Second Chances
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Krista never knew that becoming her brother's manager would lead to a new relationship with one of his friends. She never in her wildest dreams could have imagined what was to come. Jeff Hardy/OC; Matt Hardy/OC **Thank you for all the reviews!**
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the WWE. I only own: The Rogers Family, Krista Martin-Hardy, Michelle Hardy, Krista's kids, Krista's and Jeff's twins and any other made up characters.

Please read and review.

Summary:

Krista never knew that becoming her brother's manager would lead to a new relationship with one of his friends. She never in her wildest dreams could have imagined what was to come. Jeff Hardy/OC; Matt Hardy/OC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started out as a normal day, Krista woke up at 7am and made breakfast for her and her 2 kids. While making breakfast her phone rang. It was her youngest brother, Jason. He lived down the street with his girlfriend Nikki. Jason had called Krista to find out if she could go with him to the arena in Seattle. Krista agreed to go, but she needed to take her kids to their fathers on the way.

After breakfast, Krista got the kids ready to go and got herself ready. She called Jason as she was walking out of the house. When she got to Jason's house he was actually ready to go. They left rather quickly as Krista needed to have the kids to their fathers by 8:30. After dropping off the kids, Krista and Jason headed towards the Arena in Seattle.

"So Jason, why do you need to go to the arena today?" Krista asked her brother.

"Vince wants everyone there for a conference and since you are now my manager, you need to be there too." Jason replied.

"Great! So I get to finally meet the Legendary Vince McMahon Jr." Krista stated with some sarcasm. "Is everyone going to be there?"

"Yeah. I would think so. At least everyone who is under RAW. Why?" Jason stated.

"Just wondering. I guess I'm a little nervous as this will be my first time doing this and meeting. Have you made any actual friends with anyone?" Krista responded.

"Yeah I have a few friends. It's kind of hard to have friends in this business. I hang out with Triple H and Shawn and Jeff.." Jason started to say.

"Jeff? Jeff Hardy, right?" Krista interrupted.

"Yes, Jeff Hardy. Why?" Jason chuckled

"You're going to laugh, but I have always had this huge crush on him." Krista replied.

"Really? Hmmm…I'll see what I can do…" Jason stated.

Krista just gave him a quick glance and continued driving. When they got to the arena they drove around to where everyone else was parked. Krista was dressed in a pantsuit similar to what Vince's daughter wears, and had her briefcase with her as well. Jason's last manager trained her for months on what she needed to know and do as Jason's manager. Krista's light brown hair flowed gently as she walked next to her brother.

Krista and Jason walked to where they needed to be for the conference. Jason then got up and left for a few minutes. When he came back he handed Krista a folded piece of paper. Krista placed in the top portion of her briefcase as she didn't have time to read it since the conference was beginning. Mr. McMahon briefed everyone as to what was going to happen in the next few weeks. Krista took as many notes as she possibly could. The conference only lasted about an hour and lunch was to follow.

"Krista, open the paper I handed to you before the conference." Jason told her.

"Oh! I almost forgot about it. Thank you, Jas." Krista responded. Krista pulled out the folded paper and started to read it. It read,

"Krista, your brother tells me that you've always had a huge crush on me. I find that very flattering in many ways. Since we are staying in town for a while, would you like to have dinner with me? Have Jason bring you out to my backstage area. --JH"

"Jason! Why didn't you tell me it was from Jeff?" Krista asked.

"Because I needed you to concentrate on the conference first. Anyways, what did it say?" Jason replied.

"He finds it flattering in many ways that I have a crush on him and he asked me out for dinner tonight and he wants you to bring me by his backstage area after the conference." Krista told him.

"That's cool. Come on I'll take you back to where he is." Jason said as he led her out of the conference room towards Jeff's backstage area.

Krista was extremely nervous about meeting Jeff as this would be the first pro-wrestler that she would have ever met. As the approached Jeff's area, she heard 2 men talking behind Jeff's door. As Jason was about to knock, the door opened and Matt Hardy walked out.

"Jason! Come in. Is this your sister?" Jeff said as he stood up.

"Hi Jeff. Yes, this is my sister Krista. Krista, this is Jeff Hardy." Jason responded.

"Hello Krista. I am happy to meet you." Jeff said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Hardy." Krista responded nervously.

"Please call me Jeff. Mr. Hardy is my father." Jeff chuckled.

"Ok Jeff, thank you. And my answer to your question is yes." Krista giggled.

"Great. Where should we go? I don't know Seattle very well." Jeff asked her.

"We can go to Pike Market Place. There are a few good places there and its not too far from here." Krista replied.

"That sounds great. I'll meet you back here say around 6?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Perfect." Krista responded.

Krista and Jeff then exchanged phone numbers. Krista and Jason then left as Krista needed to Jason back home and get ready for her date with Jeff. After dropping Jason off at his house, Krista called one of her best friends who was a huge WWE fan.

"Michael! It's Krista. You'll never guess what's happening out here!" Krista exclaimed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"As you already know my brother is now a pro wrestler with WWE. Well, he made me his manager and I got to meet Jeff Hardy today and I am going out with him tonight!" Krista responded.

"WOW! That's awesome! But, hey I need to get going. I am running late for work. I will call you tomorrow." Michael said as he hung up. "Bye, Krista."

"Ok. Bye, Michael." Krista responded.

Krista raced home to get ready. She left her house at 5pm and headed back to Seattle. She arrived back at the arena about 15 minutes early. She called Jeff's phone to let him know she was there. Jeff walked out of the arena dressed to kill. He had his left hand behind his back as he walked towards Krista. He took her right hand in his right hand and he kissed her hand again. Krista's heart began to flutter. He then brought his left hand from behind him and handed her a long stem red rose.

"For you." He said as he gave her the rose.

"Thank you, Jeff." Krista responded.

"I've arranged for a private town car to take us into the city tonight, so if you would like we can move your car into my parking spot." Jeff advised her.

"Ok, no problem." Krista said as they got into her car. Jeff showed Krista where to park and they got out of the car and waited for the private car.

When the car arrived Jeff opened the door for Krista and they got in. Krista told the driver where to take them. Jeff and Krista walked through the Market Place to the restaurant. Krista requested a view of the sound. Their hostess recognized who Jeff was and got them a table right away and made sure that no one would bother them.

During dinner Jeff and Krista got to know each other a lot more. Jeff already knew that Krista had 2 kids and that didn't bother him one bit. Krista felt herself falling for Jeff the more they talked. Jeff was also falling for Krista. After dinner they called for the car and Krista asked the driver to take them to the waterfront. So the driver took them down to the waterfront.

Jeff and Krista walked around the novelty shops for a little bit for heading out towards the water. As they walked toward the water Jeff walked closer to Krista and gently slid his hand into hers. Krista's heart skipped a beat as she held his hand. As they stood out on the waterfront, Jeff pulled her close to him and he put his arm around her waist. While they were watching the lights on the water, a photographer stopped by them and asked if he could take their picture. Both Jeff and Krista agreed. The photographer took several pictures of them and just as he was going to take the last picture, Jeff leaned in and kissed Krista. The photographer took down Krista's email and told her that he would have the pictures emailed to her first thing in the morning.

They continued walking around the waterfront and before they knew it, it was dark and so they called for the car. Before Jeff got into the car he called his manager to have Krista's car brought to the hotel and he told the driver to take them back to his hotel. Krista and Jeff held hands on the drive to the hotel. Krista didn't want this night to end.

When they got to the hotel, Jeff led Krista up to his room. When they walked into the room, Krista thought she was dreaming. His hotel room was like a one bed room apartment. Jeff locked the door behind them. Krista and Jeff picked out a movie and Jeff poured them some drinks. They sat and watched movies and drank. Krista stopped long enough to glance at her watch. It was after midnight and they were still having fun. Jeff put in one last movie, "The Notebook". Jeff sat back down on the couch and put his arm around Krista's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I will never let you go." Krista grinned and they continued to watch the movie.

About halfway through the movie Jeff lifted Krista's head and placed his hand under her chin and moved her head towards his. Krista had butterflies in her stomach. Jeff then gently kissed her lips. Krista smiled and kissed him back. After kissing for a few minutes, Jeff hugged her tight and asked her, "Will you be mine?" Krista smiled and nodded her head and kissed him. Jeff held her close as they continued watching the movie. Sometime before the end of the movie both Krista and Jeff fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.

Jeff woke up somewhere around 4 am and saw that Krista had fallen asleep. He got up slowly making sure that he didn't wake her up. He then lifted her up and carried her to the bed where she would sleep more comfortably. He then laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

"RING" Krista's phone went off. Krista opened her eyes and looked around the room. She thought to herself, "this isn't my room! Where am I?" She felt the bed move and she rolled over. She just about jumped when she saw Jeff laying on the bed next to her. She looked down at her clothes to see that she was still wearing what she had on yesterday. She looked back over at Jeff and he was now awake.

"Morning beautiful!" Jeff said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning. I slept good for the first time in a long time." Krista responded as she smiled at Jeff.

"That's good. How about some breakfast?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds good to me." Krista answered as she got up off the bed.

"Cool. Where should we go?" Jeff asked.

"I know this great place near where I live, but it's a bit of a drive." Krista said.

"Ok, let's go." Jeff responded as he grabbed her hand.

When they got downstairs there were reporters and press everywhere. One of the reporters saw Jeff and Krista and shouted to the rest of the reporters. In no time Krista and Jeff were the center of attention on every news channel. Their picture was being taken left and right. Jeff tightly squeezed Krista's hand and quickly led her away from the reporters. They reached the parking garage and Krista saw her car. She led Jeff to her car and quickly took off before the reporters could catch up to them. Krista got on the highway and headed towards Tacoma where she lived. Jeff pulled out his cell phone and called his manager and told him what happened at the hotel and that he needed a change of clothes brought into Tacoma. Krista had him have his clothes delivered to her brothers house. Krista called her brother and let him know what had happened.

Krista and Jeff arrived the restaurant and immediately went in. Krista requested a table in the back away from windows. The waitress honored the request and seated them. As they walked to their table, people were whispering and pointing. A few guests knew who Jeff was and they were getting star struck, but they didn't do anything. Jeff and Krista sat down and quickly glanced through the menu and ordered their meals. As they waited for their meals they quietly talked.

"I really had a great time last night." Jeff stated.

"So did I. Its been a long time since I have been able to go out and have fun." Krista responded. "It's hard to go out when you have kids around you all the time."

"Yeah I bet. I would love to meet yours sometime. I love kids. I do the children's charity event every year and I love seeing their faces when we walk in and spend time with them." Jeff responded.

"That's great that you do that. Do you have any plans for today?" Krista asked.

"Nope. it's a free day for everyone." Jeff answered.

"Ok. I have to pick up my kids later this afternoon if you would like to go with me." Krista said.

"That would be nice." Jeff responded as he squeezed Krista's hand.

As they sat and talked and waited for their food, a little boy came up to the table and asked if he was really Jeff Hardy. Jeff smiled and told him that he was. The boys mother came over and apologized to Krista and Jeff for the interruption. The little boy was wearing a RAW shirt and carrying a picture of Jeff. Jeff asked him if he would like the picture signed. The boy nodded his head. The waitress brought Jeff a marker and he signed the picture for the little boy.

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy." the little boy said with bright eyes and the largest smile he could have. "You're very welcome." Jeff responded.

After they ate their meals, Krista and Jeff headed towards her brothers house to pick up Jeff's clothes. They then headed over to Krista's house to take showers and change clothes.

"My oldest is going to be so shocked and excited to meet you, Jeff. She loves you." Krista said as they pulled into her garage.

"Well, I am always happy to meet a fan." Jeff responded.

Krista and Jeff went into her house. She showed Jeff around the house, basically giving him the grand tour. The last place on the so called tour was the master bedroom. Krista's bedroom was the size of a hotel room. It had a king sized bed, all the dressers and night stands, a sitting room with chairs and bookcase, the bathroom had 2 sinks, a tub with a separate shower and a dressing room with a huge walk-in closet. Jeff was amazed by the house and by Krista. As Krista was turning around Jeff pulled her into him and kissed her. After they broke the kiss, Krista showed Jeff where everything was that he would need for his shower.

"Why don't you take yours first. I need to make a quick call." Jeff said as he kissed Krista again.

Krista got ready for her shower and Jeff made his quick phone call. While Krista was in the shower, Jeff snuck into the shower with her as a surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Krista turned around in his arms and kissed him. Jeff then gently lifted Krista up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as Jeff pushed her gently against the shower wall for support as they made love under the shower water. After their fun in the shower they both dried off and got dressed. That afternoon Krista and Jeff went to pick up Krista's kids from their fathers house. When Krista's kids got in the car and her daughter saw who was in the car, her jaw dropped open and was star struck.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next several weeks, Krista enrolled her kids in home schooling so that they could travel with her as she was Jason's manager. Jeff had also retained Krista as his manager. Jeff and Krista also became closer to each other than before. Krista's kids loved Jeff and he loved being around them. After the last bit of the tour was over, Jeff, Krista and the kids headed back to Seattle for a week before taking a vacation to visit Jeff's family in North Carolina. Jeff had sold his old house and was able to have everything moved into Krista's house while they were on tour. Krista's kids spent the week at their father's house while Krista and Jeff re-organized the house to accommodate Jeff's stuff. By the end of the week the house back in order and they enjoyed some much needed alone time.

Jeff, Krista and the kids left very early in the morning for North Carolina. Jeff's dad, Gilbert was waiting for them at the airport. Krista's son had fallen asleep on the plane and so Jeff picked him up and carried him for Krista. Krista couldn't help but notice how Jeff interacts with her kids. She knew that he would be a great father one day. Gilbert greeted Krista with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gilbert shook his son's hand as Jeff had his arms full.

After getting their luggage and getting to the rental car place, Krista and Jeff could finally have a much needed vacation. Jeff was looking forwards to showing Krista and the kids his hometown and introducing them to the rest of his family, including his brother Matt. They were going to be staying at Gilbert's house for the first night. By the time they got to the house in Cameron, everyone was exhausted and hungry. Krista's son woke up on the drive to the house. When they got to the house, Jeff's brother Matt was there waiting for them. Jeff hugged Matt and then introduced everyone.

"Matt, this is Krista, Caitlyn and Jordan. Krista, Caitlyn and Jordan this is my older brother Matt." Jeff said. Jordan hid behind Krista as only being 3 years old he was easily scared by tall people. Krista picked him up and comforted him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Krista. Jeff hasn't stopped talking about you." Matt said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Matt." Krista responded blushing.

After Matt and Jeff unloaded the car, everyone sat down to a relaxed family dinner. After dinner Jeff and Krista put Caitlyn and Jordan to bed and then joined the rest of the family out on the back porch. Jeff and Krista sat on the bench swing and Jeff put his arm around her shoulders. Matt and Gilbert took turns telling stories about Jeff and Matt when they were boys.

Krista enjoyed hearing all about Jeff and Matt as kids. And she liked getting to know Gilbert. After Matt and Gilbert were done telling stories, Matt pulled Jeff aside as Krista and Gilbert talked.

"Man, what is going on with you and her? You have never been like this with anyone you dated?" Matt stated as they walked away from the house. "And this is a first for you, dating someone with kids…"

"I love her. She started out as a fan and one of my allies manager. We went out one night after a conference and it just got better from there. And her kids are awesome and love watching us on TV." Jeff responded. "She makes me very happy. Happiest I've been in a long time."

"Well, if she makes you happy and treats you good, then by all means stick with her." Matt replied.

Matt and Jeff continued to walk around the property and talk. Meanwhile back at the house Krista and Gilbert were still sitting on the porch talking. Krista told him all about her and the kids and how she and Jeff met. She also told him that she was a new manager with WWE for her brother. As she was just finishing telling Gilbert about how she became her brother's manager, Jeff and Matt returned.

"Well, I need to be heading back to my place before it gets too much later." Matt said. "Night Dad. Night Jeff. Krista, it was nice to finally meet you and the kids. Have a good night." Krista gave Matt a hug and then sat down next to Jeff.

"So, Dad, when are you going to come out to Seattle for a visit?" Jeff asked.

"Oh I don't know, son. Maybe this fall or winter. It depends on if I can get someone to watch the house and stuff." Gilbert replied.

"Ok. Well when you do decide to come out there, just let us know." Jeff stated.

Krista laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and relaxed in the warm summer evening. Krista was happy to be away from the busyness of the city life and to be around Jeff's family.

"Well, I need to get to the evening chores before it gets too late now. You two just sit back and relax. I'll be back in about an hour." Gilbert announced.

Jeff and Krista walked around the property and talked. Krista told him how much she was enjoying his family and that she was glad that kids were able to come along. After walking around the property and saying good night to Gilbert, Jeff and Krista turned in for the night.

The next morning, Jeff and Krista got up early and cooked everyone breakfast. Caitlyn and Jordan were up and ready to start their day. Caitlyn was starting to warm up to Gilbert and Jordan was still a little shy, but as he spent more time around Gilbert he was ok. Gilbert told the kids to call him Grandpa Gilbert. Jeff knew at that moment that his father approved of Krista and her kids. Jeff had a full day planned for Krista and the kids after they checked into their hotel room. Jeff showed them all around Cameron and the nearby cities. Jeff took them to the restaurant that he grew up eating at for lunch. They arrived back to their hotel room in the late afternoon. Krista took the kids up to the room while Jeff checked for any messages. Matt had called and left a message that he and Gilbert and Matt's girlfriend Michelle would be coming by around 5:30. Jeff looked at his watch. It was 3:30, so they had some time to relax and take showers. When Jeff got up to the room, both kids were passed out on their beds in the 2nd bedroom and Krista was sitting at the table writing.

"Any messages?" Krista asked Jeff.

"Matt, Dad and Michelle will be here in about 2 hours. Where are the kids?" Jeff answered.

"They fell asleep watching cartoons in their room." Krista replied as she stood up and walked over to Jeff.

"Oh ok. So then we are technically alone for the moment?" Jeff responded and then he kissed Krista.

"Yeah, we are." Krista responded as she continued to kiss Jeff.

Krista and Jeff hugged tightly as they kissed. They tried to move a little bit and fell onto the bed. Jeff lay on top of Krista and continued to kiss her. Jeff then got up to close the kids' door and to make sure that their door was double locked. When he returned to Krista, she was already half way undressed. As she continued to undress, Jeff removed his clothes and got into bed. Shortly thereafter, Krista joined him. Jeff Kissed her as he held her tight. They spent the better part of the next hour and a half in bed.

After their love making session, Krista and Jeff laid in each others arms, until they heard Caitlyn calling for her mom. They got up and Jeff jumped into the shower while Krista helped Caitlyn. After she was done, she quickly joined Jeff in the shower, although he didn't stay in for very long as they both needed to be ready in less than 30 minutes. Krista, Jeff and the kids were all ready to go and decided to wait in the hotel lounge for Matt, Michelle and Gilbert.

Matt had made reservations at their favorite restaurant in the city. When they arrived at the hotel they joined Jeff, Krista and the kids for a quick drink and then they headed out to the front of the hotel. There were 2 town cars were waiting for them to take them to the restaurant. Jeff, Krista and the kids rode in one town car and Matt, Michelle and Gilbert rode in the other car. Jeff held Krista's hand on the drive to the restaurant. Jeff was falling deeper in love with her than he had ever been with anyone else. When they got to the restaurant, Jeff pulled Matt aside so he could talk to him without everyone else hearing him.

"What's up, Jeff?" Matt asked as they walked away from the group.

"I'm really in love, Matt. This is the real thing. I cant imagine myself without her and her kids in my life." Jeff responded. "I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I have never felt like this with anyone else before."

"Wow! This is a first. How long have you two been together?" Matt responded

"About 6 months now. As a matter of fact in two days will mark 6 months." Jeff answered. "I want to do something special for her to show her how much I love her and want to be with her."

"Are you going to ask her something?" Matt asked Jeff seriously.

"I want to. But I don't have a ring or any idea on how to put all this together. I want it to be a surprise and romantic." Jeff stated.

"I can arrange for Michelle to take Krista and the kids shopping and we can go shopping for the perfect ring. You just need to find out what size ring she wears." Matt suggested.

"Sounds good. We'd better head in before they think something is wrong." Jeff responded.

Everyone enjoyed a wonderful dinner and lots of talking. Jeff knew that his decision to propose to Krista was the right one. Matt suggested to the group that Michelle, Krista and the kids should spend tomorrow shopping and hanging out as the guys needed to get some business stuff done in the morning and they would meet up with them for lunch. Everyone agreed. After everyone left the restaurant, Matt told his dad and Michelle what was going on. Matt decided to help Jeff make the plans for the big surprise. The next morning, Jeff, Krista and the kids met Matt and Michelle and ate breakfast at the hotel restaurant. After breakfast Matt and Jeff left for their "business" thing and Michelle, Krista and the kids took off for their shopping trip.

Michelle took Krista to the largest mall in North Carolina. Their first stop was the nail salon. After that Michelle said that she needed to go look for a gift for her sister and wanted Krista's help. Michelle lead them to a nearby jewelry store. Michelle said that her sister was going to be turning 18 and wanted to get her a ring. They looked at several different rings. Michelle thought that Krista's hands looked to be the same size. So Krista tried on the rings and Michelle text Matt with the ring size. Michelle, Krista and the kids continued shopping.

Meanwhile, Matt, Jeff and their dad were at a nearby jewelry store trying to pick out the perfect ring. After about an hour of looking at rings, Jeff finally picked out the perfect ring for Krista. Jeff paid for the ring while the jeweler polished it and placed it in a box. The men then left the store to meet up with Michelle, Krista and the kids for lunch.

After lunch Krista wanted to head back to the hotel to lay down as she wasn't feeling too well. Jeff took Krista and the kids back to the hotel. Jeff put cartoons on for the kids and Krista laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep. While Krista was asleep, Jeff made some phone calls and made the plans for Krista's surprise. Matt and Michelle were going to come to the hotel to stay with the kids while Jeff took Krista out. Jeff had to look in the closet to find out what size clothes Krista wore as he wanted to order her a new outfit for tomorrow night. Jeff found her size and quickly ordered the outfit to be delivered to the room tomorrow. Jeff had also called down to the salon to make an appointment for Krista to get her hair done in the afternoon.

Krista slept for most of the afternoon. When she woke up, Jeff was in the living room playing with the kids. Krista was still not feeling too well.

"Hey sleepyhead. Are you feeling any better?" Jeff asked when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hi. I'm ok. I still don't feel too good. I think I am going to go down to the drug store on the corner and talk to the pharmacist to see what I can take. And then when I get back we'll go have dinner." Krista answered.

"Ok. I'll get the kids ready." Jeff said as he gave Krista a kiss.

Krista walked down to the drug store and went immediately to the pregnancy tests and grabbed the most efficient one they had and then got a large bottle of water. On her way back to the hotel she drank the bottle of water so that by the time she got into the lobby, she had to use the bathroom. She went into the lobby restroom so that she could take the pregnancy test without Jeff knowing. While she waited for the results, she read the box. It said that if there is a pink plus sign you're pregnant and a pink minus means you're not. After she read the box she picked up her test and took a deep breath. She looked down at her test and it had a pink plus sign. Krista was pregnant. She decided to wait to tell Jeff until a better time when the kids were not around and she could have a doctor confirm the pregnancy.

When she got back to the room everyone was ready to go to dinner. They met up with Matt and Michelle at the restaurant. Michelle noticed that something about Krista was different from earlier that day. Michelle excused herself and Krista from the table and they went into the ladies room.

"Krista, are you feeling ok?" Michelle asked.

"Not really. It must be a flu bug or something, but I'll be ok." Krista told her trying not to give away the fact that the flu bug she had was going to be around for the next several months.

"Ok. I'm here if you need me." Michelle told her as they walked back to the table.

After dinner everyone came over to the hotel to hang out. Krista put the kids to bed while Jeff picked out a few movies and made some drinks. He poked his head into the kids room to find out what Krista wanted for a drink. He became slightly suspicious when she said all she wanted was water, but he didn't say anything. Jeff and Krista curled up on one couch while Matt and Michelle were on the other couch.

After a few hard drinks and watching movies, Jeff started to make out with Krista. Krista tried to stop him as Michelle and Matt were still there, but when she looked over at them, they were doing the exact same thing. So she went back to kissing Jeff. Before she knew it Jeff was leading her into their room and Matt and Michelle crashed on the couch bed.

The next day was the big day for Jeff. Jeff got up early and left a list of things that Krista needed to do throughout the day. And he placed 2 red roses on his side of the bed with the list and went to order room service for them. Krista woke up to the faint smell of food. Thankfully it didn't make her sick. She saw the roses and read the note. She quickly got dressed and walked out to the dinning room where Matt, Michelle, Jeff and the kids were already sitting. Krista joined them at the table and ate breakfast. She leaned over to Jeff and kissed him and simply said "Thank You."

Krista did everything on the list and when she got back to the room, there was a note for her from Jeff telling her that at 4:00 something was going to be delivered to the room. Krista looked at the clock, it was 3:45. At 4:00 exactly someone knocked on the door. Krista answered the door and signed for the rather large box. There was a note card on the box. Krista opened the note card and it read: "To my Krista, I love you with all my heart. See you tonight! Love, Jeff." Krista then opened the box to find the most beautiful dress with another card. "Please wear this tonight. A car will pick you up at 5:30."

Krista took a shower, did her make up and then put on the dress. At 5:15 she went down to the lobby to wait for the car. The car arrived at 5:30 to take her to wherever it was that Jeff had set up. They pulled up in front of the most extravagant restaurant in town. Krista walked in with the driver and the driver told the host who she was. The host lead her to a private dinning room where Jeff stood in the middle of the room holding a bouquet of long stem red roses and dressed in a very nice suit. Krista walked towards Jeff. He handed her the roses and gave her a kiss before leading her to their table.

"Krista, I love you with all my heart. Since I've met you, I feel like my life finally means something more than just wrestling. You have made me so happy and your kids are the best." Jeff told her as he pulled out the ring box and got down on one knee. "Krista, Will you please marry me?" He proposed to Krista.

"Jeff, I will marry you!" Krista accepted and kissed Jeff.

Jeff then went to the door behind him and opened it. Out walked Matt, Michelle, Gilbert, Caitlyn, and Jordan. The kids ran to their mom and hugged her, while everyone congratulated Jeff and Krista on their engagement.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone was done celebrating they had a wonderful dinner and lots of fun. Krista and Jeff made phones calls to the west coast to inform family and friends of their engagement. Krista was so excited that she and Jeff were getting married. She couldn't wait to start planning the wedding. The next day Jeff and Krista sat down and tried to figure out his touring and their picking the wedding date, and it looked as if that coming winter would be the only time for them to have their wedding, but Krista was worried with the fact that she would be almost 8 months pregnant at the time of the wedding. But she would cross that river when she came to it. So they continued working out the main details for the wedding.

"I'm going to ask Matt to be my best man. Have you picked a maid of honor?" Jeff said.

"I was thinking of asking Michelle since none of my friends are going to be able to travel this far for the wedding. I would also like Caitlyn to be the flower girl and Jordan to be the ring barer." Krista responded quietly.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jeff asked concerned.

"My stomach hurts. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while." Krista answered.

Krista went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Jeff hoped that she wasn't second thinking the wedding or his proposal. While Krista was resting, Jeff called Matt and asked him and Michelle to come over to the hotel. Matt and Michelle arrived about 45 minutes later. Krista was still sleeping when they got there.

"Hey Bro! Where's Krista?" Matt asked.

"She's sleeping. She was complaining that her stomach was hurting earlier. I'm going to go check on her." Jeff responded.

Jeff walked into the bedroom where Krista was sleeping. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Krista? How are you feeling?" Jeff asked quietly as not to scare her. She didn't answer.

"Krista…Krista…" Jeff called her name. "Baby, wake up." She still didn't answer him. He rolled her over on to her back and looked down.

"MAAATT!!!" Jeff yelled. Matt came into the room running. "Call an ambulance now! She's bleeding badly."

Matt called for an ambulance and Michelle took the kids to Gilberts house while Jeff tried to wake Krista up. He managed to get her to open her eyes and tell her that an ambulance was on the way and that she was bleeding badly. Krista was shivering to Jeff wrapped her up in a blanket.

When the ambulance got there they saw how much blood she had lost and took her to the closest hospital. Jeff rode with her in the ambulance while Matt dealt with the hotel room and then drove to the hospital after Jeff told him which one they were at. At the hospital they took Krista into an operation room and told Jeff to stay in the waiting room. Matt got there as soon as he could. Michelle was also on her way to the hospital.

"Jeff, have they told you anything yet?" Matt asked worried.

"Nothing yet. They took into the OR as soon as we got here and I have been waiting ever since." Jeff answered sadly.

"She will be fine. I know she will be." Matt responded.

"I know she will be. I just want to know what is going on." Jeff said.

"I know you do. So do I. They will come tell you as soon as they can. And I am going to sit here with you until you know something. And Michelle is on her way here. She took the kids to Dad's as to not scare them." Matt told his brother.

"Thanks Matt!" Jeff said as he hugged him.

Michelle arrived shortly thereafter. The three of them sat in the waiting room trying to keep Jeff sane while waiting. About 2 hours went by and the doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Hardy?" the doctor called out.

"I'm Jeff! Is Krista ok?" Jeff jumped up.

"Let's go into my office alone." the doctor said and led him to his office.

"Krista is going to be just fine. We were able to get the bleeding under control and she has regained conciseness. It looks like she had a miscarriage, but…" the doctor started to tell Jeff.

"A miscarriage? She was pregnant?" Jeff asked.

"Mr. Hardy, let me finish please. It looked like a miscarriage but there were no pregnancy hormones or any evidence of being pregnant. Now she did state that she took a home test that came back positive, but we are thinking that it was a false positive since there are no visible signs of being pregnant. I want to keep her overnight for observation and you may stay with her as I will see that she has a private room." the doctor finished telling Jeff.

"Thank you, Doctor. When can I see her?" Jeff responded to the news.

"As soon as we get her moved into her room I will have the nurse come out and get you." the doctor said as they walked back to the waiting room.

Jeff went back out to where Matt and Michelle were sitting to tell them the news.

"How's Krista doing?" Michelle asked.

"She will be fine. They want to keep her overnight for observations and I am going to stay here with her. If you don't mind taking the kids for the night?" Jeff said.

"It's not a problem. They will be fine with us." Michelle said as she hugged Jeff.

Jeff told them everything that the doctor told him and asked them not to say anything to Caitlyn or Jordan. They promised not to say anything. The nurse came out and brought them back to Krista's room. Matt and Michelle waited in the hallway so that Jeff could talk to Krista first.

"Hi baby! How are you feeling?" Jeff asked Krista.

"Tired. What happened?" Krista answered.

"You were rushed to the hospital as you were bleeding badly." Jeff told her. "They thought that you were having a miscarriage, but there were no actual signs of being pregnant."

"But I took a test that said I was. I didn't want to tell you until I had a doctor confirmed test just in case the home test was wrong. So I guess it was wrong then. I just don't understand all the bleeding though." Krista told him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, honey."

"Baby, its ok. I understand. Don't worry about it. The doctor said they got everything under control and that you will spend tonight here and I am going to stay with you. Matt and Michelle are going to watch the kids for us tonight." Jeff responded. "We will have plenty of time to get pregnant and have kids. So don't worry about this."

"I love you so much, Jeff. Thank you!" Krista said as she hugged him tight.

"I love you too, baby! I will always be here for you no matter what." Jeff responded.

Krista and Jeff spent the night at the hospital and the next day after a few more tests she was released from the hospital. Jeff took her straight to the hotel where she could rest. Jeff called Matt to tell him that they were back at the hotel. Matt, Michelle, Gilbert and the kids arrived at the hotel about an hour later. During that hour, Jeff helped Krista get in the shower.

"Hi Krista. How are you feeling?" Matt asked as he walked into the living room and hugged her.

"I'm feeling better. A little confused about what happened, but otherwise I feel better." Krista replied.

" That's good. Are you on any restrictions?" Matt responded.

"Not really. Just need to take it easy for a few days and no hard physical activities." Krista answered.

" That's good. At least you know that we are all here for you if you need us." Matt told Krista.

"Thank you, Matt." Krista said.

Krista took it very easy over the next few weeks. Jeff was very supportive of Krista and helped her out as much as he could. At the end of the third week, Krista went back to the doctor for a follow-up appointment. Michelle took her to the appointment while Jeff and Matt stayed with the kids. The doctor gave Krista a clean bill of health and told her that she can resume her normal activities. Krista was happy to hear that everything was fine with her and that she was fully healed. The doctor did tell her that it would be best for her to wait at least 4-6 months before getting pregnant. Krista thought that she wouldn't want to or even try to until after they were married.

"Hi, baby! How was your appointment?" Jeff asked after Krista and Michelle walked into the hotel room.

"Great! Everything is healed and no more restrictions. I can go back to my normal activities. The doctor advised not to get pregnant for at least 4-6 months. Which I wanted to talk to you about, but that can wait." Krista replied.

"We can talk now." Jeff said. "Whatever you, we decide is fine with me."

"Well, I figured that since this happened, we should wait on trying to have a baby until after the wedding, that way we can have our dream wedding and we can start our family afterwards." Krista told him.

"That sounds fine with me. And that way we can have fun on our honeymoon." Jeff responded with a grin and kissed Krista.

Krista was glad to hear that Jeff was more than willing to wait to start their family until after the wedding. Now that she was cleared from the doctor they could focus on planning the wedding and his touring schedule. Krista and Jeff rejoined Matt, Michelle and the kids in the living room.

"Matt, I have something very important to ask you." Jeff started to say. "Not only are we brothers, but we are each other's best friends. And I would be honored if you would be my best man."

"I would be honored to be your best man!" Matt responded and hugged his brother.

"Michelle, I would be honored if you would be my Maid of Honor." Krista stated.

"Thank you Krista! I would love to!" Michelle responded shocked.

"You're welcome!" Krista said as she smiled.

"Do you and Krista have any plans for tonight?" Matt asked Jeff while Krista and Michelle talked about the wedding.

"Not as far as I know. Why what's up?" Jeff answered.

"Why don't we see if Dad can watch the kids tonight and we go on a kind of double date? There's a new movie out that looks really good, then we can go to Banchero's for dinner and maybe after go out for some dancing?" Matt suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let me see what Krista says." Jeff agreed.

"Hey baby. Matt suggested that we ask Dad if he can watch the kids and the four of us go see a movie, go to dinner and maybe go out dancing after. How does that sound to you?" Jeff asked Krista.

"Sounds like lots of fun to me." Krista responded as she sexily smiled at Jeff.

"Great! I will go call Dad now and find out what time the movie starts and maybe we can…well we will see what we can do." Jeff said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Jeff called Gilbert and arranged for him to come to the hotel in an hour to pick up the kids. Matt and Michelle left to make the reservations for dinner and buy the movie tickets. Krista and Jeff got the kids' stuff ready to go to Gilbert's house. Caitlyn and Jordan were excited to go see their Grandpa Gil. Gilbert arrived not long after Matt and Michelle left. He only stayed a short while, as he had made plans for the kids. Krista and Jeff walked Gil and the kids down to the car and said their good-byes.

Jeff and Krista went back up to their room. Jeff text Matt to find out what time they would be back at the hotel. Matt text back with 1.5 hours. Jeff told Krista that they had an hour and a half before Matt and Michelle would be back. Krista walked over to Jeff and pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply and then lead him into the bedroom. Krista and Jeff kissed again and as they kissed, Krista unbuttoned Jeff's shirt and removed it. Jeff then helped Krista out of her shirt and undid her bra and slowly peeled it off of her. They quickly finished getting undressed and embraced each other. Jeff gently lifted Krista up and lay her on the bed. They made sure to take it slowly and Jeff was very gentle with her to make sure that he didn't hurt her in anyway.

Jeff and Krista spent the better part of the hour making love and holding each other. Jeff looked at the clock as he got dressed. They had about 30 minutes before Matt and Michelle were due to get there. Krista got dressed quickly and went to the lobby to check for any messages. She got back to the room just before Matt and Michelle got there.

The four of them went to the movies and then headed for dinner. At dinner the host seated them in a secluded area where they would not be bothered. Everyone enjoyed their meals and the 2 couples each shared deserts. While they ate, Matt asked Krista about her brother Jason. She told him that he wrestled in high school and loved it so much that he wanted to go pro. He grew up watching legends like Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Jerry Lawler and others. He likes watching others moves and creates his own. Krista also told him that she thinks that he needs to shadow someone who not only has the time, but also the energy to do it. Matt told her that he would call Jason and talk to him and if he was open to it, train him as much as possible. Krista thanked Matt. After they finished their deserts, they all headed to the usual hangout for Jeff and Matt and danced the night away. The next day, Matt made a phone call to the west coast.

"Hi this is Matt. Is Jason available?" Matt asked.

"This is Jason." Jason replied.

"Hi Jason. Matt Hardy here. I wanted to give you a call to find out about you and your wrestling techniques. Your sister told me a little about you and that you wrestled in high school and also grew up watching wrestling on TV. My question to you is while your sister is your manager, who are you going to train under or follow with?" Matt started the conversation.

"Hi Matt! This is a great honor talking to you. Yes, I did wrestle in high school and I have loved wrestling since I was a little boy, watching Ric, Shawn, Lawler and others. I've also watched you and your brother, both as a tag team and as solo wrestlers. While I admire Jeff's energy, I'm more interested in how you do things." Jason responded.

"Well, how would you like to come out here to North Carolina and train under me and shadow me for the rest of our hiatus and I can try to teach you what I know? And now especially since we are all going to be family, it would be a great way to get to know you as well." Matt asked.

"That sounds great! You said we are going to be family? What do you mean that we are going to be family?" Jason responded.

"I thought you already knew. Jeff and Krista got engaged three weeks ago." Matt answered.

"I knew she called me, but I wasn't here and I didn't know. But I will see about getting on the next flight out there. Thank you, Matt." Jason stated.

"You're Welcome. Well let me know when you get your flight so that I can arrange to pick you up from the airport." Matt responded.

"Sure thing. Bye Matt." Jason said still a little confused.

"Bye, Jason." Matt said.

Matt felt a little guilty about telling Jason about Krista and Jeff's engagement, but wasn't going to worry too much about it. Matt decided that he was going to have Jason shadow him and he would try to teach him as much as possible. Within the hour Jason called Matt and told him that he would be there tomorrow morning at 8am. Matt arranged for a car to pick him up and bring him to the same hotel that his brother and Krista were staying at. Matt paid for the hotel in advance.

Jason was looking forwards to training with Matt and seeing his sister. He was a little irritated that his sister didn't call him back to tell him about her engagement to Jeff. But he figured that he would deal with that later. Jason packed his bags and had his girlfriend drive him to the airport. Jason was going to be traveling for nearly the next 24 hours and would have a lot of time to think about what he would say to his sister and Jeff. Matt didn't tell Jeff or Krista that Jason was on his way out there.

The next morning, Jason arrived at the airport and saw a sign with his name on it. The driver and Jason went to get his luggage and headed to the car. On the drive to Matt's house, Jason called his girlfriend to let her know that he got to North Carolina. The drive was going to take about an hour. The driver had already notified Matt that they were on their way to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

While Matt was waiting for Jason to arrive he set up everything he was going to need for that day to start training Jason. Jeff and Krista had been there that morning with the kids for breakfast, but left after Matt got the phone call from his driver. Jeff, Michelle, Krista and the kids took off to the zoo for the day so that Matt could concentrate on Jason. When Jason arrived at Matt's house he was awe struck. Matt was waiting for him on the front porch.

"Welcome to my home, Jason." Matt welcomed him.

"Thank you, Matt. I am looking forwards to training with you and learning from you." Jason responded.

"Well I think that we should get started right away as we only have about 4 weeks before we go back on tour. And I want to get in as much training as possible." Matt told him.

"Sounds good to me." Jason replied.

Matt took Jason around to the back of his house where he has his and Jeff's practice ring. He also showed him his workout room and told him that since he was in official training, he would be on a strict diet and work out plan. Jason was more than ready. Jason said that he would like to go for a run to warm up. Matt gave him the go ahead. While Jason was out running he thought about his sister and Jeff and the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. He was not happy that she was going to marry someone he knew that one day would become his opponent. He knew that there was going to be some kind on conflict as not only was she his sister and manager, but she was also Jeff's manager and going to be his wife.

After he finished his run, Jason met up with Matt at the house and was ready for the training to begin. Matt started with having Jason work out and stretch his muscles before doing anything else. After his work out and warm up, Jason joined Matt in the ring to start on the technique training. Matt asked him to show him how he wrestles. Jason showed Matt what he knew, which gave Matt an idea as to what he needed to teach him and what Jason needed to change.

"Ok, you have the basic idea of battling your opponent, but you need to develop a surefire technique that is all your own. The best way to do that is to combine others techniques into a few of your own and give them each a unique name." Matt instructed Jason. "You stated that you grew up watching Flair, Michaels and Lawler, so I would suggest combining some their moves together and giving it a name."

"Ok. I know for sure that I want to stay away from "Sweet Chin Music", but I want something along that line with Flair's attitude and Lawler's strength." Jason responded.

Over the next week Matt and Jason trained from sun up to sun down. Matt noticed that with each training day that Jason was getting stronger, faster and starting to develop his own uniqueness. Matt thought that Jason was progressing greatly and earned a day off. Matt called Jason at the hotel.

"Jason, you are getting stronger and faster and I have a great deal of confidence in you and you have earned a day off from training." Matt told him.

"Thanks, Matt! I am very thankful that you are taking the time to help me. I just hope that one day I can be as strong and fast as you." Jason thanked Matt.

"Maybe one day you will be. Now I arranged to meet up with Jeff and everyone at the hotel restaurant at 11. Why don't you join us. I'm sure that your sister will be happy to see you as well as your niece and nephew." Matt suggested.

"Sounds good. I will be there." Jason responded with some hesitation.

Matt noticed the hesitation in Jason's voice and thought that he should call Jeff and Krista to tell them.

"Hello." Krista answered the phone.

"Hi Krista. It's Matt. I have something to tell you before we meet downstairs at 11. As you know your brother has been training with me for the past week." Matt started to tell Krista.

"Yes. And I know that he has been staying here in the same hotel, but has yet to come see us. But I know that you training him has been keeping very busy and focused and I greatly appreciate that." Krista said as she sat down at the table.

"Well, I called him this morning to tell him that since he has been doing such a great job he deserved a day off and that I was meeting with you and everyone at 11 there in the hotel restaurant. I asked him to join us, but when he responded that he would, he sounded hesitant. I also slipped and told him that you and Jeff got engaged four weeks ago. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by telling him. I just thought he already knew." Matt told her.

"It's ok Matt. Jason will get over it. He just doesn't want to see me get hurt again. Caitlyn and Jordan's father was not the worlds greatest. He was verbally and emotionally abusive. Now, I know that Jeff is not like that and will never be like that. Let me talk to Jason and I'm sure that he will get over it soon. I will tell Jeff what you told me and we will see you at 11. Thank you Matt." Krista responded. She hung up the phone and went to talk to Jeff.

While Jason was waiting for 11 to roll around, he thought more about his sister being his manager as well as Jeff's and also them going to be related. He knew that it wasn't going to work out with her being both of their managers, but how was he going to get it across to his sister? He knew that he had some time to figure things out. Jason looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11. He got up and headed down to the restaurant. When he got there he saw Matt and Michelle and quickly joined them. Jeff, Krista and the kids arrived shortly thereafter.

"Jason! It's so good to see you." Krista said when they joined the table. Jason stood up and gave his sister a cold hug. And Krista noticed the tension in his hug. And she whispered to him, "I know you are not thrilled about mine and Jeff's engagement, but he makes me very happy and he loves me and the kids very much."

"Whatever, Krista." Jason responded.

Everyone sat down and ate lunch. You could tell there was tension around the table, as Krista wasn't speaking to her brother and he wasn't speaking to her. Krista was having a hard time sitting at the same table as her brother and kept fighting back tears. Matt could tell that something was wrong and asked Michelle to take Krista and talk to her. Michelle asked Krista to go with her to the lobby.

"Krista, what's wrong?" Michelle asked as they walked away from the restaurant.

"Jason doesn't like the fact that Jeff and I are getting married. And he is fuming mad. I just fear that he might do something stupid." Krista replied.

"I will talk to Matt and tell him. You need to tell Jeff what is going on. Don't hide this from him." Michelle told her as they walked back to their table.

After lunch Jason went back to his room to get away from his sister. Matt and Michelle left for home and Krista, Jeff and the kids went shopping. Krista told Jeff on the drive to the shopping center what was going on. Jeff told her not to worry too much about it and that when the time comes to deal with it, they would.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Jason was fuming in his room about his sisters engagement to Jeff. How can she manage 2 pro-wrestlers and be married to one of them. He knew that if they go up against each other, there would be a major conflict. Jason decided to go for a run before he let his emotions get to the best of him. He figured that he had 3 weeks left to train with Matt, before Matt gives him his recommendation as who he should try to train under next.

The following week Jason trained harder than before and Matt noticed a slight change in Jason's attitude as well. But he figured that he would stay out of it and just finish training him until he had taught him almost everything he knew. Jason threw himself into his training and each day became stronger and stronger. He even spent his days off weight training and running. Matt wasn't sure whether it was his motivation or if it was something else. Matt didn't want his trainee nor himself to get into any trouble, so somehow he needed to make sure that Jason was doing everything illegally.

Matt found a way to convince Jason to take a mandatory drug test and stated that WWE required it to be done on a monthly basis. Jason took the drug test without a complaint. Matt was more than relieved when the test came back negative. By the end of the third week, Jason was wanting to take on his trainer in a practice match. But better yet, he wanted to take Jeff on in a practice match and he wanted his sister there to see him defeat her fiancé. So he confronted Matt and decided to ask him for the match.

"Matt, I feel like I have come a very long way in the last 3 weeks. I want to have a real practice match." Jason told him.

"Do you really feel like you are ready for a real practice match against someone?" Matt questioned him.

"Yeah and I want my first match to be against your brother and I want my sister to witness it." Jason stated sternly.

"I really don't think that's a good idea for you to do that. I know what's going on and keep it out of the ring." Matt sternly told him. "Do not put your sister in the middle of something that she doesn't need to be in the middle of. She loves you as you are her brother and she loves Jeff as he makes her extremely happy and he loves her with all his heart. Keep personal issues out of the ring and whatever you do, do not make her choose between you and Jeff."

"Then I want to go up against you." Jason replied.

"You really think you can take me on here and now? I don't think so. Maybe next week, but not right now." Matt told him as he went into his house.

Matt went into his home office and locked the door. He called Jeff and told him what Jason said to him. Jeff told him not worry about anything, and if he wants a match he will get one, but it wont be a practice one it will be a live match on TV. Matt agreed with his brother whole heartedly.

During the last week, Jeff went back to training full time and Matt continued to work with Jason as well as train himself. On the last day, Matt decided to let Jason go up against him in a last man standing type match. Matt called everyone he knew, including his father, brother, Krista and all his friends and family. That Saturday would be the big match for Jason.

Saturday morning came rather quickly. Matt was more than ready to see what Jason had retained from his training. Jeff, Krista and the Kids got there early to help Matt set up the ring. The kids played in the backyard while Krista helped Michelle make food for the event. Everyone showed up who wanted to be there. Gilbert had a video camera ready to go. One of Matt's friends was going to be the referee. Jason showed up ready to go about 10 minutes before the match was to begin.

Everyone found a seat or a place to stand to watch the match between Matt and Jason. Krista sat with Jeff and Gilbert and Michelle. The match began. Jason threw the first punch and Matt took over. The two men went rounds for what seemed like a pretty long time. Matt was not going to take it easy on Jason either. Matt did the twist of fate to Jason and knocked him down. Jason was down and not getting up but still moving. The referee started the ten count. 1...2...3...4...Jason had to the count of ten to get to his feet or he would lose. The ref continued to count, 6...7...8...9...10. Matt won the match. Krista knew this wasn't over and she had a feeling it was going to wind up in the ring on TV.

Two days later, they were back in Seattle and back to work at the arena. Jason drove himself to the arena as Krista drove with Jeff. Their first live event was scheduled for three days from now. Jeff and Krista were walking around backstage getting things ready for the event, when they heard a familiar voice coming from the GM's office. They couldn't make out what was being said, but Krista had a bad feeling.

Later that day while Matt was training, Mr. McMahon came in to talk to him about a new story line that he thought would be a great idea.

"Matt… I want you, your brother, the new kid uh what's his name…Jason and his sister to be involved in this story line. Jason will have a feud with you and Jeff. The feud with you will be as trainer vs. trainee for your loyalty. Basically trying to take your loyalty away from Jeff. His feud with Jeff will be for his sister's loyalty. She will have to choose either her own flesh and blood or the man she loves." Vince stated. "Oh and Matt…no one has a choice about this one. Everyone will be involved at some point over the next several weeks." Vince then walked out of the weight room leaving Matt open jawed and wondering what the hell just happened.

Matt left to go find Jeff and Krista to tell them. He found them in Jeff's dressing room. He told them of the story line. Krista's nightmare was coming true. She couldn't believe that her own brother would try to force her to choose between him and Jeff. Krista knew what she was going to do and she told Matt and Jeff the plan. They both agreed with her. She also told them to let the feuds go on for no longer than 6 weeks. They agreed.

It was the day of the first live event and the start of a twisted, messed up story line involving Matt and Jeff Hardy, Jason Rogers and Krista Martin. Krista was more than ready to take on anything that her brother wanted to dish out. And she had her own tricks up her sleeve as well. Matt and Jeff were ready as well. The show was due to start within the hour. Krista and Jeff were sitting in Jeff's room relaxing before the show. Krista was not due to appear until somewhere towards the end of the show just before the last match which will be announced tonight.

As they were sitting in his room, Stephanie McMahon walked in and told them that there was a change in the scheduling and that Krista would walk out with her at the beginning of the show. Jeff decided that he was going to go out there with them and they were going to formally announce their engagement which will kick off tonight's show as well as the feud. The opening music started to play and Jeff, Krista and Stephanie where getting ready to walk out. Announcers JR and Jerry Lawler start off the show.

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw. We are live here in the emerald city, Seattle, Washington." Jerry states as the crowd cheers all around them.

"You know, Jerry. I heard that Stephanie McMahon has a special announcement for everyone tonight and I have to wonder what it will be…" JR starts, but is then interrupted by new comer Jason Rogers who is now in the ring rambling off about everything on his mind.

"What is this guy doing?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know, but its going to piss someone off." JR replies.

"You want to know what is really bothering me?" Jason asks the crowd. "It's not that I'm the lowest man on the totem pole, it's the simple fact that I cant trust my own family." Jason continues.

"What is he doing? Who does this guy think he is?" Jerry announces.

"This past month, I discovered something very surprising." Jason continues rambling on. "That my own sister couldn't even tell me…"

Stephanie McMahon walks out into the arena with a microphone in hand. She is not happy at all. Jerry states, "He's done it now. Stephanie is not one to let a new guy run her show."

"Stop right there. This is not your personal show." Stephanie demands as she walks into the ring. "I know what announcement you are going to make, but wouldn't be better if we did it together? She asked nicely.

"I don't see where its any of your business. It's not your life. Why are you even out here?" Jason responded rudely.

"Here we go, he's pissed off the wrong person." Jerry states.

"New guy coming out here and trying to run the show. That's just doesn't fly when Stephanie McMahon is charge." JR responds.

"When it effects the lives of MY superstars, it is MY business! I realize that this is going to be a new challenge for you and the rest of the WWE Universe as well as our fans. But I don't see any reason why you should come out here and spoil the good news."

"What is this news Stephanie is referring to and who does it involve?" JR asks.

"I don't know, but I would sure like to find out and soon." Jerry responds. "Oh here we go…"

The Hardy Boyz theme starts to play as Matt and Jeff Hardy along with Krista walk out into the arena and start to make their way into the ring. Matt takes a microphone in hand.

"You have no business coming out here and running your mouth after all we have done for you!" Matt states as he looks directly at Jason.

"Something tells me this is going to get better." Jerry comments.

"I took you under my wings and this is how you repay me? You have no respect for those around you!" Matt continued.

"Talking about respect and everyone here knows no one disrespects Matt or Jeff." JR commented.


	5. Chapter 5

"Respect? You want to talk about respect? How about the lack of respect that MY sister showed me regarding what is going on in her life? You of all people know that blood is thicker than anything else around here." Jason responds annoyed.

"Yeah, I've see how alliances and friendships end quickly around here, BUT your relationship with your sister should not be compromised." Matt stated annoyed that fact that Jason is blowing this way out of proportion.

Jason looks at both Matt and Jeff. "You two should know that the biggest problem in a family is communication. What couldn't either of you tell me what was going on recently?"

"You want communication? How about I communicate my fist through your face tonight?" Jeff asked pissed off.

"This guy has really done it now. Pissing off Stephanie first, and now the Hardy's. Is he going to have to learn the hard way?" Jerry states.

Stephanie looks at all three men in the ring with her and states "You know this is not how we normally handle business around here. However, I can see that this is not going to end without a fight." Stephanie turns to Krista and asks "With your permission, why don't we let these two settle it right here tonight?" Krista shrugged her shoulders.

Stephanie then turns to the crowd and announces, "Our main event for tonight will be a No Disqualification match between Jeff Hardy and new comer Jason Rogers."

The crowd went wild. Stephanie, Krista, Jeff and Matt headed out of the ring as the show went to a commercial. Krista, Matt and Jeff went back to Jeff's dressing room to hang out until it was their turn. Krista, who was on the verge of tears, got up and walked out of the dressing room. She soon found herself standing in front of Jason's door. She knocked on the door. Jason opened the door and when he saw it was his sister, he nearly slammed the door in her face.

"Jason! Wait. I want to talk to you. Why are you doing this? I tried to call you and you never answered and you didn't return my call either. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, but please don't do this. Stop this feud." Krista pleaded with Jason.

"Why should I? You are the one who brought this on. Now get out of my room." Jason demanded.

Krista left Jason's room and started walking back towards Jeff's room. Krista really didn't want them to fight each other. She already knew who would win anyways. Krista thought that since she couldn't talk to her brother, then maybe she could talk to Jeff.

"Jeff, Can I talk to you?" Krista asked as she walked into his room.

"Sure baby. You can always talk to me." Jeff responded as he hugged Krista.

"Please don't do this tonight. Is it really worth it?" Krista pleaded with Jeff as she was on the verge of tears.

"He cant treat you like that. He shouldn't have gone out there and did what he did. He was asking for a fight and now he is going to one. No matter what the outcome, I will always love you." Jeff stated as he hugged her.

"I love you too. Just please go easy on him." Krista responded.

"I will do my best." Jeff stated softly as he held her in his arms.

Little did they know that Jason was watching them through the door way. He saw Krista and Jeff's embrace and figured that she was going to remain on Jeff's side regardless how their match would turn out. This obviously enraged Jason and he wanted to bust in on them, but decided to wait until they where in the ring later tonight. Krista knew in her heart that this was going to make things worse. Meanwhile, a camera man caught Jeff and Krista talking:

"Jeff, is there any way you can maybe try to call a truce with him before anything bad happens?" Krista asked Jeff as he was getting ready for his match.

"All I can do is offer a handshake, but I have a feeling that no matter what I don't see this just going away. I'm still irritated that we were not able to make our formal announcement tonight." Jeff replied.

"I know, so am I. But I will talk to Stephanie and get us out there next Monday night at the beginning of the show and believe me that no matter what happens tonight, I will not walk away from you." Krista told him.

"I know you won't." Jeff said as he laced up his boots.

"You gotta wonder what is this announcement is that Jeff Hardy has for the WWE Universe?" JR stated.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, its going to be some "Big" news. As you remember at the beginning of the show, Stephanie McMahon said that it was good news, so we can only wait until next week when this announcement will be made." Jerry responded. "Coming up next will be the match between Jeff Hardy and the new guy, Jason Rogers in a No Disqualification Match. Now how do think this will turn out?"

"Well, Jeff is a seasoned vet around here and it seems that Jason is, well he is just like all the new guys, wanting to go after the big guys. I don't see him coming out of this match against Jeff a winner." JR responded after the commercial break.

While Jerry and JR continued to discuss the main event. Krista and Matt decided to walk out behind Jeff. Matt decided that he would take a seat with Jerry and JR and put his two cents in. Krista wanted to be right there with him, but wouldn't get into the conversation. Before they knew it, Jillian Garcia was announcing Jason into the ring.

"Introducing our challenger from Seattle, Washington, weighing in at 220 lbs, Jason Rogers!" Jillian announced. The crowd booed him from every angle.

"And weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeeefff Haarrrdy." The crowd cheered as Jeff's theme music played and he did his entrance dance. After the pyrotechnics were done Matt walked out with Krista on his arm and they joined Jeff on the ramp. Krista took Jeff's arm as well as all three of them walked towards the ring. Jeff climbed in the ring and did his thing.

"Well JR, it seems like we have a guest announcer for this match. Matt Hardy, brother of Jeff Hardy. Welcome Matt. Can you tell us who is sitting next you?" Jerry stated.

"Thank you, Jerry. This is Krista Martin. She is currently the new manager for both my brother and Jason, who is her brother. I just want to go on the record by stating that I have spent the last 4 weeks training Jason out of the goodness of my heart and this is how he repays me." Matt stated just before the bell rang to start the match. "Jason is a very eager person, who is starting off his career on the wrong foot. He reminds me of Jack Swagger a lot. Overly eager and cocky."

Jeff offered the handshake he told Krista he would. Jason grabbed his hand and tried to fling him around like an "Irish Whip". Jeff immediately flew into action. The match seemed to go on forever to Krista. While Krista watched from the announcers table, Matt continued his conversation with Jerry and JR.

"Matt can you tell us anything about this announcement that was supposed to be made at the beginning of the show? Who does it involve?" Jerry asked Matt.

"Jerry I would love to tell you, but I cant. It's not my place to make the announcement, I can only say that yes it will be a big announcement and it may come as a shock to the WWE Universe and to the fans. But like Stephanie stated earlier, it will be good news." Matt responded.

As the match continued, Jeff was bouncing around the ring and performed the "Twist of Fate" on Jason. This time it didn't knock him out. Jason lunged after Jeff, and Jeff did another "Twist of Fate". Again, it didn't knock Jason out. While the match went on, Krista told Matt that he could tell them who was involved in the announcement.

"Matt it seems like there is some personal history between Jeff and Jason? Can you tell us anything about that?" JR asked.

"All I can say is that Krista is Jason's sister and both his and Jeff's managers. The announcement will involve Krista, Jeff, myself and Jason. That is all I can really say about it." Matt told them.

"Thank you Matt. Well I know that we will be looking forwards to next weeks show when this announcement will be made." JR responded.

At this point Jeff feels like this match needs to end. Jeff does a another "Twist of Fate" but this time from jumping off of the top rope. It stuns Jason, but does nothing more. Jeff jumps out of the ring and grabs a chair. He smacks the chair across Jason's upper back and knocks him down. Jason stays down. Jeff climbs on to the top rope and performs his signature move, the "Swanton Bomb". The referee counts it out, "1...2...3!"

"Winner of the No Disqualification Match Jeff Haaarrrdy!" Jillian announces as the crowded arena goes wild. The referee holds up Jeff's arm as Matt jumps into the ring to congratulate his brother and to stand over Jason. Krista walks to the opposite side of the ring to await Jeff and Matt decent from the ring. But before they leave the ring, Jeff picks up a microphone.

"Jason! You wanted this match so badly, you got it and now you lost it. Get over your ego and let it go." Jeff stated as Jason looked up at him. Jeff then put the microphone down and both he and Matt walked out of the ring. Matt, Jeff and Krista walked back to Jeff's dressing room. As they entered the backstage area, Todd Grisham approached them to ask them about the match. Krista looked at Jeff and kept walking. Jeff followed her after saying that it was just a match.

When they got back to Jeff's dressing room, Michelle was there waiting for them. Matt, Michelle and Krista walked out so that Jeff could shower and change. He popped his head out when he was done. Krista went back into his room, so that they could be alone.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jeff asked as he knelt next to her.

"I will be. I just don't understand why he just cant be happy for me, for us. I understand that he doesn't want to see me get hurt again." Krista told Jeff nearly crying.

"Baby you know I would never, EVER hurt you or your kids. I love you too much and I love Caitlyn and Jordan as if they were already my own. And when we do have our own, I will be right there with you no matter what." Jeff reassured her.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms. After holding her for a while, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up and gently kissed her. Their kiss didn't last very long as they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Matt and Michelle were ready to leave and wanted to go get something to eat before driving into Tacoma. Jeff and Krista were more than ready to leave as well.

Krista, Jeff, Matt and Michelle walked out of the arena towards their cars. Matt and Jeff paused a few times to sign autographs and pose for pictures with their fans. When they got to their cars, Krista told Matt to follow her to a near by restaurant. Matt and Michelle got in Matt's car while Jeff and Krista got in her car and they took off. Meanwhile back at the arena, Jason was still in his dressing room with his girlfriend Nikki, when Stephanie McMahon knocked on the door. Jason opened the door and in walked Stephanie.

"What you pulled tonight was not a very good move. Next week you will not walk out there during the special announcement. If you do, you will be suspended. Do I make myself clear?" Stephanie told him.

"Yes. Perfectly clear." Jason responded.

"Good!" Stephanie stated as she left the room.

Over the next two days Jeff and Krista spent time at home with Caitlyn and Jordan and trying to plan their wedding. They finally picked a wedding date and a wedding location. Since it was August and the place they wanted to get married at needed at least 6 months notification, which would put them in February. They looked at the calendar and noticed that Valentines Day fell on a Saturday so they picked Valentines Day for their wedding date. And they started working on the Save the Date cards. Everyone in both families, plus their friends were sent cards.

Before they knew it, it was time to go back to work. But this time they needed to travel to Portland, Oregon for the next show. Everyone had to be there by 11am. So Matt, Michelle, Jeff and Krista left Tacoma at around 7am and arrived in Portland at 9:30am. They grabbed a quick breakfast before heading to the arena. When they arrived at the arena Krista noticed Jason's car was there. She worried that he might try to do something before the show.

They walk into the pre-show meeting, but notice that Jason is not there. However, Krista sees that the speakerphone is on. Vince goes on about what is going on. Krista wonders what is with the speakerphone, but decides to ignore it for now. The meeting finishes and they head toward the dressing rooms. Stephanie comes over to Krista and tells her that the announcement will be made tonight at the start of the show and that Jason was warned not to appear while the announcement was being made.

Krista tells the others what Stephanie told her. Matt decides that he will go out there with them just in case. Krista and Michelle leave the guys to get ready for the show and go to the ticket window. Krista's family who lives in the Portland area will be attending the show today and they will need the special passes. Krista gave the names of her family members to the head manager for the ticket sales. She had arranged for her family to get backstage passes for after the show to personally meet Jeff. Her family members tonight were to include hers and Jason's parents.

After they finish with the ticket sales, Krista and Michelle walk back to the dressing rooms. There is still no visible sign of Jason anywhere. Krista decided that even if he does try to do something, Matt and Jeff will stop him. It was about 30 minutes to show time and she needed to get ready. Stephanie stopped by the dressing room to walk out with them, Stephanie was going to go out into the ring first and then invite Krista and Jeff into the ring. Matt will accompany them to the ring and act as a body guard just in case.

The opening music started to play and Jeff, Krista, Matt and Stephanie where getting ready to walk out toward the arena entrance. Jeff, Krista and Matt will wait behind the curtain. Announcers JR Ross and Jerry Lawler start off the show.

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw. We are live here in the City of Roses, Portland, Oregon." Jerry states as the crowd cheers all around them. " We are looking forwards to an exciting show tonight. There will be a special announcement at sometime during the show, made by Stephanie McMahon along with Jeff Hardy and Krista Martin."

"You know Jerry, I cant wait to see what happens tonight. As everyone knows last week new comer Jason Rogers started off the show by running his mouth and pissing off some people. I want to see if he's going to try to do that again?" JR states.

"Well you know I heard that if Jason Rogers comes out here during the announcement, he will be suspended by Stephanie. And knowing her, she is not one to make those threats and not mean it." Jerry responded.

"Well let's hope for his sake he does what he is told." JR states as he looks at Jerry with a puzzled look.

Stephanie McMahon's theme music begins to play and she walks out into the arena and makes her way into the ring with microphone in hand. Stephanie waits until the crowd dies down a bit.

"As you all know, we have a special announcement to be made right here tonight. We attempted to make this announcement last week, however it was rudely interrupted. So without further delay, I would like to extend an invitation to Jeff Hardy and Krista Martin to join me in the ring." Stephanie announced.

A new theme music started playing as Jeff and Krista walked out with Matt following closely behind them. The three of them made their way down the ramp to the ring. Jeff climbed in the ring, then he and Matt assisted Krista through the ropes. Stephanie handed both Krista and Jeff a microphone. The crowd was chanting "Hardy, Hardy."

"Well I think it's finally safe now. As a matter of fact I know it's safe." Stephanie tells Jeff and Krista.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you, Stephanie." Krista replies. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Krista Martin. I was the manager for Jeff Hardy as well as Jason Rogers, my brother. But considering his actions last week, I am no longer his manager. I am very grateful for this wonderful opportunity of working with such great people. As you know, we have a special announcement for everyone tonight. I will now turn it over to Jeff."

"Thank you, Krista. As most of the WWE Universe knows, I tend to keep my personal life out of the spotlight. But I feel that what is currently going on in my life can be shared with all of you. Over my summer break I fell in love with an amazing person, who not only loves me for who I am, but she is someone who inspires me. She is a wonderful person and she makes me the happiest person in the world." Jeff starts off the announcement. The crowd cheers.

"Wow! This is a first for Jeff Hardy. Talking about his personal life with the public." JR states

"Well I have a feeling I know where this is going. But lets see what they have to say." Jerry responds.

"Well, well, well, once again you fail to include me in your little announcement, sis." Jason states from the stage.

"And I thought I told you not to interrupt or come out here during this announcement." Stephanie angrily states. "You are not going to ruin this special announcement."

"I don't want to ruin anything, I just want to be included." Jason replies.

"As far as I am concerned, Jason, you will be included from backstage." Stephanie states. "But since you have made it a point to come out here, you can stay right there. Jeff, please continue."

"Thank you Stephanie. Before I was interrupted, I wanted to share with you the person who has made me the happiest man in the world. I would like to have Krista come into the center of the ring please." Jeff continues as Krista moves into the center of the ring. Jeff takes her left hand and talks directly to her. "Krista, you have made me the happiest man in the entire world. I do not know what I would do if you were not in my life." Jeff slowly gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box. The crowd is entirely quiet awaiting what is to come next. "Krista, will you marry me?" Jeff proposed while opening the small box.

"Jeff, I will marry you!" Krista responds in shock that her fiancé popped the question a second time. But when she looked in the ring box, there was a different ring in there. A more extravagant ring that the one she already had. Jeff stood up and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. The crowd went wild.

"WOW! What an announcement! I'm in shock. Jeff Hardy has just proposed to his manager and she accepted." Jerry stated in shock.

"Wow, you really know how to steal the show don't you, Krista. Why do you have to be in the center of attention all of the time?" Jason demanded as he quickly made his way to the ring.

"Jason if you so much as come into this ring, you will be suspended." Stephanie boomed angrily as Jeff quickly got Krista out of the ring and over by the announcers table.

Jason stood on the steps to the ring, Stephanie started to get out of the ring leaving Matt standing alone. Jason then stepped into the ring and lunged towards Matt. Matt jumped out of the way and quickly got ready to fight Jason. Jason went towards him again, but this time Matt was ready for him and managed to stop him in his tracks. Matt then turned on him and performed "Twist of Fate". Jason got back up and "toe hold tripped" Matt. Jason tried to pounce on him, but Matt moved out of the way and Jason hit the mat. While Jason and Matt went rounds in the ring, Jeff and Krista were able to sneak away from the ring and head backstage to Jeff's dressing room.

Jeff then ran back to the ring to assist his brother. Matt was able to stun Jason one last time with "Twist of Fate" and while Jason was down, Jeff performed "Swanton Bomb." By this point Jason was out for the count. As Jason came around and started to get up, Stephanie re-entered the ring.

"I warned you not to enter this ring and you have clearly disobeyed my orders. I run this show, not you. As of right now, You are Suspended." Stephanie stated sternly and then exited the ring. Jason sat there in the ring shocked. He thought to himself, this is far from over.

Meanwhile backstage, Jeff and Matt made it back to the dressing room where Krista was patiently waiting for them. When Jeff walked in she jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could. Then she hugged Matt for doing what did. Neither of the guys were scheduled to go out anymore tonight but since they did jump in and have a match, the guys wanted to shower before their backstage guests arrived. Krista called the caterer to have the food delivered just before the end of the show.

Jeff and Matt came out of the locker room dressed in suits to meet Krista's family. As Krista fixed her make-up and hair, the caterer's arrived with the food and began to set up everything. Michelle walked into the dressing room to let Krista know that the show was over and that she was going to go meet Krista's family to bring them backstage.

Krista introduced her family to Jeff, Matt and Michelle. Everyone had a great time. Michelle even surprised Krista and Jeff by bringing in Caitlyn and Jordan. Caitlyn ran to her mom and hugged her. Jordan finds his way over to Jeff and asks to be picked up. Jeff picks up his soon to be step-son and hugs him as he walks over to Krista. Krista's dad shakes Jeff's hand and welcome's him to the family. Krista's mom asks to take a picture of the soon to be family. Krista stood next to Jeff, who was still carrying Jordan and put his arm around Krista while Caitlyn stood in between her mom and Jeff in the front. Krista's mom took lots of pictures and told her daughter that she would make sure that she sent them to her as soon as she could.

Krista, Jeff and the kids said their good-byes to Krista's family and go on to meet up with Matt and Michelle at the hotel. The next morning they would be catching a flight to Reno, Nevada for the next live event. Krista and Jeff were glad that Michelle was touring with them as she was more than willing to stay with the kids during the times they were working.

At the hotel, Caitlyn and Jordan fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Krista was exhausted and so was Jeff. They crawled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms. 6am came rather quickly for everyone. Krista got the kids ready while Jeff called for a car to pick them all up from the hotel and take them to the airport. Their flight was only about an hour, but since they had to be at the arena by that afternoon, it was faster to fly than drive. Their flight left Portland at 10am and landed in Reno at 11:10 am. Everyone collected their luggage and headed towards the shuttles.

After arriving at the hotel, Michelle came over to Krista and Jeff's room to watch the kids while Matt, Jeff and Krista headed to the arena. Krista told her that Caitlyn had school work to complete before she could do anything else that day. Michelle got everything ready for Caitlyn to do her school work while everyone was gone and Jordan was playing in their room.

At the arena, Krista, Jeff and Matt signed in and then located their dressing rooms. This time Matt had his own dressing room. Krista and Jeff went to Jeff's room and stored his stuff there for tomorrows show at 10am. Shortly thereafter they all headed back to the hotel to relax a bit. Jeff and Matt went to go work out in the weight room while Krista and Michelle took the kids down to the swimming pool.

While they were splashing around in the pool, Matt and Jeff came running out and jumped into the pool splashing Krista and Michelle. Caitlyn and Jordan thought it was funny. After goofing around in the pool for a while, everyone headed up to their rooms for showers before going to dinner. Once they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, Jeff made a comment to Matt.

"I sincerely hope that Jason doesn't pull anything tomorrow. I know he is Krista's brother, but I am really getting tired of his antics." Jeff stated.

"I know what you mean, but unless Stephanie only suspended him for a short time, he shouldn't even be there." Matt responded to his brother. "But we will just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow."

The next morning, Jeff, Matt and Krista arrived at the arena shortly before they are supposed to be there. Krista tries to find Stephanie to see if Jason is still suspended, but has no luck in finding her. Meanwhile Jeff and Matt are getting ready for the show. Krista makes her way back to Jeff's dressing room to wait with him and Matt soon joins them.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman! JR and Tazz here, who is filling in for a sick Jerry Lawler. And we welcome you to another Monday Night Raw in Reno, Nevada. And we have a major surprise for you." JR announces.

"A few weeks ago we learned that Jeff Hardy and Krista Martin had some major communication issues with Jason Rogers. And later that night it turned into a real slobber knocker." Tazz recaps.

"Let's take a look at…"JR starts

"What's this? Oh no, not him! I thought that he was suspended." Tazz interrupts.

"He was but only for a week I guess." JR comments as Jason's music continues to play. Jason walks out with microphone in hand.

"You know three weeks ago I was in that ring and I stood up to Jeff Hardy and then a week later to Matt Hardy. And I wasn't ready for either of them. But tonight…" Jason states as he is interrupted by the crowds booing.

"Why does he talk so much? He is going to swallow his teeth one day." JR states.

"Believe me, I know plenty of people who would like to make that happen." Tazz responds as the crowd gets back into it chanting "You Suck" over and over again.

"With a clear head now, I think, no I know I'm ready." Jason continues. "I'm not out here to gloat. My sister is getting married and I just want to end all the bad tidings between us. Matt, Jeff and Krista, please come out here. I will be waiting in the ring for you to come out." Jason then walks down to the ring and takes a seat on the turnbuckle closest to JR and Tazz.

The Hardy Boyz theme music starts to play with Matt and Jeff walking out with Krista following behind them. Krista then stops Matt and Jeff half way to the ring. She looks at them and tells them "stop and wait. Whatever is, let me deal with it." Krista continues to the ring, climbs in and takes a microphone.

"I have no clue what this is about, but why the sudden change of heart?" Krista asks Jason.

"I'm sick of fighting with you, but sis I'm sick of being ignored by you. You ignored me for a month straight. By not telling me, your brother, anything about this wedding, when you know I should have been the first person you told." Jason answers. "But its ok now, we straightened it out. But still something is bothering me."

"What's bothering you?" Krista asks.

"What could it be?" JR asks

"I have no clue what is going on. I'm confused by this now." Tazz states.

"I want a No Disqualification match with Matt. I know I can take him this time." Jason states as he looks directly at his sister. "Then I want Jeff in a cell match."

"You know brother, I knew you would do this and I am not surprised. And all I can say is, as your sister, just don't kill yourself." Krista states just before she leaves the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I just got word that the No DQ match will take place tonight." JR announces.

"Wow lets hope Jason is ready for it. Three weeks ago, a loss to Jeff, then his teacher Matt." Tazz states as he gets excited.

The lights in the arena go completely out. Everyone is wondering what is going on. There is a single blue light that shines directly down on Jason. The titiantron flickers on and off repeatedly. Eight letters and six pictures flash by on the screen. The letters spell out "Midnight" about 6 times. Then a face appears on the screen that is heavily detailed in white makeup and black lines. The face calls out:

"Hello, Jason. You remember me? No? look closer." states the face.

The lights come back on and standing there in front of Jason is the face from the screen. Jeff, Matt and Krista stop and look at the new guy in the ring who stands maybe 5'9, dressed in black pants, a long black coat and a blue shirt.

"My God! Who is he?" JR asked.

"Never mind that, look at Jason. He is scared stiff in the corner." Tazz states as the mystery man takes a microphone.

"My name is Midnight. And for days now I have been watching you run your mouth. In disrespect to your soon to be new family. And while either you shut up about it and drop this crap now or…I'll drop you." Midnight states.

Climbing off the turnbuckle, Jason stands up and over shadows Midnight. Jason looks directly at Midnight and states "Who do you think…" Jason is cut off as he is kicked in the gut forcing him to bend forward. Now standing beside Jason, Midnight wraps his arm around Jason's neck. Midnight kicks Jason's legs from behind him. And in a blink of an eye, Midnight drives Jason's chest into the mat. Krista, Matt and Jeff are still standing on the ramp watching in horror what is happening to Jason and wondering who is this guy.

Midnight stands up and takes a microphone and looks at Jason and asks "Enjoy your midnight ride? Anytime you want another one, smart off to me or anybody who knows me, I dare you." Midnight looks at Matt and Jeff who is protecting Krista behind him, and asks "If you don't mind, I want to take your place tonight." Matt and Jeff look at one another and in a flash of light, Midnight is gone again.

JR interrupts with "What was that?"

Tazz states "Who knows, but we will find out later if that match will take place or not."

Later that same night Krista goes to check on Jason. She is followed by a camera man. As they walk up to Jason's door, they see that it is open. They also see Jason sitting in the corner slumped over and his face is down. At the same time, Midnight is leaving the room and offers Krista a safe entrance into Jason's room. Both Krista and the Camera man enter the room. The camera man spins around to see what Midnight is doing. Krista is visibly upset and forces the camera man out of Jason's room and closes the door.

While off camera, Midnight returns to Jason's room and the three of them begin to talk.

"I am Krista's friend, Michael." Midnight states. "I tried to keep in touch with you after high school, but with training and everything, it made it extremely hard, so I was only able to contact you once a week."

"But why didn't you tell me that you were doing this. Being in the business and all." Krista stated shocked.

"I am only here to enhance the storyline and eventually I will be doing my own thing, but I also want to remind people of some of the legends." Michael goes on. "I will team up with Jason once or twice a year, provided he stops this feuding with you, Jeff and Matt."

"Jason, will you stop all this now, please?" Krista asks her brother.

"I will stop only if you stop ignoring me and include me in your life, Krista." Jason answered.

"I will do my best, Jason. Just please don't get mad if I have someone else tell you. Between the kids, work and planning a wedding, I feel like my head is spinning. And before I forget, our wedding will be taking place on February 14th 2009 in North Carolina." Krista told her brother.

"Ok." Jason responded as he hugged his sister.

Michael and Krista leave Jason's room and the camera man is waiting for them. As they walk away from Jason's room, Michael stops and turns to Krista.

"I like Jeff, but I don't know him. I am here to protect you…" Michael starts to say.

"Protect me from what? You don't think…"Krista responds in shock, but is cut off.

"Like I said, I don't know Jeff and I don't want to see you get hurt again. I will be warning him soon, as I don't want to see you get hurt like you did in the past." Michael said and then took off leaving Krista standing in the hallway with her mouth open. What Krista wasn't counting on was the fact that Matt saw and heard what Michael told her. And came up to her to find out what Midnight meant. Matt made his way over to where Krista was still standing.


	7. Chapter 7

"What does he mean by all that, Krista?" Matt asked her, unaware that they are still on camera.

"I'm not sure, Matt. But whatever it is, we need to warn Jeff first." Krista answered.

"Warn Jeff about Midnight?" Matt asked confused.

"Warn Jeff about…"Krista started to say, but noticed that the camera man was still standing there. "everything." Krista continued to say but quieter.

Matt and Krista made their way back to Jeff's dressing room leaving the camera man behind. Both Krista and Matt told him about what had happened and what was going to happen. Jeff wasn't worried about it at all as he had no intentions of ever hurting Krista or the kids. Krista did explain to Jeff and Matt that "Midnight" is a friend of hers from high school and that she had no idea that he was here or that he was wrestling for WWE. She also went on to tell Jeff that his real name is Michael, and that he likes Jeff, but he doesn't know him.

Jeff hugged Krista and told her "I will make a point to get to know him and he will get to know me. And I hope that he and I can become friends as well."

Krista was happy to hear that Jeff would do what he could to make sure that Michael would get to know him better and prove to him, that he wont cause Krista or the kids any harm.

"Before I forget, I talked to Jason. He wants this all to end. Matt, I think it would be a good idea to let Midnight have the match tonight as to not further this feud." Krista told them. "I also told him when our wedding date is and where."

"I agree with you. I don't want to fight him. Just know that if Stephanie doesn't want the match changed, then I wont have a choice. But if I have to go out there tonight, I will call a truce with him and end the feuding right here right now." Matt stated. "I think we need to go find Stephanie now."

"Thank you, Matt. I agree, the sooner we get to Stephanie the better our chances will be." Jeff replied.

Krista, Jeff and Matt left to go find Stephanie to see about changing the match. When they got to Stephanie's office, Midnight was already there talking to her about the No DQ match.

"Matt, Jeff, Krista, please come in. Midnight was telling me that he wants to take Matt's place in the No DQ match. Matt how do you feel about it?" Stephanie spoke up.

"He can have the match. I want this feud with Jason to end right here tonight. It is tearing our families apart and putting undue stress on Krista. So by all means, let Midnight take my place in the No DQ match tonight against Jason." Matt responded.

"Alright, I will make the changes. Midnight, you will face Jason in the No DQ match tonight." Stephanie told him.

"Thank you." Midnight stated as he quickly left.

"Let's close the door, please. I know that you have been engaged for a little over a month, and the added surprise to last weeks show was great. Now, have you set a date and location yet?" Stephanie asked Jeff and Krista.

"We have. February 14th 2009 in North Carolina at the Twin City Quarter." Jeff responded.

"Ok, well lets make your last show a week and a half before hand, so that way if any injuries occur, you will have some time to heal before your big day." Stephanie stated as she goes through the scheduling. "Now how much time do you want off after the wedding? And Matt I'm assuming you are part of the wedding party?"

"Well I would like at least 2 weeks for the honeymoon and a week after to get everything settled at home." Jeff responded.

"I am in the wedding." Matt answered.

"Ok I will schedule the time off for you now before anything else comes up." Stephanie stated looking at the calendar. "I just noticed this, we will be in North Carolina the week of the wedding. So I am going to reschedule some of the shows that week so that no one is working that weekend."

"Sounds great. Thank you Stephanie." Krista responded.

Jeff, Matt and Krista headed back toward their dressing rooms, Matt went into his. Jeff changed his clothes into regular clothes as he was not going to get into the ring tonight. Krista changed into her regular clothes as well. Just before the No DQ match, Jeff took Krista into his arms and kissed her very passionately. But little did they know, someone was watching them.

"Get a room you two." A deep voice came from the doorway. Jeff and Krista spun around quickly to see who was standing in the doorway.

"We have a room, Hunter." Jeff said with a grin.

"I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you both on your engagement." Hunter stated.

"Thank you, Hunter. I hope that you, Stephanie and the girls will be there." Jeff responded.

"If we are invited, we will be there. So are you going to introduce me to your fiancée?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, this is my beautiful fiancée, Krista. Krista I would like to introduce you to Hunter, better known as Triple H." Jeff stated.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Krista. Outside of the arena, please call me Paul." Triple H stated.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well. And I will have to remember that." Krista responded as she shook Triple H's hand.

"Stephanie wanted me to come over here and make sure that you, Jeff and Matt were properly escorted into the arena before the No DQ match. So I figured that the five of us will walk out together. Stephanie will make the official changes to the match, Krista will sit with Tazz and JR and be the guest commentator, while the three of us will sit in front of the announcers table to make sure no harm comes to Krista, just in case." Triple H stated.

Everyone agreed to the plan and while the show was on a commercial break, Triple H, Jeff, Krista and Matt walked to Stephanie's office to get ready to walk out into the arena. Stephanie made one last change before they walked out there. Stephanie decided to walk into the ring during the commercial, and then would have Triple H's theme play and the four of them walk out and take their seats. So Stephanie headed out to the ring while the others waited behind the curtain.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. It looks as if during the break Stephanie McMahon made her way into the ring and has an announcement for everyone. Any clues as to what it can be?" JR stated.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is…" Tazz started to say but was interrupted by Triple H's theme music.

"What is this, Triple H is now coming out but who is that behind him?" JR stated.

"It looks as if it's the Hardy Boyz and Krista Martin." Tazz answers

Krista walks around the ring and takes her seat next to Tazz. She puts on the headset while Matt, Jeff and Triple H take their seats in front of the table. Jeff moves his chair so that he is a little closer to Krista.

"Welcome to the table, Krista. Can you tell us what is happening?" JR asks.

"Thank you, JR. I do know what is going on but I think it would be best if let Stephanie make her statements." Krista answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. There will be some changes to the No Disqualification match tonight." Stephanie started to announce. "Instead of Matt Hardy competing again Jason, we will have Midnight replacing him."

"Krista, how is this going to affect the current feud going on?" Tazz asked

"Jason is willing to end the feud, but since he asked for this match, he is still going to get, it just wont be up against Matt." Krista answered.

Jason's theme music started and he made his way into the ring where Stephanie was still standing. He picked up a microphone. When he stood up, he noticed that Krista, Jeff, Matt and Triple H were sitting near the ring.

"I just want to say something. I promise to be quick about it." Jason stated looking at everyone. "I am sorry for all the issues I have caused. I would like to call a truce with all of you. Matt, Jeff and Krista, please forgive me?"

"Jason, Jason, Jason." Matt started.

"Matt please let me handle this." Krista interrupted. "You have caused a lot of problems. After my conversation with you earlier, I accept your apology, but I cannot speak for Jeff or Matt. It is up to them whether or not they do. Matt please continue."

"We are going to be family very soon, and you just don't do this to family. You pull something like this again, I wont accept anything from you." Matt continued.

"Jason, I'm not one to hold grudges, but if you cross us again like this, I will have one against you." Jeff stated just as the arena went completely dark.

A single blue light shined down on Jason. Stephanie quickly got out of the ring and made it over to everyone else. The titiantron flickers on and off repeatedly. Eight letters and six pictures flash by on the screen. The letters spell out "Midnight" about 6 times. Then a face appears on the screen that is heavily detailed in white makeup and black lines.

"Hello Jason." Midnight states "We meet again. I hope that this time will be the last time."

The lights come back on and standing there in front of Jason is Midnight.

The bell rings and both men tie up locking arms together.

"Jason is clearly the bigger dog in the fight" Tazz states

"Yes but much like Rey Mysterio. It's not the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog." Jr adds.

Jason pushes Midnight into the corner and shoves all his weight down on Midnight. The Ref knows it's a no D.Q but he still demands a clean match between the two men and forces Jason out. Jason backs off to build up some speed. Midnight being smaller see's the attack the quickly rolls off to a side causing Jason to hit his chest into the turnbuckle.

"Great ring presence" Jr calls "But you have to wonder is Jason still feeling the affects of that Midnight ride from before?"

Krista watches on with mixed emotions as her brother and friend do battle. Midnight tries to continue inflicting pain on Jason by jumping off the 2nd rope closest to him hoping to again drive the chest of his friend and foe into the turn buckle. but is caught in the arms of the faster moving Jason.

"I tell ya Jr that was pretty impressive trick to bad it was a second to late and ohh the Runnin PowerSlam given out by Jason Rogers !" Tazz shouts out.

"Indeed painful times for Midnight but one has to wonder why is he in this match? Does he know something we don't? Krista, Can you give us any clues ?" Jr asks.

Krista is reluctant to respond at first but simply says "I hope this teaches my brother a lesson in respect."

Jason begins to show off to the crowd trying to get them on his side, but to no avail he even heckles them and points to a few as they boo him, before going to the top rope as Midnight lies flat out in the ring. Midnight is winded but not out, he rolls out of the way as Jason takes flight for a "Frog Splash", Midnight sits straight up.

"It's a page written out of the Dead Mans play book. Could that be Midnights teacher ?" Jr calls out.

"It would appear that way. Jim, Krista your thoughts?" Tazz responds

"You know it's been a slow match.. but with some heavy hits. Kinda like the early days of WWE" Krista states while still watching.

Midnight gets to his feet slowly walks over to Jason screaming about respecting ones family, He tries for a pin but Jason rolls over trying for an inside cradle but no luck only a 2 count. Frustrated Jason plants a boot into Midnights chest and tries for a pin. "No chance" screams Midnight has he grabs Jason's right arm and pulls it down to his chest placing a leg under Jason's chin and the other over his head.

"I think you've got your answer." Tazz tells Jr.

Jason tries to move to the ropes knowing it wont do any good but the ref seems to demands a clean fight and if he made me stop he is going to stop Midnight too, Jason thinks and indeed the ref calls for the release.

"I thought this was no D.Q ?!" Krista asks excitedly.

"It is but when a move like that could kill a guy the ref will stop it." Tazz says.

A weak Jason stumbles to his feet as Midnight climbs up the ropes to steady himself. A bell tolls in the distance and it strikes fear into the Arena. Is the Demon himself coming out every one wonders? The distraction was long enough for Midnight to roll out of the ring and back in behind Jason. Midnight spins him around and open handed jabs Jason's already injured throat causing Jason to again double over in pain. Midnight calls for it to end and try for the Midnight ride, but Jason some how defies it. Moving quickly Midnight tries a Famasser and connects knowing this will only slow Jason down as he is the bigger man in the fight again. Midnight tries to apply his signature move the bell stops tolling as Midnight connects. The ref looks back to see Midnight atop Jason for the pin and counts 1,2,3..

Krista screams with delight as the match is over she didn't want either of the guys to get seriously hurt. Jim Ross and Tazz are speechless and can only watch their monitors for the replay.

"Well there it is Ladies and Gentlemen the new comer Midnight has put down Jason Rogers with possible help from the Dead Man !" Jr says. "Thank you for inviting us into your homes good night."

And just before the Cameras turn off, Midnight helps Jason to his feet as a show of good faith. Jason hears the haunting music of Midnight fill the arena and knows he's lost but still accepts the help of his friend and foe.

After helping Jason to his feet, there is a flash of light and Midnight disappears, but reappears on the titiantron. The only ones who can see and hear what he is going to say is those in the arena. He sends a message to Jeff Hardy.

"I don't know you personally, Jeff. But if you ever do anything to hurt Krista, you will have to deal with me!" Midnight states before the screen goes black.

Jeff looks over at Krista with the look of "what was that supposed to mean" on his face. Krista wants to go find Midnight so that he and Jeff can meet personally, but she has a very hard time finding him. She runs into everyone else, but Midnight. As she is running around looking for Midnight, she rounds a corner and bumps into Shawn Michaels.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shawn. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Krista apologized.

"It's alright. Are you ok? You seem to be in a rush." Shawn replied.

"I'm trying to find Midnight. He kind of threatened Jeff and I want him to meet Jeff before flying off the handle." Krista answered.

"I thought I saw him over near Stephanie's office. Do you want me to go with you?" Shawn asked.

"I should be ok. Thank you, Shawn." Krista said as she hurried towards Stephanie's office. Shawn watched her hurry away and as he began heading towards his dressing room, he ran into Jeff and Matt who were obviously looking for Krista.

"Everyone seems to be in a hurry around here tonight." Shawn stated as he ran into Jeff and Matt.

"Sorry Shawn. We are looking for Krista. Have you seen her?" Matt asked.

"She said something about looking for Midnight and I directed her in the direction of Stephanie's office. By the way, Congratulations on your engagement to Krista, Jeff." Shawn answered.

"Thank you, Shawn." Jeff stated as he and Matt took off for Stephanie's office. The guys finally caught up with Krista at Stephanie's office. Krista was literally out of breath when they got to her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where have you been running to?" Jeff asked Krista. "We have been trying to catch up to you since you walked out of the arena. Is everything ok? Shawn said you were looking for Midnight. Why?"

"I am trying to find Midnight and only because I want the two of you to meet in person before he makes anymore threats to you. Can one of you get me some water, please?" Krista answered.

Matt got her some water as she was having trouble breathing. She sipped the water slowly and Jeff had his arms around her. Stephanie came out of her office with Midnight. Midnight saw Krista, Jeff and Matt standing there and tried to leave as quickly as possible, but Krista saw him and told him to stop.

"Midnight, I am not going to have you continue to threaten my fiancé any further. I know he will never hurt me. But since you have never met him, I can understand your doubts. So right here, right now you are going to meet and you can stop with the threats." Krista told him. "Jeff this is Midnight. Midnight, this is my fiancé Jeff."

"It's nice to meet you, Midnight. I promise you that I would never in my life do anything to hurt Krista or her kids. You have my word on that." Jeff stated as he offered a hand shake.

"Hello Jeff. I will hold you to your words. Krista and her kids are like family to me." Midnight stated as he shook Jeff's hand. "And please call me Michael."

"Thank you, Michael. And this is my older brother Matt Hardy." Jeff responded.

"Hello Matt." Michael said. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to get out of here. Where are you staying while in Reno?"

"The Summit at Grand Sierra Resort." Jeff answered. "We will be here for 2 more days."

"Then why don't we get together tonight and I can show you all around and we can continue to get to know each other?" Michael asked.

"Sounds good to me. We just need to find a sitter for Caitlyn and Jordan." Jeff responded.

"I think that hotel offers babysitters." Michael said. "I didn't know that you brought the kids with you on tour?"

"Had to. Mom and dad couldn't watch them for the entire length of the tour, so I enrolled Caitlyn in home schooling and they travel with us. Matt's girlfriend watches them for us while we are working." Krista answered. "Here is my cell number, call me later when you want to hook up with us."

"Sounds good." Michael said as he left the group.

Jeff, Matt and Krista headed out of the arena towards the car that was waiting for them and went back to the hotel. At the hotel, the guys went to go workout of a bit while Krista and Michelle talked about the wedding details and such. They were able to make a guest list, that not only included both of their families, but also their friends and some WWE Superstars as well.

Krista looked on the internet for decent priced invitations as she wanted to get them ordered as soon as possible and get them delivered to her at one of the events so that they can send them out. While she was looking at the invitations, Jeff and Matt returned from their workout. Jeff had also arranged for a hotel staff member to baby-sit for them tonight. He jumped in the shower almost right away. When he was done getting dressed, Krista called him over to the computer.

"Jeff, I need you to help me pick out our wedding invitations so that I can get them ordered today so that they can be delivered at the next event." Krista called out to him.

"Ok. How fancy are we going with these?" Jeff asked.

"Well since it is a very romantic and special occasion, and its our first weddings, they should be somewhat fancy, don't you think?" Krista responded with a kiss.

"Just remember, that while we are in the wedding, we still want an invitation." Matt stated as he and Michelle left to go to their room.

Jeff and Krista looked at all the different types of invitations available and narrowed it down to 4 different styles. After closely viewing the invitations, they selected a simple, yet elegant design with hearts along the border. Krista entered all the text that they required and hit the preview button. The invitation looked perfect.

So Krista placed the order for 300 invitations, even though she knew she wouldn't need that many. But she would rather have too many than not enough. The invites would be waiting for them at the next event in Phoenix, Arizona.

Jeff and Krista spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the kids. Krista knew that he would make a great father as he was already taking on the father role with her kids. Krista thought that if she and Jeff were going to be a family, then she wanted him to adopt the kids as his own. While Jeff was playing with the kids and acting like a kid himself, Krista called their father.

As soon as he answered the phone Krista was very blunt with him. She asked him if he would allow Jeff to adopt the kids after they were married. She thought it was going to like pulling teeth to get him to agree, but he didn't even put up a fight about it. He told her that as soon as she could to get the papers to him and he would sign them.

Jeff overheard the last part of her phone conversation when she said "That's great! Thank you." Jeff thought that maybe she was pregnant again, but when he thought about it, they had been as careful as possible not to get pregnant. He didn't want to wait to find out, so he thought he would ask her.

"Krista, are you.." Jeff began to ask.

"No. I'm not. That was Caitlyn and Jordan's birth father on the phone. I asked him if he would sign some papers for me, for us." Krista stated.

"What papers?" Jeff asked.

"I was going to wait to ask you, but since it happening a lot sooner than I thought. After the wedding and honeymoon, I was going to ask you if you would be willing to adopt Caitlyn and Jordan as your own kids?" Krista told him.

"Of course I would, baby! I love them as if they were my own already. Now would their last names be changed to Hardy as well?" Jeff responded as he hugged Krista.

"Only if we want it to be changed. But I think that since we will be Hardy's, they should be too. I do want to ask Caitlyn if she is ok with that, since she is older." Krista answered.

"I understand. Why don't we ask her together?" Jeff stated.

"Ok. Let's ask her then." Krista said as they walked into the room where the kids were playing.

"Caitlyn, we have something we want to ask you." Krista said.

"Yes, Mom?" Caitlyn said as she walked over to her mom and Jeff.

"How would you feel if after the wedding, that Jeff adopts you and your brother as his kids?" Krista asked her daughter. "It would mean that your last name would change from Martin to Hardy just like mommy's will."

"Hmmm. Do we get to call him dad?" Caitlyn asked.

"Only if its ok with you and Jeff." Krista said

"I would love for you to call me dad." Jeff told Caitlyn as he lifted her up on to his lap.

"Hmmm. Ok. He can adopt us!" Caitlyn said as she hugged Jeff and her mom. "I cant wait to call you dad."

All Krista could do is smile from ear to ear as she had to fight back tears of happiness. Jeff and Krista spent the next two hours playing with the kids.

Meanwhile, down the hallway Michelle was enjoying some much needed quiet time alone while Matt had to run over to the arena to take care of some stuff. After he got back, they relaxed together for the first time in weeks. Matt and Michelle had been together for nearly 3 years and have been living together for the last year, but not officially. Matt was deeply in love with Michelle and he wanted to marry her, but he didn't want to over shadow his brothers engagement and wedding. So he thought he would wait a while, but he wanted to officially ask her to move in with him.

"Michelle, we've been together for nearly three years now and while you do spend most of the time at my house, I would like it, no love it if you would officially move in with me?" Matt asked her.

"Matt, I would love to." Michelle said as she kissed him.

Their kiss didn't last very long as Matt's cell phone went off. It was Jeff texting him to come over to their room. So Matt and Michelle headed over to Jeff and Krista's room. When they knocked on the door, Caitlyn answered the door.

"Uncle Matt!!" She squealed.

Matt just looked at Krista and Jeff who were trying not to laugh. Matt hugged Caitlyn and then walked over to his brother.

"Uncle Matt?" Matt asked his brother and Krista.

"Why don't you tell him, Jeff." Krista said as she started to giggle.

"Alright. After the wedding, I will be signing the papers to adopt Caitlyn and Jordan. Their father already agreed to sign over his rights. So you will be Uncle Matt." Jeff told him.

"That's awesome bro! It's about time I become an Uncle." Matt teased.

The four of them sat around and played with the kids until the hotel babysitter showed up. They had arranged to meet with Jason and Michael in the hotel lobby. When they arrived in the lobby, Michael and Jason were waiting for them.

Michael took everyone to all the hotspots in Reno. First they went to a favorite local restaurant for dinner. It was semi-crowded so as they were sitting and waiting for their food, several people recognized Jeff, Matt, Krista and Jason. They were not sure who Michael was, and he was ok with that. Jason signed a few autographs and posed for some pictures.

Jeff and Matt had their line of fans for autographs and pictures and some of the fans even asked Krista for hers. So she signed a few autographs and posed for pictures with some fans. Krista was starting to get used to all the attention from fans. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to get into the ring herself. She thought she would run it past Jeff to see what he thinks.

The next day while working on some of the wedding details, Krista and Michelle were talking about WWE Divas. And Krista let it slip out that she was thinking about trying out for it. Michelle loved the idea and she thought that Krista could definitely pull it off. She suggested that Krista talk to Jeff and Matt about training for it.

"Baby, how would you feel if I start training along side with you and Matt?" Krista asked.

"That would be different. Why?" Jeff asked.

"Tryouts for new Diva's are coming up and I want to do it." Krista told him.

"What about the wedding?" Jeff asked.

"I wouldn't make my debut, if I got in until after the wedding." Krista told him.

"Well its fine with me. Hey Matt! Looks like Team Extreme 2 is in the makings." Jeff responded.

"Team Extreme 2?" Matt said looking puzzled.

"Krista is going to be training with us for the Diva's tryouts." Jeff told him.

"Cool. Hey Jeff, we can train her and between the both of us she will be a combination of the two of us." Matt responded.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I even have an idea for her debut outfit." Jeff stated.

So between the kids, working with Matt and Jeff, touring, and planning the wedding, Krista really didn't have any free time. But she was more than ok with that. Both Matt and Jeff trained her. Stephanie McMahon was aware that Krista was training with Matt and Jeff and decided to send her a personal invitation to be a WWE Diva. Krista was shocked, yet happy that she didn't have to go through the tryouts process to become a Diva.

So while Krista continued to train, Jeff and Matt designed her debut outfit. She would be wearing a black halter top with the Hardy's logo stitched on the front, black spandex pants with two green and purple stripes down each of the sides. She would have similar boots to what Jeff and Matt wear, but hers will have a small hardy logo on each side of the boots. Jeff decided that for her debut match, he would change his hair color to teal and purple. And he also suggested that Krista let her hair grow out and he would help her put two-inch teal and purple streaks throughout her hair. She would also wear the arm bands like Jeff but only on her right arm. She loved the idea.

The next day they needed to travel to Phoenix, Arizona and since it was only a 4 hour drive, they rented a van so everyone would arrive together. They were going to be there for the several days, as the PPV event, Unforgiven was being held in Phoenix. Krista's parents arrived that night to pick up Caitlyn and Jordan to take them back to Portland for a few weeks as Krista needed to focus on the PPV event. The main event will be John Morrison and The Miz vs. Rey Mysterio and Midnight. They will be leaving after the taping of ECW.

After his night out with Krista and the others Michael gets a phone call very early in the morning from some one stating to be The Boogey Man and he wants to talk to Michael in person. Unsure what to make of the call Michael calls corporate and double checks the number and it does belong to the Boogeyman. A few seconds later the phone rings a again. "Hey Dog I seem I'm not the only small guy around here. Come see me and Marty back at the arena till then..619 out". "Ok" Michael says to himself, "This could be a trap So I'm gonna call Jason"

As he grabs his things and tries to call Jason a text comes across the phone "Nice work out there Midnight, I'm impressed and look forward to seeing you next week.. R.I.P/UT" now kinda scared Michael responds "Thanks..12AM". The phone go's off again "See me Friday.. UT" Michael is now a little freaked out "Oh man what did I do now ?"

The phone go's off again "Oh Man, what's going on today?" Michael snorts as he answers the phone "Yo.. It's Jason meet me down stairs in 5 mins"

Stuffing his things into a bag Michael heads down stairs to the lobby and checks out. Jason spots him and tries to walk over to him but a few die hard fans ask for autograph and people swarm around Jason and ask if the guy next to him is Midnight. Michael looks down puzzled and see's his coat it reads 12am "Oh no." Michael thinks and Again his phone go's off "It's Marty. You coming midnight?" the message reads

"J answer this it's Marty. Tell him and 10 minutes." Michael states tossing Jason the phone.

"Yeah Marty..Jason. See ya in 10 mins you kinda got us caught. No it's ok..Later." Jason says.

Back at the arena, Jason and Michael meet up with Marty and Rey, The four start talking about last night and the plans for tonight on E.C.W.

"I like your guys' style and I see possible Tag team belts if ya do it right.. Jason was it ??" Marty starts off telling them.

"Yes." Jason responds.

"Tommy Dreamer is in his dressing room waiting for you go see him.. I'll call him tell him your on your way." Marty tells him.

Jason runs off to the back but bumps into a slight agitated Matt Hardy. Jason back up a bit.

"Uhh.. Hi Matt is.. is Tommy Dreamer back there?" Jason asks.


	9. Chapter 9 edited

"Tommy?!" Matt says "He'll be back in 5 mins. Said something about getting pads for his boots. Listen tell him Matt said 'your my teacher now..' Oh and by the way it's the 3rd door on the right."

Jason walks off to find Tommy's room. Mean while back by the ring Matt walks up to the group of Marty, Rey and Michael who just finished telling them about the messages from Undertaker.

" No way let me see !" Rey insists as Michael open his phone and reads the messages.

"Don't worry about it. Marks a nice guy and he even freaks me out by his texts. He can't help it.. It's his character, it's always on'" Marty states. "Yeah if he wanted you he'd have you already.. Come on show me that sweet finisher of yours but, get changed into something light and put these on." Rey says as he tosses Michael some elbow pads and knee pads.

Then Matt grabs Michael and they to start off toward the dressing rooms.

"You can use my room, I want you here tonight on E.C.W and so do Rey and Marty. I talked to Stephanie and Krista last night they told me you're inspired by Jeff and I as well as some other guys." Matt says. "Rey is here to teach you how to use your size. And well, I have to ask you, who are you going after here and who's your teacher?" Matt continues to tell Michael as the guys enter Matt's dressing room.

Michael explains how he has no teacher and is kinda mixing styles together from all the Superstars Matt mentioned earlier. The major part of their day is spent training. Michael and Jason never see each other the rest of the day. After training Michael discovers multiple messages form both past and present stars congratulating him on the match even a message from Vince who was surprised at his new stars performance and wants to meet him this Thursday before smack down. That night on E.C.W Michael accompanies Boogeyman to the ring.

The announcer starts. "Introducing first coming to the ring from THE BOTTOM LESS PIT...THE BOOGEYMAN !!" who comes crawling out wide eyes and spitting foam from behind his red pained lips. The music plays and he raises the clock above him and them smashes it on his head. Boogey Man shakes and lurches off toward the ring but stops short as usual and turns around toward the stage.

Announcer calls out "And accompanying him to the ring from the waste lands of Reno, Nevada, Midnight !"

A blue light falls upon the stage as smoke fills the air it quickly disappears to reveal Midnight dressed like WWE legend Papa Shango wearing a Top hat and carrying a skull with flickering green eyes. The Boogey Man slowly doubles back to Midnight and looks at him. Midnight tries to roll his eyes back into his head. Boogey Man backs up a bit wide eyed and surprised as an explosion goes off. Midnight looks wide eyed and the two begin there leering and jerky walk toward the ring.

"That's funny." Jason says from backstage.

"It's not often you can scare The Boogey Man." Tommy Dreamer states. "Lets get ready for our match after this."

The Boogyman's match was over rather quickly as his opponent was heavily distracted by the fact that ECW had been invaded with not one, but two freaky and unpredictable stars.

Backstage Jason finished getting dressed. He had some help from Tommy earlier today trying to decide just what music and style Jason was after. And now it was time to reveal it to the world.

"Stay here and let me call you out." Tommy tells Jason.

"Sure and then I will stand ringside as we spoke before." Jason responds.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and making his way from Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 265 lbs, Tommy Dreamer." Tony Chimel announces.

"Tommy said that he has a special guests with him tonight, Todd." Matt Striker says. "One has to wonder who they are."

"You're right. we've already seen the Boogyman with new WWE star Midnight. Who else could it be?" Todd Grisham.

In the ring Tommy grabs a microphone.

"I've been here awhile, and well, I have to thank everyone here. But there's two people I to extend a special thanks to. First, I want to say thanks to Tony Rodz, my teacher who taught me back at Ohio Valley Wrestling. Sadly Tony can't be here, but lets give him a round of applause." Tommy states as the crowd claps and cheers. "Tony is a great guy and a great WWE legend from the mid 40's. Now let me also thank someone else, whose use has made me decide to become his teacher. And I know, he'll do his best to remind you of me, Jason Rogers."

A mix of cheers and boo's fill the arena as Jason comes out to his new personalized music. Cult of Personality by Living Color plays through the arena. Jason now dressed in red baggy long and short legged shorts. He has ankle boots that are black and red. On his hands he wears light yellow gloves. His halter top jacket is light yellow.

As Jason made his way to ringside, the announcer introduces Tommy's challenger.

"I'll be glad when the night's over." Matt Hardy states as he watches from backstage.

Meanwhile further backstage, Matt is getting ready to make his appearance in the ring. He is going to confront Goldust in regards to their match coming up at Unforgiven. Matt was finishing up getting ready when, his cell phone went off with a text message from Jeff. It read "Good luck 2nite, bro. We will be waiting for you after the show. -JNH" Matt was just about ready to go out into the arena. He was the last part of the show for tonight.

Matt's theme song started to play and he walked out into the arena with microphone in hand. He climbed into the ring and began to talk.

"This year has definitely had its ups and downs, but I am here to tell you, the fans that it's only going to get better from here. As you all know I will be facing Goldust at Unforgiven this Sunday." Matt stated as the crowd cheered. "And I will come out of that match the new ECW Champion. So Goldust if you are watching or listening, I am bringing my all and I will win the championship from you."

Goldust's theme song starts playing as he walks out with the ECW Championship belt in hand and makes his way into the ring. He picks up a microphone and begins to talk.

"You only think that you are going to win. You don't have what it takes to win the ECW Championship." Goldust retorts. Matt walks over to Goldust and stares down at him. "And your pathetic excuse for a brother doesn't have what it takes to win the WWE Championship either."

Matt puts down his microphone and in a blink of an eye performs the "Twist of Fate" on Goldust. He then picks up the microphone again.

"I do have what it takes now." Matt stated as he walked out of the ring.

Matt proceeded to head to his dressing room to gather his stuff so that he could go meet up with everyone for dinner before the drive to Phoenix. Matt sent Jeff a text message that read: "I'm on my way out. Meet at the restaurant. -MMH"

Jeff, Krista and Michelle headed out to meet Matt at the restaurant. Jeff could tell that Matt was agitated. And since they were not able to watch the show, Jeff decided to pull Matt aside and ask him what was going on.

"What's up Matt?" Jeff asked.

"Goldust is full of crap." Matt started to say. "Putting me and you down saying that neither of us have what it takes to become the champs at Unforgiven."

"Yeah he is and on Sunday you will show him what a real Chap looks like. So don't let him get to ya." Jeff responded as they headed back to their table.

Everyone enjoyed a fun night out. Jeff finally got Matt to relax and not think about Goldust's comments. It was about 10pm when they left the restaurant. They had to head back to the hotel to get their stuff and check out before leaving Reno. Krista had not seen her brother since yesterday and she asked the front desk if had checked out yet. They told her that he was still registered there, so Krista left a message for him telling him that she would see him in Phoenix.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jeff asked Krista as she sat in the drivers seat of their van.

"Umm, sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for everyone to finish loading their stuff into the van." Krista replied coyly.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm going to drive tonight." Jeff stated as he picked her up out of the seat.

"Uh huh." Krista muttered out as Jeff set her down.

All of a sudden there were flashes of light coming from behind Krista. Everyone climbed into the van quickly and Jeff tried to take off, but there were photographers standing all around the vehicle. Jeff beeped the horn several times before they eventually moved out of the way.

The drive to Phoenix was long and boring. Matt and Michelle fell asleep in the back of the van while Krista viewed the scripts for Friday Night Smack Down. From what she could tell, the script said something about Edge bad mouthing Jeff and Krista for their public engagement.

"Babe, the script says that Edge is going to be bad mouthing you and I for our public engagement on RAW. How are we going to deal with that on the show?" Krista asked Jeff as she continued to read and make notes.

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on what he says. I mean I really cant say what I will say to him as I don't know what he is going to say first." Jeff responded. "Speaking of shows. Does anyone else, besides McMahon's and all of us, know about your Diva status?"

"No. I want to keep it quiet until the week before my debut. That way I can continue to train and get better without breaking for interviews and promo spots, other than yours of course." Krista answered as she put the script away.

"Sounds good to me. Both Matt and I think that you are doing remarkably well in training and will some help I'm sure we teach you the "Twist of Fate". You would be the first female to perform that. And I would like to see just how flexible and daring you are in the ring and if you have the guts to do it, I will teach you a modified "Swanton Bomb." But it will have to wait until after Unforgiven." Jeff told her.

"Cool. On another note, away from business, I'm glad that Caitlyn is excited about the adoption and the wedding." Krista said as she yawned.

"Same here. I know you haven't had much of a chance to go dress shopping with your training and such, so why don't you and Michelle take the next 2 days and do some dress shopping?" Jeff suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. Are you ok driving all the way to Phoenix?" Krista responded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Why don't you try to get some sleep. We still have another 2 hours to go." Jeff answered.

Krista soon dozed off as Jeff continued the drive to Phoenix. When Krista woke up they had arrived in Phoenix, it was early morning and Jeff was looking for the hotel. Jeff decided that he needed to stop driving and everyone was getting hungry. So he found a local diner. The diner was pretty busy so they had to wait a little bit before getting seated. Krista decided to ask someone who worked there where the hotel was located. The girl gave Krista the directions. Krista then joined everyone at the table.

"Jeff why did it take us more than 4 hours to get into Phoenix?" Michelle asked as they were looking over the menus.

"I had to stop for gas and I needed a break as well. My leg was cramping up on me." Jeff answered.

"I asked you if you were ok to drive." Krista told him. "And you told me you were."

"I thought I was. I didn't expect my leg to cramp up like that." Jeff stated.

"Hello folks. Are you all ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"I think so." Matt said as he looked at everyone.

"I will have the stuffed French toast with cinnamon apples and coffee." Michelle ordered.

"I will have the veggie omelet made with only egg whites, fresh fruit and orange juice, please." Krista ordered as Matt gave her a strange look.

"I will have the meat lovers platter with coffee." Matt ordered.

"I will have the same as her." Jeff stated as he pointed to Krista.

"Ok. I will get your order in and your drinks out soon." the waitress stated.

"I know that eating healthy is good for you, but a veggie omelet with egg whites only? Come on Jeff." Matt teased.

"I need to eat healthier and so should you. Plus I'm still getting my protein. You should try it sometime." Jeff stated. "And its not like we eat like this all the time."

"Yeah I will stick to what I know as long as there isn't any mustard on it." Matt chuckled.

Everyone kind of laughed at Matt as they all knew how he felt about mustard. Soon their drinks and food arrived. After breakfast, they all piled into the van again, but this time Krista took over driving. As they found their way to the hotel, they passed by the arena. Their hotel was in walking distance from the arena. So Krista thought that they could walk to and from the arena and they wouldn't have to worry about parking or anything like that.

Krista pulled up to the hotel and she and Michelle went in to get their rooms. Jeff and Matt unloaded everyone's luggage. Met up with the girls at the front desk. The hotel had messed up their reservations so as both couples were on different floors and neither of them had a suite. At this point Krista didn't care about having a suite, she just wanted to get some rest before having to go to the arena for a meeting that afternoon.

When they finally got to their room, Krista and Jeff collapsed on the bed and just laid there for a little while. Krista eventually got up and set the alarm. She took off her shoes and curled up in Jeff's arms and soon they were both asleep. Krista woke up to a knock on their door and quietly got up to see who it was. It was the front desk clerk with a message for Jeff.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked as he came up behind Krista and put his arms around her.

"The front desk clerk with a message for you." Krista answered as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Hmmm. Well the message will just have to wait. Cause there are just other things that are more important right now." Jeff told her as he took the paper and placed it on the table and led Krista back towards the bed.

Jeff pulled Krista into him and gently kissed her again. After kissing for several minutes, they broke the kiss and Jeff started to undress her. Krista also helped Jeff finish getting undressed. Jeff pulled her back towards him and gently caressed her soft skin. He started to kiss her again, this time gently biting and pulling her lower lip. He knows how much that drives her wild. He then lifted her up, placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He went back to kissing her as they rolled around on the bed making love. After they were finished, Krista was laying in bed with Jeff wrapped up in his arms. They were just laying in bed when Krista's alarm went off.

"Jeff, I need to get up. I have to get ready for that meeting. Don't forget about the message on the table." Krista said as she tried to get up, but Jeff held her tight.

"I don't want to let you go." Jeff responded.

"We have tonight and every night for the rest of our lives." Krista told him as she managed to get up and start getting dressed.

"That we do." Jeff said as he got up and pulled on his pants. He went over to the table to read the message.

"Jeff,

We need you to come to the meeting with Krista. It will be just you, Krista and me.

Thanks,

SML"

"Krista. Looks like I am going with you to the meeting. The message was from Stephanie asking me to come with you as it will be just me, you and her." Jeff called out as he looked for a "Hardy Boyz" shirt.

"Ok. Krista responded as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in dark dressy jeans and a very sexy top (according to Jeff).

"You look very.." Jeff said as he kissed her. "very sexy."

"Thank you, baby. But if we don't leave now, we will be late." Krista stated as she smiled at him.

Jeff and Krista headed to the meeting at the arena. When they got there, Stephanie met them at the door as Paul (Hunter) was leaving with their daughters.

"Hi Paul. Hi Stephanie." Krista said as she and Jeff walked up hand in hand.

"Hello Krista. Jeff." Paul responded. "Steph, I will be back in about two hours for roll call."

"Ok. Love you. Bye Aurora, bye Murphy. Mommy loves you." Stephanie said as they left. "Hi Krista. Jeff, I see you got my message."

"Yes I did. What's up?" Jeff answered.

"Lets go into my office where its more private and quiet." Stephanie suggested as she opened the door. The three of them walked to Stephanie's office.

"So, Stephanie, what is going on?" Krista asked.


	10. Chapter 10 edited

"The reason I asked both of you to come instead of just Krista is that several threats have been made on Krista's well being. Now, I don't know if they will actually attempt to do anything, but I wanted you both to be aware of the threats. I have a feeling that they are staged threats and will not cause anyone any harm." Stephanie told them.

"Who is making the threats?" Jeff asked griping Krista's hand.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will not go after them at all. If I find out that you go after them in any way, you will be suspended. You're rage can wait until you're in the ring on Sunday. Do I make myself clear?" Stephanie responded.

"Yes. I won't do anything to lose my spot on Sunday." Jeff stated.

"Good. Cause I want to see you win that title from Edge more than anything else. Please let me know if you see him lurking around you or if your receive any threats." Stephanie stated.

"We definitely will. I won't let Krista out of my sight if I can help it." Jeff responded.

"I will excuse you and Matt from roll call today. I know that you are both here and such. So go have a free day." Stephanie told them.

"Thank you Stephanie." Krista replied.

Jeff and Krista then left Stephanie's office and headed back towards the hotel. Jeff text Matt as they were heading back.

"Matt, Stephanie gave us the day off. Don't go to the arena. Will explain when we get there. -JNH."

Matt responded with "Ok. Is everything ok? MMH"

Jeff didn't have time to respond to his text message as they arrived at the hotel and went to Matt's room right away. When they got there, Jeff explained why they had a free day. Matt was glad they had a free day and so were the girls. In light of what was happening, all four of them got into the van and headed towards the mall. Krista wanted to get some wedding shopping done, but she didn't want Jeff to see her trying on dresses and such.

"Jeff, I wanted to go look at wedding dresses, but you cant go with me." Krista stated.

"Well I don't see any harm in letting you and Michelle go do that as Matt and I go do our shopping. You or Michelle call or text us if something happens. We will be back here in 2 hours." Jeff told her.

"I promise." Krista told him.

Krista and Michelle headed over to the wedding dresses store while the guys went to the tux shop. Jeff figured that after they met back up with the girls he and Krista could go pick out their wedding bands as he wanted them to match her engagement ring as much as possible. When Krista and Michelle walked into the store the lady behind the counter recognized Krista and ran to get the store manager.

"Hello and Welcome. How can we be of assistance to you today?" the store manager asked.

"I am here shopping for a wedding dress and she will be needing a brides maids dress." Krista responded.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but aren't you Krista Martin who is engaged to Jeff Hardy?" the assistant asked.

"It's ok. Yes I am." Krista responded with a smile.

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you Ms Martin and since you seem to have some celebrity status about you, I will make sure that you have the up most privacy here." the store manger told her. "I am going to lock the store doors to keep on lookers out."

"Ok, so Jeff and I decided on our colors for the wedding. And since we are having a winter wedding, we are going with silver and ice blue." Krista told Michelle and the store assistant.

"Ok. What size dress do you wear, dear?" the lady asked Michelle.

The store assistant and Michelle went to go look at brides maid dresses while the store manager assisted Krista with wedding dresses. They must have tried on 20 different dresses before both Michelle and Krista found the perfect ones. Michelle's dress was an ice blue empire cut dress with silver ribbon under the bust line going to the back where it tied into a bow. Krista's wedding dress was an A-line, Halter with a natural waist, the gown features metallic beaded lace, ruched bodice, and side draping.

After getting back into their regular clothes. Krista told the store manager to have the dresses delivered to Krista's room at the hotel tomorrow morning. The store manager wrote down all the information and Krista's phone number. Krista glanced out the store's glass doors and saw Edge standing in the middle of the mall. She quickly turned hoping that he didn't see her. And she pulled out her phone to text Jeff and told Michelle to text Matt.

"Bridal dress store NOW. HELP." Krista text Jeff. Michelle text Matt the same thing. Within less that a minute Jeff and Matt were at the door to the store, but Edge was gone. Krista told him that she saw Edge there in the mall, but doesn't think that he saw her. Jeff called Stephanie.

"Stephanie, It's Jeff. We are at the mall and Edge is here. Krista spotted him near the bridal store. Matt and I are with her." Jeff left a message on Stephanie's phone.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel?" Matt suggested.

"I'm ok as long as you both are with us." Krista told him. "We are done here, except I need to pay." Krista handed the lady her credit card for the dresses.

"Just let us know when you want to head back. But we need you opinions on the tuxes." Matt said.

"Let's go." Krista said as she put her credit card and receipt away.

At the tux shop the guys showed them several different styles that they both liked. The girls narrowed it down to four different style instead of 15. The guys tried on the different styles after they were measured. Krista thought that the tux with the silver vest and tie looked the best and Michelle agreed. Krista told the store clerk which style tux they wanted and told them to have them delivered tomorrow morning at the hotel. She gave them the hotel information.

"Krista. Give the guy my credit card to pay please." Jeff called from the dressing room.

"Where is it?" Krista asked.

"Right here." Jeff said as he tossed her his wallet. "Use the blue one."

Krista handed the clerk Jeff's credit card and took the receipt to Jeff to sign as he was still getting dressed. Jeff signed the receipt and finished getting dressed. They next went to the jewelry store to pick out the wedding bands. Thankfully they had the same store in Phoenix than they did back home, so it was rather easy for them to pick out the wedding bands.

While Jeff and Krista were dealing with wedding bands, Matt and Michelle were looking at necklaces and earrings. Michelle was starting to wonder if Matt would ever propose to her. Matt sensed that something was bothering Michelle.

"Hey what's wrong?" Matt asked Michelle as he put his arm around her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Michelle said as she looked over at all the engagement and wedding rings.

"Something is bothering you. You can tell me." Matt said as he moved in front of her.

"Wedding shopping is tiring, especially trying on tons of dresses." Michelle told him.

Matt knew that the shopping was not what was really bothering Michelle. But he left it at that. Jeff and Krista were finished with the rings and told Matt that the rings needed to be picked up in about an hour. Matt thought that he would come back to the store in an hour to pick up the rings for Jeff and he would get something special for Michelle.

The four of them decided to go down to the food court and grab something to eat and maybe play in the arcade. Matt looked at his watch and noticed that it had been over an hour.

"Hey Jeff, you stay with the girls. I'm gonna go get your rings for you as there was a store I wanted to go into without Michelle." Matt told Jeff without the girls hearing.

"Ok. Are you?" Jeff responded.

"Never mind." Matt told his brother as he left the arcade.

"Where's Matt?" Michelle asked after she had finished playing a game.

"He said he needed to go get something real quick and I asked him to pick up the rings for us. He will be right back." Jeff told her.

"Ok. Umm. Jeff don't look now, but I think we need to leave here without being seen and quickly." Michelle stated as she saw Edge enter the arcade.

"Why?" Jeff asked as he glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Edge.

"Krista! We need to leave now." Jeff said as he grabbed Krista's hand and led her out of the arcade with Michelle following close behind them.

They were able to get out of the arcade and away from the food court before Edge saw them. Michelle text Matt that Edge was in the food court, where they were heading and that he didn't see them. Matt text her back stating that he was almost done and he would meet them at their location. Jeff called Stephanie again and left another message for her. When Matt caught up to them, they all decided it would be best to head back to the hotel and possibly to the arena since Stephanie had not answered her phone or called back.

When they arrived at the hotel they all went to Matt and Michelle's room. Krista was shaking a little bit as she was not sure what Edge wanted with her. Matt came up with the girls as Jeff checked for messages. When Jeff got to the room, he had a handful of messages that were each only one word long. Jeff and Matt sat down at the table and tried to put the messages together according the time the messages were received. The messages read: "Beware, I will get to you sooner than you think."

"We need to take this to Stephanie. Edge has lost his mind. I have to wonder if this has to do with your match against him on Sunday for the title?" Matt stated worried for his brother and Krista.

"Let's go now." Krista said nervously.

"Matt, you lead us out of here, then the girls will follow and I will walk behind everyone." Jeff stated.

The four of them left the hotel and headed to the arena. There were no problems getting there. They went straight to Stephanie's office and showed her the messages and told her that Edge had been at the mall while they were there. Stephanie was not happy at all and called Edge. She told him that if goes anywhere near the Hardy's before Sunday night's match, he will be fired. She also told him to stop leaving messages for them at the hotel. Matt and Jeff left to go find their dressing rooms while Krista and Michelle stayed in Stephanie's office to work on some details for Sunday.

"In lieu of what is going on, I think that you should stay with someone at all times on Sunday. So while Jeff isn't in the ring I think you should stay close by him. If something happens I will move Paul's dressing room to one side and Matt to the other side. That way you have a way to get away from Edge. I am hoping that he takes what I say seriously. I just cant understand as to why he cant keep it in the ring." Stephanie stated.

"I agree. I don't know. From what I remember, he hates Jeff and hates the fact that Jeff is going for his title. Now Jeff has been training hard and I have complete confidence in him to win on Sunday." Krista stated.

"That's very good to hear. I need to make the arrangements for the moving of dressing rooms, why don't you both walk with me." Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good." Michelle stated. "Edge seems like a really vengeful person. And honestly, he scares me."

"He is very much a vengeful person, but he takes it to a whole other level that is hazardous to everyone's health. I just hope we make through Friday's show and Unforgiven without anymore worries." Krista stated as they followed Stephanie towards Jeff's dressing room.

"Great! Same here." Michelle answered.

"Michelle, other than this whole Edge thing, what's wrong?" Krista asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Michelle answered.

"It's not nothing, it's something. And I can see in your eyes that something is wrong. You know you can talk to me." Krista told her.

"I don't know how to talk about it. I love helping you with the wedding plans and I am very grateful that you picked me to be maid of honor. It's just that Matt and I have been together for three years now and still nothing. I love him with all my heart, but I guess I thought that by now, there would be more than just living and touring together." Michelle confided in her friend.

"Well, I'm sure that Matt will in his own time. I know about his past relationships and well, you are the best thing that has ever happened to him. Give him some time. I think that he is still getting used to the fact that his baby brother is getting married in a few short months. I know how Matt feels if that is the case, as my younger sisters got married before I did." Krista reassured her.

"But I thought you were married before to Caitlyn and Jordan's father." Michelle stated looking confused.

"I had my name legally changed to his last name due to the kids, but we were never married, so this will be my first wedding as well." Krista told her.

"Oh ok." Michelle responded as Krista headed into Jeff's dressing room. "I'm going to go find Matt."

Krista thought that she would tell Jeff about what Michelle said. She walked to the back of Jeff's dressing room to find him organizing his stuff for tomorrow's show.

"Hey Jeff, are we alone?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"It's Michelle." Krista answered.

"What's wrong with Michelle?" Jeff asked as he stopped what he was doing.

"Well, I guess she thinks that Matt doesn't love her enough to marry her since they have been together for 3 years." Krista told him. "She's not going to leave him and I reassured her that he does love her, just give him time."

"Oh wow. Umm I guess I should talk to him to see if he thinks that this relationship is going in that direction and even if they have a long engagement, it would be better than none at all if he does want to marry her." Jeff responded. "But it will have to wait until later tonight."

"Ok. Just please don't say anything that I told you. I guess just ask him how things are going and go from there." Krista suggested.

"Don't worry. I wont say anything." Jeff responded as he picked up his phone to text Matt.

That night Michelle and Krista decided to rent a chick flick and sent the guys to go get some popcorn and something to drink. That gave Jeff an open chance to talk to Matt about Michelle.

"You know, we hardly ever get to talk anymore with work and both of our relationships and the wedding and the kids. So how are things going with you and Michelle?" Jeff asked as they walked to the nearest store.

"Yeah, you're right. I think things are going very well with Michelle. While we were in Reno, I officially asked her to move in with me." Matt responded.

"That's cool. You two have been together for, what 3 years now." Jeff stated.

"Yeah I love her more than anyone else before." Matt responded. "I have to tell you a secret, that you can't tell anyone, even Krista."

"Umm. Ok. What is it?" Jeff asked a little uneasy about not being able to tell Krista.

"When I went to go pick up your wedding rings, I bought something for Michelle at the jewelry store. I want it to be the most romantic surprise she will ever have." Matt stated.

"What did you buy?" Jeff asked thinking that he bought something a long the lines of a ring.

"I bought her an engagement ring, but I am going to wait until the right time to do it. So, if she says anything to you or Krista about wanting to get married just keep reassuring her that I love her and when the time is right she will know." Matt told him as he showed him the ring.

Back at the hotel, the girls thought it would be cute to take one of the many Hardy Boyz shirts from each of the guys and lounge around in them and surprise them when they got back. So they each found a shirt and a pair of shorts and changed into them. When Jeff and Matt were greeted at the door with their girls wearing their clothes, all they could do was laugh. Since they were in Jeff and Krista's room, Jeff and Krista sat on the bed and Matt and Michelle sat on the couch to watch the movie. When the movie was over, Matt and Michelle headed back to their room and everyone went to bed as they had a busy day ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11 edited

The next day everyone grabbed a quick breakfast and headed to the arena. Krista and Jeff headed to his dressing room and Matt and Michelle headed to Matt's. Just before the show began, Michelle headed to her seat behind the announcers table. Both Jeff and Matt had matches tonight and she had a front row seat. Krista waited with Jeff for as long as she could. Stephanie decided to have Krista also sit in the audience with Michelle.

Before Friday Night Smack down officially starts, on Camera backstage. Midnight is in Stephanie's office and Vince walks in and introduces himself.

"Hello there, you must be the new guy Midnight ? Watched you last Monday and Tuesday interesting style you've got there." Vince said as they shook hands firmly.

"Dad, Midnight says he's been getting messages from Undertaker. I think you should take a look." Stephanie states.

"Yes two on my phone and I have no clue how he got my number but I'm kinda scared. I hope I didn't make him mad." Midnight stated.

"Well I understand you're concerns and given Undertakers career I would be a little intimidated too but, I'll go with you if you would like." Vince acknowledges.

"Uhh Dad. I Uhh…" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie needs you here sir and for your personal safety, I would rather you stay here. Besides sir Jason Rogers would like to talk to you." Midnight responded.

The show starts and after the intro.

"Welcome to Phoenix ,Arizona. What a week so far right Tazz ?" Jerry asks

"Glad to have you back Jerry. I tell ya aside from pulling double duty this week the action around here is getting as hot as the sun. Lets take a look." Tazz responds.

The titantron shows a recap of the events from last Monday Nights post Jason Rogers and Midnights match, then the highlights and the E.C.W appearances.

"Some impressive changes made by Jason Rogers and speaking of impressive things did you see Midnight and how he scared The Boogey Man?" Jerry commented.

"Yeah that was good and I think that match impressed Vince himself. Oddly enough still no official word on who Midnights teacher is." Tazz responds.

"Well you saw how he moved around the ring Monday. So I would have to say it's Undertaker." Jerry states.

"True but what about Tuesday on E.C.W? The Boogey Man and the imitating of Papa Shango by Midnight?" Tazz comments.

Meanwhile backstage in Stephanie's office with her father and Jason.

"Mr. McMahon nice to see you again sir." Jason states.

"Jason Rogers. Your sister hangs out with the Hardy Boyz now, right? I just hope we don't have another DX in the making here. Anyway what can I do for you?" Vince responds.

"Yes, sir. My sister Krista does hang out with the Hardy's. In fact she is engaged to Jeff Hardy." Jason tells Vince as his mouth falls open.

"She's going to marry who?" Vince asked in shock. "That is some shocking news, the "Rainbow-haired Enigma" getting married. Almost as shocking as when Stephanie married Triple H."

"Dad!" Stephanie exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Sorry Princess." Vince stated. "I am happy that you married Triple H, otherwise I would have 2 beautiful granddaughters."

"Thank you, dad." Stephanie says as she sits at her desk.

"Mr. McMahon, in light of my sister's upcoming wedding. I would like to invite the entire McMahon Family to her wedding." Jason states.

"Are you sure this is alright with your sister and Jeff?" Vince asks.

"I don't see how she could have a problem with it, but feel free to ask her anyway." Jason responds.

Back out in the arena, Krista and Michelle are enjoying the show as well as waiting for the guy's matches to happen. Krista was still a little iffy about sitting in the arena for fear of Edge finding her.

"Weighing in at 226 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrddddy!" the announcer states as the crowd goes wild and Matt's theme music "Live for the Moment" begins to play. Matt walks out and throws his right arm up and makes the "V-1" symbol. Matt does his thing on the way to the ring. Matt does his in ring welcome. He makes sure to acknowledge Michelle.

"And his opponent, weighing in at 225lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeeeffff Haaarrdddy!" the announcer stated as Jeff's theme "No More Words" started playing and he did his entrance dance and made his way into the ring. He made sure to acknowledge Krista as he got on the turnbuckles to flash his "gunz".

Trying to use his speed to an advantage Jeff quickly attacks his brother with a kick to the stomach. Then again hitting Matt in the arm fallowed by a punch to the side. Matt covers up to protect himself as Jeff continues the body shots. Matt ducks a quick to the back of the head from Jeff. Jeff tries to go for a toe hold trip but Matt surprises everyone by doing a back flip to avoid it.

Meanwhile Krista and Michelle are shocked to see Matt and Jeff going up against each other. But both knew that this is just a match to show both of their opponents for Unforgiven on Sunday, what they are all about. They knew that regardless who wins the match, no harm will come out of it.

Matt rushes in and picks up his brother for a scoop slam but is stopped short by a fore arm thrust to the chest from Jeff. Realizing time is of the essence, Jeff tries for the "Twist of Fate" but it is blocked by Matt who sends his brother into a "Spinning neck breaker". Jeff kicks Matt in the stomach and begins his assault again but Matt only takes so much before screaming at his brother trying to intimidate him. Jeff looks on in surprise for a second but continues his attacks, Drop kicking Matt into the ropes.

Matt rebounds off them and drives a hard spear in to his brother sending them crashing down with a thunderous boom. Matt quickly gets up and grabs his brother and sets him up for the "Twist of Fate" for a 2nd time. Jeff ducks out and only to get nailed with a reverse clothes line dazed, Jeff is set up for the attempt number 3 at "Twist of Fate" and this time it connects. Wrapping Jeff up for the pin, the Ref counts out the victory for Matt.

Michelle and Krista cheer for both men as both gave their all in the ring. As Matt is helping Jeff to his feet. Edge's theme music starts to play as Edge walks out with microphone in hand.

"Well, well, well. You cant even beat your own brother. Oh and by the way. I don't like you having my job threatened just because you're intimidated by me. And if you are so threatened by me, then don't show up on Sunday at Unforgiven." Edge taunts Jeff as he enters the ring.

Matt and Jeff exchange looks. Then they both grab Edge and fling him backwards into the ropes. As Edge bounces off the ropes and back towards them, they perform a "double clothesline". Matt then picks up the microphone.

"That is for threatening my brother." Matt states and then hands the microphone to Jeff.

"And that was for threatening Krista. Expect more to come." Jeff states as he and Matt leave the ring. Krista and Michelle leave their seats to go find Jeff and Matt backstage to congratulate them on a great match.

As the girls rush off to find Matt and Jeff, Jerry Lawler comments

"Tazz I just got word that there has been some invitation has been sent to Midnight from Undertaker who is hidden in the chamber of souls lets head back to Midnight now."

Midnight is seen walking around in a darkened part of the arena faint screams can be heard

"Hello?" Midnight calls out as a cloud of steam shoot out form a busted pipe the screams grow louder as Midnight walks on and the steam fills the area. Dark hooded figures pass in front of and behind him. A Latin incantation is being read aloud by a deep voice that does not sound like Undertakers. Quickly two druid monks dressed in black latch on to Midnights arms and drag him off into the shadows kicking and screaming, while a dark evil laughter begins.

Meanwhile, Krista and Michelle find them in Jeff's dressing room. Naturally they are all sweaty and want to get in the shower as soon as possible. They congratulate them with quick kisses as the guys head towards the showers. Krista and Michelle head over to where the food and drinks are and get some for the guys. As they are getting their drinks, Vince McMahon walks over to them.

"Excuse me, are you Krista Martin?" Vince asks.

"Yes I am." Krista responds as she turns around to see who is talking to her. "Mr. McMahon, it great to finally meet you in person."

"I have it on good authority that you, Krista are engaged to one of this companies most extreme Superstars. And that tells me it's going to be an extremely expensive wedding am I right ?" Vince asks.

"I don't know how much it'll be but, yeah I am getting married." Krista tells Vince.

"Well then how about I keep up the extremeness around here by doing something truly wonderful. How about I keep my companies Extreme Enigma

happy by paying for say at least Half of the wedding expenses?" Vince tells her. Jeff walks in the room just as Vince says, "and I wont take no for an answer!"

"No for an answer? What was the question?" Jeff asks confused.

"I will leave you two to talk." Vince says as he leaves the room.

"Vince just offered to pay for at least half of our wedding!" Krista told him still in shock.

"He wants to help pay for the wedding?" Jeff asked making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yeah. I need to call my dad." Krista answered as she pulled out her phone.

"Let's go back to my room and call him in there, that way no one else can hear the conversation." Jeff suggested.

"Ok. I don't know what dad is going to say about this, but I have a feeling that there is going to be a conversation between him and Vince." Krista stated as they walked back to Jeff's dressing room.

Krista called her dad to tell him what Vince had said to her about paying for at least half of the wedding expenses. Krista's dad was shocked, but told her that if he is offering to take him up on it. Krista told Jeff what her dad said. Now they had to figure out what to say to Vince and whatever they decided, they needed to keep it quiet from everyone else.

Krista and Jeff decided to go find Vince before the show was over. They went to his office but he wasn't there. So they went to Stephanie's office. Again he wasn't there, but Stephanie was.

"Is something wrong Jeff?" Stephanie asked.

"We are looking for your dad. Do you know where he is?" Jeff answered.

"I've been trying to find him myself. He keeps popping up and then disappearing again." Stephanie said as she stood up from behind her desk. "Let's go see if we can find him. Oh, Krista, did my father come see you earlier?"

"Yes, he found me. And that's why we need to find him." Krista answered.

"Did he tell you what he wanted to do for both of you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes he did. We're still in shock about it. That's definitely something we weren't expecting." Jeff responded.

"Well, he has another surprise for you. What it is, I don't even know." Stephanie stated as they walked around looking for Vince. "And I have no idea when he will spring it on you either."

Times pass and it's the night before Unforgiven and everyone is gathered around the ring as Steph takes roll call.

"Ok I see Matt, Jeff and Krista. Where's Jason and Michael?" Stephanie states.

"We're here. Sorry we're late traffic is crazy here." Jason states as the join the rest of the wrestlers.

"We tried calling but his phone is dead and mine has been broken since my mall appearance here in Arizona" Michael stated.

"As long as you're here and safe. Try to get that new phone number to me ASAP." Stephanie reminds him.

Roll call continues till everyone is accounted for. Stephanie releases them for the rest of the day. Jason and Krista start talking and Michael, Michelle and the Hardy's decided to go play pool.

"Good this gives me time to talk with you Michael about your match and give you a few tips about that Cage match you decided to have" Matt states.

"I may be new to the match but I've seen them for years." Michael says.

"Yeah, well seeing one and being in one are two different sides of life." Jeff comments.

"Don't worry I've got a good teacher for it. One of who has been in a few Cage Matches" Michael states.

"Like who?" Matt questions him.

"Yeah you've never told anyone and all we can do is guess" Jeff says.

"Well I think you should know by now who two of them are, Matt. But the 3rd one, well I'm surprised you don't know. Did you not see who got me a month ago?" Michael tells them.

As Krista and Jason headed back to the hotel, the others headed out to play billiards at a local well known pool hall. Krista wanted to include Jason in the planning of the wedding as far as technical details and making sure that their family arrived to the wedding. When they got to the hotel Krista and Jeff's wedding invitations had arrived. So her and Jason headed up to Krista's room to work on the invitations and get most of them addressed.

Krista text Jeff and Matt to find out what the dinner deal was for that night as tomorrow was Unforgiven. Jeff text her back telling her to meet them with Jason and what time. Krista told Jason that Jeff had invited him to join everyone for dinner and that they needed to meet them in about an hour. Krista and Jason finished addressing some of the invitations. Krista quickly changed her clothes into something lighter and a little sexier than her usual professional attire. Krista grabbed a small stack of invitations and stuck them in her bag as they left to meet up with everyone.

Krista showed Jeff the invitations and he liked the way they turned out. Krista handed out some of the invitations to those who were at the same restaurant. Everyone enjoyed a nice dinner out. Matt asked Jason how is training with Tommy was going. And Jason told him what he could. While they sat around and talked Jeff pulled Krista closer to him and he kissed her neck a few times before their deserts arrived.

Just after the Start of Unforgiven and the Announcers welcome to Arizona a camera man who is backstage focuses the camera to just out side the Entrance to Undertakers Chamber of Souls.

"Oh man.. where am I.. Uhh my head is so foggy." Midnight states.

Midnight stumbles out of the steam and shields his eyes from the light as the camera man follows him around. Midnight slowly makes his way toward the ring as a hand taps him on the shoulders and Michael screams in surprise.

"Hi. I'm Dolph Ziggler" he states as he sticks out his hand but soon retracts it as the look in Midnights eyes shift from shock to anger. Stumbling back to his room Midnight opens the door and see's Rey Mysterio standing there. Midnight takes a step inside and hits the floor.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and the ECW Championship. Making his way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 236 lbs, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy." the announcer states as Matt makes his way into the ring.


	12. Chapter 12 edited

"And now making his way to the ring, the current ECW Champion from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 285lbs, Goldust." the announcer stated.

The bell rings. Both men circle around the ring before locking arms. Goldust pins Matt in a corner against a turnbuckle. The ref breaks them apart. They circle around a little bit before locking arms again. Matt gets Goldust into a side headlock and flips him onto his back. Goldust tries to push Matt off of him and flips Matt over him and tries to get the pin. The ref counts 1..and Matt kicks out and rolls over Goldust and manages to get to his feet. Goldust pushes him into the ropes while pulling on Matt's hair. Goldust then throws Matt against the ropes. Matt bounces off the ropes and flies towards Goldust knocking him down. Goldust rolls to the side of the ring and gets on all fours and glares at Matt. Goldust gets up and walks around the inner sides of the ring to get to Matt. Goldust runs towards Matt and they lock arms again. Goldust gets Matt into a headlock and flips him onto the mat. Goldust tries to pin him again.

They continue to fight as both men attempt to twist each others arms. Goldust attempts to run towards Matt. Matt close lines him for the third time in a row. Goldust tries to get up, but Matt gets a grip on his neck and performs the "Twist of Fate." Goldust crashes to the mat. Matt climbs the ropes and does a "flying leg drop." Matt pins Goldust and the ref counts 1..2..3!

"Ladies and gentleman we have a new ECW Champion, Matt Hardy!" the announcer stated. The crowd cheered.

Matt did his victory dance in the ring as Jeff ran out to congratulate his brother.

The next match was going to be a tag team cage match with Rey Mysterio and Midnight vs. John Morrison and The Miz.

"Hope midnight is ok who knows what he has seen in that chamber." Jr states.

"Scary from what I hear." Tazz responds.

"Well lets hope he's ready for his match next." Jerry states.

"Making their way to the ring from San Diego, California and the waste lands of Reno Nevada Rey Mysterio and Midnight!" Jillian announced.

After climbing into the ring and acknowledging the fans. Midnight tosses off his hooded cap and shows off his new look. Shinny black boots trimmed with blue, lead the eyes up toward the black pants with metallic blue outer seam that continues to his waist to the blue cloth over alls shinny black letter stacked vertical on the back read D.V.A.

"Nice out fit on Midnight, you know I heard those letter on his back stand for Death Valley Approved. Still what's with the cage over head?" Matt Striker.

"Enjoy you cage match." Triple H states as it lowers while he and Shawn walk off stage.

"Fast right hands by the shorter team" Jr states. "There vertically challenged and when you are, you have to take every chance you get."

After the cage is lowered and everyone is sealed inside. Rey runs up and jumps off Midnight's back and stage dives Morrison and Miz.

"A wobbly Miz stumbles to his feet and is speared by Midnight who slides out of the ring." Todd Grisham states.

"What is he doing with that ladder under the ring? Oh man he's setting it up in the corner." Matt Striker states.

Trying for a "Strong Irish Whip" Morrison sends Midnight into the ladder. Cocky with pride Morrison struts around the ring. Rey runs up and forearm smashes him in the face and continues his attack.

"What's he doing with that ladder? What's Miz up to?" Jr asks.

"I think he's gonna try breaking Midnight in half ..but no luck !" Jerry states.

"He looks stunned by the vibrations from the missed attack. Nice double drop kick from both Rey and Midnight on each side of Miz." Todd states.

Morrison got to his feet and tries climbing out but is stopped by Rey as Miz crawls toward the cage door but is pulled back by Midnight.

"He's setting it up again and Morrison is slammed into the ladder and he's knocked out. As Miz is targeted by both the other men and looks to be next. Right onto his partner" Jr states.

A quick spring board from Midnight sends Rey into the air and crashing into Miz.

"I think they see their opening. Come on guys climb it fast !!" Todd states

Battle weary Midnight and Rey climbs the cage. Miz get to his feet and pulls both climbers off the cage. Acting quickly he shoves his partner Morrison off the ladder and drives the flooded ladder into the backs of Rey and Midnight twice before he drags himself and Morrison out of the cage door. The bell rings but the crowd is silent.

"My God I think Midnight is broken in two!" Jr states.

"We need medical help out here now!!" Jerry announces.

"That was a fast brutal match and you do take those kinda risk's getting in a cage." Tazz states

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the horror of a cage is no joke." Todd Grisham warns.

"No there not. Not even to trained men and women here in the WWE." Matt Striker states.

Paramedics as well as Triple H and Shawn rush out to check on Rey and Midnight. Rey slowly gets up with Triple H's help while Shawn tries to calm down Midnight who screams in pain. The paramedics carry him off back stage but before Midnight is loaded into the ambulance he whispers something to Shawn, who runs back stage.. Midnight painfully and slowly throws up the old devil horns and the crowd cheers.

Shawn finds Krista and Jason. Shawn explains what happened to there friend.

"He's gonna be ok but he says don't stop the party because he's not there." Shawn tells them.

"We'll all go check on him later." Triple H says as he sets Rey down on a bench.

The match between John Morrison and The Miz vs. Rey Mysterio and Midnight has just ended and Krista is reeling from the news Shawn delivered to her . She decides to get something to drink from the catered area. There is a camera man backstage who catches Morrison and The Miz trying to talk to Krista.

"Hello Krista." says Morrison.

"Hello." replies Krista.

"So I hear and see that you are the one who will marry the Rainbow Haired Warrior in a few months." Morrison states. "Why him?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Krista retorts.

"Well I can tell you that I am a much better man that he will ever be." Morrison starts to tell her.

"And, uh, how is that?" Krista responds crossing her arms.

"Because I am the Shaman of Sexy of course." Morrison states trying to flaunt his abs to Krista as The Miz just stands there.

"You know John, you are really starting to sound like a broken record who needs an ice cold shower." Krista states as she picks up the bucket of ice water on the table and dumps it on Morrison's head. "That should help a little."

Krista then walks away towards Jeff's dressing room. She knocks on the door before entering.

"Why is your pant leg wet?" Jeff asks her as she sits on the nearest chair.

"I just helped Morrison take an Ice cold shower, so to speak." Krista answered as she looked at her leg.

"You did what?" Jeff asked confused.

"He was trying to chat me up in the catering room and so I helped him cool off by dumping a bucket of ice water on his head. He was trying to tell me that he is a better man than you as he is "The Shaman of Sexy"." Krista told Jeff.

"Then he deserved it." Jeff said as he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Krista got up and moved next to Jeff.

"So are you ready for your match tonight?" Krista asked.

"About as ready as…" Jeff started to say but was interrupted by Edge standing in the doorway.

"As ready as what, Jeff?" Edge mocked him. "I am going to wipe the floor with you tonight. And end your chances once and for all at ever getting your hands on the WWE Championship." Edge then left the room.

"Jeff don't. Save it for the ring. No use using up your energy now." Krista told him.

Before they knew it, it was almost time for Jeff's match. Krista was going to stay in the dressing room so that if anything happens she has quick access to the ramp. Krista quickly changed into jeans and one of Jeff's shirts. She was confident that Jeff knew what he was doing, but at the same time she worried about what Edge might do. Krista walked him over to the curtain to wait for his cue. She gave him a kiss for luck.

Jeff's theme song started playing and he bolted out into the arena and did his entrance dance. As soon as he was out of sight she headed back to his dressing room to watch the match on their TV screen. Matt and Michelle soon joined her.

The bell rings. Both men circle around the ring before locking arms. Edge lunges at Jeff, but Jeff jumps out of the way forcing Edge to fly into a turnbuckle. Edge comes out of it and they circle around a little bit before locking arms. Jeff gets Edge into a headlock and performs the "Twist of Fate". Edge lands flat on his stomach. Jeff jumps over him and tries to get on the top rope. But Edge managed to get up and grab one of Jeff's legs and pulled him down. Edge pushes him into the ropes while pulling on Jeff's hair. Edge then throws Jeff against the ropes. Jeff bounces off the ropes and flies towards Edge knocking him down. Edge jumps up and runs towards Jeff and they lock arms again. Edge gets Jeff into a headlock and flips him onto the mat. Edge tries to pin him again. The ref counts 1..and Jeff kicks out.

Meanwhile backstage, Matt, Krista and Michelle watched most of the match from the dressing room. Krista was getting anxious and so they walked out into the main area near the curtain where there was a TV monitor so they could watch the last of the match.

Jeff and Edge continue to fight as both men attempt to twist each others arms. Edge attempts to run towards Jeff. Jeff close lines him. Edge tries to get up, but Jeff gets a grip on his neck and performs the "Twist of Fate" again. Edge crashes to the mat. Jeff climbs the ropes and does the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Edge and the ref counts 1..2..3!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our new WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy." the announcer states as the crowd cheers and confetti flies everywhere.

Matt grabs Krista's hand and lead her out into the arena where they ran up and into the ring where Jeff was celebrating with the crowd. Matt congratulated his brother on his win and then Jeff lifted Krista up and hugged and kissed her.

The three of them headed backstage where everyone congratulated Jeff and Matt on their big wins. Jeff went into shower and change as everyone else was getting ready to head to The Phoenix, a large downtown nightclub where they were all going to go to celebrate. Matt and Michelle changed in Matt's dressing room and Krista changed in Jeff's dressing room.

Everyone who was going met up at the hotel and then proceeded to the club. They all partied and danced the night away. Krista hoped that their wedding would be just like this. They managed to get back to the hotel around 4am.

"Now, how would you like to uh, make love to the WWE Champion?" Jeff asked her as he started kissing her.

"I already thought you were a WWE Champion before you won the title." Krista said as she kissed him back.

Jeff pulled Krista into him and kissed her again. After kissing for several minutes, they broke the kiss and Jeff started to undress her. Krista also helped Jeff finish getting undressed. Jeff pulled her back towards him and caressed her soft skin. He started to kiss her again, this time biting and pulling her lower lip. He knows how much that drives her wild. He then lifted her up, placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He went back to kissing her as they rolled around on the bed making love. After they were finished, they curled up in each others arms and fell asleep.

Krista woke up to her phone ringing. Krista got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She looked at her phone, it was Vince.

"Hello?" Krista answered.

"Krista, it's Vince." he stated. "I wanted to talk to you about my offer from the other day. I'm sorry I wasn't around much."

"It's ok. Jeff and I thank you very much for your generous offer." Krista said as her head was pounding.

"Good I'm glad. Everything that needs to be purchased just have them send me the bill. And I mean everything. Better yet if you and Jeff can come over to the arena in an hour and tell me where everything is I will make sure that everything is paid for." Vince told her.

"Thank you, sir. We will be there." Krista told him as they hung up.

Krista had a hard time waking Jeff up and her head was pounding. Once he was up, she got in the shower. As she was letting the cool water soak her skin, Jeff joined her. He kissed her neck and just held her close to him. After their shower together, her head was feeling a little bit better and they got dressed and went to Vince's office.

No sooner did they step out into the sunlight, her head started pounding. Jeff was used to that feeling, but she wasn't. She put on her sunglasses and headed towards the arena. It was quiet and cool in the arena and that helped her head a lot. Jeff and Krista found Vince's office and knocked on the door. Stephanie opened the door and let them in.

"Glad you two could make it." Stephanie said as Krista held her head.

"Are you ok, Krista?" Stephanie asked.

"I have a really bad headache." Krista answered.

"Ah, yes this was your first after party wasn't it?" Stephanie said with a coy grin.

"Yeah it was." Krista said as she tried not to move.

"I'll get you something to help with that headache. And Dad will be here shortly." Stephanie said as she ran over to her office.

"How much did you drink last night?" Jeff asked her.

"Obviously too much. I don't remember even getting back to the hotel." Krista answered him.

"Alright, here take these and drink this. Trust me this will help you." Stephanie said as she handed Krista some pills and what looked like a Bloody Mary, but it was a V-8.

"Thank you." Krista said as she took the pills and drank the V-8.

"Hello everyone." Vince said as he walked into the office. "Krista, you look like hell won over."

"I feel like it did." Krista answered.

"Yeah that was some party last night. But anyways, glad you could make it here today." Vince responded. "So I need to know all the information regarding your wedding."

Jeff and Krista told him everything that was planned for the wedding. Flowers, photographer, cake, reception, caterers, band and airline tickets. They gave him the names, addresses and phone numbers to everything he asked for and the order numbers if applied. Vince called each place and had them on speaker phone, starting with the florist.


	13. Chapter 13 edited

"Hello, this is Mr. Vince McMahon, and one of my superstars is getting married in February and I was told that they ordered their flower arrangements from you." Vince said.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon. I need either names or an order number to look up their order." the florist stated.

"Order number: Hardy48392047." Vince told her.

"Thank you. I will look up the order." she stated. "For Jeffrey Hardy and Krista Martin?"

"Yes that's right. I would like you to personally send me the bill for that order." Vince told her.

"I would be happy to do that sir, but I would need to confirm with the client first." she responded. "It's company policy."

"Not a problem, I have them sitting right here in my office." Vince stated. Krista and Jeff confirmed who they were and gave the ok.

Vince then called the Twin City Quarter and did the same. It took about 2 hours to call all the places that needed to be called. By the time they were done calling all the places, Krista's headache was practically gone.

"Stephanie tells me that you will be needing 3 weeks off after the wedding." Vince states.

"Yes, our honeymoon is two weeks long and then a week to get everything settled at home." Jeff stated.

"So where is this honeymoon going to be?" Vince questioned them.

"Honolulu, Hawaii." Jeff answered.

"That sounds wonderful." Stephanie commented.

"It will be nice for you two to get away and relax without any worries. Have you made the reservations yet?" Vince asked.

"I've made the flight reservations, but not the hotel or car yet." Jeff told him. "I haven't decided which hotel to stay at. I want to be able to stay on the beach though."

Vince was doing some searching on his computer for luxury hotels on the beach that has a honeymoon suite and a honeymoon package.

"I will do some searching for you and maybe get you a deal to where you wont have to worry about the payment until to get there." Vince stated. "Well I have to get to another meeting. Thank you for coming in today."

"That sounds great. Thank you." Krista responded. "Has anyone heard anything on the condition of Midnight?"

"He is still at this hospital." Stephanie tells her as she writes down the location of the hospital.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Krista says as she folds the paper and puts it in her pocket.

Krista and Jeff leave the arena and head to the hospital to see how Michael is doing. When they get there Shawn and Paul are both in the room with him.

"Hi Michael. How are you feeling?" Krista asks as she walks into his room.

"I'm doing alright given what happened last night. How was the party?" Michael answered.

"It was fun. Lots of dancing, drinking and yeah." Krista responded. "Thank you Shawn and Paul for being here for Michael."

"You're welcome Krista. Anytime you need us, we'll be there." Shawn stated as Krista was looking for something in her bag.

She found the invitations from the other day and handed one to each Shawn and Paul. They soon left so that Krista and Jeff could spend time with Michael. After their visit with Michael, Krista gave him a gentle hug. As they were getting ready to leave, Stephanie walked into the room.

"Hi everyone." Stephanie stated. "How are you feeling Michael?"

"I'm in pain, but its not as bad as it was last night." Michael answered.

"That's good to hear. I wanted to come tell you that we feel it would be best for you to take the next month off to heal properly and do some promotional spots for us." Stephanie told him.

"What kind of promotions?" Michael asked.

"Autograph sessions, movie premiers, photo shoots, interviews." Stephanie responded. "Things like that."

"I know that Matt is heading back to North Carolina to do some promos out there. Is there a way I can possibly work with him?" Michael asked.

"Ok. We have a lot of stars that come from that area. That would be a good starting point for you and then you would make your way northwest eventually making your way to OVW in Ohio." Stephanie responded. "I will call Matt and tell him to expect you when you get released from here."

Stephanie then left to go call Matt who was getting ready to leave for the airport with Michelle. Matt was more than happy to have Michael come along with him to his promos and he was looking forwards to getting to know him better as well.

Jeff and Krista were almost ready to leave for the airport as well. They had a flight to Portland, Oregon to pick up Krista's car and the kids before driving to Seattle. Matt and Michelle were going to ride with Jeff and Krista to the airport as their flights left about the same time.

Jeff and Krista arrived into Portland around 5pm. She was glad to have a little time off to see her family and spend time with her kids. The next leg of the tour which would last until February, the kids would be touring with Jeff and Krista. After having a nice family dinner out, Jeff, Krista and the kids headed towards Seattle. Jeff drove most of the way home while Krista checked for messages. There were 5 voicemails from Stephanie telling them about their promotions starting with one tomorrow at 9am.

Jeff had 3 different promotional events to attend the next day. The first one was at the Tacoma Dome from 9am to 12pm, then at the Key Arena in Seattle from 2pm to 5pm and then a night photo shoot in Seattle from 6pm to 8pm. During the first two events, Krista had the kids sitting at a table just inside the door from where Jeff was doing his autograph signings, as Caitlyn had school work to complete. Krista sat with her kids until the promo was over.

They headed out towards Seattle, grabbing lunch on the way there. Once at the arena, Jeff and Krista set up the table for Jeff's second promo, an interview with KING5 sports news. Krista and the kids walked around the arena waiting for Jeff's interview and mini photo shoot to end. Krista was handed a photo disc that contained all the photo's from the interview.

As they walked to their car, it started to rain. Jeff's photo shoot was supposed to take place outdoors, so when they arrived at the photo shoot location, the photographer had set up everything indoors. Jeff had his title belt with him and they must have taken about 200 pictures from every angle. Jeff changed clothes about 5 times. During the last set of photos, the photographer asked for Krista and the kids to join him and he would do some of all of them together.

As Jeff was putting his belt and clothes away, the photographer made 2 discs for Krista containing all the photographs. When they finally got home that night after a quick meal, Krista put the very tired kids to bed and started working on the computer with the discs from today's promo events. They looked at all the poses and decided on which ones they would allow to be used. Krista emailed the photographers and told them which poses to use.

"Jeff, I've been thinking. Why don't we put up this house for sale and buy a bigger one in Cameron?" Krista asked him.

"But I thought you wanted to keep the house here and maybe next year get a second home out there?" Jeff asked puzzled.

"As much as I love this house, it's not our house. It was the house I lived in with my ex. I want us to have our own house that is ours." Krista told him.

"Well, I'll call Matt and see if he and dad can go search for some that have enough room for everything. How big of a house are we looking at?" Jeff told her.

Krista described the house she was thinking of. It had a large master bedroom, large kitchen, living room, family room, dinning room, 4 separate bedrooms, a sound proof basement for Jeff's music stuff, a room for a home office and plenty of land surrounding the house.

The next day Jeff called Matt and told him what they wanted. Matt said he would do his best to find their dream house. Matt was in the process of doing some local promos with their former High school wrestling team and attending some movie premiers. He was also waiting to hear from Michael when he was released from the hospital.

Michael would join Matt a few days later in Raleigh, North Carolina. Michelle was going to stay back in Cameron with her family for the length of the promos. Matt and Michael had 3 weeks to tour the East coast and the mid-west doing promotions before they had to fly to Denver, Colorado for the next show taping.

While everyone else was doing their promos and spending time at home, Jason went off to train with Tommy. He felt that if he was going to make it in this business he needed to train more and harder than before. Jason got on the first flight to New York so that Tommy didn't have to leave his family to help Jason train. Jason arrived in New York and met with Tommy that night.

"Jason I am glad to see that you want to become better and stronger. While you are training with me, you will stay with me and my family. You will have strict rules to follow in order to succeed with me. Even though you will be training hard, you will also have to pull your own weight around my house. Think of it as if this is your own house and treat it as well as my wife and daughters with the utmost respect." Tommy told him as they drove from the airport.

"You have my word." Jason stated. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work and train with you."

"Good. Thank you for giving me a reason to not to fully retire." Tommy grinned.

After Michael is released from the Hospital, he heads back home and packs his bags for the promo trip with Matt. Michael has to catch the next plane to Raleigh, North Carolina as set up by Vince. Looking over the promo schedule it says the usual City, State, Time but noting about where to go and what to do.

"No real agenda Matt, just show up at the places listed. I guess they trust us. err I mean you I should say. Ok we'll talk about it when I get there later man." Michael tells Matt over the phone.

Michael closes his phone and gets ready to board the plane. A few hours later at the airport Michael see's a man dressed up like a limo driver holding a sign that reads, "Michael . M" He smiles as he walks up to the man.

"A cut out, huh ok Matt. Nice real nice. I love it .. That's me chief" Michael tells him.

"Oh really? Prove it what's you're stage name?" the driver asked. "Hell no! I don't wanna start the promo till tomorrow with Matt. I am beat man both Physically and literally." Michael states.

"He told me you'd say something like that. Lets go Matt's in the limo." the driver told him.

In the Limo Matt and Michael talk the places they should go and what to do.

"What's the plan here?" Matt asks.

"I say we hit some high schools in you're town. I have a buddy in Ohio he was asking me if we'd ever stop in Toledo. So lets do that, I wanna see him flip out when he see's me." Michael responds.

"We doing any wrestling schools?" Matt asked.

"Yeah one near you're town and Ohio valley. Stephanie said that was a must. Then Columbus mall big turn out I hear . The last two shows, lets say we do them on the radio. Oh yeah bring you camcorder I want to tape it." Michael tells Matt.

"What do you say to the Hardy Boys Show?" Matt suggests.

"Really? What would Jeff say?" Michael asked.

"He said you're special V.I.P guest star." Matt answered.

"You mean Midnight is?" Michael said

"Yeah him, you, both of you. Don't do that to me man, ahh." Matt states.

The limo hits the edge of town and the guys switch cars and head to Matt's house to introduce Michael to the rest of the family and let him crash for the rest of the day.

After a cookout with Matt's family last night, Michael woke up to the bright sun in his eyes and the scent of bacon cooking on the stove.

"Michael. Michael. It's breakfast time. How do you want your egg, son?" Gilbert asked.

"Scrambled, please." Michael responds.

As he rubs his eyes and gets out of bed, he heads to the bathroom. Matt and Gilbert are out in the dinning room setting the table. After breakfast there is only 2 hours before the promo tour begins. This being Michaels first tour, he is glad that its with Matt and not with someone like Chavo or Ziggler. As Matt drives into town, Michael's phone rings with the theme song from Raw 2003. Matt laughs and keeps driving.

"It's Stephanie. Let me put her on speakerphone." Michael states.

"Good Morning, guys. How's it going?" Stephanie asks.

"Good. And you?" Matt answers.

"Busy, busy. Michael, how's it going?" Stephanie responds.

"It's 10am here in Charlotte and it's a beautiful day. I feel great. You'd almost never know I was beat with a ladder in a cage. Back to you Stephanie." Michael answers.

"We're on our way to my old high school. Is that ok?" Matt asks.

"Sounds good. Give me the names of the places that you'll go to. I will do my best for security." Stephanie answers.

Matt and Michael tell her of their travel plans and discuss video plans. Stephanie approves of the travel plans, but will have to get back to them on the video ideas. Matt pulls into the high school parking lot. He calls the school and tells the principal that they are there. The principal agreed to hold the students in the gym so Matt and Michael could get dressed.

"Are you ready?" Matt asks Michael.

"Yup, let him know." Michael responds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are honored to have some special guests here with us today." the principal states. "From the WWE Matt Hardy and Midnight."

The students and faculty clap and cheer wildly as they welcome their guests. The high school band plays Matt's theme song. Michael is completely happy talking with the young fans and signing autographs and even putting some into the "Midnight Ride" for photos. Matt could tell that Michael was having a good time and loved being asked a zillion questions. To the young fans, the visit was short and hated seeing them leave. But it would make their weekend a great one. Some begged the guys not to go or to come back soon.

The tour continued on to two more high schools. Michael decided to take a day apart from Matt, but the two would stay in contact. As Michael would go make an appearance at Cooperstown, owned by Alice Cooper, the next day. Matt took an all day appearance at a local sports arena.

Michael stood in front of Cooperstown, waiting for it to open. When a dark haired man in sunglasses, walked up and began talking to him.

"Nice place." the man states.

"Yeah. I wonder if Alice Cooper still comes around?" Michael asks.

"Yes, I do. Actually just stopping in today to go over the menu changes." the man answers.

"No way! You're Alice Cooper?" Michael exclaims as he is star struck. "I'm Michael M. Night."

"I think I've seen you before. Are you on TV?" Alice asks him.

"Yeah. I'm the new guy that got caged a month ago." Michael states.

"Really? You're him? Well come on in." Alice exclaims." Let's talk. I think that we can do some business here."


	14. Chapter 14 edited

Alice and Michael walk into the restaurant talking about his return and Alice's last CD. Michael has an idea and calls Stephanie to run it by her, but Vince answers the phone.

"Hello. This is Vince McMahon." Vince answers the phone.

"Hi Vince. It's Michael. I have an idea for you." Michael states.

"Oh? For a story or something?" Vince asks.

"Kinda. I'm here with Alice Cooper. Listen sir, we've been talking and I want Mr. Cooper here to do my return music and maybe Vengeance or one of the show's intros." Michael states.

"Hey Vince. I like this kid. Let's do business." Alice states.

"Ok. We'll talk after breakfast…" Vince states. "Mr. Cooper, if you come back to the WWE, we'd be honored to help you with promo spots. If you have Michael as a guest today at your restaurant or in a music video. Till then, good bye and Michael take me off speaker phone. I hate it. Or you're…"

"Ok. Its off. Thanks again. Bye." Michael stated quickly.

Michael spends the day with Alice, while Matt is at the sports arena doing autographs and showing off for the fans. Anything to see them smile, Matt answers their questions. He writes down a few ideas to run by Stephanie and Michael later that day. Matt knew his time was coming to an end here and would miss his hometown fans once he left. But he also knew that he would make many memorable moments on the road.

Some of them are on camera and some will be shown on the Hardy Show, like Michaels BBQ with the family. But for now it was back to the hotel for a good nights rest.

"Oh you're back. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to talk." Michael stated.

"Yeah me too. I have some ideas that I wanted to run by you." Matt responded.

"Cool. Let's get started." Michael states. "But first I ordered room service and I want to freak out the delivery guy."

"That explains the make-up. I'll get the camera." Matt chuckles.

A knock at the door and in steps a young lady who smiles at Matt. But about drops the tray when she see's Midnight. They calm her down and sign for the bill. They also autographed her personal notebook. She gives the guys a hug and a kiss. And an extra kiss for Midnight as he shows her out. Stuffing a $50 in her hand and telling her "shhh!" Midnight closes the door.

Meanwhile in New York, Jason is training hard with Tommy. Tommy is impressed by Jason's demeanor and perseverance for his training. Tommy feels that after a month of training Jason will be more than ready to get back into the ring, as long as nothing interfered with his concentration and determination.

Arriving early in Kentucky, Matt suggested the idea of doing another split day but this time switching places this way both bases and both guys could see what each one has to offer history wise. Matt also suggested that Michael should take Matt's camera for the Hardy Show and tape it and he would take Michaels camera and film of course. They both knew that they had to be given permission from the bases Generals as with any military post photo's and image capture was forbidden or limited.

Arriving at the gate to Ft. Knox, Matt told the guard to call Vince McMahon but the guard stated that all he needed was to see Matt's id taking a minute to check the I.D the guard told Matt of the rules and to wait here. He would have a personal escort to the military museum by members from 2/1 cavalry, Fox Troops 5/15, 4th Platoon if he would wait

here by the gate. Soon a platoon of mixed rank soldiers arrived.

"Mr. Hardy, Matthew?" A voice said.

"Yes?" Matt responded.

"Staff Sergeant Matthew Dell at your service. If you would please step out of the car and hand over your keys to Staff Sergeant, Jeffery Reed. We'll be happy to get you into a Kevlar vest and helmet till you arrive at the museum ok?" SSG Dell advised.

"Yes, Staff Sergeant Dell." Matt responded.

"Thank you." SSG Dell stated.

Stepping out of the car and handing over the keys. SSG Dell hands Matt a helmet and walks over to the M1-A1 Abrams Tank once inside Matt was quickly fitted with a vest and his camera was held by a young Private First Class by the name of Denny Plan who kept looking at Matt and smiling and when SSG Dell went top side he and Matt had a nice talk during the ride to the museum.

"Matt please sit to one side as we open the door and make our way out you will be in the middle of the four man group." PFC Plan states

"PFC Plan once out side drop and give me 30!" SSG Dell demanded.

"Easy Staff Sergeant Dell he was just going over the safety of the door." Matt states.

"Yes sir!" SSG Dell responds.

A small door opens up from the outside of the tank and Matt sits off to one side. SSG Dell stepped out 1st then PFC Plan they moved forward to let small door close and the ramp drop down. Matt stepped out and headed down and two more soldiers moved up behind him as they moved down the ramp Matt throws up the V-1 symbol and other soldiers standing around the museum cheer as they know who has just stepped out of the tank.

Meanwhile a few miles away on Ft. Campbell, Ky. Michael had just gone though the same process but with members of the 101st Airborne Division. Michael also told the gate guard of how he would look different once

inside and handed him a photo for safety reasons. The guard told him to pull his car over next to the building. The guard called over to the commander's office of the 101st Airborne division. As Michael waited for his escort he made a quick phone call to a mystery person. Soon a humvee arrived and three soldiers stepped out. Michael got out of his car to greet the soldiers.

"Michael Night?" the older soldier asked as he approached Michael.

"Yes, sir." Michael stated as he shook the soldier's hand.

"I'm SFC Rodriguez. I will be your personal escort for today. If you can please hand your keys over to SSG Armijo, he will take care of your car." SFC Rodriguez stated.

Michael handed his keys over to SSG Armijo after getting his bag and cell phone from the front seat. Michael was given a helmet and vest and was told to get in the back seat of the humvee. Michael explained to the SFC that he needed to find a place to change into character and showed him a picture of what he would look like. SFC Rodriguez pulled in front of a vacant building and told Michael that he could change in there and they would stand guard while he was getting ready.

Once inside the building the guards took there place out side. Michael asked for some one to help him with his white make up. An airman stepped up and told Michael is name was Ryan Deton. And he just happened to have a picture of Michael hidden in his wallet. Doing his best to make Michael look like Midnight, the transformation was complete at least facially. Michael autographed the picture.

Now Midnight and the young airman walked back to the Humvee and took off toward a hanger. Midnight was told that he was going to get a rare chance to see an F-117 Black Night Hawk and he would be the 1st wrestler/civilian allowed to touch it and have pictures taken with it from the outside only.

"Is video taping some of the visit allowed?" Midnight asked.

"It could be done as long as the plane wasn't in any video footage. And the plane could have a few pictures of the front or sides only. SSG Armijo responded.

"Not a problem I understand. So lets do the autographs and meeting the troops on video and a still shot of the plane with some of the people guarding the plane." Midnight stated.

Jumping on the radio SFC Rodriguez and SSG Armijo ran the

ideas by the base commander.

"WWE1 to base command." SSG Armijo stated.

"Base command go ahead WWE1?" Base command stated

"WWE1 requests permission to photograph the 117 Bravo November Huston." SSG Armijo asked.

A silence fills the radio and Michael begins to think he's crossed the line and was ready to apologize as soon as he heard he had.

"Base command go ahead WWE1. Roger on the photo's limited to front and sides only." Base command ok's.

"WWE1 Copy that over and out." SSG Armijo responds.

Arriving at the hanger Michael could hear his music playing over the loud speakers. It seemed muffled and faint but still it was there. Midnight stepped out of the humvee after hearing SFC Rodriguez call out his name. The crowd cheered as Midnight made his way over to the autograph table inside the hanger .

After an hour in the closed hanger Midnight took off his coat. Some of the female airwoman whistled, some of the guys compared muscle size to Midnight and some guys had arms the size of Midnights leg. Midnight moved on to the photo shoot with the F-117 outside. So coat in hand Midnight braved the cold. It seemed like forever till noon came and Midnight had to leave but Midnight was given the Honorary title of combat specialist, and given two base patches. Midnight was escorted back to the main gate and saw Matt waiting. They would take an hour lunch and switch bases.

"I see you have the Big Red 1 patch." Midnight stated.

"Yeah here is yours." Matt responded

"And here is your 101st airborne patch as well as Combat specialist patch." Midnight stated as he handed Matt the two patches.

"Cool! See ya later tonight." Matt responded.

For their final stop in Kentucky the guys stopped by Ohio Valley wrestling school and happen to meet up with Kofi Kingston and again the star struck Michael smiles from ear to ear as he stands by Kofi who happens to notice.

"Can I help you with something mon?" Kofi asks.

"Are you are on tour to? And can teach me how you do that crazy

ass jump attacks you do?" Michael responds.

"Yeah. I heard from Stephanie that you guys where gonna be down here too and I had to stop by the old school and look at the up and coming talent. Let me know when you're ready to back into action and we'll set up a exhibition match ok?" Kofi stated.

"Sounds good to me. A match with you, Yeah, I think that's why Stephanie had us come here to but anyway, Matt's gonna be in a match what about you?" Michael asked.

"I was thinking about one or two." Kofi answered.

"Mind saying something or doing something for my video?" Michael asked.

Kofi tries to strike a serious pose but can't help smile as he does it. The next match is about to begin and Matt is going up against the schools champ Matt tries to give his opponent a fighting chance but his competitive spirit kicks in and ends the match with a DDT not wanting to hurt the schools top guy. This would give something to the fans of the Hardy Show to see a rare chance to see Matt get tossed around by a WWE hopeful. Kofi was going to be in the next match, a Tag Team Match. He and the number one contender for the schools belt would team up and Michael was gonna get it on tape.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Krista are in still in Seattle, they interview and hire a nanny to travel with them so that they have someone to be with the kids at all times, since Michelle would like to be more involved in Matt's career. Gilbert found a house that is almost exactly what they were looking for, except it had one more bedroom then they originally needed. But it was in their price range so Jeff sent Gilbert the check for the down payment on the house. And as soon as the house in Tacoma sold they would be able to pay off the new house and put some money aside for any additions they might want to make to the house.

The drive from Kentucky was long as Michael stopped at a local restaurant. He and Matt went inside for some breakfast. It was the usual treatment for Matt when he sat down a few people started talking and pointing no one wanted to say anything to him until one shy little girl walked to Matt

and politely asked him if he was Matt Hardy. Smiling he turned to the little girl and said that he was. The little girl blushed and held up her Matt Hardy Figure. Michael busted up laughing. The little girl looked at him.

"Mister you're not Jeff but why are you here?" the girl said.

"I'm a friend of Matt's. I help take care of him." Michael replied.

"Really? What's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'll tell you if you do 2 things for me. Get your brother over here and don't tell any one after I tell ok?" Michael asks.

The little girl runs off to her table grabs her brother and they both walk back to Matt and Michael's Table. Matt takes out a marker and initials the figure M.M.H and hands the marker over to Michael who motions to the boy to come over to him. Michael sign the shirt's white spot 12am,D.V.A.

"Now don't tell anyone who we are." Michael states.

"I'll tell the waitress to make our order to go and we'll eat by the mall." Matt stated.

"Ok." Michael responded.

Finally reaching the Columbus mall Matt and Michael take a few minutes to enjoy there meals. Michael finishes quickly jumps into the back seat and changes clothes and then back into the front seat while, Matt stands out side of the car waiting for him. Emerging out of the car with a white face

and black circles under his eyes making it look like his eyes had sunk into his head Matt looks at the new face paint and decides to say something about the restaurant.

"Yeah, well you'll get spotted to fast so, I kinda like being left alone and I don't want to be spotted as fast as if I am by some one." Michael stated

Matt nods his head and they step into the mall. A few moments later Matt is spotted by some fans. Now he see's what Michael was talking about, but he never thought of it until Michael had pointed it out.

"Told you." Michael stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt responded.

Matt and Michael sign autographs, shake hands, take photo's and continue to walk around the mall. Suddenly Michael spots a build a bear work shop and takes off into it grabbing an unstuffed lion as sales person walks up to him and begins to tell him on how to stuff the lion. Soon Matt walks into the store and the place goes wild and manager has to pull down the gate telling everyone to form a line to get into the store and only 5 people are allowed in at a time. Michael finishes making the lion and pulls marker out of his pocket as Matt walks up to him.

"What are you doing, Micha.. Midnight?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, so?" Michael stated.

"They want us, not stuffed toys!" Matt told him.

"Yeah but to get to us they have to make a toy and we'll show the staff how to make it look close to us then after a few times we'll just sit back and sign they toys they make." Michael stated.

"Genius idea.. a crazy one but a genius none the less. Ok lets do it." Matt responded.

Soon the whole mall was buzzing about the appearance of Matt and Midnight at Build A Bear and the store owner just smiles as she saw how much business the store was doing that day. She even told the company owner who just let it all happen. The guys retained a few for themselves to show Jeff, Krista and the kids and even show Stephanie when they returned to work. Matt made two special ones for Caitlyn and Jordan.

For the very last stop on the tour Matt and Michael decide to do a morning show in Toledo, Ohio they did The Bob and Tom Show on 104.7WIOT, there they met the Radio DJ'S and had a great time taking photo's and signing autographs. The guys even put together a small play list of song they wanted to hear before they had to leave.


	15. Chapter 15 edited

"Welcome back to the Bob and Tom show with Click McGee and Christie our special guest err guests are WWE stars Matt Hardy and Midnight and we'll be asking some questions that we've pulled right off the WIOT website that you the fans have submitted over the last few days". Bob stated

"Let me just say welcome to Toledo and to WIOT. Thanks for coming guys." Tom stated. The sound track of clapping a cheering and a bell ring.

"Thanks for having us today!" Matt responded.

"Great Honor to be here. I listen to this show on my computer." Michael stated.

"So before we get to the main questions is there any that you would like to ask Christie" Bob asked.

"I would love to but I have a feeling that my question will be answered so I'll wait. I will say that even in the Studio, these guys are bigger than on TV even Midnight who is in light make up and is 5'7 so he's not really much bigger but uhh…" Christie stated.

"Yeah I know it's surprising I get it all the time .WOW you're a lot shorter than on TV or who's bigger Rey Mysterio or you. I think about the only one who hasn't cracked a height challenged joke is Matt, Jeff, Rey and a few other but it's all good." Michael stated.

"I've been in this business a while and well I've seen some short guys come and go but you know I that it's not the size of the fighter it really is as Rey says "it's not the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog" and well Rey has blown my mind taken down some of the biggest guys we have." Matt stated

Faint barking sounds can be heard as the sound effects track plays.

"I'm sure there has been things that blow my mind when I watch." Bob stated.

"Yeah they spring off the ropes and get to soaring into the air landing on tables either other or the mat. Sometimes I cringe and go how do they get up and go on .. so how do you go on?" Tom asked

"You get used to it after a while." Matt stated.

"As used to it as best you can. I mean 200-300 pounds of flesh falling at 5-10 miles and hour is gonna hurt no matter what but that's why we train and push ourselves." Michael stated.

"Yeah our announcers even tell you don't do this at home and even some TV stations put up a warning before the shows starts. We may be trained but as Jim Ross says "not even they walk out of there in the best shape"." Matt responds.

"Yeah. We even do sometimes. It's crazy. You'd think an AM morning show is slow peaceful right, just ask Christie. She did a flying elbow drop to chick one day and wow it was crazy." Bob stated the guys looked at each other and laughed.

"So how about those questions guys? Lets get it on!" Chick states as a sound track from Rocky plays "you huh wanna ring the bell Apollo? You sure you wanna do this ? ..yeah come on, ok" ding ding.

"So guys what got you into wrestling? What made you as kids want to be beat up and beat on in the WWE?" Christie asked.

"I don't know about Matt but I saw a lot of older guys like Shawn Michaels, Sting and Ric Flair doing it on TV and I think we both wanted to be in the lime light and have that kinda respect and popularity." Michael stated.

"He's right. You grow up watching it and you want to do it. After so long and despite the risks you get up and start doing it all the time. He mentioned older guys like Ric and Shawn but I've seen Midnight do a lot of things that remind me of legends even be4 my time like Papa Shango, and Ultimate Warrior. it surprised me because he's younger than me and he knows about them." Matt answered.

"Ricky Dragon, Hulk Hogan." Bob stated.

"Jim Duggan, Jake Roberts." Tom added.

"I remember the Wild Samoans and The Sheik." Christie stated.

"Iron Sheik, Sergeant Slaughter, Sable and Sunny." Chick added to the list.

"Right, Right. Good people. There's a lot of 2nd and 3rd generation stars coming out now." Michael stated.

"The Rock, Priceless, Randy Orton, the list goes on and on." Matt added.

"Lets take a break and we'll play some music the guys like and we'll come back to the show after words on WIOT." Bob announced.

The guys grabbed some water and looked over the questions to come and prepare there answers.

"Welcome back to the Bob and Tom show and WIOT. We've been talking with Matt Hardy and Midnight here in the studio. So, guys how did you come up the music you come out to?" Tom asked.

"I think we both wanted something that was strong and energetic. My brother Jeff is more of a risk taker and his music tries to show that. I'm the stronger of the two of us and I wanted my song to say that so when it goes 'I can slam a tornado' it's kinda like the Tall tales and Folk Lore of Buffalo Bill and how he rode the tornado and all those tales are fun." Matt answered.

"I was into the energy music back in the wrestling school days too but, a lot of people don't know I listen to Techno and trance music when I work out. It's just something to keep me going. Now my entrance music doesn't show that but if you listen to the whole thing it lights up and rocks out so I listen to it a lot before a match as a mental jack up and it works." Michael answered.

"So how did you come up with your finishing moves?" Christie asked.

"I wanted to do something old with a new twist on it. So my take on the swinging neck breaker is both old and new." Matt answered.

"Well lets face it, I think my height genes got on the wrong bus here so I can't go around lifting 300-400 pounds of humanity. I wanted to implement my speed and what power I do have. I thought what better way than to use my body weight to drive some guys chest and face into the mat. You can't breath you can't fight." Michael answered.

"Speaking of lifting, how's your back?" Christie asked.

"I hurt some days more than others. The cold weather here doesn't help but I know now why Rey and Undertaker don't do cage matches a lot you have to bring your A-game all the time. This is a reason why Undertaker slams that cell door shut and I'd have to say that 45% intimidation and 55% he can and will hurt you in there are the reasons plus he's not the phenom for nothing." Michael answered.

"So it feels like a car wreck in the cage?" Chick asked.

"Yes a big one. a Truck vs a Car on I-75." Michael answered.

Tire peeling and car's crashing sounds are heard over the air they break for a commercial and a song. Midnight's phone rings it's Steph texting them with the next place to go when there done.

"Welcome back to the Bob and Tom show and WIOT. We've been talking with Matt Hardy and Midnight. Matt, I gotta ask how does it feel to be E.C.W Champ and we heard an Uncle?" Christie asked.

"Well, I have to say that I love both. Being E.C.W Champ means I done it all. I think the only person I haven't beat on there is The Boogeyman and I would like to face him at least once. Being an Uncle is great! The kids always watch me and I can tell that they want to do what Midnight and I do." Matt responded.

"Nice. Is a little "Twist of Fate" in the future? Any little Midnight's coming yet?" Christie asked.

"Maybe. That's her call." Matt responded.

" No. Do you want to make one?" Michael asked.

"I.. well, if didn't have to watch these 3 kids here yeah, let's go." Christie stated.

"Ok." Michael responded.

Billy Idols rebel yell plays "in the midnight hour she screams more..more..more" and after a few minutes of laughing the shows goes on.

"Wow he does move fast! Which Midnight ride are you in line for Christie?" Bob asked.

"Oh she's blushing! Now look what you did? Great one, Midnight. It's your fault." Tom states

"She asked about kids so.." Michael stated.

"Ok.. ok. What's the connection between you guys?" Tom asked.

"Well Jeff is my brother as you know he and his manager, Krista are engaged and we'll say that and my vertically challenged friend here is Krista's best friend from school." Matt answered.

"Oh, so now you pull out the short jokes. You know what? I'll get ya for that I really will. I'll get some mustard for you." Michael retorts.

"Yeah it's great to travel a lot and see different places and get paid to put the hurt on someone." Matt stated as he looked at Michael and started laughing.

"Oh ok. I get it! I'm sorry, no mustard! he hates it, really he does." Michael stated.

"So what's next for you guys story wise?" Bob asked.

"I'm not sure but It'll be big. For now I was looking at some new things we'd like to launch like stuffed toys and maybe some personal video that we might share of out travels on the road." Matt answered.

"I've got a big return coming up so look for some O.M.G. moments from me. I can say things will change for me in June at Vengeance err Night of Champions.. It's still Vengeance to me.. Uhh I can say look for a guest star from the shock rock music genre around that time.. A legend from around here and no not Uncle Ted." Michael responded.

"Not Ted Nuggant?" Tom asked.

"No. You'll have to wait and see. I'll give a small hint when I come back to Raw listen closely to opening of my music." Michael answered.

"Ok. I gotta ask why the make up and how?" Christie asked.

"I get this a lot." Michael responded.

"He's deformed under it. He's Phantom Of the Opera la' popular." Matt teased.

"Ok ok. You just watch it Mustard man. But really I did it so unlike Matt here, I can get away with not being seen as much or easily spotted and when I go out I can blend in. At the Columbus mall was nuts as soon as they saw him. I also do it by tracing the natural lines on the face so the white just makes the black lines stick out more and look more intimidating." Michael answered.

"Real quick who's your teacher or teachers Midnight?" tom asked.

"Matt and Jeff are two and the other two you'll see after I get back." Michael answered.

"Thanks a lot guys! We'll look forward to seeing you on Raw and ECW and our website will have pictures and links as well." Bob added.

"Great being here, Bob and Tom." Matt stated.

"Nice to meet you.. let me know about that Ride, Christie." Michael stated.

Christie laughs and the show ends. A commercial plays with Matt and Midnight stating there names and saying they are on 104.7 WIOT. Matt and Michael sign a few autographs for the staff members and leave some for a future contest winners. While Matt is driving, Michael removes all of his makeup and throws a sweatshirt on over his shirt.

"Who was the text from?" Matt asked.

"Stephanie. We need to get our stuff from the hotel and head to the airport. Michelle is already on her way to Denver and she will meet us at the airport." Michael stated.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Matt stated as they parked the car at the hotel.

Matt and Michael gathered all their stuff and headed off to the airport. Vince had made their reservations so that their flight landed approximately 30 minutes after Michelle's flight. The flight to Denver was long and boring. Matt mostly slept while Michael read.

While they are still in Tacoma, they have 2 appearances at the local Army and Air Force bases. Both are scheduled for 2 hours. But due to the amount of people who showed up, they stayed for 2 hours longer each time. Krista made sure that they had all the video footage and pictures to take back to Stephanie and Vince. Krista and Jeff had put their house on the market the week before and already had a bid on the house. Their real estate agent was going to handle everything for them and just fax the papers to them when they are ready to be signed.

The day before they had to head to Denver, Jeff and Krista took the kids to the mall to do some shopping. Jeff tried his best to hide his appearance, but after walking around Hot Topic for a while, he got hot and took off his jacket. A few people in the store noticed his tattoo and there just happened

to be a magazine with his picture on it on the counter. One of the girls in the store just about screamed when she saw him. Jeff signed a few autographs and posed for pictures. As they continued to walk around the mall, people started pointing and snapping pictures with camera phones.

Jeff walked over to the information desk and asked if there was a way to get a table set up and some security guards around the table. The mall owner came out and assisted Jeff and Krista. Krista never leaves home without a marker and stack of photos for Jeff to autograph. Krista also had her camera with her. So while Jeff signed autographs and posed for pictures with fans. Krista took pictures to add to the promo events. After their exciting trip to the mall, Jeff, Krista and the kids went back to the house for dinner and to pack up as much stuff as possible for their trip.

Jeff, Krista, the kids and their nanny headed to Denver the day before they need to be there. Their nanny had a separate room from the rest of the family. While Krista and the kids get settled into their room, Jeff heads over to the arena to sign them in and drop of the video and pictures from their promo events in Stephanie's office.

When Jeff got back to the hotel, Krista was sitting at the desk writing out all the addresses and placing stamps on all the invites that needed to be sent out. It took her about an hour to complete the invitations and then they called the nanny to come sit with the kids so they could go to the post office to mail the invitations. And meet up with some of the other superstars for dinner. Krista told the nanny what to order for the kids for dinner and to order herself something and have it charged to the room and that they were allowed 30 minutes TV and then needed to be in bed by 8:30. Jeff told her that they would be back late.

Jeff and Krista got to the restaurant and made their way to where everyone else was. Shawn, Rebecca, Paul, Stephanie, Shane Helms, CM Punk, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, and a few others were all there. The ladies were definitely out numbered my the men. Everyone enjoyed a relaxed, non-stressed dinner. After their meals, everyone danced the night away. Krista didn't know that Jeff was such a good slow dancer. She truly enjoyed their last night out for a while.

The next 2 weeks were going to jam packed full of shows and traveling. This week they needed to film 2 weeks worth of show and next week the same, as the third week was Thanksgiving and then the following week a select few superstars are heading to Iraq to film Tribute to the Troops. Krista and Jeff walked back to the hotel.

"I cant wait for the next 2 months to be over with. Taping back to back, you leaving for overseas, getting the stuff moved to North Carolina, selling the house and whatever else happens. I'm just glad that the wedding is all taken care of." Krista stated.

"I hope that you're not regretting doing any of this?" Jeff responded.

"I'm not. I will just be happy once we have the wedding and can relax and have some much needed fun away." Krista reassured him.

"Me too." Jeff stated as he put his arm around her.

They got back to the hotel around midnight. The nanny left to go back to her room.

"I think that after we have the house all settled in North Carolina, that the nanny stay with the kids while we tour. Especially since I will be in action too." Krista suggested as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. And get Caitlyn enrolled in my old elementary school." Jeff agreed. "She will be one popular kid, especially with her last name going to be Hardy."

"Yeah it will be good for her to be around kids her own age. We will just have to travel to the venues and then that night home and such." Krista said as she laid down in bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff got into bed and snuggled up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss good-night as she turned off the light. Jeff and the others had a wake-up call at 5:30am. Krista didn't have to be at the arena until noon. So she would be able to spend the morning with the kids. She got up and took a shower. While in the shower, the kids got up and Caitlyn helped her brother get dressed.

Krista called the nanny and had her meet them in the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

"Jeff and I are very pleased with your services for us. The kids love you. Once we are married and have everything settled in our new house, we will have a room that is all yours. We will also be enrolling Caitlyn at his old elementary school so that she can be around kids her own age. We are going to require you to live in our house with our kids while we are on tour after the wedding." Krista told her.

"Thank you, Ms. Martin. I love the kids as well. I will be happy to stay on as your nanny for as long as you need me." she replied.

"Please call me Krista. Thank you." Krista stated.

"Mommy, why do we have to move to North Carolina?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caitlyn, we have to move to North Carolina because that is where we just bought a brand new house." Krista told her daughter. "Plus we will be closer to Uncle Matt, Michelle and Grandpa Gilbert."

"Ok, mommy. Will I get to go to a real school there?" Caitlyn responded.

"Yes, you will be going to Jeff and Matt's old elementary school." Krista answered.

"Cool!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

As they were finishing their meals, Krista's phone went off with a text message from Jeff.

"Baby, Can you please bring me my black duffel bag at the foot of the bed. And I need you here an hour earlier. Love you.-JNH"

"Well, it looks like I am going to have to cut breakfast short. I am needed at the arena." Krista stated as she gathered her things. "We will be back after the two shows are done being taped."

Krista said bye to her kids and the nanny and headed up stairs to grab Jeff's duffle bag and then headed to the arena. She flashed her badge to the security guard and headed inside. She hurried to find Jeff's dressing room. When she finally found it, Jeff was sitting there waiting for her.

"I forgot my boots and the 2 shirts for the different shows." Jeff told her as he took the bag.

"Oh ok." Krista said as she sat down. "What time does the taping begin?"

"In about 30 minutes. They just changed the time on us since I guess everyone is here. I am scheduled to be on both RAW and ECW, but no action until tomorrow's taping of Smack down." Jeff told her.

"Ok. Do I need to change too?" Krista asked.

"Only if you want to. I don't think your scheduled to walk out with me until tomorrow. So you can stay in what you are wearing." Jeff answered.

"Sounds good to me. I am going to go grab some water. You want any?" Krista responded

"Yeah that sounds good. Especially since I will be making 2 speeches tonight." Jeff stated.

"Ok, I will be right back." Krista said as she walked out.

Krista walked down the long hallway until she found the catering room. When she walked into the room, Rebecca and her two kids, Cameron and Cheyenne, were sitting in the room, probably waiting for Shawn.

"Hi Rebecca. How are you?" Krista asked.

"I'm ok. Have you seen Shawn by any chance?" Rebecca replied.

"No I haven't. He might be waiting for curtain call. I know that they are going to start taping RAW in less than a half hour. Do you know where his dressing room is?" Krista responded.

"He wasn't in there when I looked. I really hate being in the arenas when he's working. It can be very intimidating to some. Isn't Jeff scheduled to speak tonight?" Rebecca stated.

"Yes, I came in here to get some water. You and the kids are more than welcome to come hang out with me. We have some toys and coloring stuff in Jeff's room." Krista suggested.

"That sounds a lot better than sitting here alone and the kids getting scared." Rebecca agreed to Krista's suggestion.

The four of them headed back to Jeff's dressing room. Jeff was waiting for his water and for curtain call.

"Jeff, if you see Shawn, can you tell him that his wife and kids are here with me?" Krista asked Jeff as he got ready to head out.

"Sure." Jeff answered as he walked down the hall.

Cameron and Cheyenne found the toys, coloring book and crayons and were occupying themselves very well. Krista turned on the TV monitor so that she and Rebecca could watch the taping of RAW. Soon they heard the opening music and the announcers started to talk. After the announcers did their opening statements, The Hardy Boyz theme started and they walked out and did their entrance. Matt started off the speech and then Jeff did his speech. They both thanked the fans, their family and God for giving them the chance to win the titles and such. After their speeches were done, they walked back towards the stage and came back to Jeff's room.

"Any sign of Shawn?" Rebecca asked Matt and Jeff.

"We didn't see him on way to and from the arena. Have you tried to text Stephanie?" Matt stated.

"Not yet, we were watching your speeches." Krista stated as she pulled out her phone and sent Stephanie a text message.

Stephanie replied back almost right away with, "Shawn is in my office right now, why?" Krista responded that his wife and kids were looking for him and they are all sitting in Jeff's dressing room.

"Hey Matt. Where's Michelle?" Krista asked.

"She wasn't feeling too good so she stayed at the hotel to get some rest." Matt answered.

"I hope she feels better." Jeff stated.

"Me too. It's not fun to travel when you are sick." Matt responded as he stepped out to call her.

"I think we are going to go see if we can find Shawn before he heads out there." Rebecca stated. "Thank you for letting us hang out here with you."

"Anytime." Krista responded.

"Well we have about 4 hours before having to do that speech again. You guys wanna grab some lunch or something?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving." Jeff responded.

"I saw a place across the street that sounded pretty good." Matt stated as they walked out of the dressing rooms. "My treat."

"Let's turn in these belts and lets go." Jeff stated as he grabbed his belt and Krista's hand.

The three of them headed to the "belt keeper" and turned in their belts and headed to lunch. After lunch they went to the hotel to check on Michelle. She was still not feeling too great, but was up and dressed. Matt felt her forehead. She was burning up and looked pale. Matt told her to lay back down until they got back after the second taping.

They then headed back to the arena to do the taping for ECW. Matt and Jeff were scheduled to do their speeches and then they were free to go home. While back at the arena, Krista met up with Stephanie to go over the schedule for the next two months. There was going to be a lot of traveling as well as meet and greets and promos.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Jason was getting ready to make his way back to the arena. Jason felt that after a month of training with Tommy, he was ready to get back into the ring. As Jason made his way back to the arena, his phone went off.

"Hello." Jason answered his phone.

"Jason, it's Krista. Where are you?" Krista asked.

"I'm across the street from the arena, why?" Jason responded.

"You had better get here and quickly. Roll call for tomorrow's show is going to happen in about 10 minutes." Krista told him.

"I will be there." Jason told her as he started to cross the street.

Jason ran the rest of the way to the arena and barely made it to roll call. Thankfully Stephanie didn't notice him running into the ring area, but Krista and Jeff did.

"Alright, let's start this roll call so we can all get on with our day." Stephanie stated into the microphone as she looked around at all the stars and staff members. "Ok for once we are all here and on time. Before you are released for the day, there will be a wellness check on everyone, stars and staff alike. So I will need everyone to go into their respective dressing rooms and wait until its their turn. Now who would like to go first?"

"I will." Jeff volunteered.

"I'll go next." Krista stated.

"Then me." Jason chimed in.

"Alright. Such eagerness today. Well lets get this started then." Stephanie stated shocked that someone actually volunteered.

Stephanie got out of the ring and headed backstage. Everyone followed slowly but surely. Jeff and Krista headed to Jeff's dressing room to wait for the people to come in and test them.

"Why did you volunteer to go first?" Krista asked Jeff as they were waiting.

"To get it over with so that we can get out of here and spend the rest of the day with the kids." Jeff answered as a man and woman walked in.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Martin and Mr. Hardy. This will be quick and easy." The man stated as he set down his bag.

Krista and the woman went to the women's restroom and Jeff and the man went into the men's restroom. Both did what they needed to do. Jeff and Krista met back in the dressing room while they waited for the tests to come back. Stephanie was also in there to get the results.

"Ok. Both are good to go." the woman stated.

"Good. See you two tomorrow at 11." Stephanie stated as she walked out with the testers.

"That was fast and easy and now we can go." Jeff stated as he tied his shoes.

"Great, so what are we going to do with the kids?" Krista asked. "It's too late in the day to really go anywhere.

"I don't know. Just as long as we spend time with them, that's all that matters." Jeff stated.

"Well how about a special dinner out and maybe a kids movie?" Krista suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jeff agreed as he kissed Krista.

"Excuse me." A voice said from the door way. "Could you not do that to my sister, when others are around."

"Jason!" Krista exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you. What else?" Jason responded.

"Why are you looking for me?" Krista asked.

"Well after being gone for a month, I wanted to see if there was anything new going on." Jason answered.

"The only thing that is going on, other than interruptions and drug testing, is we are selling the house in Tacoma and we just put a down payment on one in Jeff's hometown." Krista told him.

"Why are you selling the house? You worked so hard to get that house and pay it off." Jason asked.

"Because we wanted to. It isn't fair to have Jeff live in a house that was purchased with another man. We wanted a new house for our new family. And plus, we wanted to live closer to Matt and their dad." Krista told him. "And there is nothing that you can say or do that will change our minds."

"Does mom and dad know yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes they do. And they are happy with whatever we decide as it is our money, our business and our family." Jeff stated.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Jason stated as he walked out.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling I will know soon enough." Krista stated as she pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Krista, it's mom. Have you talked to Jason lately?" Karen asked.

"He was just here. We told him about selling the house and moving to North Carolina. He seemed kinda weird today." Krista answered.

"I can imagine. I've been trying to call him all day. A moving truck will his stuff showed up at our house this morning. I want to know what is going on." Karen told her daughter.

"I have no idea. Today is the first day that I have seen or talked to him in a month. He was in New York training for the past few weeks." Kristatold her mom. "Other than that I have no idea what is going on."

"Well if you see your brother, please tell him to call us." Karen asked. "Bye Honey. Love you."

"I will. Bye mom. Love you too." Krista said as she hung up the phone.

Krista told Jeff what was going on at home. They went to try to find Jason to see why he was acting the way he was. Krista had a feeling she knew what it was, but she wanted to hear it from Jason. Jeff and Krista looked everywhere for Jason, but he couldn't be found anywhere. Krista and Jeff decided to head to the hotel and proceed with their plans for the night.

The next day while at the arena, Krista found Jason's dressing room. She heard muffled sounds coming from behind his door. Krista knocked on the door. Krista was expecting Jason to answer his door, but instead of Jason it was Tommy.

"Hi Tommy. Is Jason in here?" Krista asked.

"Yes he is. You're Krista, right?" Tommy stated. "I think that he needs some family to talk to."

"Yes I'm Krista. Jason's older sister. What is going on with Jason?" Krista asked.

"Something about his girlfriend leaving him and then something about you selling a house and moving across the country." Tommy answered.

"Nikki left him? When did that happen?" Krista asked.

"I guess sometime while he was in New York with me. Now are you selling a house and moving?" Tommy stated looking at Krista.

"Yes. Jeff and I just put my house up for sale while we were there for the promo tour. And we just put the down payment on a brand new house in North Carolina so that we can be closer Jeff's family." Krista told him.

Krista and Tommy talked for a little bit longer before she needed to go meet up with Jeff. Jeff was in his dressing room getting ready for his opening speech and later on a match against a surprise opponent. Jeff was just finishing lacing up his boots when Krista walked in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I just had a conversation with Tommy about Jason." Krista told him.

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Nikki kicked Jason out of the house and had all of his stuff shipped to mom and dad's house in Portland. And apparently he is very upset

about us selling the house and moving to North Carolina." Krista told him.

"He'll be ok. I'm sure he will be. It's hard having a relationship when you are constantly traveling. My previous relationships always suffered cause we were always apart. I'm just very thankful that I now have you in my life and on the road with me." Jeff told her as they headed out the door.

Krista felt a little better after talking to Jeff. She put on a happy face and she and the WWE Champion walked out into the arena. Krista stood ringside as Jeff talked to the crowd. As he was talking, Edge's theme music started playing and he stormed out into the arena and into the ring, nearly knocking Krista down.

"How dare you! How dare you!" Edge demanded.

"How dare I what? How dare I tell the fans how I beat you and won the WWE Championship? Or how you must be so humiliated that you cant speak right?" Jeff tormented him.

"Don't talk down to me Hardy. You are no champion! I am the rightful champion. I deserve the title not you. You just got lucky that's all." Edge stated angrily.

"You want to talk about what people deserve? Ok. Did my fiancé deserve to be stalked by you and harassed by you?" Jeff demanded.

"I didn't harass anyone!" Edge stated.

At this point Jeff had heard enough. He tossed the title belt towards Krista and threw the microphone down. Jeff then grabbed Edge and performed a "Twist of Fate" and left the ring. The crowd cheered for Jeff as he and Krista headed backstage.


	17. Chapter 17

"I am really getting tired of him!" Jeff stated as he flung the door open.

"We all are, Jeff. But don't let him get to you. You have to remain focused for your match later tonight." Krista told him. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I know. Yeah a drink sounds good. Come on lets go." Jeff said as they walked to the catering room.

After getting something to drink and relaxing a little bit, it was time for Jeff's match. Jeff nor Krista knew who it was going to be against. What they did know was that it wouldn't be against Edge. Jeff was ready for his match, but was still upset about what Edge did. Jeff's theme started and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Bringing out the WWE Champion, weighing in at 225lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeeeffff Haaarrdddy!" Tony Chimel announced

After Jeff was done doing his in ring dance the announcer brought out his opponent.

"And his opponent, weighing in at 245lbs, from St. Louis, Missouri, Raaannndy Orrrton!" Tony announced.

Randy's theme "Voices" started playing as he walked out toward the ring. The crowd booed him and he just glared at the audience. Randy got into the ring and glared at Jeff.

The bell rings. Randy glares at Jeff as he moves around the ring before they lock arms. Randy runs at Jeff, but Jeff jumps out of the way forcing Randy to fly into the ropes. Randy comes out of it and they circle around a little bit before locking arms again. Jeff gets Randy into a headlock and performs the "Twist of Fate". Randy lands flat on his stomach. Jeff jumps over him and tries to get on the top rope. But Randy managed to get up and grab one of Jeff's legs and pulled him down. Randy pushes him into the ropes and make Jeff flip over the top rope. Randy jumps out of the ring and grabs Jeff by his hair and throws him back into the ring. After Jeff gets back on his feet Randy then throws Jeff against the ropes. Jeff bounces off the ropes and flies towards Randy knocking him down. Randy jumps up and runs towards Jeff and they lock arms again. Randy gets Jeff into a headlock and flips him onto the mat. Randy performs the "RKO" and Randy tries to pin him. The ref counts 1..and Jeff kicks out.

Jeff and Randy continue to fight as both men attempt to twist each others arms. Randy attempts to run towards Jeff. Jeff close lines him. Randy tries to get up, but Jeff gets a grip on his neck and performs the "Twist of Fate" again. Randy crashes to the mat. Jeff climbs the ropes and does the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Randy and the ref counts 1..2..3!

And the winner is Jeeeffff Haaarrrdy!" Tony Chimel states.

As Jeff celebrates his victory against Randy Orton, Randy glares at him from across the ring. Jeff hops out of the ring and heads up towards the stage, giving high fives to the fans along the way. Krista greets Jeff backstage as they walk to his dressing room. Jeff and Krista were going to stick around until the end of the show as Jason and Matt both had matches that night.

"Well Jr, that was an impressive match between Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton." Matt Striker stated.

"It sure was, Matt. Randy did his best to try to take out the champ, but he just couldn't do it. Jeff is tough one to keep down and out." Jr responded.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall, bringing out the challenger, weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Maaaaattt Haaarrrdy." Tony announced as Matt's theme music started and Matt made his way to the ring.

"And bringing out his opponent, from the Bottomless Pit, The Boogyman." Tony announces as red smoke fills the stage area and the Boogyman makes his way down towards the ring with his staff and bag in one hand and a clock in the other. As he nears the ring he smashes the clock on his head.

The bell rings. Boogyman slinks around the ring as Matt circles around before Boogyman runs at Matt, but Matt jumps out of the way forcing Boogyman to fly into the ropes. Boogyman comes out of it and they circle around a little bit before locking arms. Matt gets Boogyman into a headlock and performs the "Twist of Fate". Boogyman lands flat on his stomach. Matt jumps over him and tries to get on the top rope. But Boogyman managed to get up and grab one of Matt's legs and pulled him down and pushed him up against the turnbuckle and performed Stinger splash.

After Matt gets back on his feet Boogyman then throws Matt against the ropes. Matt bounces off the ropes and flies towards Boogyman knocking him down. Boogyman jumps up and runs towards Matt and they lock arms again. Boogyman gets Matt into a headlock and flips him onto the mat. Boogyman performs the leg drop and Boogyman tries to pin him. The ref counts 1..and Matt kicks out.

Matt and Boogyman continue to fight as Boogyman attempts to run towards Matt. Matt close lines him. Boogyman tries to get up, but Matt gets a grip on his neck and performs the "Twist of Fate" again. Boogyman crashes to the mat. Matt climbs the ropes and does the "Missile dropkick" Matt pins Boogyman and the ref counts 1..2..3! Matt jumps out of the ring as quickly as he could grabbing the title belt from the announcers table.

Jason's match was up next against Dolph Ziggler. Jason had a good feeling about his match. Jason thought about what he was going to do in the ring. Jason tried to locate Krista, but wasn't able to find her before his match. Jason heard his theme music and headed out to the ring. Next Dolph Ziggler came out to the ring.

The bell rang. Dolph walked over to Jason and stated, "Hi. I'm Dolph Ziggler." and stuck out his hand towards Jason. Jason took his hand and flung him like an "Irish Whip" in the ropes. Dolph came back towards Jason after bouncing off the ropes. Wanting to knock Jason down Dolph ran quickly, but instead Jason clothes lined him and knocked him down. Dolph got up and climbed the ropes and performed "leaping reverse STO" on Jason. Dolph pined Jason and the ref counted 1..2.. And Jason kicked out. Dolph went running towards Jason and Jason clotheslines him again. Jason then performs a "Groin Buster" and pins Dolph. The ref counts 1..2..3. Jason wins the match!

After Jason's match he headed back to his dressing room to shower and change. He still wanted to try to find his sister, but by the time he was done, they had already left the arena. Jason was just walking out of the arena, when his phone went off.

"Hey Bro. We are meeting up at The Lounge on State Ave. Please come join us. -Krista" the text message read.

"Sure I guess. I was looking for you earlier. What time?" Jason replied back.

"9pm in the VIP area." Krista text back.

"Ok. I'll be there. How far is it from the arena?" Jason text back.

"10 minutes by foot." Krista text back.

Krista sent him the directions to The Lounge. While Jason was on his way, Krista, Jeff, Matt, Michelle, Michael and some other stars ordered their drinks and some appetizers to start off the night. Jason arrived shortly thereafter and ordered his drink and some food. Jason hadn't really had much of a chance to hang out with anyone other that Tommy, Matt, Jeff, Krista and Michael. So it was good for him to get out and hang with everyone. Almost everyone was out dancing when Jason arrived except for Kofi, Shane and a few others.

"Hey Mon! How's it going?" Kofi asked Jason as he sat down.

"Pretty good. How's everyone here?" Jason responded as he took a sip of his drink.

"Good." Kofi responded. "Hoping to find a date tonight. How about you?"

"Yeah, sure. If anyone would ever give me the time of day." Jason responded.

"Oh come on, Jas! You're a good looking guy. Why wouldn't anyone want to date you?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, really. Look all around here. There are plenty of girls here that I'm sure would want to hook up with you." Shane stated.

"If you say so." Jason responded. "I don't see you trying to hook up with anyone."

"Hey I'm game. I'm just checking out the views for now. Give me about an hour and we'll see then." Shane said jokingly.

"Yeah ok. I'll give you an hour to find a girl. And while you're out there, see if you can find one for me." Jason responded jokingly.

"Alright! It's a deal!" Shane responded.

"I was joking. You don't have to find anyone for me." Jason responded.

"No. I think I will." Shane stated as he stood up and walked towards a group of women.

"Hey Jason! You made it!" Krista exclaimed as she and Jeff rejoined the table.

"Yeah! What are you wearing?" Jason asked his sister.

"It commonly known as clothes. Also know by many women as club attire. Look around Jas, its everywhere." Krista answered sarcastically.

"If you say so sis. Where did he go?" Jason responded.

"Where did who go?" Jeff asked.

"Shane. We were joking around and he was actually going to go do it." Jason responded.

"Do what, Jason?" Krista asked.

"They were joking about hooking up with some women around here and Shane went off to find some." Kofi answered.

"Oh boy! This night is going to get interesting." Jeff stated.

The server then brought a large tray of food to the table. And placed the plates down the center of the table. Everyone helped themselves to some food before heading back out to the dance floor. Jason, Kofi, Kelly, and Michael stayed at the table for a while enjoying their drinks and talking.

"Hey Michael! Wanna go dance?" Kelly asked.

"Sure I guess!" Michael responded.

"Cool, Come on." Kelly stated as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Jason and Kofi kind of chuckled at the sight of Kelly leading Michael to the dance floor.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Miss Kelly has a crush on someone." Kofi stated.

"Oh yeah! And making it very obvious too." Jason responded as he made eye contact with a girl sitting half way across the room at the bar. Kofi had said something to him, but he didn't hear him.

"Jason! Hello? Are you still with us? What are you staring at?" Kofi stated as he waved his hand in Jason's eye path.

"What? Huh? Oh sorry. Did you say something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I was stating that it would be cool if those two hooked up." Kofi stated. "What are you staring at?"

"Yeah it would. I saw a girl over there, but now she's not there." Jason responded.

Matt and Michelle soon returned to the table to get something to drink and eat. While the four of them were talking, the girl who Jason had made eye contact with came over to the table and started to talk to Jason.

"Hey everyone! I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is pay day and I need you all to come see me to get your checks first thing in the morning. If you have direct deposit, then I have your pay stubs for you. Also if anyone needs to make any changes, now would be the time." Trista reminded those at the table.

"You work for the company?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I'm Trista Grant. I work in the accounting and payroll department." Trista answered as she took a seat next to Jason.

"Ah, so you know how much everyone makes and figure percentages very well." Jason responded.

"Yeah pretty much." Trista stated.

"So what are my chances of dancing with you tonight?" Jason asked.

Matt starts to chuckle nearly choking on his food. And makes a comment to Kofi.

"I'd say about a 1 in 50 chance." Matt said to Kofi

Kofi smiles and goes back to his drink

"Well you're chances would improve if you use the magic word." Trista answered as the rest of table tried not to laugh.

"Would please have a dance with me?" Jason responded.

"Well, I'd say your chances are a 100%." Trista responded.

As Jason and Trista headed towards the dance floor, Jason looked back at Matt and gave him a devilish grin. As they got to the dance floor the music changed to a slow dance. Jason pulled Trista close to him and she put her arms around him. As they danced, Jeff noticed that Jason was dancing with someone, but couldn't see who it was. Jeff and Krista headed back to the table after the song was over.

"Anyone know who Jason is dancing with?" Jeff asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, Trista from payroll." Matt responded.

"Really?" Krista asked. "Wow!"

"She came over and told us that tomorrow is pay day and that we all need to go see her tomorrow morning for checks and pay stubs and if anything needs to be changed." Kofi told him.

Shane then walked over to the table with a girl he met.

"Where's Jason?" Shane asked.

"Out on the dance floor with Trista." Matt answered. "And who is your lovely young lady?"

"Trista? Do we know her?" Shane asked in shock. "That name sounds familiar."

"She handles payroll for us. And we all have to go in tomorrow to see her." Matt responded.

"Oh ok. And she's with Jason?" Shane asked.

"Yes, Shane. She's out there with Jason." Michelle giggled.

Soon everyone was back at the table. Krista was glad that her brother had found someone to hang out with and even possibly date. Everyone was having a great time drinking and dancing and getting to know Trista as well. Soon those who were coupled up headed back to the dance floor.

"So what do you think about Jason and Trista?" Jeff asked Krista.

"I think its great. I'm glad that he didn't let what happened with Nikki get to him." Krista responded.

"That's good! It looks as if they are really hitting it off." Jeff stated.

Jason and Trista stepped off the dance floor for a moment and exchanged phone numbers. Everyone hoped that his dating Trista would improve his attitude. Since everyone was staying at the same hotel they all walked together. Jeff held Krista's hand, Matt held Michelle's hand, Shane had his arm around his girl and as they walked Jason slid his hand into Trista's.

Jason, Jeff and Matt all stayed on the same floor fairly close to each other. Matt and Michelle went straight up to their room. Jeff and Krista talked with Trista and Jason for a little bit before heading into their room. Krista pulled Jason aside for a moment.

"Look. I know what you two are going to go do. All I am going to say is be careful. Jeff wanted to talk to you too." Krista told him.

"I will be sis. Don't worry." Jason responded as Krista went back over to Jeff and Trista.

"Hey man! I'm glad you found someone. Play it safe tonight." Jeff said as they shook hands.

" I will." Jason stated as Jeff walked back over to Krista.

Jason felt something in his hand. Jeff had slipped him some protection. He quickly put it in his pocket and headed back over to Trista, Jeff and Krista.

"Thanks, Jeff. But don't you think that you need that too?" Jason responded.

"I've got plenty." Jeff stated with a smirk. Krista and Jeff then headed into their room.


	18. Chapter 18

"See you in the morning, Sis." Jason stated.

"Uhh huh. See you in the morning." Krista responded with a smile.

Krista didn't even have the door locked all the way before Jeff came up behind her and started kissing her neck. He could still smell the light scent of her perfume. He ran his fingers through her soft long brown hair, thinking how good it felt between his fingers. He moved some of her hair out of the way and started to nibble on her ear. She shivered from the pleasure mixed with slight pain. She turned around in his arms and gazed lovingly into his bright green eyes. She gently placed her lips on his. He loved the way her soft lips felt on his. He gently forced apart her lips with his tongue as he wrapped his arms around her.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and laid her down. He quickly got out of his clothes and helped Krista out of her's. He kissed his way up Krista's body until he reached her lips again. Jeff decided to take things slow and gentle tonight. As he entered her and moaned with pleasure. She ran her finger nails lightly down his back as he began to move a little faster. Krista arched her back as she dug her finger nails a little harder into his back. Jeff then wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so that she was on top of him. Krista was slightly dizzy after the quick roll over. But she continued to rock back and forth. She leaned over and started kissing his neck, while still rocking back and forth. Jeff lifted her head and started kissing her passionately. They continued to roll around in bed until they collapsed in each others arms.

Meanwhile next door, Trista and Jason were standing outside of his door talking.

"Would you like to come in?" Jason asked Trista.

"Sure, I guess." She responded with a smile.

"Well come on in." Jason stated as he held the door open for her.

"I had a great time tonight, Jason." Trista said as she turned around.

"So did I. This may sound a little forward, but may I kiss you?" Jason asked her.

"I was wondering when you would. Yes, you may kiss me." Trista answered.

Jason leaned in and gently kissed Trista. Before long they were embracing each other and making out. Due to the amount of alcohol they had both consumed, there was no stopping these two. Jason could feel the sexual tension and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders. Trista let her shirt fall to the floor. They stopped kissing long enough for Jason to remove his shirt. Neither one could take the suspense anymore. Before they knew it, they were laying in bed with Jason on top of Trista. Jason made sure to take it nice and slow as not to hurt Trista. He looked deeply into her subtle brown eyes just before he kissed her again. After their fun, they laid in bed with Jason's arms around her. He was hoping that this moment could last forever. They soon fell asleep.

Jason woke up the next morning to his phone going off. He got up carefully as not to wake Trista. He looked down at his phone, it was Krista. He went into the bathroom to answer the call.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Hey Jas! We were wondering if you and Trista would like to join us for breakfast?" Krista asked trying not to giggle.

"I guess. I'll go see if she's up." Jason said trying not to let on what happened last night.

"Yeah, ok." Krista stated as she hung up.

Jason walked back into the bedroom and Trista was starting to wake up.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jason stated.

"Hmm. Good morning, yourself." Trista said as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8am. My sister invited us to join them for breakfast downstairs." Jason answered.

"Sounds good to me, but I need a change of clothes and a shower first." Trista stated.

"Well, let's see if we can sneak over to your room without being caught and you can do that." Jason stated.

"Ok." Trista agreed as she got dressed. Jason finished getting dressed and they quickly went to her room.

Jason hung out watching TV while she was in the shower. After she was done getting ready to go, they headed down to the restaurant to meet with Jeff and Krista. When they got there, Jeff, Krista, the kids, Matt, Michelle, Shane Michael and Kofi were all waiting on them. After a decent breakfast, they all headed over to Trista's office to get paychecks, pay stubs and to make sure their forms were all correct.

Jeff decided that he wanted to have a certain amount taken out of each paycheck to go into a different account that way just in case something happened to him, Krista and the kids would be taken care of. Trista helped him fill out the correct forms. Krista decided to do the same thing since she was technically getting two paychecks. One for being a WWE manager and one for being a WWE Diva. Krista placed a certain amount into the same account as Jeff for the same reasons.

Everyone headed out as they needed to pack up everything to get ready for their flights to Santa Fe, New Mexico. Jeff, Krista, the kids, their nanny and Michael drove to the airport together. Jason decided to drive with Trista. They even managed to get their seats next to each other. Krista thought it was kinda cute how her brother was acting around Trista.

Once they arrived in Santa Fe, everyone made their way to rental cars and then to the hotel to put their stuff up. They had to sign in by 8pm that night and locate their dressing rooms. Krista stayed at the hotel with the kids while Jeff went to sign in. As Jeff was leaving the hotel, Jason caught up to him.

"Hey Jeff! Are you heading over to the arena?" Jason asked.

"Sure am." Jeff responded.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you?" Jason asked.

"Sure why not." Jeff stated as they walked to his car. "So you and Trista seemed to have hit it off pretty well?"

"Yeah. She is not like anyone I've ever dated before. She really is something special." Jason answered.

"Take your time. She's not going anywhere. Stephanie needs her around for the long haul. Plus she always travels with us everywhere we go, except on international tours." Jeff told him. "Don't rush anything."

"I will. I hope that this will work out for us." Jason stated as they pulled into the arena parking lot.

"So do I." Jeff stated as he got out of the car.

They signed in and headed to their dressing rooms. As Jeff was walking down the corridor to his dressing room, Edge passed him rather quickly without saying or doing anything to Jeff. Jeff ignored it and continued to his dressing room. After locating his and Matt's dressing rooms, he headed out to find Jason. He found his dressing room, but Jason wasn't there.

Jeff tried to call his cell phone, but there was no answer. Jeff headed towards Trista's office to see if he was there. Jeff knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Trista called from behind the locked door.

"It's Jeff. I'm looking for Jason. Is he in there?" Jeff said through the door.

"Yeah I'm here. I'll be out in a minute." Jason stated.

"Meet me back at the car." Jeff responded.

Jeff headed out towards the car. Jeff called Krista to let her know that they would be a little bit late meeting up for dinner as he was waiting on Jason to come out to the car. Krista was relaxing in their room while the kids were playing, when her phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello?" Krista said.

No answer, she could hear heavy breathing, but the caller didn't say a word.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Krista asked.

Still no answer. Krista was getting a little scared, so she hung up the phone and called Jason.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Get out to the car and get back here ASAP. I'm calling Matt right now." Krista told her brother.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked his sister, but she had hung up.

Jason told Trista where to meet them for dinner and what time. Jason ran out to Jeff's car. He told Jeff about Krista's phone call to him and they bolted from the parking lot. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Krista called Matt and told him about the phone call. He came over to the room right away. Krista was borderline hysterical when Matt got there. He held her until Jeff and Jason got there.

"What happened, Krista?" Jeff asked as he walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"I got a phone call right after I hung up with you, and no one would say anything, but I could hear heavy breathing into the phone." Krista told them as she nearly started crying.

"We're all here now! Don't worry too much about it, unless it happens again." Jeff told her.

"What if it's.. him again?" Krista asked.

"Him, who?" Jason asked.

"Edge." Jeff stated. "I don't know. What did the caller ID say?"

"It came up as unavailable." Krista said as she looked through her call history.

"I don't know if it was him or not, but if it is him, we will just have to take it to Stephanie and Vince." Matt told her.

"Let's get the kids ready and head to the restaurant for dinner. Is your nanny coming with us?" Jason asked.

Matt walked into the kids room to help them get ready while Jeff invited the nanny to join them for dinner. She told Jeff that she would, but she wasn't feeling too well and was going to try and get some sleep.

"Uncle Matt!!!" Caitlyn exclaimed as he walked in the room. It had been nearly a month that they had seen him.

"Hi Caitlyn! Hi Jordan! I have something for you." Matt told them as he held his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked big round eyes.

"Here you go." Matt stated as he handed them each a Matt Hardy bear from Build-a-Bear.

"Oh cool! Thank you Uncle Matt!!" Caitlyn cried out as she hugged him. Jordan hugged his new bear and walked over to Matt and gave him a hug.

Everyone headed out for dinner and Jeff tried to get Krista to relax a little bit, but she was still a little worried that the caller might have been Edge. Krista called the nanny half way through dinner to see how she was feeling. The nanny told her that she still felt horrible and wasn't sure if she could watch the kids tomorrow. Krista told her to get as much rest as she needed and that they would take the kids with them to the arena tomorrow. Everyone split the bill for dinner. Jason paid for him and Trista, Matt paid for him and Michelle and Jeff paid for him, Krista and the kids. They called it a night and headed back to the hotel to get some sleep before tomorrow.

The next day everyone headed over to the arena to get the day started. Krista and Jeff made sure to pack enough stuff for the kids to do. It wasn't a free day, but it wasn't a show day either. Jeff, Matt and Michael went to work out in the weight room. Caitlyn wanted to meet the other superstars to get their autographs and have her picture taken with them. Krista and Jordan walked around the arena with Caitlyn who spent most of the time being star struck.

The first star they came upon was Shawn Michaels. He posed for pictures and gave her a personalized autographed picture for her collection. As they continued to walk around the arena, Caitlyn got to meet, get an autograph and pose for pictures with John Cena, Triple H, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, Batista, and many more. As they were walking around, they walked right past Edge's dressing room.

"Mom, how come we never talk to Edge?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because he has a major grudge against Jeff ever since Jeff won the WWE Championship from him." Krista explained to her daughter.

"Oh, ok." Caitlyn responded.

As they continued to walk around they ran into Stephanie. While Krista was talking to Stephanie and Caitlyn was looking at all her autographed pictures, Jordan spotted something that looked like fun. He wondered off towards what he saw. Edge noticed that Krista isn't paying attention to where her son has wondered off to. Edge walks over to Jordan, picks him up and heads to his dressing room. Caitlyn turns around to see what her brother is doing and doesn't see him anywhere.

"MOM! Where's Jordan? I cant find him!!" Caitlyn yells at her mom.

"Attention all security please lock down the arena. We have a missing boy, 4 years old, wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. Goes by the name of Jordan Martin. Do not let anyone in or out of the arena without my permission." Stephanie states over the radio.

"Roger that, Ms McMahon." A security guard stated.

Krista grabbed Caitlyn and ran to find Jeff, Matt, Jason and Michael. Stephanie ran to find her father and her husband, Triple H who is with Shawn. Stephanie announces over the loud speakers that everyone in the arena needs to come out to the ring except for the security guards blocking the doors. Krista finds the guys and is nearly hysterical. Matt notices the Jordan isn't with her and Caitlyn. Jeff tries to calm Krista down as they walk to the ring.

While everyone is gathering in the arena, Caitlyn tries to get one of her uncles to acknowledge her, but no will even listen to her. She see's that Jerry Lawler and Matt Striker are sitting at their announcers table. She gets up from her mom is sitting and walks over to them.

"Why aren't you over there with your mom?" Jerry asks her as she approaches the table.

"Sweetie, this isn't a safe place for you to be." Matt tells her.

"No one will listen to me. I know something isn't right, but when I try to tell someone, they ignore me." Caitlyn told them. "I have a feeling I know who has my brother, but I'm not sure."

"Oh my. Well, let's see if we can get Stephanie's attention for you. Do mind talking into the mike in front of everyone here?" Matt responded.

"I'm ok with it." Caitlyn told them.

"Excuse me, Stephanie. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I really think that everyone needs to hear what Caitlyn has to say." Jerry stated.

"Caitlyn, do you want to come up here?" Stephanie asks. Caitlyn walks over to the ring and with the help of Triple H climbs into the ring. "What is it that you want to tell us?" Stephanie said as she kneeled down to Caitlyn's eye level.

Everyone looks at Caitlyn who had been handed a microphone. She looks directly at Stephanie.

"Ms McMahon, I think I have an idea of where my brother might be, but I'm not sure. When someone is missing at school, they do a head count. Is everyone out here?" Caitlyn stated.

"Thank you Caitlyn. Alright everyone, I need an accurate head count right here, right now." Stephanie stated.

They do a head count and notice that there are four people missing. Stephanie looks through the roster and states that two are out with injuries and one was out on a family emergency. The only other person missing from the head count was… Edge.

"Where is Edge?" Stephanie demanded.

A security guard locates Edge and brings him into the ring. Matt, Jeff, Michael, Jason, Shawn, Triple H, Kofi, Shane and a quite a few more stars circle around him.

"Where is Jordan?" Stephanie asks Edge.

"How should I know? Isn't his parents responsibility to know where he is at?" Edge answers her with a cocky attitude.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt, Michael and Jason leave the ring and run backstage and head towards Edge's dressing room. Standing out side the door to his dressing room is Chavo Guerrero. Edge then shows up with Stephanie, Triple H and Shawn following behind him.

"Don't you even think about entering my dressing room!" Edge demanded.

"You may be using this room, but you don't own it." Stephanie stated. "Move away from the door now."

"There is nothing in there that you need to go in there for!" Edge stated angrily.

"That will be for me to decide. Open the door now." Stephanie demanded.

Chavo moved away from the door. Triple H restrained Edge while Shawn opened the door. Matt, Jason and Michael bolted into the room calling for Jordan. There was no answer from anywhere in the room. They searched the entire room to find any traces of Jordan. Nothing. Shawn then suggested to look in the parking garage.

Everyone on the roster searched the entire parking garage including over by the limos. Shane found a toy Thomas the Tank Engine with Jordan's name on it by the limos. Everyone had to search their vehicles. Nothing more was found. Finlay suggests looking in the arena, under the ring and in the seating area.

Everyone heads back into the ring area and Finlay lifts up the ring skirt looking for Hornswoggle and Jordan. But only Hornswoggle is under the ring, but he has Jordan's baseball hat on. Finlay asked Hornswoggle if he knows where Jordan is as he has his hat. Hornswoggle shakes his head no.

"I want every inch of this arena to be searched." Stephanie stated.

As everyone headed out in the seating area to look for Jordan. Jeff, Krista, Matt and Michael headed upstairs to look in the sky boxes with a security guard who has every key to everything in the arena. There was nothing in the sky boxes. As they are walking back towards the ring, Michael's phone goes off with a text message from a blocked number. "I have what you are looking for and you won't find it near the ring."

Michael runs to show Stephanie the text message. Stephanie tells everyone to stop and does another head count. Edge is not allowed to leave the ring, but has his phone out. Stephanie grabs his phone and flips through the text messages and call history. The only person listed in both histories was Kelly-Kelly. Stephanie knows that she is traveling with them, but is out with an injury.

Stephanie orders a select group of people to search the basement of the arena. While everyone else searches backstage. After checking the basement, Matt receives a text message, also from a blocked number.

"You won't find what you are looking for down under, but beware you're getting hotter." the message read. Matt showed the text to Michael.

"The boiler room?" Michael suggested.

Matt and Michael head towards to boiler room. The door is jammed and no matter how hard they try, it wont open. Meanwhile everyone is searching the backstage area. John Cena finds Jordan's bear outside the lighting room. John tries to open the door but its locked. John used his strength and kicked the door in. The room was empty, except for a few chairs and Jordan's jacket. Jeff receives a text message from a blocked number.

"Your soon to be son wants his mommy and real daddy, not you. And you thought you were lucky." the message read.

Jeff runs over to where the equipment is kept. There are several extra large trunks. Triple H, Shawn, Shane and Jason get all the trunks open. Krista then receives a text message.

"Your son deserves a better mommy than you. I think I will keep him."

Krista bursts into tears as her phone falls to the floor. Jeff reads the text message.

"Who would want to take Jordan from us?" Krista cries.

Everyone gathers in the arena. All the lights go off and the titantron flickers on. At first all you can hear is a lullaby and then shows a sleeping Jordan on a leather couch. A disguised voice speaks.

"If you want your son, give me back what I should have won. You call yourself lucky and I call you a fool!" the voice states.

Triple H notices something in the room. He, Shawn, Michael, Jeff, Krista, Jason and Matt leave the ring area and head backstage to Edge's dressing room. The door is locked again. Everyone moves back as Triple H kicks the door in. They find Jordan sleeping on the couch and Kelly-Kelly sitting in a chair.

Krista runs over to Jordan and picks him up. Matt grabs Kelly and forces her out into the ring area. Edge has an angry yet shocked look on his face as he stands up. Matt, Jeff, Shawn, Triple H, Shane, Jason, and Michael get into the ring and circle around Edge. Shawn "Sweet Chin Music's" Edge and then everyone else starts pounding on him. After he has taken a beating. Stephanie has something to say.

"Edge and Kelly-Kelly. You are hereby suspended until further notice." Stephanie stated.

As Edge and Kelly-Kelly are escorted out of the arena, Stephanie suggests to Jeff and Krista that Jordan and Caitlyn should stay with Krista's parents until things are settled. They both agreed. Krista paid for her dad's plane ticket for that night and arranged for the kids and the nanny to go to Portland. Krista, Jason, Jeff and Matt would be there for Thanksgiving anyways.

The next day everything was back to semi-normal around the arena. There was extra security as it was a taping day. All four guys had matches this week. This was also Michael's comeback match. Matt was scheduled to go up against MVP, Jeff against Cody Rhodes, and Jason against Santino Marella. Jason's match was up first that night and he was more than ready to battle.

"Welcome to Santa Fe and Monday Nigh Raw! What a night we have in store for everyone." Jerry states.

"That's right, Jerry. We have an action packed night ahead of us." Matt Striker commented.

"I heard that Midnight will be back in action tonight as well as Jason Rogers." Jerry stated.

"I heard that too. I also heard that Jeff and Matt Hardy are here tonight and will also have matches." Matt Striker responded as Jason's theme music started playing and Lillian announced him into the ring. After Jason got into the ring and got ready for his opponent, Santino's music started and he walked out.

"Oh this outta be a good match here. We have Jason vs. Santino Marella." Matt stated.

"Well I heard that Jason had spent a month doing nothing but training with Tommy Dreamer. I am looking forwards to seeing how this match unfolds." Jerry commented.

The bell rang and Santino ran towards Jason who clothes lined him. Santino tried to act tough and jumped up, and again ran towards Jason. They lock arms. Santino performs the "battering ram" to Jason. Jason recovers and performs the "running one-handed bulldog". Santino falls to the mat. Jason climbs the ropes and performs a "360 splash". Jason pins Santino and ref counts 1..2..3.

The next match was going to be Matt against MVP. Matt was hyped up and ready to go. MVP's theme music started and he made his way into the ring. Then Matt's theme song started and Matt made his way out to the ring, throwing the "V-1" sign up as he did.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. MVP broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. MVP ran towards Matt who clothes lined him. MVP jumped up, and again ran towards Matt. They lock arms again. MVP performs the "dragon screw" to Matt. Matt recovers and performs the "Twist of Fate". MVP falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Matt runs towards MVP, but MVP performs "Snap overhead belly to belly suplex." Matt falls to the mat. MVP pins Matt and the ref counts 1..2 and Matt kicks out. Matt runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to MVP. MVP stays down. Matt pins MVP and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match.

Matt made his way backstage to put his belt away and go shower and change. Jeff was getting ready for his match which was coming up shortly against Cody Rhodes. Krista walked out with Jeff and took a seat at the announcers table.

"Welcome Krista!" Jerry stated.

"Thank you, Jerry. Hello Matt." Krista responded.

"It was reported earlier on that both Edge and Kelly-Kelly were suspended due to a serious issue involving Jeff Hardy, You and your kids. Can you elaborate on any of that, Krista?" Matt asked.

"Yes they were suspended. Edge is a very maniacal, cold hearted person who uses people to hurt others. Jeff and I damn near went out of our minds trying to find our son. It is not anything I would wish on my worst enemy. And the fact that what had happened had been planned for a while, Edge used Kelly- Kelly to try and hurt both Jeff and myself." Krista told them.

"But the real question is, why go after the child?" Jerry asks.

"You know, Jerry. I don't really know why he went after our son. The only thing I think of is that he sees our son as a threat to him and his future child. It must have something to do with our kids and his kids possibly becoming 2nd generation wrestlers." Krista answered.

"Well, I heard some rumors that Kelly-Kelly and Midnight were together, and could that play apart in what happened?" Jerry stated.

"As far as I know, Midnight and Kelly-Kelly are only friends, if that. We all hung out the other night, but like I said as far as I know there is nothing going on between them. Midnight was here helping us try to find our son. So I really don't think that he would have done anything like that." Krista answered.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Jeff broke free and shoved Cody towards a turnbuckle. Jeff ran towards Cody who clothes lined him. Jeff jumped up, and again ran towards Cody. They lock arms again. Jeff performs the "Twist of Fate" to Cody. Cody is stunned but recovers and performs a "punching combination." Jeff falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Cody runs towards Jeff, but Jeff performs "Sitout inverted suplex slam" Cody falls to the mat. Jeff pins Cody and the ref counts 1..2 and Cody kicks out. Jeff runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Cody. Cody stays down. Jeff climbs the ropes and does the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Cody and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.

"Everyone seems to be on fire tonight, Jerry." Matt stated.

"They sure are. Gotta wonder if it has anything to do with what happened yesterday?" Jerry responded.

"Who knows, but at least their son was found safe and sound." Matt commented.

"A month has passed after his cage match against Miz and Morrison and it's rumored Midnight is back tonight and I for one wouldn't want to be either of those guys." Jerry states.

"You said it Jerry and if Midnight is anything like the Dead Man there both in serious trouble. We caught up with Miz in his dressing room. Lets see if we can get a commit." Matt states

Standing in front of his mirror, the lights go out except one Miz steps closer and he gloats.

"Even in limited light, I'm still a chick magnet." Miz stated

The image in the mirror shifts to Midnight. Miz jumps back in shock. The image points at him but disappears.

"That was ugly!" Miz stated.

The bathroom light goes out and a loud thud can be heard and the lights come back on the camera picks up Miz soaked in blood and out cold on the floor and written upon the mirror was Miz-A-Ree. Morrison see's what happened on the Titantron and he leaves the ring rushing backstage but runs into Jason Rogers.

"Oh perfect I've wanted to get my hands on you." Jason stated.

Jason grabs Morrison and slams him against the wall and soon the two trade blows but it's mostly Jason doing the most damage. While Midnight crawls out from under the ring with microphone in hand.

"If you look towards the ramp you'll see the so called chick magnet caged right now. He's kinda hazy but still alive. Now Stephanie I can't control what's going on back stage but if I were you I'd make it legal. This way no one gets in trouble or hell bring them out here." Midnight states.

No sooner had Midnight put down the microphone, Jason and Miz are soon battling it out from the entrance tunnel and Stephanie face appears on screen.

"I have a great idea it's a 2 on 2 match if any one wants to help Morrison come on out." Stephanie stated.

No one comes out and after pounding Morrison out like a steak, Midnight grabs the microphone again and asks Stephanie to make the fallowing matches.

"I want a 2 on one match next Monday, then if Miz is freed by his egotistical friend here, I want a 1 on 1 with Miz!" Midnight stated.

"I want a 1 on 1 with Morrison!" Jason stated.

"You got it. This will build up to Vengeance, I hope." Stephanie responded.

"I promise NOTHING but to shock and awe everyone!" Midnight stated.

"Next week on Raw is the start of the long road to Vengeance and I do mean long. Kicking it off with a 2 on 1 match with Jason and Midnight vs Morrison." Stephanie stated.

"Wow! Big news tonight on Raw with Stephanie McMahon kicking off the LONG road to Vengeance next week!" Jerry announced.

Midnights music starts playing and a male voice starts saying Vengeance (what I want) Vengeance (what I need) Vengeance ( what I want, what I need what I want what I need ) Vengeance, Vengeance, Vengeance ! As the camera fades out to the WWE logo.

The rest of the week was spent getting ready to go to the next venue in Albuquerque. Jeff, Krista and Jason headed out to Albuquerque before anyone else as they were scheduled for a radio show before the shows needed to be taped.


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome to The Morning Edge with Buck & Dex. We have some special guests in the studio this morning." Buck stated.

"We sure do, Buck!" Dex agreed

"Let's welcome the current WWE Champion Jeff Hardy and new comer, Jason Rogers." Buck stated.

"Welcome all!" Dex stated.

"Thank you! It's great to be here." Jeff stated.

"Thanks. It sure is." Jason responded.

"So in the past week we posted on our website a section where fans could email us questions about you that they wanted answered. So why don't we get this party started!" Dex stated.

"Right on! Sounds good to us!" Jason stated.

"Alrighty, the first question we have is how did you get into wrestling?" Buck asked.

"Both my brother, Matt and I grew up watching all the legends on TV and we created our own wrestling ring and our own federation in North Carolina. When we were teens we started going to live amateur matches all over the state and we continued to train ourselves and one day we signed with WWE." Jeff answered.

"I grew up watching wrestling on TV and I wrestled in high school. During my senior year there was a recruiter there who had been watching all my matches and after I became my school champion that year he offered me a chance of a life time and well, here I am today." Jason responded.

"That's awesome!" Dex stated.

"You two seem to have a lot in common with how you got started in the business." Buck stated.

"Our next question is How did you come up with your entrance music?" Dex asked.

"I just picked something that strongly represented me and who I am." Jason stated.

"I've gone through a few different songs for my entrances. My current song "No More Words" by EndeverafteR represents how I feel about what is going on right now. A lot of people like to talk down about me and I want to prove that no matter what other people say, I'm not gonna let it get to me." Jeff responded.

"Well we need to take a quick break. We will be back after this song and a few short words from our sponsors." Buck stated.

The guys grabbed some water and looked over the other questions. Krista was in the other room listening in to the show.

"Welcome back to The Morning Edge with Buck and Dex. We are live in the studio with WWE stars Jeff Hardy and Jason Rogers." Buck stated.

"They are here answering your questions. So I have a question. Is there any connection between the two of you?" Dex asked.

"Yes there is. My sister, Krista is Jeff's manager and fiancée." Jason answered.

"That's awesome." Dex stated.

"I have to ask, are there any little Hardy's or Little Rogers in the future?" Buck asked.

"I'm just starting a new relationship, but maybe one day." Jason stated.

"My fiancée has two kids from a previous relationship that I strongly consider as my own. And possibly after we are married and things have settled down at home a bit. But at least we can have fun trying!" Jeff stated.

"That you can!" Dex laughed.

"Well we know that you have a busy schedule and we are just about done here. It's been great chatting with both of you and we wish you all the best in the business and in life." Buck stated.

"Thank you for having us here!" Jeff stated.

The station went to a commercial. The guys signed some autographs for the staff and a few extra for some contests. Krista, Jeff and Jason headed back to the hotel. When they got there, the rest of their group was there and hanging out. The guys hit the gym while the girls treated themselves to a day at the hotel spa.

The next day was a show day. Both Jeff and Matt had matches, Krista was scheduled to work with Stephanie in her office regarding touring, the wedding and Krista debut match. Matt was scheduled to go against Chris Jericho and Jeff was scheduled to go up against Mr. Kennedy. Midnight was also scheduled to have an exhibition match against Kofi Kingston.

"I can't wait to have some time off." Krista stated as she helped Michelle get some water for the guys.

"Yeah I bet. You are not only pulling double duty around here, but also planning the wedding and having to deal with what happened in Santa Fe. I'll be glad to spend some time with my family over the holiday." Michelle responded.

"I thought you were going to come with us to my parents for Thanksgiving?" Krista asked.

"I was going to, but my parents called me and asked me to come home for the holiday as my this might be my grandpa's last one. So I felt like I owed it to them to be there this year." Michelle stated.

"Oh ok, No problem. I hope you enjoy your time with your family." Krista stated as they walked towards the dressing rooms.

Jeff's match was up first that night. He was sitting in his dressing room waiting for Krista to return with his water. Jeff was also looking forwards to having some time off to spend with Krista, the kids and to get to know the rest of her family. Krista walked with Jeff to the entrance of the arena. She gave him a quick kiss for luck and headed to Stephanie's office. Jeff's theme music started playing and he headed out into the arena doing his entrance dance and making his way to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Tony Chimel announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt, but was rudely interrupted by his opponents theme.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 243 lbs, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, Mister Kennedy!" Tony announced.

Mr. Kennedy got into the ring and stuck his hand up in the air. A microphone came down.

"I am.. Misterrrrrr Kennedy… Kennedy." he stated.

"Oh shut up!" Jeff commented from another microphone before handing it back to Tony. The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

Mr. Kennedy glared at Jeff. The bell rang and both men locked arms. Mr. Kennedy broke free and shoved Jeff towards a turnbuckle. Mr. Kennedy ran towards Jeff, who jumped out of the way so that Mr. Kennedy ran right into the turnbuckle. Mr. Kennedy turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him. Jeff used the top rope for assistance and performed a "corner dropkick". Mr. Kennedy eventually gets up and runs towards Jeff. They lock arms again. Mr. Kennedy performs the "Side slam backbreaker" to Jeff. Jeff recovers and runs at Kennedy and performs the "Twist of Fate". Kennedy falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Jeff runs towards Kennedy, but Kennedy performs "Fireman's carry slam." Jeff falls to the mat. Kennedy pins Jeff and the ref counts 1..2 and Jeff kicks out. Jeff gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Kennedy. This time Kennedy stays down. Jeff pins Kennedy and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.

Jeff grabbed his title belt and made his way backstage. Krista was still working in Stephanie's office when he got backstage. Jeff decided to let her work and headed off to his dressing room to shower and change. On his way there, he ran into Matt who was getting ready for his match.

"Great match, bro!" Matt stated.

"Thanks! Good luck in yours." Jeff responded.

"Thanks!" Matt responded as he headed towards the curtain area.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Tony announced.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 226 lbs, from Manitoba, Canada, Chris Jericho." Tony announced as Chris made is way to the ring.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Matt broke free and shoved Jericho towards a turnbuckle. Jericho ran towards Matt, who jumped out of the way so that Jericho ran right into another turnbuckle. Jericho turned around just in time to see Matt come running towards him. Matt used the top rope for assistance and performed a "corner dropkick". Jericho recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Jericho performs the "Code breaker" to Matt. Matt recovers and runs at Jericho and performs the "Twist of Fate". Jericho falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Matt runs towards Jericho, but Jericho clothes lines him performs "Walls of Jericho." Matt does everything he can to get out if. Finally using all of his lower body strength, he manages to knock Jericho over. Jericho then delivers a "Diving spinning back elbow strike" to Matt. Jericho pins Matt and the ref counts 1..2 and Matt kicks out. Matt gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Jericho. This time Jericho stays down. Matt pins Jericho and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match.

Matt headed backstage after his win against Jericho. Michelle is there to greet him. All Matt really wanted was to shower and change. Jeff was just leaving his dressing room when Matt and Michelle were headed to Matt's dressing room. Jeff congratulated his brother and left to go to Stephanie's office.

"So what do you think about that storyline?" Stephanie asked.

"It sounds good to me. When would it start?" Krista asked as Jeff walked in.

"When will what start?" Jeff asked.

"A storyline. I think that any new storylines should wait until after your debut. That way you can concentrate on that and the wedding and not have worry about helping write the storylines." Stephanie stated.

"That sounds great. Now other than Jeff, Matt, Michelle and you, who knows about my debut?" Krista responded.

"Dad and Paul. But they know not to say anything until we are ready for it." Stephanie stated. "But I need to go talk to a few other stars and I'm sure that you two have plans for tonight. See you later."

"Bye Stephanie." Krista responded.

"What new storyline?" Jeff asked as they made their way out of the arena.

"It doesn't involve you or me or Matt. I was just helping by throwing out ideas as she was trying to come up with some new stuff." Krista stated as they approached their car.

"Oh ok. What shall we do tonight?" Jeff responded.

"I don't know, its still early, so why don't we head back to the hotel and wait for the others to get back and maybe we can do something fun while we wait." Krista answered as she kissed Jeff. They headed towards the hotel and made their way to their room.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Matt text Jeff, but got no response. Matt walked over to Jeff's dressing room, but no one was there. Matt searched the entire backstage area for Jeff and Krista, but had no luck in finding them. As he was making his way back to his dressing room, he saw Stephanie. He knew that Krista had been working with her that night.

"Hey Stephanie. Have you seen Jeff or Krista?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I think they left about 20 minutes ago. Both were done for the night." Stephanie answered.

"Ok, thanks." Matt stated.

Matt didn't understand why Jeff wasn't returning his text message so he tried to message Krista. Still no response. Both Matt and Michelle tried calling both of them and Jeff's phone went directly to voicemail and Krista's phone rang, but she didn't answer. Matt decided to head back to the hotel to see if they were there. When they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, they saw Jeff's car and they proceeded to go to Jeff and Krista's room.

At that point Krista had just gotten out of the shower and Jeff was walking around in just shorts. They heard a knock at the door and since Krista was putting on some new make-up, Jeff grabbed his pants and put them on before answering the door.

"It's Matt and Michelle." Jeff stated as he opened the door.

"Hey! We've been trying to get a hold of you." Matt stated as they walked in.

"Sorry, my phone is off." Jeff stated.

"And my phone was in the bathroom, but I was in the shower." Krista stated trying not to give away anything.

"Alright. So what is planned for tonight? I am feeling good and want to go have some fun." Matt responded as he caught a glimpse of the messed up bed.

Matt, Jeff, Krista and Michelle headed downstairs to grab something to snack on at the bar while they waited for everyone to join them. Jason and Trista were the next to arrive followed by Shane, Kofi, R-Truth, Michael, Mickie, Maria, Maryse and Melina.

They all had a few drinks before heading to The Launchpad Club for some much needed fun. Most of them were already buzzed by the time they got to the club. They were given the entire back area of the club as far as seating was concerned.

They ordered their food and each person took turns ordering and paying for a round of drinks. They all decided to eat before dancing so that way the food had a chance to soak up some of the alcohol. After eating and more drinking, Matt and Michelle, Jeff and Krista and Jason and Trista hit the dance floor. They were soon joined by R-Truth and Maria, Melina and Shane and Maryse and Kofi. The only two left at the table was Mickie and Michael.

"So I've seen your matches and I like what I see." Mickie stated.

"Thanks. I like your style too." Michael responded.

"So I have to ask. Do you have someone waiting for you back home?" Mickie asked.

"Only my parents and friends. I didn't really have time for a relationship most of the time." Michael responded.

"I know how that goes. I haven't had a real relationship in a long time and unless you date someone who you work with, you really never see them." Mickie responded.

"Well, I'm not one who beats around the bush. So you wanna go dance?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Mickie stated as she grabbed Michael's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Everyone danced the night away. Mickie and Michael were really hitting it off too. Michael had even switched seats with R-Truth so he could sit with Mickie and talk to her. Krista was having too much fun to even notice Michael and Mickie. Kofi and Matt both noticed though. Michael slipped her a piece of paper with his number on it and she did the same. Jeff got up to go order more drinks and Matt followed him.

"So what's going on between Michael and Mickie?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea. Just hanging out as far as I know." Jeff responded.

"Well they were out on the dance floor together and I think they exchanged numbers too." Matt stated.

"Well, good for them. If they are both ok with it, then let them have at it." Jeff responded.

"I'm sure they are. I just think that this whole tour has brought more people together than any other tour before." Matt stated.

"Oh? How so?" Jeff asked.

"Well, first you and Krista, then Jason and Trista and now Mickie and Michael. Who's next?" Matt stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Who knows." Jeff responded.

They made their way back to the table and joined Krista, Shane, Melina, and Michelle. Everyone else was out on the dance floor.

"So is there something going on between Michael and Mickie?" Shane asked.

"Not as far as I know." Krista responded. "Why?"

"They have been inseparable all night." Shane stated.

"I have no idea. I haven't been paying too much attention. Maryse, do you know anything?" Krista responded.

"I don't know nothing at all about anything." Maryse stated.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. And I am staying out of it." Jeff responded.

It was around 2am when they all started to head back to the hotel. Michael, Jeff and Matt had a Make-A-Wish Foundation promo later that day at 3pm. Krista was going with them to take pictures for Stephanie and for themselves. Everyone headed off to bed rather quickly. Mickie was staying at a different hotel than Michael. But they spent most of the night text messaging back and forth.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Stephanie faxed the directions to the Make-A-Wish location to the hotel for Krista and the guys. Krista handed the directions to Jeff as they were taking their car. Krista packed up one of the duffel bags with the cameras, memory cards, information on the kids they were meeting and plenty of pictures of all three of them to autograph for the kids and their families. Krista also threw in the bag about 6 double packs of markers for them. Jeff and Matt pre-autographed several t-shirts and hats.

Jeff had also autographed several WWE official armbands and threw them in the bag as well. Midnight pre-autographed his t-shirts and some packages of official WWE Hot Wheels cars that has 3 cars in the pack, Midnights, Jeff's and Matt's cars. Matt and Jeff also autographed the cars packages. Matt threw in some V-1 hats that he autographed. While they were driving to the location, Krista's phone went off. It was Vince McMahon.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon." Krista answered her phone.

"Hello Ms. Martin. Stephanie told me and showed me the stuffed bears that Mr. Hardy and Mr. Night made while on their promo tour. And I understand that they would like permission released to the Build-A-Bear company to produce these bears. Is that correct?" Vince asked.

"Yes, sir. That is correct." Krista responded.

"Have your kids seen the bears yet?" Vince asked.

"Yes they have sir." Krista responded.

"How do they like them?" Vince asked her.

"They love them. Jordan carries his around everywhere." Krista responded.

"Great! My grandkids saw them and fought over them. So I am granting permission for the release of 3 WWE products to be made by Build-A-Bear, as long as I can get 3 bears for each of my grandkids. The bears allowed to be produced will be a Midnight bear, a Matt Hardy bear and a Jeff Hardy bear." Vince stated. "They will be available as soon as the first week of January."

"That's great! Thank you, sir." Krista stated excitedly.

"Good. Well good luck today and MAW foundation promo." Vince stated as he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked.

"Vince approved the idea for the Build-A-Bear bears. He wants 3 bears for each of his grandkids as well. And he is allowing 3 bears, A Midnight bear, a Matt Hardy bear and a Jeff Hardy bear." Krista informed the guys.

"That's awesome!" Matt stated.

"They will be available the first week in January. And I'm sure that we will be making an appearance at the Build-A-Bear headquarters to kick it off." Krista stated.

"Very cool!" Michael stated.

Once they arrived at the MAW location, Michael quickly changed and put on his makeup in the car as Matt, Jeff and Krista guarded the car. They posed for pictures with everyone. The guys handed out the pre-signed items to everyone and autographed pictures and whatever items the kids had. They spent time talking with the kids and their families. At the end of the event, Krista got the parents email and physical addresses so that she could have the pictures and a personalized letter sent. Krista took a few large group pictures before they left. That night was the taping for RAW. Midnight stayed in character as they drove directly to the arena and parked inside the reserved parking garage.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw from Albuquerque, New Mexico. And last week was exciting and this week we hope is gonna be even bigger with a 2 on 1 match with Midnight and Jason vs. Morrison." Matt Striker stated.

"But I heard there's a match between Kofi Kingston and Midnight what's that about?" Jerry asked.

"We will find out!" Matt responded.

Kofi's music starts to play as he makes his way out to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way from Island of Jamaica weighing in at 218 lbs. Kofi Kingston!" Lillian announces.

"I was talking with Kofi today about how he was on the road at Ohio Valley Wrestling and he ran into Midnight who also was there with Matt Hardy. Anyway Kofi and Midnight got to talking about Kofi's jumping ability and well Midnight was impressed Kofi said." Jerry stated.

"They may be in the ring one time or another but they're friends so no big deal." Matt responded.

Midnights music started playing and on the Titantron in the mix of 6 faces are the words Vengeance, what I want, what I need. And blue lights fill the arena smoke rises from the stage Midnight and Jason appear and walk toward the ring.

"Making his way to the ring from the waste lands of Nevada, Midnight and accompanying him from Seattle, Washington, Jason Rogers." Lillian announced.

Jason makes his way to the announcers table and takes a seat putting on a head set.

"Welcome to the table Jason. How are you tonight?" Jerry asked.

"Doing great! Thanks Jerry. How's it going Matt? Great week last week huh?" Jason responded

The match starts and the two men tap fits as a show good sportsmanship.

"So can you tell us what's the deal now days?" Matt asked.

"With?" Jason responded.

"Everything. With you, Midnight, the Hardy Group, and Kofi?" Jerry responded.

Kofi and Midnight are in a show of strength which Kofi wins and tries to stack Midnight, but being smaller of the two wiggles out of the stack and grabs Kofi's leg placing him in a cross leg bar but Kofi breaks it and bounces off the ropes.

"Let me say that this right here and now is education for Midnight. Kofi agreed to show Midnight a few things and that High flying knee is one." Jason stated.

"OK. Now what's with The Hardy's last week with Edge." Matt asked.

"Well it happened before the show and I'll leave you to tell that to our fans but for now Edge is gone and if he shows up it's the Cannon Bomb for him!" Jason answered.

As both Kofi and Midnight connect with Flying Forearm smashes and each one is down as the ref starts his count. But it is Kofi who gets up first and then Midnight who blocks Kofi's spin kick and tries for the Midnight Ride. Kofi fights it off and starts in with his legendary kicking assault.

"I see an education going on and it looks like Midnight is out from those legs of Kofi and a little shake rattle and there's the BOOM into a pin..1..2..3 Kofi wins this time." Jerry states.

Kofi gets up and helps Midnight to his feet and raises their hands and the crowd cheers as the two men shake hands. Midnight walks over to the announcers table and he picks up Jason's head set.

"Now I heard rumors about me and Kelly-Kelly but let me tell you, I had no clue she was with Edge and if I had, I would have put Edge in the Midnight Ride over and over and over again till you could see the blood flow from his face. But I will get that chance one day and Edge it will happen after I deal with two whiney, vain, self-centered, conceited, wannabe fudge packers and I don't mean the little elves in the tree either!" Midnight states.

Meanwhile backstage a camera man catches Cody Rhodes and Morrison watching a TV monitor.

"Does he mean you?" Cody asks confused.

"Who does he think he is insulting the "Shaman of Sexy" and the "Chick Magnet"?" Morrison questions.

"So is he talking about you or what?" Cody asked again.

"Shut up and listen. Yes he is referring to me and Miz and we're not going to take it." Morrison states.

"Yeah!" Cody states.

"I'm not whiney, vain, self-centered or conceited! The ladies just prefer the sexist man in the WWE. And what the hell is a fudge packer?" Morrison states. "And who cares about elves in trees. Maybe they should do a psych exam on him."

"Yeah! Ok. I'm outta here." Cody states as he quickly leaves the area.

Morrison was pacing the backstage hallway when Krista came walking through looking for Vince or Stephanie. She needed to get the papers for the guys to sign off on the Build-A-Bear deal. Krista knew what Midnight had stated and she couldn't help but laugh at Morrison as she walked by.

"It's not funny, whatever your name is!" Morrison stated.

"Actually, yeah it is." Krista stated. "And my name is none of your concern."

"I know who you are! Your that Hardy boy's girl. You are the one who dumped a bucket of ice water on me." Morrison responded.

"Yup, I dumped the bucket of ice water on you. And that Hardy boy has a name and I would suggest you learn it and remember it." Krista responded as she walked away. Krista soon found Stephanie who was walking with her husband, Triple H.

"Hi Krista. Was Morrison bothering you?" Stephanie asked.

"He's just annoying. I was on my way to find you or your dad. I need the papers for the guys to sign off on the Build-A-Bear promo." Krista responded.

"Oh that's right. They are on my desk. Let's go get them." Stephanie stated as they headed towards her office.

Krista got the paper work and headed back to the hotel where everyone was hanging out. Michael, Matt and Jeff all signed the papers and Krista witnessed their signatures. She would turn in the papers to Stephanie tomorrow morning before they took off for Lincoln, Nebraska. Lincoln would be their last stop before their Thanksgiving break. And everyone was looking forwards to hanging out and getting to know Krista's family.

That night, Jeff, Krista, Matt, Michelle, Michael and Mickie all went out to dinner to celebrate Midnight's comeback. Krista liked Mickie and they all got along great. The next day Jason and Midnight had a WWE Magazine photo shoot to attend before heading to Nebraska.

"Are you ready for your first photo shoot tomorrow?" Krista asked.

"I guess. How hard could it be?" Michael responded.

"Depends on what they have you do. My advice is to do everything they tell you to. They also take tons of pictures and then digitally enhance them to get the look they want." Jeff told him.

"It can be fun too." Mickie chimed in.

"Cool. Has anyone talked to Jason since the show?" Michael asked.

"We haven't seen him all day." Jeff responded.

"Maybe we should text him and make sure he is ok." Matt responded.

"I think he is doing just fine." Krista stated as she pointed towards the entrance.

Jason and Trista had just walked into the restaurant. Jason noticed that everyone else was already there and seated. Krista motioned for them to come join them. Jason and Trista made their way over to the group.

"We were starting to wonder about you." Krista stated.

"Sorry we're late. Was talking to Mom and Dad?" Jason stated.

"Is everything ok?" Krista asked.

"Oh yeah, they were making sure that I was coming home for Thanksgiving since this will be the first time that the entire family will be together since you graduated high school." Jason responded.

"So its really going to be a huge thing this year?" Krista asked.

"I guess so. I know that Kelly and Kristen will be their with their families so its going to big." Jason stated.

"That's great. Then that will give everyone in my family a chance to meet everyone." Krista responded.

"That's cool." Jeff stated.

"Mom also wanted to know exactly how many of us are going to be there." Jason stated.

"As far as I know its me, Jeff, Matt and Michael." Krista stated.

"Sounds about right, Trista are you going home for Thanksgiving?" Jeff asked.

"I'm going to my grandparents house this year." Trista responded.

"Ok, how about you Mickie?" Jeff responded.

"As far as I know, there isn't going to be a Thanksgiving back home. So I don't have any plans." Mickie responded.

"Well, you are more than welcome to join us at my parents house in Portland." Krista responded.

"Sounds like fun. And plus Jeff and I leave the Sunday after Thanksgiving with the rest of the stars for the Tribute to the Troops in Iraq." Mickie stated.

"That's right. That is coming up. I completely forgot about that. Well, I will be staying in Portland with my parents and the kids until two days before you get back and then I figured I would fly to North Carolina and wait for you to get there." Krista stated.

"Sounds good." Jeff stated as he took a bite of his food.

"I'll let Mom know." Krista stated as she sent a text message to her mom. They all enjoyed their meals and some great conversations.

The next day, Michael and Jason headed to the photo shoot while Krista, Jeff and Matt took the signed papers over to Vince and Stephanie. Michael changed into Midnight in the men's room before even heading up to the photo studio. The photographer did Jason's photo shoot first, then Midnight's and then some of them together. Both Midnight and Jason watched the guy put the cover and pages together as far as the pictures. Both men were handed papers to fill out for the magazine. After filling out the papers, it was time to head back to the hotel to relax and possibly catch up on some sleep.

While Jason caught up on his sleep, Michael changed out of his clothes and took a shower to get the makeup off. While he was in the shower, Mickie had sent him a text message stating that she was heading to the hotel and wanted to meet up with him. After he had dried off and got half way dressed he heard his phone beep. He read the text message and responded that he would meet her in the hotel lobby and to text him when she was here.

Michael grabbed a shirt and splashed on some cologne. Michael also combed his black and blue streaked hair before he walked out the door. As he was getting in the elevator, Mickie text him that she was there. Michael was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a baby blue ribbed t-shirt that showed off his muscular abs.

"You look awesome!" Mickie stated when she saw Michael.

"Thanks! So do you!" Michael stated as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you. So what would you like to do?" Mickie stated.

"Well what time do we have to meet back here with everyone?" Michael asked.

"I think Krista said to meet back here at 6." Mickie stated as she sent Krista a text to verify the time.

"Ok, well that gives us about 3 hours to do whatever." Michael responded.

"Yup, she said 6. So what shall we do?" Mickie stated.

"How about a movie?" Michael suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Mickie stated as they left the hotel lobby headed off to the movie theater.

Meanwhile, Krista, Jeff, Matt and Michelle went to the local shopping center to get something for Krista's parents as they were huge fans of western items. Matt and Jeff left the shopping to the girls as they went off to find something to send back home to their dad to hold on to for their houses. They both preferred Japanese style items and so did Krista. Michelle helped Krista pick out a really awesome vase that had an abstract western sunset theme all around it. Krista took it up to the cashier to pay for it and have it wrapped. Jeff soon joined them at the register.

"Babe. How are you going to ship that to your parents?" Jeff asked.

"I was going to take it to UPS when we got done here. How are you going to ship those to your dad?" Krista answered.

"We can have those shipped for you." the sales person stated.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Krista stated. "Jeff, can you find 2 gift cards for me, one for my parents and one for your dad."

"Sure." Jeff responded.


	22. Chapter 22

"Go ahead and add these to my purchase." Krista told the sales person.

"Ok. What are the zip codes they are to be shipped to?" the clerk asked. Krista told her the zip codes. "Ok with the gift cards, the 2 vases, The Ainu and the shipping costs, your total comes to $247.76."

"Ok. Here you go." Krista stated as she handed the clerk her AmEx card.

"Alright. All I need to have you do is complete the shipping labels and the gift cards and we're done." the clerk stated as she handed Krista her card and receipt to sign. Krista and Jeff filled out the shipping labels and Krista did the gift cards. Krista signed all their names on the gift cards.

After their shopping trip they headed back to the hotel to finish packing and get ready to meet up with Michael, Mickie, Jason and Trista for their last dinner in Albuquerque. They all decided on a quaint Mexican restaurant not too far from the hotel. After their dinner, they made their way to the airport to return the rental car and catch their flight to Lincoln, Nebraska. Their flight was scheduled to depart at 9:30pm and arrive at 10:45pm.

On the flight to Lincoln, Krista fell asleep listening to music, Jeff and Matt played cards, Michelle read, Michael and Mickie both fell asleep, Jason flipped through some magazines and Trista worked on the next weeks payroll. Trista decided that she needed to have a memo sent out to all personnel to make sure that their mailing addresses were correct so that after the new year the 1099's could be sent out.

Once they landed in Lincoln, they collected their luggage and headed to the rental car counter. Jeff, Krista, Matt and Michelle were going to share a car, Michael and Mickie had a car and Jason and Trista had a car. Trista had made sure that all eight of them were staying in the same hotel this time. Once they reached their hotel and everyone was checked in, it was well after midnight and everyone headed to their rooms for the night.

"I hope my parents like that vase we bought." Krista said as she got ready for bed.

"I'm sure they will. Thank you for paying for the vase and The Ainu." Jeff stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem. So what is The Ainu anyway?" Krista responded.

"Well, once I take it to the old Japanese priest that lives in Raleigh to have it blessed. It will be placed in our bedroom for good fortune." Jeff answered.

"Ok. What kind of good fortune are we talking about here?" Krista asked.

Jeff didn't say anything but placed his hands over her lower stomach. Krista then knew that it was a fertility statue. Jeff had bought it to bring them luck when they were ready to have a baby of their own. Jeff and Krista climbed into bed and were soon asleep. Everyone had a 7am wake-up call.

The next day was a big day for everyone. Jeff was going up against Ted DiBiase, Matt was going up against CM Punk and Jason and Midnight were going up against Miz and Morrison. Jeff was ready, but was doubtful that he would win. Matt on the other hand was confident that he could beat Punk. Matt's match was up first that night, followed by Mickie's and then Jeff's.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 222 lbs, from Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk." Lillian announced as Punk made is way to the ring.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Matt broke free and shoved Punk towards a turnbuckle. Punk ran towards Matt, who jumped out of the way so that Punk ran right into another turnbuckle. Punk turned around just in time to see Matt come running towards him. Matt used the top rope for assistance and performed a "corner dropkick". Punk recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Punk performs the "spinning wheel kick" to Matt. Matt recovers and runs at Punk and performs the "Twist of Fate". Punk falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Matt runs towards Punk, but Punk clothes lines him. Matt gets up and Punk then performs "Monkey flip." Punk then delivers an "Anaconda Vise" to Matt. Punk pins Matt and the ref counts 1..2 and Matt kicks out. Matt gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Punk. This time Punk stays down. Matt pins Punk and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match.

Matt heads backstage after his win against CM Punk. The Hardy Group was all waiting backstage to congratulate him. Mickie's match was up next against Beth Phoenix. Mickie gave it her all, but lost at the last minute. Everyone told her it was ok, but she was still kind of down about it. Jeff's match was coming up next.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 238 lbs, from Palm Springs. Florida, Ted DiBiase!" Lillian announced.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

DiBiase glared at Jeff. The bell rang and both men locked arms. DiBiase broke free and shoved Jeff towards a turnbuckle. DiBiase ran towards Jeff and speared Jeff several times. The ref told DiBiase to back off. DiBiase walked away and turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him. They lock arms again. DiBiase performs the "Million Dollar Dream" to Jeff. Jeff recovers, gets up and runs at DiBiase and performs the "Twist of Fate". DiBiase falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Jeff runs towards DiBiase, but DiBiase performs "Vertical Suplex." Jeff falls to the mat. DiBiase pins Jeff and the ref counts 1..2 and Jeff kicks out. Jeff gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to DiBiase. This time DiBiase stays down. Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy!" Jeff performs the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins DiBiase and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.

Later that night Jason and Midnight prepare for there 2 on 1 match. They wait by the entrance tunnel for there names to be called. Morrison is already in the ring trying to show off. Lillian begins to make her announcements.

"Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 447 lbs from Seattle, Washington and Nevada, Jason Rogers and Midnight." Lillian announced as Morrison grabs the microphone from her.

"Who cares where there from just get in here you 5 ft nothing gnome. I understand what you meant by fudge packer and I see the key around your neck. Give it to me!" Morrison demands.

"It took him that long. I kinda expected that from Miz." Jerry stated.

The bell rings after Jason gets into the ring, he spears Morrison and begins to pound on him. Jason stands up and pulls Morrison to his feet then sends him flying with a strong Irish whip into the corner near Midnight who jumps off the ring and pulls Morrison's legs out from under him and back towards the turn buckle the crowd groans in pain. As a caged Miz from the stage area makes a bitter looking face.

"He'll be singing high tonight, Jerry that's for sure. Ouch!" Matt Striker stated

"You're telling me. That metal post doesn't give at all." Jerry responded.

Midnight climbs up on the turn buckle as Jason forces Morrison to stand up. Jumping off and high into air, Morrison see's the attack and spins around Jason as Midnight comes crashing down on him with both men dazed now. Morrison grabs the key from around Midnight's neck and runs toward the stage hoping to free his partner as Jason gets to his feet.

"Oh, hell no!" Jason states.

Both Midnight and Jason take off up the ramp and reach Miz just in time and a power struggle begins between the three men. Morrison kicks Midnight in the stomach hard and tries to fight off Jason, but to no luck. The key rested in the lock and Miz franticly turns it and just he gets the cage door open it flies back into his face and knocks him out. His limp body falls out of the cage and hits the floor. Midnight opens the door. Jason does his finishing move the Cannon Bomb (also known as a Tiger Bomb) and locks Morrison inside. As the ref counts to 10 and counts every one out of the match but, a smile crosses Midnight faces his plan has worked he now has Miz all to him self next week on RAW.

After the guys had showered and changed, they headed to the hotel to put their stuff away and wait for the others to meet up with them. Everyone was going to meet at Jeff and Krista's room since they were lucky enough to get one of the few deluxe suites in the hotel. Shane, R-Truth, Kofi, Melina, Maryse and Maria finally showed up and they headed to the nearest club to have fun and relax. Matt, Jeff, Jason, Michael, Mickie, and Kofi all had a photo shoot to attend tomorrow afternoon for their official WWE 8x10 pictures.

After a night of fun and drinking, Krista was exhausted. She figured that after the photo shoot they would come back to the hotel and she could catch up on sleep. Matt drove to the photo shoot, Jeff sat upfront and the girls sat in the back. Michelle could tell that something wasn't right with Krista.

"Are you feeling ok?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted. All the traveling and running around and stuff, I just haven't gotten enough sleep. So after this photo shoot, I'm going back to the hotel and going back to sleep." Krista stated.

"You and me both baby." Jeff stated as he yawned.

They arrived at the photo shoot and Michael was already there and in character, his make-up was not too heavy, but not too light either. He had black outlining his major features on his face with the rest covered in white. They all headed up to the studio and began the photo shoot. The photographer took about 7-10 different pictures of each person. Krista was dressed in her manager attire. The photographer decided to include her in the pictures as well. She had pictures taken with Jeff, Matt, Jeff and Matt, by herself and with everyone there. After the photo shoot, everyone headed back to the hotel. Jeff and Krista went to their room and crashed for the rest of the afternoon. They were woken up by the hotel phone ringing.

"Hello." Jeff answered the phone.

"Hey, bro. Are you guys going to get up anytime soon and eat dinner?" Matt asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess. What time is it?" Jeff responded.

"It's going on 8." Matt responded. "We are heading down to the lobby to meet Jason, Michael and the girls. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Let me wake up Krista and we will be down in a few." Jeff responded as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Krista asked as she stretched.

"Matt. It's almost 8 and we need to get some dinner. They are all meeting in the lobby." Jeff responded.

"It's almost 8? Wow, I must have been more exhausted than I thought." Krista responded. "I am starting to feel hungry. Let's go."

They both quickly changed their clothes and fixed their hair. They headed down to the lobby where everyone was waiting on them.

"No clubs tonight, please." Krista stated as they joined the group.

"Same here. I just want a nice relaxing dinner out." Mickie agreed.

"So what kind of food are we looking for tonight?" Matt asked.

"BBQ sounds pretty good right about now." Michael stated.

"Sounds good to me." Jeff responded.

"Let's go!" Jason stated.

They found a local BBQ place that wasn't too crowded. Some people came over to them and asked for autographs and pictures. And of course they took the time to do so. After dinner everyone headed back to the hotel. Jeff suggested renting a movie and hanging out in the suite. Everyone thought it was a great way to wind down the night. They all headed up to Jeff and Krista's room to watch the movie. Their room had an extra large corner couch, a love seat and an extra large plush chair. Jason and Trista took one end of the couch, Michael and Mickie took the other end of the couch, Matt and Michelle took the love seat, leaving Jeff and Krista with the chair.

Soon one by one the girls started falling asleep while wrapped up in the arms of their guys. This was the first time that Michael and Mickie had really been that close since they started dating. Michael just wrapped his arms around her and soon dozed off as well. Eventually everyone had fallen asleep watching the movie. Jeff woke up and lifted Krista to the bed. He made sure the door was locked and got out the extra blankets. He threw one over Jason and Trista, Matt and Michelle and Michael and Mickie. He then turned off the light and went into the bedroom. He closed the double doors that lead to the bedroom and locked them.

The next day they had their pre-holiday meeting with Stephanie and Vince. Everyone in the WWE was to be there. Stephanie and Vince wish everyone a happy and safe holiday. After they are released for the week, Jeff, Krista, Matt, Michael, Mickie and Jason all headed to the airport to fly to Portland for Thanksgiving. Michelle flew back to North Carolina to be with her family. Jeff and Matt came up with the great idea to do the Hardy Show while in Portland.

Once they all arrived in Portland, they rented a car and headed to Krista's parents house. The kids greeted them at the door with lots of hugs and kisses.

"Mommy!!! You're back!!!" Caitlyn screamed when she saw her mom. "Hi Jeff!!"

"Yes we are here!" Krista stated as she hugged her kids.

"Hey munchkin!" Jeff said as he picked up Jordan.

"Hi." Jordan stated as he hugged Jeff.

"Uncle Matt!!!" Caitlyn cried out when she saw Matt walking up the walkway. She ran to him.

"Hey there, Caitlyn!" Matt said as he lifted her up and hugged her.

Once they all got into the house and put their luggage in their respective rooms, Krista's dad was home and her sisters and their families were there as well. Michael knew who everyone was except for their husbands and kids.

"Ok, I think introductions are in order here." Karen stated.

"Ok. I'll start. Jeff, you know my parents. This is my sister Kelly, her husband Mark, and their boys Andrew and Coby." Krista started the intros. "This is my sister Kristen, her husband Gregory and their kids, Brandon, Christopher and baby Alexis."

"Nice to meet you all." Jeff stated.

"Everyone, this is my fiancé Jeff Hardy, his brother Matt, my friend Michael, our friend and WWE Diva Mickie James, and well you all know Jason." Krista stated.

While everyone was sitting around talking and getting to know each other, Matt and Jeff talked to Krista's father, William about doing the Hardy Show while they were there. William was more than ok with it all, as he confided in them that he had purchased all their seasons recently and was a big fan.

Matt and Jeff started the first taping by showing off the house that Krista grew up in. Only Jeff, Matt, Krista, Jason and the kids were in this taping. They were able to catch Krista cooking, doing laundry, and other household things. Matt even caught Jeff playing with the kids and commented that even Jeff at 31 years old he was still a big kid.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanksgiving morning, Matt and Jeff started another taping of the Hardy show that would include everyone there. Matt ran the video camera while Jeff introduced everyone on camera, starting with Krista.

"Hey everyone! Jeff Hardy here. We are still in Portland, Oregon at Krista's parents house for Thanksgiving. Matt and I are up before even Krista is. Let's see if we can wake her up." Jeff states as they walk into Krista's room. Krista is still in bed sleeping."Good morning, Krista!" Jeff calls out.

"Hmm. What time is it?" Krista mutters as she rolls onto her back.

"Just about 8:30am, sleepyhead." Matt states.

"What?" Krista says as she notices that Matt has the video camera on. "Get out of here!" Krista threw a pillow at Matt.

After Krista takes her shower and heads down stairs, Matt resumes video taping for the Hardy Show. Matt interviews Krista as she is fixing breakfast.

"So Krista, how do you like being on tour with Jeff and I and the rest of the WWE?" Matt asked.

"It's a lot of fun, but also a lot of work. I am enjoying every minute of it as long as things don't get out of hand." Krista replied as she gave the kids their food.

"So I would love to introduce your family to the Hardy Show viewers. What do you say?" Matt asked as Jeff walked into the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me, as long they are ok with it." Krista responded as Jeff put his arm around Krista.

"So Jeff tell everyone who is this lovely woman." Matt stated.

"Fans of the Hardy Show, I would like to introduce to you, Krista Martin, the love of my life." Jeff answered as he hugged her from behind. "And ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, she has agreed to become my wife." Jeff shows off the engagement ring.

They pause the recording and eat breakfast. Everyone starts to move around the house, getting ready for their big feast that afternoon. Caitlyn and Jordan join their cousins in the living room to watch the parade. Jeff and Matt continue their Hardy Show Thanksgiving video starting with Krista's mom, Karen.

"Jeff, can you tell us who this lovely young lady is?" Matt asked from behind the camera.

"This is Krista's mom, Karen. My very soon to be mother-in-law. Karen please say hello to all the Hardy Show viewers." Jeff responds.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my home on this wonderful holiday known as Thanksgiving." Karen stated.

"Thank you, Karen!" Matt stated as Kelly walked into the room with her husband Mark. "And who do we have here?"

"Hello, I'm Kelly, Krista's sister and this is my husband Mark." Kelly stated.

"Hello." Mark said.

"Awesome! So we are video taping this for our internet show, The Hardy Show. So what do you think about the upcoming wedding of Krista to my brother Jeff?" Matt asked.

"I think its great! I am so happy she finally found someone who loves her and the kids." Kelly answered. "Don't look now, but uh.." Matt turned to catch Jeff and Krista kissing out on the patio and he caught it all on tape.

"What's going on in here?" Kristen asked as she and her husband Gregory walked in.

"Matt is taping Thanksgiving for The Hardy Show." Kelly answered.

"Oh cool." Kristen stated as Matt turned around to get Kristen on camera.

"Hello there! Can you introduce yourselves to The Hardy Show?" Matt asked.

"Hello, Matt! I am Kristen, Krista's other sister and this is my husband Gregory." Kristen stated.

"Now who is the oldest of all the kids?" Matt asked Karen.

"Krista is the oldest by 18 months. Then you have Kristen, Kelly and Jason in that order." Karen answered.

"That's cool. Now has anyone seen the kids?" Matt asked as Krista and Jeff came back inside.

"I think they are all watching the parade in the living room." Kristen stated.

Matt, Jeff and Krista walked through the house to the living room where all 6 kids were watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. It was just about over, so they waited until it was over to talk to the kids on camera. Everyone in Krista's family were huge wrestling fans and the kids all knew who Jeff and Matt were.

"Can you tell us your names and how old you are?" Matt asked as all the kids lined up side by side.

"I'm Caitlyn and I am 8 years old." Caitlyn stated. "And this is Jordan and he is 4 yrs old."

"I am Brandon and I am 9 years old." Brandon answered.

"I am Christopher and I am 5 years old." Christopher answered.

"I am Andrew and I am 7 years old." Andrew answered. "And he is Coby and he's 3 years old."

"That is very cool. So I have a question for all of you. How do you feel about Jeff Hardy becoming your Uncle soon?" Matt responded.

"I think its very cool!" Christopher answered.

"I can't wait to call him Uncle!" Andrew stated.

"I think its awesome!!" Brandon exclaimed.

"And Caitlyn, how do you feel about Jeff marrying your mom and becoming your step-dad?" Matt asked her.

"I can't wait. I'm very happy to see my mom happy and Jeff is the best dad in the world." Caitlyn stated as she walked over to Jeff and hugged him.

"Thank you, Caitlyn." Jeff stated as he hugged her back.

Matt, Jeff and Krista went to go find the last person left to interview, Krista's dad William. When they finally found him he was in the den watching Golf, but was more than happy to be interviewed by his daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"Hi dad! Would you mind if we talk to you on video for the Hardy Show?" Krista asked.

"Go ahead!" William stated.

"Jeff, can you tell us who you and Krista are sitting next to?" Matt asked.

"Sure. This is Krista's father, William. My soon to be father-in-law." Jeff responded.

"It's nice to meet you William." Matt stated from behind the camera.

"Same here." William stated.

"So how do feel about a house full of family and friends on this wonderful holiday?" Jeff asked.

"I love it. The more the merrier. Just don't tell my wife I said that as she does all the cooking." William responded.

"We won't." Matt stated. "So as everyone at the Hardy Show and the Hardy Show fans know, Jeff and Krista will be getting married in two and a half months. William, are you ready for Krista to get married?"

"Is any father ready for his daughter to get married? I am just happy that she has found someone who loves her as much as her mother and I do." William responded. "I don't think that she could have found a better man to marry. He loves her unconditionally and he loves Caitlyn and Jordan like any father would love their kids."

"Thank you, dad." Krista said as she hugged her dad.

"As everyone in the family knows, Jeff will be signing the adoption papers to make Caitlyn and Jordan legally his kids. How do you feel about that?" Matt stated.

"I couldn't be happier. Those kids deserve a loving, caring, nurturing father figure like Jeff." William stated.

They finished taping the interviews with the family members and took the kids outside to play for a while. Krista, Kelly, and Kristen were in the kitchen helping their mom prepare all the food. Caitlyn and Brandon helped set the kids table, while Kelly set the big table. There were 6 kids and 13 adults total.

That Sunday morning, Krista had to drive Jeff and Mickie to the air force base for their flight to Iraq. The flight was stopping once on the East Coast to pick up the rest of the Tribute to the Troops group. Jeff would be gone for a week. Krista hugged him tightly and told him to be safe.

That Monday after Jeff was gone, the house in Seattle sold for a little more than what they had asked for. Krista had to drive up there to sign the final papers and to collect the payment from the house. She called Gilbert to find out exactly how much was left on the house out there. He found the paperwork and told her that to pay off the house and the land they would need $85,500. Krista asked him what the address and phone number to the realtor and the account number is. He gave her the information. Krista went directly to the bank and deposited the money. She also talked to the bank representative and asked if there was a way she could pay her loan off through them and the realtor. Luckily she could. The bank rep called the realtor and confirmed the dollar amount and processed an electronic funds transfer. Krista also included an extra $20. So that the realtor could overnight her the deed to the house and land.

The next day Krista had all their stuff that was in storage shipped to their new house. Their stuff would arrive on Friday morning and Jeff was due back on Sunday afternoon. Krista also bought one way plane tickets for her, the kids and the nanny to fly to North Carolina on Thursday. Krista couldn't wait to get the house completely unpacked before Jeff came home. She sent him an email to let him know that they would be in North Carolina when he got back. Krista called Matt, Michelle and Gilbert to let them all know the plans and not to say anything to Jeff.

Thursday came rather quickly and the four of them flew to North Carolina. Matt picked them up from the airport and drove them back to his house where Krista's car was. It was late and the kids were exhausted from traveling. They all crashed at Matt's house so that way everyone could drive over at the same time to meet the movers.

"I cant wait to get this house unpacked. Do you think Jeff will be surprised?" Krista stated after the movers left.

"I would think so. So where do we start?" Matt responded.

"Well, Caitlyn and Jordan can do their rooms as far as toys and clothes. Jodi can help Jordan. I will take the master bedroom, obviously. Michelle, why do you work on the kitchen and Matt I will leave you with the living room and office." Krista stated.

"Sounds good. Let's get to it!" Michelle stated.

Everyone started working stopping only long enough to drink something. Matt's phone went off with a text message from Shannon Moore.

"Hey man. Where are you at? Shane and I are at your house." the text stated.

"I'm at Jeff's new house. Helping Krista unpack. Come on over here the more help we have the faster the house will get unpacked." Matt text back.

Matt ran upstairs to let Krista know. She nearly had the entire master bed room unpacked.

"Do you remember our friend Shannon?" Matt asked.

"Umm, Yeah!" Krista stated as she continued to put clothes in the closet.

"He and Shane are on their way over here. I figured the more people to help the faster it will get done and then we can go hang out or something." Matt told her.

"Sounds good. Hey how does pizza sound?" Krista responded.

"Great! Who do you want?" Matt responded.

"Hmm. Dominos is good." Krista stated.

Matt called Dominos and placed the order. Krista had him put it on her card. Krista was done in the master bed room and started helping Matt in the living room and office. Shannon and Shane soon showed up to help and they brought the fun stuff. Krista only had one condition, the kids had to be in bed before the fun could start.

Krista headed upstairs to help the kids. Jodi and Jordan had finished his room and they all helped Caitlyn. After they were done, Krista put the kids to bed and headed down stairs.

"They are asleep! Let the fun begin!" Krista stated as the door bell rang again.

It was Gilbert and Dominos. Krista let Gilbert in and Matt helped with the pizzas. As they ate, they continued to put the house together. Before long they were all buzzed, but the house was completely unpacked and everything was put away. It was in the early morning hours before everyone crashed.

Krista woke up in her bed and wondered how she even made it up the stairs. She could smell coffee, bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. She quickly pulled her hair up and pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Jeff's tank tops and headed downstairs. Matt and Gilbert were cooking breakfast, Shane and Shannon were still asleep on the floor.

"Morning." Krista mumbled.

"Morning, darlin'." Gilbert stated. "Coffee?"

"Please. Are Caitlyn and Jordan up yet?" Krista responded as Gilbert handed her a hot cup of coffee.

"Not as far as I know." Matt answered.

"I'd better get them up before they come bouncing down the stairs and get freaked out by Shane and Shannon in the living room." Krista stated as she stood up.

Krista headed back upstairs to get the kids up. Caitlyn was up and playing with her horses. Krista told her to get dressed while she got Jordan up and dressed. Jordan was awake, but still laying in bed when Krista walked in. She helped him get dressed and the three of them headed downstairs. Shane and Shannon were still sleeping as they walked into the dinning room. Krista got the kids seated at the table and gave them their plates. Matt went into the living room to wake up Shane and Shannon.

Soon everyone was seated around the table. Jordan was very shy at first with Shannon and Shane. But he soon warmed up to them as they played with him. Caitlyn was excited about their new house, her new room and the huge lot of land they now have for her and Jordan to run around in.

"So what are the plans for today?" Matt asked.

"I need to go over to the school and get Caitlyn enrolled. I also want to see about getting Jordan into a preschool or something with kids his own age." Krista stated as she started to clear the table.

"I got it." Shannon stated.

"Thanks, Shannon." Krista responded with a smile.

"Well, Dad, how do feel like hauling out the truck today?" Matt asked.

"I guess. Why?" Gilbert responded.

"I want to go into town and get the kids something for the backyard so they can play and stuff." Matt answered.

"Ok. You might want to make sure its ok with Krista first, son." Gilbert stated.

"Krista!" Matt called.

"What's up?" Krista asked as she re-entered the dinning room.

"I would like to get the kids some stuff for the backyard to play with." Matt told her.

"What kind of stuff?" Krista asked.

"Some kind of jungle gym or something." Matt stated.

"Ok. Why don't I go with you and leave the kids here with the nanny and that way I can make sure they won't know about it." Krista stated.

"Sounds good. We should probably get going. Are you taking your car as well?" Matt stated.

"Yeah, need to stop at the school first and then head into town." Krista responded.

"I'm gonna need Shane and Shannon's help as well. Can they ride with you?" Matt asked.

"Sure. I just need to leave the booster seat here." Krista stated.

"Shane! Shannon! Are you guys ready to go?" Matt yelled into the other room.

"I guess." Shannon stated.

"Ooh. Where are we going?" Shane asked.

"To Krista's car. You both are going to ride with her while I ride with dad. We need to stop at the elementary school and then hit Toys R Us in town. I need your help carrying stuff and keeping Krista occupied while I purchase the stuff for the kids." Matt stated.

"Gotcha. Shannon can distract her and I will help you." Shane stated.

Matt and Gilbert headed out to the truck while Krista grabbed her keys and wallet. Shane and Shannon were already outside waiting by her SUV. Krista hit the button on her key ring to unlock and start the vehicle. The guys climbed in while she told Matt that she would follow them. It was a very short trip to the school. Krista got the paper work to fill out and got back in the car. Before leaving the parking lot, Krista changed the CD's in the CD changer to her music.


	24. Chapter 24

As they jammed to some rock music they drove into town and to the Toys R Us. Shannon dragged Krista off in one direction as he wanted her opinion on a birthday gift for a friends son. Meanwhile across the store Matt grabbed a sales person and told him everything that he wanted and that they needed to hurry to get it in the truck. The sales person grabbed several other employees as well as having Matt and Shane helping. The sales person handed all the tags to Shane as they loaded the items into the truck.

Krista and Shannon were having way too much fun in the toys. Krista had grabbed a cart and was getting some Christmas shopping done since the kids weren't with her. She even enlisted Shannon's help for getting Jeff and Matt Christmas gifts. So while Matt was paying for his stuff, Krista and Shannon were looking at the bikes. Krista decided to get each of the kids a new bike and waited for the sales person to get the boxes for them. Krista and Shannon headed to the cash register. After they loaded the back of the SUV with everything. Matt and Shane came walking out.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Krista asked as she noticed that Matt's hands were empty.

"Yup. Its all loaded into the truck. Are you guys ready to head back?" Matt answered.

"Sure. What time is it?" Krista asked.

"It's about 11. Why?" Shane asked.

"Let's hit Costco over there real quick." Krista stated as she climbed into her car. "Matt you can head back if you want. I'm sure Shane and Shannon can get me back home."

"Alright." Matt stated confused as he got in the truck.

Krista, Shane and Shannon headed over to Costco. Krista grabbed a cart and quickly headed towards the meat department. Krista grabbed as much as she could, while the guys looked confused. She also grabbed buns, bread, chips, several cases of drinks and beer. Neither one of the guys questioned her when she told them to go grab paper plates and plastic ware. Krista also grabbed a new DVD tower and some DVD's both for her and Jeff and for the kids. They then headed to the registers and quickly headed back to the house.

"So what is with all the food?" Shane finally asked.

"Well, do you want to eat a decent home cooked BBQ or starve?" Krista responded.

"Awesome! Who's cooking?" Shannon asked.

"I am. I do know how to cook, but as usual I'm sure that one of you guys will kick me out of the kitchen." Krista responded as she backed the car up into the garage and closed the garage door.

Shane and Shannon helped unload the food from the car. Krista took the bags and the bikes from Toys R Us and hid them in the storage closet. She kept out 2 toys and 2 book for each of the kids to play with while Matt was doing the backyard. Krista wondered what Matt had purchased as she heard hammering coming from the backyard. Krista walked into the kitchen where Shane and Shannon were trying to make sense in the food.

"I'm going to put you two to work." Krista stated.

"We thought you would." joked Shane.

"I need all the fat trimmed off the meat. Then after I get the marinade made, I want the meat to soak in it for about 2 hours in the fridge." Krista stated as she started the marinade.

Shane and Shannon trimmed all the meat and followed Krista's directions. Krista took the toys and books upstairs to the kids. Jordan was taking a nap and Caitlyn was doing her school work.

"We are going to have a BBQ tonight with all of Jeff and Matt's family and friends. I would love for you to join us as I feel like you are a part of our family." Krista told Jodi.

"I would love to. Thank you." Jodi answered.

Krista headed back downstairs to see how Shane and Shannon were doing with the meat. Krista then made macaroni salad and pasta salad with tomatoes. Krista couldn't resist looking out the back door to see exactly what Matt had bought. He bought a huge swing set, play yard, a play house that looks like a cabin, picnic table set, and of course a trampoline. Krista didn't even want to know how much that all cost him. But she was happy that he bought it for the kids.

That night was the BBQ. But first Krista had a surprise for everyone. She left the guys to finish putting together the yard toys for the kids while she and the kids drove to the Air Force Base. She showed her work badge to the gate guard. He asked her to pull over to the side for a routine car inspection. After the inspection, she was given a base pass and was asked to follow the police cruiser to the site. Caitlyn and Jordan were wondering why they were there, but continued to read their books.

Once they arrived at the site, Stephanie was there as well. Krista had arranged for Jason, Trista, and Michael to arrive that afternoon as well. Michelle was in Raleigh picking them up. Krista was there to get Jeff and Mickie. Their flight had just landed and they were waiting for them to get off the plane. Krista had made signs for the kids to hold up. Mickie was the first off the plane, then John, then a few others and finally Jeff walked off the plane. Jordan was holding a sign for Mickie and Caitlyn was holding a sign for Jeff. Jeff saw them and hurried over to them. Jeff hugged the kids and then took Krista into his arms and kissed her.

"Welcome Home, baby!" Krista said.

"I'm glad to be home!" Jeff responded.

"Welcome back, Mickie!" Krista said.

"Thanks." Mickie responded as they walked to the car.

"So does everyone know yet?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. But Shannon and Shane were giving me some odd looks at Costco this morning when I bought all the food for tonight. Oh and Matt spent a fortune this morning at Toys R Us." Krista stated as they left the base.

"What did he buy?" Jeff asked.

"You will see. Oh and the house in Washington sold for quite a bit more than we were asking and if open up the glove box there is something in there for you." Krista stated.

"That's great to hear." Jeff stated as he opened the glove box to find a 5x7 brown envelope. He opened the envelope to reveal the deed to the new house and the land. "Is this the deed to the house and land?"

"Yup. I paid off the house with what we got from the old house and we still have plenty left over." Krista told him. "So we officially own the house and all the land."

"Awesome." Jeff stated as he put the papers away.

Krista called Michelle who was waiting a block away from the house with the others. Both of them pulled into the driveway at about the same time. Krista pulled her car into the garage and closed the door. By this time Matt, Shannon and Shane were inside making sure the cable was all hooked up.

"Look who I found wondering around outside." Krista stated as the kids ran into the house, followed by Michelle, Michael, Jason, Trista, Mickie and Jeff.

Everyone hugged and greeted each other. Krista checked on the meat and the salads. Everything looked like it was ready for the big BBQ. Matt fired up the grill and started cooking the meat, while Krista dumped ice into the chest and put the drinks in with the ice. Everyone had fun hanging out. While the meat was cooking, Matt told the kids to close their eyes and he lead them out back. Everyone followed. He told them to open their eyes. They were ecstatic to see all the cool fun stuff that Matt had bought for them.

"Thank you, Uncle Matt!" the kids chimed as the hugged him.

"You are both welcome!" Matt responded as the kids ran out into the yard to play with their new stuff.

"You didn't have to do that, Matt." Jeff stated.

"I know. But I wanted to. They're my niece and nephew and plus they need something to play on while we're all on tour for the next 2 weeks.

"Thank you, Matt!" Krista said as she hugged him.

Everyone partied into the night. The party didn't last too late as both Mickie and Jeff were exhausted from their trip home. Michael and Mickie headed over with Matt and Michelle to Matt's house while Jason and Trista stayed at Jeff and Krista's house. Krista got up early the next morning and took the papers to the school. When she got back, Jason and Trista were up and making breakfast for everyone.

"Good Morning." Krista said as she walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Morning, Sis. Where did you run off to this morning?" Jason asked.

"I had to take the papers to the school so that Caitlyn and Jordan can be enrolled in school." Krista answered as she pulled the orange juice out of the fridge. "I'm going to go see if Jeff is up yet."

Krista headed up stairs as the kids headed down stairs with Jodi following behind them. Krista quietly opened their bedroom door. She walked into the semi-dark room, closed and locked the door.

"There you are." Jeff stated as he sat up in bed. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"I had to take the papers to the school for Caitlyn and Jordan." Krista answered as she sat down on the bed.

Jeff got up and took a quick shower. Krista was glad she locked the door as Jeff walked out of their bathroom with no towel and no clothes. Krista just giggled.

"Is there something funny about me walking around our room naked?" Jeff asked.

"No. I'm just glad we have a locking door so you can do that." Krista answered.

"Oh yeah. A locking door so I can do this too?" Jeff stated as he walked over to Krista and kissed her.

Krista fell backwards on the bed and in no time she was getting out of her clothes and joining Jeff back in bed. They tried to remain as quiet as they possibly could. After their quick morning workout, Krista jumped into the shower, got dressed and joined everyone down stairs. By that time, Matt, Michelle, Michael and Mickie were all there.

That night everyone except for the kids and Jodi were catching a flight to Oklahoma City for the next leg of the tour before they were off until after New Years. Matt had already planned out his annual Christmas bash and of course it will be on the Hardy Show. Jeff and Krista decided to throw a house warming/New Years party in their new house.

After arriving at the hotel in Oklahoma City, everyone checked in at the arena. The next morning at 9 was roll call to make sure that everyone made it to Oklahoma. Tomorrow evening was the taping for RAW. Michael and Jason were more than ready for their match. Jeff and Matt were going to be in a tag team match against Priceless.

"So are you ready for tomorrow's match?" Michelle asked Matt and Jeff.

"It will be a piece of cake. They don't know what they are doing. They don't train, they just run their mouths left and right. And the fact that they are being used as puppets by Orton makes it even easier." Matt stated.

"I give it less than 10 minutes start to finish for the match." Jeff joked.

"Yeah I agree." Matt responded.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night. I am still jet lagged from the trip back from Iraq." Jeff stated.

"Yeah, we all need our sleep if we are going to be at our best tomorrow." Matt stated as they all headed to their rooms.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is a pin fall counts anywhere." Lillian announced

Midnight's music starts to play and he walks out with a hood over his face, but throws the hood back to reveal a heavy detailed face paint that has blue flame like lines that seem to dance like fire against the white base coat.

"I think he means business tonight. Don't expect to see the same Midnight here." Jerry stated

"Making his way to the ring at 5foot 7 from the waste lands of Nevada.. Midnight!" Lillian announced.

After entering the ring and a quick acknowledgement of the crowd, Midnight slumps down in the far corner but never takes his eyes off the entrance tunnel and Miz's music plays.

"The opponent from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 lbs he is the (fakes a cough) chick magnet the Miz." Lillian announces faking another cough.

After showing off to the crowd who mostly boos him and a few get up and leave to get food or something, Miz steps down form the turn buckle and looks toward Midnight who is still sitting in the corner even after the bell rings.

"What's he doing? The bell has rung and Miz is walking over to him, maybe trying to provoke and attack?" Michael Cole asked.

"Remember what happened a month ago today? Maybe our 12 am warrior is having second thoughts." Jerry responded.

"Are you calling him a chicken?" Michael asked.

"No but it looks that way." Jerry stated.

Midnight shoots up and spears Miz and quickly tries for a Sharpshooter but gets kicked in the face. Stumbling back Midnight goes into a backward summer salt and hunches up like a track runner as Miz stand up.

"Some coward!" Michael stated.

"I didn't say he was. I just ..oh never mind." Jerry responded.

"Again on the attack sending Miz face 1st into the turn buckle. What did you call him? The 12 am warrior?" Michael asked.

"Yep. Says 12 am on the stomach of his double sling top there." Jerry answered.

Midnight runs up and rams his shoulder into the back of Miz a few times then grabs his legs and goes for an inverted Alley Oop slam sending Miz face 1st into the matt and goes back to the sharpshooter but again Miz fights it off and sends his opponent into the air with a spring board into the corner. Dazed, Midnight stumbles around Miz soon find he has trouble standing after having his lower back and shoulder rammed, both men's eyes meet. They circle around the ring Miz swats at Midnight who kicks his hands.

"Miz is trying to play mind games but he's not having any luck." Jerry stated.

Trying for a double leg take down, Miz rush's toward Midnight who jumps over him.

"Miz must love eating turn buckle. That's the 2nd time tonight he's been in a corner!" Michael exclaimed

"Yeah but I think someone over powered his jump because now he's holding his chest after hitting the ring rope on opposite side. I think Miz did get a small piece of Midnight." Jerry responded.

He crosses his arms over his chest. Midnight falls to the ground trying to dull the pain now in his chest.

"Those aren't really ropes around the ring, they're high tension cables. Even if we do call them ropes and they can hurt and they do." Michael stated.

"Yeah and high on the chest near the throat can cause major damage." Jerry noted.


	25. Chapter 25

Flinching in pain Midnight walks over to Miz and shoves him on the top turn buckle. Midnight climbs up to the 2nd rope and delivers 10 hard right hands to Miz.

"He reminds me of Rey Mysterio." Michael says.

"What he's short and can't lift big guys?" Jerry asks.

"No I was actually thinking they both put there hearts into the match." Michael responded.

"All I see is someone who like Jeff Hardy has no regard for his body and the eeriness of Undertaker in a smaller size." Jerry stated.

"Well as Tazz would say, "this isn't ballet" you know Jerry. You have to be willing to do what ever it takes to win and if you don't you're in the wrong business." Michael responded.

Midnight hooks his right arm around the back of Miz's neck and places his head under Miz's left arm pick him up and drops off the corner the two men slam hard into the ring.

"Oh my gosh! He just slammed Miz into the ring with the Super Plex!" Jerry exclaimed.

"No one is moving and the ref is starting his count. I think we may need medical help." Michael responds.

The ref to 5 as both Miz and Midnight struggle to move but can't muster the strength.

"6..7..8..9..10 Ring the bell!" the ref called out.

Midnight rolls out of the ring and stumbles over to the announcers table and in-between painful gritting of his teeth he states: "This proves that.. grrr.. you have to. Drive your body..rrrr..like you stole it."

He grabs Miz's hat and stumbles off to the ramp hoping to make it backstage and get a nice hot shower, but falls to his feet in pain as he tries to go on but can't. Krista, Mickie and Matt rush out into the arena to assist Midnight to his feet. Jeff meets them at the curtain and takes over for Krista. They help him over to the medic station. Mickie and Krista stay with Midnight while Matt and Jeff finish getting ready for their match.

While Matt and Jeff were in their match against Priceless, Mickie and Krista stayed by Midnight's side. The medic advised getting x-rays done, just in case as he tightly wrapped Midnight's upper abdomen.

"Do you think he might have cracked ribs?" Krista asked the medic.

"I'm not 100% sure, but after seeing that match, it wouldn't surprise me." the medic answered.

"Ok, I'm going to go find Stephanie and see about getting you to the nearest medical center for those x-rays." Krista stated.

Krista took off in search for Stephanie, but instead bumped into Edge. Krista started to panic and tried to back up. She bumped into another person. She was breathing heavily and feared whoever it was behind her. She slowly turned around to see who it was. But before she could see who it was, he pushed her out of the way as Edge lunged towards them. Krista fell to the floor and hit her head.

When Krista came to she was in a room that she didn't recognize. Her head was throbbing and she was still scared. She tried to sit up, but the pressure in her head was too much for her to handle. She laid back down and started crying.

"Hey, Krista. Don't cry. You're ok." the male voice said.

"Who are you?" Krista asked through tears.

"I am someone who has been around a while, but have been out of action. I know what Edge has done to your family before. I'm just glad that I was there to stop him from hurting you again." the deep voice stated. "I'm sorry I pushed you out of the way so quickly that you got hurt, but I didn't want Edge to get to you."

"Thank you. I think. Where is Jeff? And Midnight?" Krista asked as she sat up slowly. "Oh my head hurts."

"Here take this." he said as he handed her some pills and water. "Midnight is on his way to the medical center and Jeff is just finishing his match. Stephanie knows you are here and will tell Jeff."

"Ok. But who are you?" Krista responded after taking the pills and drinking some water.

"I am known as…" he started to tell her. "The Animal!" he stated.

"Batista? I thought you were gone indefinitely?" Krista questions

"I'm still out of action, but I wanted to be here tonight for some reason. And I'm glad that I was." Batista stated as there was a knock at the door.

Jeff and Matt came into the room. Jeff walked over to Krista to make sure she was ok. They thanked Batista for helping her with Edge. Jeff helped Krista to her feet. Her head still hurt, but the pain was no where near what it was earlier.

"What happened?" Jeff asked as they drove towards the medical center.

"I went to go find Stephanie about Midnight getting to a medical center and as I turned a corner, there was Edge. I tried to back up and there was someone behind me. I didn't know at the time that it was Batista, but now I'm glad it was. I was so scared." Krista told them. "Edge lunged towards me and I was pushed out of the way. I fell and hit my head. And then when I came to, I was in Batista's dressing room."

"Well, I'm glad that he was there for you." Jeff stated.

Jeff, Krista, Matt and Michelle went into the medical center to see how Michael was doing. Mickie was sitting with him. Everyone waited with Michael to get the results of the x-rays. The doctor walked into the room and put the x-rays up on the lit up screen.

"Well, the good news is, your ribs are not broken or even cracked. You do have some swelling and bruising, but that should go down in a day or two. Make sure you relax your muscles as much as possible over the next 2-3 days." the doctor told him. "As soon as you sign the release forms you can go."

"Great the next figure they make of me will come with removable bandages.." Michael tries to laugh but cant.

"Yeah you keep that up and they will!" Paul stated as he walks into the room.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Mr. hospital show stopper. Shawn states. "I may have to watch my butt."

"Yeah well, I'm going to do everything I can to stay out of the hospitals from now on." Michael stated as he slid his shoes on.

"Good luck with that." Paul teased.

After everyone left the medical center, they headed back to the hotel. Everyone gathered in Jeff and Krista's room and ordered room service since no one was up to going out for dinner. After everyone ate, they watched movies and talked. The next day they were all off, but Krista didn't really feel like doing anything.

A few days later they were on their way to Austin, TX for the next set of shows. Matt had a match against Ricky Ortiz and Jeff had a match against Charlie Haas. Jeff laughed about his match as he thought that Haas was a joke. They all got settled into their hotel rooms and pretty much stayed in the rest of the night. The next morning they all headed over to the arena for the taping.

"Dave the reason I called you into my office is so that I can ask you for a huge favor." Stephanie stated.

"Sure. Anything." Batista stated.

"After finding out what happened last week in Oklahoma City with Edge and Krista. I would greatly appreciate it if you could act as her bodyguard until things have settled down." Stephanie asked him.

"Not a problem." Batista stated.

Everyone arrived at the arena and headed to their dressing rooms. Stephanie and Batista walked to Jeff's dressing room and they told Jeff and Krista what was going to be happening. Jeff was happy to hear that they were doing something to make sure that Krista was going to protected. Jeff's match was up first that night.

"Welcome to another Monday Night RAW. We are live in Austin, Texas." JR stated.

"We have another exciting night ahead of us. Jeff Hardy will be going up against Charlie Haas. And I have to wonder if the superstar impersonator will try to come out here as his opponent?" Jerry responded.

"Who knows what he is gonna do. Matt Hardy is here as well with a match against Ricky Ortiz." JR announced.

"I just got word that last week there was an incident involving Krista Martin backstage after assisting Midnight." Jerry announced.

"It was reported earlier today on , that during last weeks show, while Krista went to find Stephanie McMahon after assisting Midnight, she literally ran into Edge. Someone came to her rescue, but in the process Krista sustained a minor injury. It is not stated who her protector is, but one has to wonder, could it be the Phenom?" JR announced.

"I have no idea. Hopefully we will find out soon." Jerry stated as Lillian entered the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his entrance dance and made his way into the ring and did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt. Krista walked along side him.

"Well JR, it looks as if Krista is doing better than last week." Jerry announced.

"That it does, Jerry. And it looks like we have a visitor joining us for this match." JR responded.

Krista talked with the announcers about the incident last week and told them that when the time is right it will be announced who saved her from Edge. She also stated that she does not know what happened after she lost consciousness and does not know where Edge is.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 246 lbs, from Dallas, Texas, Jeff Haas!" Lillian announced as Hass walked out dressed up like none other than Jeff Hardy.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Jeff broke free and shoved Haas towards a turnbuckle. Jeff ran towards Hass and using the top rope for assistance, slams his knees into Haas' abdomen. The ref told Jeff to back off. Haas walked away and turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him and performs the "Twist of Fate". Haas falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Jeff runs towards Haas, but Haas performs "German Suplex." Jeff falls to the mat. Haas pins Jeff and the ref counts 1..2 and Jeff kicks out. Jeff gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Haas. This time Haas stays down. Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy!" Jeff performs the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Haas and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.

Jeff grabs his title, acknowledges the fans and gets out of the ring. He walked over to Krista and she took his hand and they headed backstage.

"What a night. I've just been informed that despite his injuries from last week, Midnight will be back in the ring later tonight." Jerry announced.

"Let's view the recap from last weeks episode." JR stated as the titantron played a video clip recapping last week's show.

"Is Midnight asking to be permanently injured?" Jerry asked.

"You know, Jerry. I don't think it has to do with the injuries at all. And its not about proving he can do it, its about perseverance and a passion for the business." JR responded just before going to commercial.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 254 lbs, from Paradise Valley, Nevada, Ricky Ortiz." Lillian announced as Ricky made his way to the ring.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Matt broke free and shoved Ortiz towards a turnbuckle. Ortiz ran towards Matt, who jumped out of the way so that Ortiz ran right into another turnbuckle. Ortiz turned around just in time to see Matt come running towards him. Matt used the top rope for assistance and performed a "corner dropkick". Ortiz recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Ortiz performs the "360° corkscrew forearm smash" to Matt. Matt recovers and runs at Ortiz and performs the "Twist of Fate". Ortiz falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Matt runs towards Ortiz, but Ortiz performs "Sitout side PowerSlam" on him. Ortiz pins Matt and the ref counts 1..2 and Matt kicks out. Matt gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Ortiz. This time Ortiz stays down. Matt pins Ortiz and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match.

Matt made his way back stage to shower and change. Usually Matt, Michelle, Jeff and Krista would head out after their matches, but with everything happening to Midnight lately, they decided to stick around and hang out in the catering room. Krista was hoping that nothing would happen to Midnight tonight. Krista's cell phone went off with a text from Midnight.

"We need to go wait by the curtain, we are going out there for the match." Krista told them as she stood up.

"Our main event tonight is a Tag Team match. Making there way to the ring at a combined weight of 447 pounds they are Jason Rogers and Midnight." Lillian announced

The guys enter the ring as a hooded Midnight climbs onto the 2nd turn buckle pulling down his hood to reveal his face paint that looks like a white Tiger.

"And their opponents coming to the ring at a combined weight of 450 pounds they are John Morrison and The Miz." Lillian announced.

They make their way into the ring but just as they begin to show off, Jason dawns Miz's hat trying to get Miz to attack him but the ref stops him as Jason and Midnight laugh. Lillian now standing outside the ring reads a note that she was handed.

"I've just been informed that this is now a 2 on 2 lumber jack match, the only difference is the ring will be surrounded by WWE superstars and and all stars willing to step out should do so now." Lillian announced.

The Hardy Boyz Music plays as Matt and his bother Jeff along with Krista run out to ring side next comes Kofi and Rey. Boogeyman's music starts in next as he and Undertaker run out and take there place opposite side of the ring. Triple H's music starts in and along with Shawn Michaels they run down to the side of Jeff, Matt and Krista. Krista is seated near Lillian and JR.

"The odds don't look to be in Miz and Morrison's favor but wait here comes Priceless headed by Randy Orton. They jump into the ring and out the other side now in front of us here at the announcers table." JR stated

"This has all the makings of a "Powder Keg." What's gonna happen next? Oh no here comes the big red machine along with Mike Knox, Sim Snucka and JBL along with Goldust with Manu, Y2J, Cryme Tyme. I think the entire RAW roster is out here. Oh this is gonna be big." Jerry announced excitedly.

"Yes, but who's on who's side here? This could get ugly fast, but considering that no one likes Miz and Morrison, I'd say there in for it but I could be wrong." JR stated.

The bell rings as Jason and Morrison stare each other down nose to nose. Morrison backs away from Jason for a second then latches on to Jason's shoulder muscles and drives him back into a corner trying to divide the ring. Morrison connects with a few "knifes edge chops" to Jason but the ref forces Morrison out. Jason returns with a few chops of his own and grabs Morrison's leg and does a couple of inverted knee drops.

"Rogers knows that'll make Morrison as useless as a one legged man in a butt kicking contest and again for good measure." JR states.

"Right! Mack trucks don't go far with a few busted wheels JR." Jerry responded.


	26. Chapter 26

Jason tries to "Irish Whip" Morrison but it's reversed and again Jason in the corner. Morrison runs up for a cross body splash but is cut off by couple of boots from Jason. Morrison stumbles back and a over the rope near the Hardy group they grab him and throw a few hits in before tossing him back into the ring.

"The sharks had there fill and are now tossing the rest back to the lone wolf that is Jason Rogers. Who bounces off the rope into a High knee. Morrison tries to crawl to his corner for a tag but is pulled back into the corner of Jason and Midnight. Jason sets up the spring board." JR states.

"Did you see that? Midnight exploded into Morrison with a front flip into a clothes line. I think he's been hanging around Rey Mysterio!" Jerry stated

"That's one of his teachers Jerry! Didn't you watch the Hardy Show or the Midnight Express?" JR asked.

Midnight lands on his feet and grabs Morrison's arm twisting it around and back around he pulls Morrison over to the corner and a rare but faint smile crosses Undertakers lips as he knows what's coming next. As Midnight climbs up to the 2nd rope and walks across jumping up and slamming down hard on Morrison's arm.

"Miz was right! He is a Mini-Taker!" Jerry stated.

"Another one of Midnights teachers I guess?" JR responds.

Morrison and Midnight trade blows but blocking the 3rd shot from him. Miz doesn't see the fast left coming at him, it connects.

"If he is like Taker, we know that's not a good idea but he's not. As Morrison bear hugs him and locks it in." Jerry stated

"You've been in that before, King. How does it feel?" JR asked.

"Like a trash compacter around your waist. It's not pretty but it slows you down." Jerry responded.

Morrison throws Midnight into the corner and tags in Miz and they begin to double team him, Boogeyman grabs Morrison and pulls him down and out of the ring, Priceless and Boogey take turns pounding on him as the ref tells them to break it up. He doesn't see Kofi pull Miz off Midnight and send Morrison to the mat with a drop kick. Then Jeff and Matt slide in and pound on Miz. Midnight stands up and the ref turns around to see Miz out on ground.

"These lumber jacks are taking big chances tonight. They could be disqualified if caught." JR stated.

"I think it's a message to Miz and Morrison of we don't want you here." Jerry states.

Midnight see's his chance and throws Miz into the rope. As he comes back Midnight ducks down to throw him over his shoulder but Miz see's the plan and kicks him. Midnight stands straight up and his eyes widen he stares the furry of the kicks he's learned form Kofi and throws in a little sweet chin music for some extra insult.

"That's my boy there!" Shawn stated

"He's harder to figure out than I am, and that's saying something! Watch out Triple H, we may see your moves next." Jeff responded.

"What do you mean? He's already did the "Rolls Royce" knee." Triple H stated.

Winded and little wobbly Midnight walks over to his corner and tags in Jason who had been pacing back and forth like a wild cat. He jumps into the ring and grabs Miz and places him into position for the cannon bomb. He connects but Morrison runs in and stops the 3 count. Falling over, Jason reaches out and barley tags in Midnight.

"This isn't a match! It's a old fashioned school yard beat down!" JR stated excitedly.

"So it is JR, but I love it!" Jerry responded.

Morrison turns back to help Miz but doesn't see Midnight enter the ring who taps him on the shoulder. As Morrison turns around he sees Midnight slap him across the face with a left right combo, but it only enrages Midnight and comes back for more. Morrison scoop slams Midnight but nothing he tries can keep Midnight down.

"He sat right up after that scoop slam from Morrison and that was a long way down!" JR exclaimed.

Morrison tries for a few hard left but only one connects them. Midnight answers back with a fast boxing left right combo . He "Irish whips" Morrison into the ropes. Morrison flies back and tries for a clothes line but misses as Midnight drops down on to one knee and stands up he spins around an kicks Morrison hard in the stomach and slap on the Midnight ride and into a pin. The ref counts 1..2..3. The bell rings to signal the end of the match.

A little later that night, a camera man spots Midnight and Mickie James talking. He can only see what is going on as he is too far away to hear what they are saying. But he see's Midnight put a chain around Mickie's neck.

"What is the key for?" Mickie asked Midnight.

"It's like in Kingdom Hearts. We both have key blades to each other's hearts." Midnight tells her. "I know it's hard to have a relationship and be in this business at the same time. I'm willing to try if you are. Because I know that if we put our heads together we can be successful at anything."

"I care too much about you to let you out of my life. I am always willing to try to make anything work and be successful." Mickie responded.

The camera man rushes the tape to Jerry and JR who view the tape and decide to air it.

"During the break, we found Midnight backstage with none other than Mickie James." Jerry stated.

"We don't know what was being said, but what is that he is putting around her neck?" JR responded.

"It looks to be some sort of chain or necklace. I can't see what is on it though." Jerry commented.

"Well whatever it is, it's gotta have some meaning behind it. After all it's from Midnight." JR responded.

"Very true, JR. Anything that comes from Midnight has to have some meaning to it. So we'll just have to wait and see." Jerry stated.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for inviting us into your homes and good-night." JR stated as the show ended.

Mickie walked into the women's locker room and was confronted by Candice Michelle and Michelle McCool.

"What are you doing with that Midnight guy?" Candice asked.

"Yeah! Don't you know he hangs out with that Hardy Group?" Michelle asked.

"So what! It's none of your business who I hang out with. So stay out of my business!" Mickie stated as she turned around and walked out.

As Mickie was leaving the locker room, Krista was walking in.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Mickie warned Krista.

"Why?" Krista asked nervously.

"Candice and Michelle are in there and they just might tag team you if you go in there." Mickie stated.

"Ok, then I won't go in there." Krista stated as she walked out with Mickie.

That night they were headed to Baton Rouge, Louisiana for the final taping of the year. Krista couldn't wait to get back to Cameron to see the kids and relax for the next two weeks. She was also looking forwards to Matt's annual Christmas bash and their first ever New Years party. But first they had to get through both Matt and Jeff's matches. Thankfully Midnight and Jason didn't have a match this week, but they would be confronted by a star who does not like the Hardy's and does not like the fact that Midnight is around Mickie.

"Welcome everyone to another Monday Night Raw. We are live from Baton Rouge, Louisiana tonight." Tazz stated.

"We have another exciting night in store for you. I have just been informed that someone on the RAW roster is wanting to confront Midnight and Mickie James. Tazz, any idea of who it could be?" Jerry asked.

"I have no idea. What I do know is I think it might have something to do with what happened backstage last week." Tazz responded.

"That is very possible. I'm sure everyone is wondering what Midnight put around Mickie's neck. But we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Jerry stated.

"We have both Hardy Boyz here again this week. Matt Hardy will be going up against his challenger, William Regal. And Jeff Hardy will be going up against his challenger Jaime Noble." Tazz stated.

"Noble vs. Hardy and Regal vs. Hardy? These should be some interesting matches tonight, Tazz." Jerry responded.

"That they will." Tazz stated as Regal's music started playing and he walked out with Layla.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 244 lbs, from Blackpool, England, William Regal." Lillian announced as William made is way to the ring.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Matt broke free and shoved Regal towards a turnbuckle. Regal ran towards Matt, and performs "Regal-Plex". Matt falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Matt gets up. The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!" Regal turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him. Matt shoved Regal into a turn buckle Matt used the top rope for assistance and performed a "corner dropkick". Regal recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Regal performs the "Regal Cutter" to Matt. Matt recovers and runs at Regal and performs the "Twist of Fate". Regal falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Matt runs towards Regal, but Regal performs "Modified Surfboard Stretch" on him. Regal pins Matt and the ref counts 1..2 and Matt kicks out. Matt gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Regal. This time Regal stays down. Matt pins Regal and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match.

"That was a pretty decent match. I think Regal will think twice about challenging Matt Hardy again." Tazz stated.

"You know, I have a feeling that we will see these two battling it out again, but next time for the ECW title." Jerry commented.

"You just might be right. I just received word that Midnight will be appearing in the ring to await whoever it is that wants to confront him." Tazz stated.

"I have to wonder, why can't people leave the Hardy's and Midnight alone?" Jerry asked.

"Who knows. I just have to wonder if it will turn into another…" Jerry started to say, but was interrupted by Midnight's theme music.

Midnight made his way into the ring. He picked up a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down. The arena went dark and a single blue light shined down on Midnight.

"This is for whomever has something to say to me. Whatever it is that has your shorts in a bunch, you can say in front of the WWE Universe and in front of my friends. So hear me now friends of Midnight. Come forth to join me to hear this unknown tale." Midnight stated as he looked towards the entrance to the arena.

The Hardy Boyz theme song started playing as Matt, Jeff and Krista walked out. They were followed by Rey Mysterio, Jason Rogers, Mickie James, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Boogeyman, R-Truth and Kofi Kingston.

"For someone who is dark and mysterious, he sure does have a lot of allies." Jerry stated.

"That's for sure." Tazz responded. "But with all of these stars out here, will the mystery person even…"

Randy Orton's theme started playing as he along with Priceless walked out on to the stage.

"Midnight! I am not stupid enough to get into a ring with all of you in there. What I have to say will be said from a safe distance." Randy stated.

"Are you scared that we would gang up on you, Randy?" Midnight asked.

"I'm not scared of anything." Randy responded taking a few steps closer. "You took her from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Midnight asked.

"You took her away from me. She was mine. I had her on my side and in my life." Randy stated getting angrier.

"Really? You think that she was on your side and in your life?" Midnight questioned him.

"That's what I said! Are you a damn parrot?" Randy responded.

"Do I look like The Miz to you? Anyways, why don't I ask Mickie myself about your accusations?" Midnight responded irritated.

"She will just tell you what you want to hear. She don't care…"Randy started to say.

"Orton, Shut up! You love to run your mouth and tell people what to do. You only think that people are on your side. No one but those 2 goons like you." Mickie stated as she took the microphone from Midnight.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Randy yelled into the microphone.

"Shut up! I've never sided with you, nor would I ever even think of it. The face of good is much better than well your face." Mickie stated.

"Don't insult me. You, you.." Randy stated as he walked towards the ring.

Krista and Mickie left the ring and sat with Jerry and Tazz. Randy stood on the edge of the ring with Priceless

"Now I suggest you leave Mickie alone or there will be ten on three match." Midnight stated. "And the odds are not in your favor."

Randy jumped off the ring and stormed out of the arena.

"Wow! Randy Orton really had the guts to come out here and try to tell Midnight that Mickie was his like she is a piece of property." Jerry stated.

"Well we all know that Randy is lacking in allies as the only ones who can stand him are Priceless." Tazz responded.

After they went to a commercial break everyone cleared the ring, as it would be Jeff's match against Noble up next.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 202 lbs, from Hanover, West Virginia, Jaime Noble!" Lillian announced as Noble walked out.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Jeff broke free and shoved Noble towards a turnbuckle. Jeff ran towards Noble and using the top rope for assistance, performs "Corner Drop Kick". The ref told Jeff to back off. Noble get up and walked away and turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him and performs the "Twist of Fate". Noble falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Jeff runs towards Noble, but Noble performs "Cross Armbar." Jeff falls to the mat. Noble pins Jeff and the ref counts 1..2 and Jeff kicks out. Jeff gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Noble. This time Noble stays down. Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy!" Jeff performs the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Noble and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.


	27. Chapter 27

After the show was over everyone headed out to grab something to eat before heading to their respective homes for the holidays. Matt and Jeff invited their group to join them for Matt's annual Christmas party as well as Jeff and Krista's first New Years Party. Michael, Jason, Trista, and Mickie would be joining them for part of the holidays. Krista's parents would also be joining them. Jeff and Krista fore warned them about the parties. But they still wanted to be there. And as usual the Christmas bash would be on The Hardy Show.

The day before Matt's party, Jeff and Krista took both cars to the airport to pick up Krista's parents, Jason, Trista, Michael and Mickie. Everyone except for Michael and Mickie were staying at a hotel as to not interfere with anyone's plans. Michael and Mickie stayed with Jeff and Krista. Everyone was over at Matt's house helping him get the house ready for the party. Krista, Trista, Michelle and Mickie headed to the store with Matt's credit card and a long shopping list. Krista was glad she had an SUV for everything.

At the store they grabbed two carts and Krista gave half the list to Trista and Michelle, while she and Mickie took the other half. Krista wanted a chance to talk to Mickie without anyone else around.

"So you and Michael seem to be getting pretty close." Krista stated as they walked around the store.

"That we are." Mickie responded.

"I saw the tape that the camera man filmed last week. So I have to ask, what is on the chain or necklace?" Krista asked.

"It's a key with flames on it. It is the same as he has on his chain. It symbolizes that we hold the key to each other's hearts." Mickie answered.

"That's Michael for you. He is a wonderful person and I can tell he cares a great deal about you. Especially after the other night with Orton." Krista responded with a smile. "Anything that Michael gives you will always have a special meaning."

"I know. Can I confide in you?" Mickie responded.

"Sure. Anything you say stays between us." Krista stated.

"I am really falling for Michael. I have never felt like this with anyone before." Mickie stated. "I just hope that he feels the same about me."

"From the looks of it, I think he does. And just between you and me, we can't hear what happens downstairs unless it's extremely loud." Krista told her.

"Really? So if we were to do anything, you and Jeff or the kids wouldn't be able to hear us?" Mickie asked lightly blushing.

"Yeah. It would have to pretty darn loud for us to hear. And since we have a live-in nanny, she hasn't said anything about hearing us, so it's a pretty sound house with thick walls." Krista responded. "So don't worry about doing something and us hearing you. If anything, Jeff might try to compete for the level of loudness." Krista giggled. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"That's cool. And I'm sure that's all we would need, is for the guys to try and compete in the loudness of.." Mickie started to say, but noticed that Michelle and Trista were walking towards them.

Everyone headed to the checkout and Krista told the clerk that it was for Matt and handed him Matt's card. They needed two baggers to haul the groceries to the car. Once Krista pulled into Matt's drive way she honked the horn. Jeff, Matt, Michael and Jason came out and helped unload the car. After all the food was unloaded, Michael pulled Mickie back into the garage where no one was around. He pulled her close to him and placed his hands around her face and kissed her. As they were kissing, Jeff walked out into the garage, but quickly went back into the kitchen.

"Jeff! I need the cooler." Krista stated.

"Michael and Mickie are in the garage. The cooler can wait." Jeff whispered.

"Are they?" Krista asked worried.

"No, they are just doing this." Jeff stated as he took her head in his hands and kissed her.

"Excuse me! Can you not do that to my sister." Jason commented as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jason. Get over it. I'm sure you do the same thing to Trista." Krista stated as she wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"Yeah, ok. I give up. Just don't go doing that around mom and dad, huh." Jason responded.

After everything was set up and ready for the party, Jeff and Krista headed to their house with Michael and Mickie. Jeff and Krista headed up stairs to get ready while Michael and Mickie went to their room. Jeff locked the door and pulled Krista into him and kissed her just like he did earlier. Krista wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Little did they know that downstairs Michael and Mickie were about to do the exact same thing.

As they were laying in bed enjoying the afterglow, they could hear muffled sounds coming from down stairs. Krista started to giggle as she knew exactly what was going on down stairs.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked as he caressed her soft skin.

"That muffled noise is Michael and Mickie." Krista said as she laughed.

"It is?" Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah, and if we don't get out of this bed, we will be late for the party." Krista said as she rolled on top of Jeff, kissed him and then got out of bed and in the shower.

Jeff soon joined her in the shower and enjoyed another quick love making session. After their shower, Krista and Jeff got dressed and headed downstairs to see if Michael and Mickie were ready to head back to Matt's house. The four of them headed back over to Matt's house where the party had already began.

Matt had already started his "clubbing" game. As they walked into the house, Matt handed Krista the cell phone flask and asked her if it was Grey Goose Vodka. Krista knew her vodka and told him that it was not Grey Goose. Krista was not clubbed. Neither was Jeff. Mickie on the other hand got clubbed and so did Michael. Everyone had a blast drinking, eating, more drinking and someone drug out the Karaoke machine and hooked it up.

Jeff being the vocalist that he is was the first one to get up there and sing a song. Michelle then dared Jeff to sing a song with Krista. So both of them got up there and Krista picked a song she knew very well and they sang it together. Everyone was shocked to hear that their two voices blended so well together.

The party which was also caught on The Hardy Show, lasted until around 2 in the morning. As Jeff and Krista were winding down, the camera found them out front with Michael, Mickie, Jason, Trista, Michelle and Matt. Jeff has his arms wrapped around Krista, as did Jason to Trista and Matt to Michelle. Michael had an arm around Mickie. Shannon and Shane soon joined everyone.

"I dare all four couples to see how long you can make-out for." Shannon dared them.

"You're on!" Jason stated.

"Let's go." Matt stated.

"This should be fun." Krista responded.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" Shannon shouted.

The four couples started to make out. Jason and Trista stopped first, then Matt and Michelle, then Jeff and Krista. Michael and Mickie were the winners. Everyone had a great time. Jason, Trista, and Krista's parents headed to the hotel to get some sleep before Christmas morning at Jeff and Krista's house. Matt, Michelle, Michael, Mickie, Jeff and Krista were the last to leave Matt's house after everyone had left. They headed to Jeff's house to crash.

Gilbert arrived around 7:30am and started making coffee and fixing Christmas breakfast. Jason, Trista and Jason's parents were the next to arrive. Jeff and Krista as well as everyone else in the house were still asleep. Jeff woke up to the smell of coffee and rolled over to wake Krista.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful." Jeff said as she opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baby. What time is it?" Krista responded.

"Almost eight. Dad is here and is cooking breakfast." Jeff answered as he propped himself up on his pillows.

Krista moved to cuddle with Jeff. She lay her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach. As they laid in bed there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Krista called.

"It's Caitlyn and Jordan, Mommy." Caitlyn answered.

"Come in." Krista said without moving.

Caitlyn and Jordan came in the room and jumped up on the bed. Krista moved over so that the kids had some room. Caitlyn hugged her mom while Jordan crawled over everyone to get to Jeff. Karen had come up stairs and knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Everyone is up and waiting on you four to come down for breakfast." Karen stated.

"We'll be down in a minute, mom. Merry Christmas." Krista responded.

"Merry Christmas, dear." Karen said as she left their bedroom.

Krista sent the kids down to the dinning room while she and Jeff got dressed. They headed downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. After breakfast, everyone opened their stockings. Matt had a special surprise gift for Michelle. He placed little note cards in different presents and in her stocking. He hid the last package with his gifts as he wanted everyone to be finished opening their gifts before giving Michelle her last present. Jeff had bought Krista a silver and diamond necklace that had a mom, dad and 2 kids in a heart. On the back he had it engraved "I am so grateful to have you 3 in my life. I love you! -Jeff"

As the kids were off playing with their new toys and everyone was sitting around talking. Matt got everyone in the room's attention.

"I have one last gift for Michelle." Matt stated.

"Me?" Michelle asked confused.

"Yes, you!" Matt responded with a grin. "I have been waiting for just the right moment to do this. I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend and so much more. I have been so lucky to have you in my life. You have truly made me the happiest man."

Matt stood in front of Michelle and slowly got down on one knee.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"Michelle, I can't see myself without you in my life. Will you marry me?" Matt proposed as he opened the ring box.

"Yes, Matt! I will marry you!" Michelle cried out as everyone clapped and congratulated them.

Over the next week everyone enjoyed their time off. Krista and Jeff started planning the New Years Party. Their party was going to start around 7pm so that the kids got a chance to have a little fun. Then after they went to bed the real party would start. Jeff and Krista bought all the food and drinks a few days before the party. While Jeff and Krista were getting the house ready for the party, Matt and Michelle were picking a wedding date and calling friends and family about their engagement.

The night of the party finally arrived and Shannon was there getting it all on film for the Hardy Show. Jeff, Krista, Michael, Mickie, Jason, Trista and Krista's parents helped get everything ready. All the food was prepared, the alcohol was ready and waiting, and soon people started to arrive. The kids had some fun seeing everyone, but soon Jodi took them upstairs for bed. As soon as they were asleep, Jodi rejoined the party and the fun began. The party included Matt's "Clubbed" game as well as a game called "I'm Pissed.." By the time the party was over with, most everyone was pretty drunk or buzzed. There were several designated drivers, but there were some people who ended up crashing at Jeff and Krista's house.

Krista and Jeff had 2 days to get the house cleaned before leaving back on tour. They spent most of the first day cleaning with everyone else helping. That night Krista's parents wanted to take everyone out to dinner. Matt, Michelle, Jason, Trista, Jeff, Krista, Michael and Mickie all met up at the restaurant. And of course the kids rode with Grandma and Grandpa. They all enjoyed a nice night out. The next day Jeff and Krista took her parents to the airport and spent the rest of the day with the kids. After the kids went to bed, Jeff and Krista started packing for the next 6 weeks of touring before the wedding.

"I am starting to hate airports more and more." Jeff stated as they waited to check into their flight.

"I know what you mean. I'm starting to think that airports across the country are my new homes." Jason stated.

"I guess I'm just used to it all." Trista stated. "I've been traveling with the company for nearly 5 years now."

"I'm getting used to it, but it still gets to me sometimes." Krista stated as they approached the ticket counter.

After arriving into Albany, New York, they made their way to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel, they were slightly over booked. While Jeff and Krista had their suite, Michael and Mickie were both out of rooms. The hotel clerk told them that the next night they would have their rooms available. Jeff told them that they could stay with them in their room for the night. The next day they had a roll call at 8am and the show was to begin taping at 3pm.

"Welcome to the first Monday Night Raw of 2009!" Jerry stated.

"We are live in Albany, New York. I can't wait to see what 2009 holds for the WWE superstars." Michael Cole responded.

"Tonight we have Jeff Hardy facing off against Kofi Kingston and Matt Hardy facing off against Kizarny." Jerry stated.

"Jerry, what ever happened to Midnight and Jason Rogers? After their last match against Morrison and The Miz, everyone has seemed to disappear." Michael asked.

"Michael, I wouldn't worry about them. I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Jerry answered. "After all the Hardy's are all here, so I'm sure that they are somewhere near."

"I heard that over the holidays another superstar got engaged. Do you know anything about it, Jerry?" Michael asked.

"You know, Michael. I heard the same thing, but the rumors flying around is that there might be a double wedding coming up." Jerry answered as Kofi's music started to play.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 218 lbs, from the Jamaican Islands, Kofi Kingston!" Lillian announced as Kofi did his entrance and walked to the ring.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Jeff broke free and shoved Kofi towards a turnbuckle. Jeff ran towards Kofi and performs a "Corner Drop Kick," but Kofi moved out of the way causing Jeff to slam into the turnbuckle. Kofi got up, walked away and turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him and performs the "Twist of Fate". Kofi falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Jeff runs towards Kofi, but Kofi performs "Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick." Jeff falls to the mat. Kofi pins Jeff and the ref counts 1..2 and Jeff kicks out. Jeff gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Kofi. Kofi stays down Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy!" Jeff performs the "Swanton Bomb," but Kofi rolled away. Jeff lays on the mat and Kofi pins him. The ref counts 1..2..3. Kofi wins the match. Both men get up and shake hands to show good faith.


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile backstage Michelle and Krista were gathering bottles of water for them and the guys. When they arrived back at the dressing rooms, Jeff was already back there. After showering and changing into regular clothes, Jeff and Krista headed over to Stephanie's office to get the ticket info for their next flights. Back out in the arena, Lillian was getting ready to announce the next match. Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 234 lbs, from Wizard Beach, Kizarny." Lillian announced as Kizarny made his way to the ring.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Kizarny broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Kizarny ran towards Matt, and performs a "corner drop kick". Matt falls face down on the mat. Kizarny climbs the ropes and performs "Hell-Bow". The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!" Matt slowly gets up and sees Kizarny come running towards him. Matt grabs Kizarny's arm and "Irish Whips" him into a turn buckle, Matt used the top rope for assistance and performed a "corner dropkick". Kizarny gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Kizarny performs a "Flip over DDT" to Matt. Matt slams into the mat. After a few moments Matt recovers and runs at Kizarny and performs the "Twist of Fate". Kizarny stays down. Matt pins Kizarny and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match.

After the show is over, everyone heads out to eat. But before they can even get out of the arena parking lot, they pose for pictures and sign autographs. Krista was glad that after this weeks taping and promo spots that they had the next week off. Jeff and Krista were going to head back to Cameron to spend time with the kids and start getting the last of the stuff ready for the wedding. The following week while Jeff and Krista were in Cameron, Matt needed to be in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania for a match against John Cena.

"Welcome to another Monday Night Raw! We are live in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania." Jerry stated.

"And we have another great show for you tonight!" Michael Cole responded.

"Tonight we have Matt Hardy facing off against John Cena." Jerry stated.

"Jerry, have you heard any more about the superstar who got engaged over the holiday's?" Michael asked.

"You know, I did hear something going through the rumor mill around backstage." Jerry answered. "But since the information going around backstage is almost always incorrect, I don't want to continue the rumor."

"Very true. I guess we will just have to wait and see." Michael responded.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 240 lbs, from West Newbury, Massachusetts , John Ceeennna!" Lillian announced as Cena walked out and acknowledged the crowd.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. John broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Cena ran towards Matt, picked him up and performs "Attitude Adjustment". Matt falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Matt gets up. The crowd starts chanting "Ce-na, Ce-na!" Cena turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him. Cena performs a "running, flying shoulder block" to Matt. Matt recovers and gets up and runs towards Cena. They lock arms again. Cena performs the "spine buster" to Matt. Matt gets up and runs towards Cena, but Cena performs "spine buster" again. Matt stays down. Cena then performs "You can't see me" and the "five knuckle shuffle" Cena pins Matt and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Cena wins the match.

After that nights show, Matt headed back to Cameron for his weeks vacation, while Jeff and Krista headed to Boston, Mass for his match against Shawn Michaels. Krista was just looking forwards to being able to relax after the matches and after the wedding. So many things to do and so little time to do it all in.

Once they arrived in Boston, Krista called home to talk to the kids before they went to bed. After the phone call, Jeff and Krista went to grab something to eat before turning in for the night. They met up with Kofi, Rey, Shane, Michael, Jason, Trista, Mickie, Jillian, Nikki and Brie. After dinner everyone was tired and needed a good nights sleep.

The next day Jeff and Krista arrived at the arena an hour before show time. Jeff quickly changed into his ring attire and prepped for his match. He was ready, but really just wanted to get it over with.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs, from San Antonio, Texas, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels" Lillian announced as Shawn walked out.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

The bell rang and both men circled around the ring before locking arms. Jeff broke free and swung Michaels towards a turnbuckle. Jeff ran towards Michaels and using the top rope for assistance, performs "Corner Drop Kick". The ref told Jeff to back off. Michaels got up and walked away and turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him and performs the "Twist of Fate". Michaels falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Jeff runs towards Michaels, but Michaels performs "Sweet Chin Music." Jeff falls to the mat. Michaels pins Jeff and the ref counts 1..2..3, Michaels wins the match.

This was Jeff's first loss since winning the WWE Championship. Jeff wasn't worried though. As next week he would be going up against his own brother. It would also be Jeff's last match until mid-March when he and Krista come back from their honeymoon. The next day, Jeff and Krista head to Charleston, West Virginia. Matt and Michelle met up with them at the hotel. They had two days in Charleston before heading back home to prepare for the wedding.

"Welcome to another Monday Night RAW, everyone! We are live here in Charleston, West Virginia." Jerry announced.

"That we are, Jerry. And what an exciting night we have planned." JR stated.

"I just received word that both Hardy's are here tonight and will be in a special match." Jerry announced. "As well as there will be a special announcement made by one of the superstars."

"I wonder what it could be?" JR asked.

"You know, JR, I've learned to stop trying to wonder what all these announcements are. We have had so many announcements over the last 8 months, its not funny. So we will just have to sit back and …" Jerry started to respond as Matt's theme music started.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrddddy!" Lillian announced as Matt walked out.

Matt climbed in the ring and walked over to Lillian who handed him her microphone.

"Before my opponent comes out, I would like to address some rumors that have been going around." Matt stated. "First of all, there will not be a double wedding. Jeff and Krista deserve to a day all to themselves. Second, no she is not pregnant. And third, yes I did propose to my girlfriend, Michelle over Christmas and she said yes. So now that everyone knows, stop speculating about my personal life." Matt then gave the microphone to Lillian.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

The crowd goes quiet as its not everyday you see Matt and Jeff go up against each other. But what no one else knew, was that Matt and Jeff set up this match on purpose. It was going to be their last match until after Jeff gets back from his honeymoon.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Jeff broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Jeff ran towards Matt and using the top rope for assistance, performs "Corner Drop Kick". The ref told Jeff to back off. Matt got up and walked away and turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him and performs the "Twist of Fate". Matt falls to the mat, but quickly gets up again. Jeff runs towards Matt, but Matt performs "Twist of Fate." Jeff falls to the mat. Matt pins Jeff and the ref counts 1..2 and Jeff kicks out. Jeff gets up and runs and bounces off the ropes and finally doing a second "Twist of Fate" to Matt. This time Matt stays down. Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy!" Jeff performs the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Matt and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.

After their match Jeff and Matt shake hands and walk out of the ring together. They shower and change. The four of them head back to the hotel to order in for dinner and start packing up their stuff to head back home. Their flight was early the next morning, so they all crashed pretty early that night.

The few weeks leading up the wedding were hectic between shows and making sure that all the details were taken care of. Jeff was down to one show a week as so he would not sustain any major injuries before the wedding. Krista's 2 sisters flew into North Carolina and were staying at their house as to help Krista with all the last minute details. Krista's parents would be arriving the week before the wedding so that everyone was there for the wedding rehearsal and dinner.

Krista's parents were going to stay at Krista and Jeff's house until they returned from their honeymoon so someone would be there with the kids. Caitlyn and Jordan were excited to have their aunts and grandparents there as they were all extremely close.

William was still concerned about his daughter marrying Jeff as he has had the reputation as a bad boy. But the more time he spent around them and got to know Jeff and his family better, his mind was put at ease. The wedding rehearsal and dinner went as planned with no problems.

The night before the wedding, Jeff stayed at Matt's house with all the guys including Jordan. Krista told Matt that there was to be no drinking or heavy partying as Jordan was there and tomorrow is the big day. All the girls stayed at Krista's house and did their nails and watched movies. The next morning Krista had to get her hair done and then go to the hotel where their wedding and reception was going to be held.

It was the day of the wedding. Krista, Michelle, her mom Karen, and her sisters Kelly and Kristen were in the brides room helping Krista get ready for her big day. Michelle, Kelly and Kristen were also getting ready themselves. Caitlyn was already ready to be her mom's flower girl.

On the other side of the hotel, Jeff was in his room with Matt, their dad, Jason and Jordan. Jeff and Matt helped Jordan get ready for the wedding and then they got ready. Jeff was joking around with the guys when there was a knock at his door. It was Krista's father, William.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with you, son?" William asked his very soon to be son-in-law.

"Sure." Jeff responded as he grabbed his tie and tux jacket.

"I want to make sure that you are going to go through with this wedding and marriage with the best intentions for my daughter. She may be the oldest, but she is still my baby." William stated as they walked through the hall way.

"I love your daughter will all my heart, sir. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love her or the kids. Meeting her and falling in love with her has been the best thing that has happened to me since signing with the WWE." Jeff reassured him. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Krista and the kids are always taken care of no matter what."

"I'm glad to hear it." William said as he shook Jeff's hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here." A voice stated. Jeff turned to see Vince McMahon standing there.

"Hello Vince." Jeff stated. "Vince this is Krista's father, William. Sir this is WWE's Chairman, Mr. Vince McMahon."

"It's nice to meet you sir." William said as the two men shook hands.

"You have a very sweet and talented daughter, sir. I am looking forwards to further working with her in the WWE." Vince stated.

"Thank you sir. Her mother and I are very proud of her and everything she has accomplished." William said.

"Well, I need to finish getting ready and making sure that everyone is ready as well." Jeff stated as he left Vince and William talking in the hall way.

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. Jeff, Matt, Jason, Gilbert and Jordan walked out to where the ceremony will be held. Jason took Jordan over to where Krista's room was. His dad was waiting outside of the room for the girls to finish getting ready.

Michelle was helping Krista put her head piece and veil on. Meanwhile Gilbert went to go take his seat in the front row on his son's side. Just before the wedding started, all the seats were filled on both sides by family, friends and members of the WWE family.

Jeff and Matt walked into the room from a side door as the minister walked out from the other side. Jeff and Matt stood tall at the alter. Behind the closed main doors stood, Krista, Jason, Karen, Michelle, William, Caitlyn and Jordan. Kristen and Kelly had already taken their seats. The music started to play, Krista and her father moved so no one could see them until it was time.

Jason walked with his mother, then Caitlyn and Jordan walked out together. Everyone awed at how cute the kids looked. Next Michelle walked out and took her place near the alter. The doors stayed closed. Krista and her father were ready. The wedding march started to play and everyone stood up. Jeff moved to the very center of the alter so he could see his beautiful bride walk towards him.

The doors opened, and William walked his daughter down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. When they arrived at the alter the minister started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Jeffrey and Krista in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." William answered. He then gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and took his seat.

Krista took Jeff's arm as they proceeded to the alter.


	29. Chapter 29

"Jeffrey, do you take Krista for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Jeff answered."Krista, do you take Jeffrey for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Krista answered.

Krista had their favorite song played before they exchanged vows. Then the minister calls them forward and they face each other.

"Jeffrey, please repeat after me." the minister instructed Jeff. "I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take you, Krista Nicole Martin, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take you, Krista Nicole Martin, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Jeff repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Jeff repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Jeff said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Jeff repeated the last of his vows.

"Krista, please repeat after me." the minister instructed her. "I, Krista Nicole Martin, take you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Krista Nicole Martin, take you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Jeff repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Krista repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Krista said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Krista repeated the last of her vows.

"May I please have the rings?" the minister asks. Jordan walks up and hands the ring pillow to the minister who unties the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Krista's rings. He then hands the ring to Jeff.

Jeff places ring on Krista's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Jeff states.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Jeff's ring and then hands it to Krista.

Krista places ring on Jeff's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Krista states.

An instrumental song plays as Krista and Jeff sign the marriage license with the minister and their witnesses Michelle and Matt.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Jeff and Krista, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Jeff and Krista have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." the minister tells everyone.

He looks at Jeff and Krista.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." the minister says. As Jeff and Krista seal their vows with a kiss. Everyone claps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Hardy!" the minister announces as the music starts to play and everyone cheers and claps. Michelle hands Krista her bouquet back and the very happy couple walk up the aisle followed by the kids and the wedding party.

As the guests head to the reception area, Jeff and Krista along with their wedding party and parents go to the designated areas for pictures. After taking pictures for about an hour, they headed to the reception area. Before going in Matt wanted to introduce them into the room.

"May I have everyone's attention. I would like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy." He stated as he opened the door and the couple walked in. Everyone clapped. The couple made their way to their table followed by the wedding party. Everyone took their seats. Matt found the microphone near the end of the table.

"Jeff and Krista - I stand here today to toast you. To celebrate your new union together. You have now become part of the most important team. Team Hardy. All your joys will now be magnified by two because you can share them together. All your trials and tribulations have now been halved - because you can now solve them together. In marriage, you promise to care about everything. The good things, the bad things and the mundane. You promise to each other that life will not go unwitnessed, because you will witness it with each other. Jeff & Krista...this is just the beginning. The best is yet to come." Matt toasts the new couple as everyone raises their glasses.

"Love is a feeling that's hard to describe. But if I were ever asked, "what does love look like," I would show a picture of the two of you on this day. I would like to propose a toast to the wonder of it all." Michelle toasts the couple.

"As I look at my daughter, the bride, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart on the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my little girl, my princess and my ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me. But today as I watch her marry a wonderful man, I'm filled with pride and am confident that she and Jeff are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness. I ask you to join me to today in congratulating the bride and groom and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together." William stated as everyone clapped.

Soon the music began and food was served. In between the courses, friends and family came to wish Jeff and Krista the best for their marriage. After they were done with all meal courses, it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. Krista and Jeff were called out to the dance floor by Jeff's longtime friend Jr. The couple danced to their wedding song and shared a kiss. After their dance was over it was time for the cake. Everyone was taking lots of pictures. Jeff and Krista sliced the cake and shared their first piece.

After the cake was gone, everyone partied into the early hours of the morning. During the Father-Daughter/ Mother-Son dance, Krista danced with her father and Jeff danced with her mother. She was very honored that Jeff asked her to dance. Towards the end of the reception, after Jeff and Krista changed into their traveling clothes. Jeff tossed the garter and Matt caught it. Then Krista tossed her bouquet and Michelle caught it. Everyone wished the couple well as they headed out to a limo that was waiting to take them to the airport.

Jeff and Krista boarded their flight and were soon on their way to seclusion and relaxation. Krista had fallen asleep on the flight as did Jeff. But Jeff woke up about an hour before they landed in Hawaii. He dug into his carry-on to look for the name of the hotel and found a hand written note.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Jeff and Krista. There will be a driver waiting at the airport upon your arrival to Honolulu. He will take you to your hotel. Please give the enclosed envelope to the front desk clerk. Enjoy your time away.

-Vince McMahon"

Jeff woke Krista up as they were getting ready to land. Jeff told her about the note from Vince. Krista was just happy to be able to get away and relax with no worries. They got their luggage and found the driver waiting for them with a sign that read "Mr. & Mrs. Jeff Hardy." They tried to keep a low profile, but there were a few people there who recognized them and started snapping pictures. They managed to make it to the waiting limo without too much hassle.

The driver already had instructions on where to take the couple. Jeff and Krista sat in the back of the limo sipping on Iced Champaign. They couldn't wait to get to their hotel and see what their room looked like. The driver pulled up to the most extravagant hotel on the beach and opened the door for Jeff and Krista.

They got their luggage and walked into the hotel. It was the most beautiful hotel lobby they had ever seen. Jeff and Krista walked up to the front desk and handed the clerk the envelope from Vince. The clerk went into the managers office to read the letter. The hotel manager came out and did some typing on the computer. He had the bellhop come over to take their bags, he then handed the bellhop the key and told him which room.

They all got in the elevator and went near the top floor. Jeff and Krista followed the bellhop walking hand in hand to their door. It was a double door. He opened the door and Jeff lifted Krista over the thresh hold and brought her into their Honeymoon Suite. the room was filled with tropical flowers, and four gift baskets. One full of local fruits, nuts and baked goods. One full of locally made products. One filled with "Bride and Groom" items. And the last one was a toiletries basket.

Jeff tipped the bellhop, closed and locked the door. Krista walked over to the large bay window and looked at the awesome view of the ocean. Jeff walked around the room and found a note card on the counter of the mini kitchen.

"Dear Jeff and Krista,

Congratulations on your wedding. We hope that you like the gift baskets. We couldn't pick just one, so we got you all four. Jeff, thank you for giving me the sister we never had. We love you both. Have fun on your honeymoon, but not too much fun.

Love,

Matt & Michelle"

"Baby, the gift baskets are from Matt and Michelle." Jeff told her after he read the note.

"That was really sweet of them. You have to come see this view. It's unbelievable." Krista responded. Jeff walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and looked at the view.

"It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." Jeff stated.

"Thank you. So what do you want to do first?" Krista asked him as if she didn't already know.

"Hmm…you." was all he said as he kissed her.

Meanwhile back in North Carolina, Matt and Michelle were relaxing after a very late night. Both of them had a lot of fun at Jeff and Krista's wedding. Michelle couldn't wait until her and Matt got married.

"This might come as a shock to you, but do you want to just skip the whole wedding thing and elope tonight?" Matt asked Michelle.

"Are you serious? What about our friends and family? I mean we haven't started planning our wedding as we have been so busy with Jeff and Krista's, but really?" Michelle responded.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I mean we can always come back and plan a simple yet elegant wedding and reception, but I don't want to wait that long to call you my wife." Matt told her.

"I guess we could do that, but where are we going to get married on short notice? We need a license and witnesses." Michelle exclaimed.

"There is a casino wedding chapel that is open 24/7 and there is no wait for a license." Matt told her. "They also provide the witnesses for couples wanting to get married."

"Then let's go." Michelle stated.

Matt and Michelle packed a few bags and headed to the casino. Within 2 hours of being at the casino, Matt and Michelle were married. Matt called and booked a flight for that night to Hawaii to see if they could meet up with Jeff and Krista.

The next morning Jeff and Krista were enjoying a romantic breakfast on their balcony when there was a knock at the door. Jeff and Krista exchanged looks and went in to answer the door. Krista opened the door to see Matt and Michelle standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Krista asked as she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Matt? Michelle? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"We thought we needed at much needed vacation. And got on the next flight out here." Matt stated as he hugged his brother. Krista noticed the ring on Matt's hand, but didn't say anything just yet.

"We were just finishing breakfast and we were going to go do some sight seeing around the island. You're more than welcome to join us if you want. Unless you have other plans." Krista said.

"We are here to have fun and relax. Sight seeing sounds like fun." Michelle answered as she hugged Krista.

"Why is Matt wearing a ring?" Krista whispered into Michelle's ear.

"I'll tell you later." Michelle whispered back.

The four of them headed out for some sightseeing. They hiked up to one of the highest peaks on the island and they had a spectacular view of the entire island. Krista and Michelle looked off in one direction and Jeff and Matt in another.

"So do you want to tell me about the ring?" Krista asked Michelle.

"The day after your wedding we were sitting at home and I made a comment about how I hope that our wedding would be just as fun as yours. Well Matt suggested that we go to the 24-hour chapel at the casino and just get married. We are planning on having a real wedding and stuff, but we just couldn't wait until we were married and here we are. Married and in Hawaii." Michelle told her. "Are you going to tell Jeff?"

"I'm not going to start a brotherly war here on our honeymoon, but I highly suggest that you have Matt tell Jeff before he finds out the hard way." Krista told her.

"I will." Michelle responded. Meanwhile the guys were talking.

"So why did you come to Hawaii other than a vacation?" Jeff asked.

"Just wanted to get away and not be noticed for a while. Matt said trying to hide what was on his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Jeff asked noticing that Matt was playing with his left hand.

"Nothing is wrong with it." Matt said as he carefully slid off the ring and stuck it in his pocket.


	30. Chapter 30

Matt wasn't sure how to tell his brother that he and Michelle had gotten married without anyone knowing. After their sightseeing adventure, they all headed back to the hotel. Jeff and Krista went to their room and Matt and Michelle went to theirs.

"Matt, you need to tell Jeff about us. Krista saw the ring on your hand. And I don't want to lie to anyone." Michelle stated.

"We'll tell them at dinner tonight. But I don't want anyone else to know right now. And it's not that I don't want them to know, its just that I don't want to take away from Jeff and Krista's wedding. We will announce our marriage to everyone else when the time is right. Let them have the light for right now. We will have our chance in light soon." Matt told her.

"Ok. I love you." Michelle said as she kissed Matt.

That night Matt and Michelle met up with Jeff and Krista at a local restaurant for dinner. Matt was prepared to tell Jeff about his marriage to Michelle.

"Before we order, I need to tell you both something. The real reason why we are here. But please don't be mad at us." Matt stated as they looked over their menus.

"Matt, you can tell us anything. No matter what it is, we are family." Krista stated.

"Bro, what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Yesterday while we were sitting at home thinking about your wedding and stuff. One thing lead to another and well, Michelle and I got married last night and then flew here." Matt told them.

"You, you did what?" Jeff asked in shock.

"Michelle and I got married." Matt stated again this time showing his wedding band.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked.

"Very much so. Here is a copy of the marriage license." Michelle said as she pulled the paper out of her purse.

Sure enough it stated that Matt and Michelle were legally married the night before. Jeff didn't know what to say. His brother was never the one to just up and do something so spontaneous.

"I don't know what to say, Matt. I'm shocked. What are you two going to tell Dad and her parents?" Jeff asked.

"We are still going to plan a wedding, but we just couldn't wait to actually be married. I know its not like me. But I love her." Matt responded.

"Well, Congratulations Bro! Welcome to the married life." Jeff stated as he hugged him.

"I'm happy for you, both!" Krista said as she hugged both Matt and Michelle.

They spent the rest of two weeks celebrating their marriages. Krista was also trying to get in some training as she was scheduled to make her debut when they came back from vacation. The last few days, Jeff and Krista spent most of their time in their room alone as they knew that once they got home, alone time was going to be rare.

When they got back to North Carolina, Jeff and Krista were welcomed home by Caitlyn, Jordan, Krista's parents and Jeff's dad, Gilbert. Krista's parents were leaving the next morning to go back to Portland. Jeff and Krista took everyone out for dinner to thank them for staying with the kids while they were on their honeymoon.

The week before Krista was scheduled to make her debut, she trained day in and day out to make sure she was 110% ready for her first match ever. Her debut match would be taking place in Columbia, South Carolina against Maria. Jeff and Matt didn't have a match that week so they were able to put all their focus on Krista and her training. Matt finished with Krista's outfit the day before the match. Since Columbia was about 90 minutes away from Cameron, they were going to drive there and then drive back that night.

Jeff and Krista packed their bags the night before and put them in the car. They were taking Krista's car to the event. Matt decided to take Krista's car to get it washed and detailed before their drive down to Columbia. Krista was nervous yet excited about her very first match. But she knew that once she was out there and in the ring with Maria, she would be alright.

The next morning came rather early. Matt and Jeff finished loading the car and the girls fixed a quick, but hearty breakfast of eggs, pancakes, grilled ham strips and orange juice. They had to be at the arena for a 10am roll call and the show was scheduled to start at 2pm.

Jeff was going to do the driving down to Columbia as Krista was a nervous wreck about her debut match and she didn't know how to get to the arena in Columbia. They left around 6:30am for their little road trip. They had to stop a few times along the way, but made it to the arena about 30 minutes before roll call.

Meanwhile Jeff is in the catering room getting some water for him and Krista. A camera man catches Jeff in the room.

"Hey Jeff! How's it going?" Candice Michelle says.

"Candice, hi. It's going good." Jeff replies as he turns around. "How have you been?"

"Very good." Candice says. "I was walking around earlier and I found someone who wanted to see you."

"Oh? And who is that?" Jeff responds.

"Just wait here and I will go get them." Candice says slyly.

Jeff stands there wondering who it could be. Krista walks in to find out what is taking Jeff so long.

"There you are! I was wondering what happened to you." Krista stated.

"Sorry babe. Candice interrupted me. Here is your water." Jeff responded.

"What did Candice want?" Krista asked.

"She said she found someone who wanted to see me and told me to wait here." Jeff answered.

"Oh ok, well I need to go get ready for my match against Maria. Don't be too long, remember you are walking out with me tonight." Krista said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be there." Jeff stated.

While Jeff was waiting to see who wanted to see him, Matt and Michelle were assisting Krista with getting into her outfit.

"Are you ready for your debut match?" Matt asked Krista who had just finished getting dressed.

"As ready as I ever will be. Where is Jeff?" Krista stated.

"I think he went to go get some water or something." Matt stated as he helped Krista lace up her boots and handed her long coat as not to reveal her outfit just yet.

"Yeah, I saw him in there, but the match is going to begin soon and I…" Krista started to say, but then caught a glimpse of the TV monitor.

Candice had walked into the room where Jeff was and the camera man was catching everything.

"Are you ready for your surprise visitor?" Candice asked Jeff.

"Sure, I guess." Jeff stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then close your eyes." Candice told him.

"Ok." Jeff said unsure if he should, but does it anyways.

"Hey Jeff! Boy I have really missed you!" the voice said and then kissed Jeff.

Little did they know that Krista saw everything on a TV monitor. Jeff opened his eyes and pushed the person away from him.

"Trish! What are you doing?" Jeff demanded.

"Just giving you a little hello kiss." Trish answered slyly.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Krista demanded madly as she walked into the room.

"I have no idea. I was standing here, Candice told me to close my eyes and then Trish walks up to me and kisses me." Jeff answers.

Trish is unaware that Jeff and Krista are married or for that fact even together as she no longer watches or has anything to do with wrestling. Krista turns around and looks at Candice who has wicked smile on her face.

"You think this is funny Candice? Pull another stunt like this and it will be you and me in the ring next." Krista snared. "Got it?"

"What's your problem honey? Can't stand it when someone flirts with your friends? Get jealous much?" Trish responded to Krista.

Jeff is standing there not sure what is about to happen. But he knows its not going to be a good ending. He slowly moves closer to Krista as Trish comes closer to him.

"I have no problem if you flirt with my friends. It's when you do this to my husband that pisses me off!" Krista glared at Trish.

"Husband? You have to joking! He would never settle down with someone like you!" Trish retorts.

"Trish! Knock it off." Jeff warns.

"Stay out if this Jeff." Trish growls at him as he tries to stand in between Trish and Krista.

"Trish, Trish, Trish. Where have you been all these months? Under a rock?" Krista teased.

"I know that you did not just say that." Trish growls. "Jeff is mine. He always was and he always will be."

"That's what you think! Jeff has moved on to better and smarter things than you." Krista comments.

"Oh really? Well what I may lack up here, I make up for, well everywhere else." Trish retorts.

Krista walks up to Trish, who stands about the same height and slaps her across the face. Jeff's eyes get big as he knows what is about to happen. Krista starts to back up and Trish lunges at her. Jeff pulls Krista out of the way quick enough so that Trish lands on a couch.

"Stay away from me and my wife, Trish." Jeff demands as he and Krista walk out of the room.

Meanwhile back in the room, Maria walks in as Candice and Trish are standing there fuming.

"Well did you do it?" Maria asks.

Trish and Candice exchange looks and walk out of the room without any response to Maria's question.

The camera man then leaves to go find Jeff and Krista. They are sitting in the dressing room talking.

"Don't worry about her. She is nothing to me. We had a storyline a few years back and I guess somewhere in her twisted head she thought that we were together in real life too. But nothing ever happened between us in real life. Everything that happened to us was all on camera." Jeff reassured his wife.

"I know. But why would they bring her back here tonight?" Krista asked.

"To intimidate you and destroy your train of thought. Don't think about it, just concentrate on your match." Jeff stated just as Matt walked in.

"Hey guys! Are you ready go out there and kick some ass?" Matt asked all hyped up. "Did I interrupt something?"

"We had a confrontation with Trish and Candice a little bit ago." Jeff answered.

"I saw it on the TV monitors. Don't let it get to you. Let's just go out there and be the best Team Extreme 2 ever!" Matt stated looking into Krista's deep blue eyes. He sensed a lot of tension and eagerness in her eyes.

"I'm not going to let it get to me. I'm gonna go out there a give this match my all. After all I have the best trainers in the world and we are Team Extreme 2 are we not?" Krista stated.

"That we are!" Matt agreed.

"So how are we going out there?" Jeff asked.

Krista described how she wanted to enter with both Jeff and Matt by her side.

"Jeff will walk on my right and you will walk on my left. We will walk out together." Krista told them.

She continued to tell them that she will have both of her hands behind her back. They will stop, Krista will look at Jeff and then at Matt to give them the signal for their hand signals. She will give the "gunz" just like Jeff from her right hand and she give the "V-1" signal from her left hand just like Matt does.

The guys loved it. She was only going to do this for her debut or any Team Extreme 2 matches that would come up. Before they knew it, it was time for Krista's match against Maria.

"Well this next match is going to be a good one, don't you think Matt?" Jerry stated.

"And hopefully an exciting one at that." Matt Striker stated.

"We have the challenger, Krista Hardy going up against Maria for a possible advance to try to compete for the Diva's Championship." Jerry noted.

"And as we saw earlier, Maria doesn't want to lose her spot as she tried to distract Krista by bringing in Trish Stratus back there to distract Jeff Hardy." Matt Striker stated.

"I'm sure its going to be an interesting match between these two women." Jerry states.

"The next match is scheduled for win-fall. Bringing out the challenger weighing in at 125lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Krrrissstaaa Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian Garcia stated as the crowd goes wild.

Krista walked out with Jeff on her right and Matt on her left. Jeff did his "gunz" hand symbols, Matt did his V1 symbols, Krista did the "gunz" symbol with her right hand and the V1 with her left .

"What a surprise here. The Hardy Boyz just walked out with Krista. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Team Extreme 2 is here tonight." Jerry stated excitedly.

"Well my guess is that Jeff and Matt are her trainers as well as her family." Matt guesses as Krista climbs into the ring and does her thing. "This will definitely be a match worth watching tonight!"

"And her opponent, weighing in at 120lbs, from Chicago, Illinois, Maaarrriaaaa!" Lillian Garcia announced.

After Maria made her entrance she got in the ring. The two women stared each other down. Krista being about an inch taller than Maria has some advantages over her.

The bell rang and Maria lunged at Krista, who jumped and flipped over Maria. Maria tried to lunge at Krista again but failed as Krista clothes lined her and knocked her down. Maria got up but Krista immediately did a "Twist of Fate" on her. Maria recovered long enough to perform a "Gutbuster" and then a "Head Scissors Takedown." Maria tries to get the pin but Krista kicks out and forces Maria away from her. Krista climbed to the top rope and waited for Maria to stand up. As she stood up, Krista flew off the ropes and performed an "Innovated Twist of Fate." Knocking Maria down. Krista then climbed the ropes again and performed her own version of "Swanton Bomb." Krista pins Maria as the ref counts 1..2..3. Krista wins her debut match.


	31. Chapter 31

Jeff and Matt slide into the ring to congratulate her on her very first win. The trio then head backstage where Todd Grisham is waiting to interview Krista.

"Krista that was very impressive out there. How do you feel about your first win?" Todd asked

"Thanks Todd. I feel awesome. If it wasn't for such rockin teachers I don't think that I would have be able to pull any of that off." Krista answered. "Having my family behind me 100% 24/7 is the best thing in the world."

"Jeff, how does it feel to see your wife out there performing moves that we thought only you could do?" Todd asked Jeff.

"It was totally awesome watching her perform the "Swanton Bomb" in front of everyone. She is the only female to have ever done it." Jeff answered.

"And Matt how do feel about Krista's performance tonight?" Todd asked his last question.

"She was absolutely amazing." Matt stated with a smile.

As they continued their walk backstage they talked about the match. Krista stated that her lower back was hurting, but otherwise she felt good and was full of energy. As they turned a corner to head towards her dressing room, they bumped into Michelle McCool.

"Well, well. Isn't it the new blood. I hope you're not going to try to go after my title now that you are part of whatever this is." Michelle stated with sarcasm as she referenced Team Extreme 2.

"We'll see about that." Krista commented as they walked past Michelle.

On top of extra training, they also had a charity auction in which several stars were participating. Midnight, Boogeyman, Jason, Batista, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Rey Mysterio and Mickie James as well as Jeff, Matt and Krista. Each star made several different baskets for their charities. Because this was for charity, they had 4 different basket sizes as well as themed baskets. Each star was to make several baskets for each size category.

Everyone was to give Stephanie a list of everything they needed for the baskets. After reviewing the lists, Stephanie packed boxes for each person according to what they requested and called them to come pick them up when they were ready. It took about 2 days for Krista and the guys to get their baskets and gift packs together.

The day of the charity auction finally arrived. Jeff and Matt loaded all the baskets into the back of Krista's car. And drove to the event location. Everyone else was already there and had their baskets set up. After setting up their baskets, Krista and Jeff looked around and mingled with the other stars that were there. Soon the auctioneer began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for attending this charity auction. We have some very special guests here today who have donated lots of gift baskets and gift packs for the auction. The money that is earned from the auction of the baskets will go to the charity of their choice. So without further ado, I would like to introduce to you the wonderful people behind the baskets." the auctioneer stated. "Please welcome WWE superstars Batista, John Cena, The Boogeyman, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Midnight, Jason Rogers, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Krista Hardy, Mickie James, and Rey Mysterio."

Everyone in the room clapped as the stars walked out onto the stage. Each star was dressed in their ring attire. People were taking pictures left and right.

"I would like each star to introduce themselves and state what charity they are supporting today." the auctioneer stated.

"I am WWE Diva, Mickie James. I am supporting The Susan G Koman Breast Cancer Foundation." Mickie stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, Batista. I am supporting Prison Fellowship Ministries." Batista stated.

"I am The Boogeyman! I am supporting The Literacy Foundation." Boogeyman stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, Jason Rogers. I am supporting St. Jude's Children's Hospital." Jason stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, Triple H. I am supporting American Breast Cancer Foundation." Triple H stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, Shawn Michaels. I am supporting The Make-A-Wish Foundation." Shawn stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, John Cena. I am supporting The Special Olympics." John stated.

"I am WWE Superstar Rey Mysterio. I am supporting The American Red Cross." Rey stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, Midnight! I am supporting Junior Diabetes Research Foundation." Midnight stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, Matt Hardy. I am supporting The American Cancer Society." Matt stated.

"I am WWE Diva, Krista Hardy. I am supporting The Children's Miracle Network." Krista stated.

"I am WWE Superstar, Jeff Hardy. I am supporting The Window's of Hope Foundation for the family members of those who were lost on September 11th." Jeff stated.

Everyone clapped for the stars and their charities. The stars then took their seats as the auction started. The small baskets were auctioned off first. Since each star made six baskets of each size, there were lots of opportunity for their charities to make money. The small baskets brought in $700 a piece. The medium baskets brought in $1000 a piece. The large baskets brought in $1200 a piece. The extra large baskets brought in $1600 a piece. There were also six Hardy blankets in which all three Hardy's autographed, six Hardy school packs with car magnets, six Hardy messenger bag sets that included Twist of Fate DVD and action figures, and six Team Extreme 2 packs, that included, t-shirt, autographed photo, Hardy pendant, Motocross jersey, hat and dog tags. The blankets went for $200 a piece. The school packs went for $250 a piece. The messenger bag set went for $400 a piece. And the Team Extreme 2 set went for $500 a piece.

After the auction the auctioneer announced the total amount earned for each star's charity.

"We have had a very successful day here. Each charity has earned quite a bit. I have been told that we have another special guest here and he has an announcement for the stars." the auctioneer stated. "So please welcome, WWE chairman, Mr. Vince McMahon."

"Thank you. Stars, you have out did yourselves with this charity auction. So to keep this short, whatever each of you have made for your charities I will add 10% more to your totals." Vince stated.

Everyone clapped and cheered. The auctioneer totaled up each stars earnings while everyone else talked to the stars, posed for pictures and signed autographs. A photographer from WWE magazine was there and took lots of pictures for their next cover story. They interviewed all the stars there and got a few short statements from Vince himself about the charity auction.

"So how did the idea of a charity auction come about, Mr. McMahon?" the interviewer asked.

"Well to be quite honest, it wasn't my idea. It was Krista Hardy's idea. And I was more than happy to give the stars everything they needed for this auction." Vince stated just before the auctioneer took the stage again.

"Please hold all clapping until the end. As I state each of your names and your charities, please come up to the stage to reveal your donation amount. The amounts include the 10% from Mr. McMahon." the auctioneer stated. "Batista for the Prison Fellowship Ministries, John Cena for the Special Olympics, Triple H for American Breast Cancer Foundation, Shawn Michaels for the Make-A-Wish Foundation, Mickie James for the Susan G Koman Breast Cancer Foundation, Rey Mysterio for the American Red Cross, Boogeyman for the Literacy Foundation, Jason Rogers for St. Jude's Children's Hospital, Midnight for JDRF, Krista Hardy for Children's Miracle Network, Jeff Hardy for Window's of Hope Foundation, and Matt Hardy for American Cancer Society."

"Before the checks get handed out, I just want to say thank you to all the stars here today who put this together and a special thank you to Krista Hardy for suggesting this charity auction." Vince stated as everyone clapped.

"Batista you have raised $29,700 for your charity." the auctioneer stated as he handed Batista his check.

"Thank you." Batista stated.

"John Cena, you have raised $30,000 for your charity." the auctioneer stated as he handed John his check.

"Thank you, sir." John stated.

"Triple H, you have raised $30,000 for your charity." the auctioneer stated as he handed Triple H his check.

"Thank you." Triple H stated.

"Shawn, you have earned $30,000 for your charity." the auctioneer stated as he handed Shawn his check.

"Mickie, you have earned $29,700 for your charity." the auctioneer stated as he handed Mickie her check.

"Rey, you have earned $29,700 for your charity." the auctioneer stated as he handed him a check.

"Boogeyman, you have raised $29,700 for your charity." the auctioneer stated as he handed him a check.

"Jason and Midnight, you both have raised $29,700 for your charities." the auctioneer stated as he handed both of them their checks.

"Krista, Jeff and Matt, you each have raised $32,670 for each of your charities." the auctioneer stated as he presented all three of them with their checks.

The crowded cheered and clapped for the stars and their charities. Each of the stars made it a point to thank everyone there and made sure that their checks where sent to the charities that day.

Over the next two months, Krista had about 3-4 matches a month. She was on top of her game. And since she was training with Jeff and Matt, she had all their skills down and even practiced against them. She told them not to take easy on her just because she was girl. Her first home match which was caught on The Hardy Show, was against Matt. Shane was the ref and Jeff acted as commentator. All their friends and family were there including the kids. Both her and Matt gave it there all and Krista beat him. Krista was ready for the match that would determine if she would be going up for the Diva's Championship at Vengeance.

"The next match is scheduled for one-fall and is for the number 1 contender spot for the Diva's Championship. Bringing out the challenger weighing in at 125lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Krrrissstaaa Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian Garcia stated as the crowd goes wild.

Krista walked out with Jeff to her theme song "Ladies and Gentleman" by Saliva. Jeff did his "gunz" hand symbols and they did their entrance dance. Krista enters the ring and Jeff stands ringside.

"And her opponent, weighing in at 130lbs, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!" Lillian Garcia announced.

After Candice made her entrance she got in the ring. The two women stared each other down.

The bell rang and Candice lunged at Krista, who jumped and flipped over Candice. Candice tried to lunge at Krista again but failed as Krista clothes lined her and knocked her down. Candice got up but Krista immediately did a "Twist of Fate" on her. Candice recovered long enough to perform a "Hurricanrana" and then a "Tilt–a–whirl head scissors takedown." Candice tries to get the pin but Krista kicks out and forces Candice away from her. Krista climbed to the top rope and waited for Candice to stand up. As she stood up, Krista flew off the ropes and performed an "Innovated Twist of Fate." Knocking Candice down. Krista then climbed the ropes again and performed her own version of "Swanton Bomb." Krista pins Candice as the ref counts 1..2.. And Candice kicks out. Candice grabs Krista by her hair and flings her into a turnbuckle. Krista tries to come out of massive hit and Candice does a "Running leaping clothesline" on her. Candice pins Krista and the ref counts..1..2..3..

"Ladies and Gentleman, the winner and the number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Candice Michelle!" Lillian announces.

After Candice leaves the ring, Jeff slides in to make sure Krista is alright as she is still laying flat on the mat.

"Krista?!" Jeff shouts over the crowd.

"Ouch!" Krista states as she finally opens her eyes.

"Are you ok? Can you get up?" Jeff asks.

"I should be. My head, my knee and my back hurt a lot." Krista stated.

"Ok take it easy and I will help you." Jeff stated as he helped her get to her feet.

Once Jeff and Krista got back stage he took her to the medics area to make sure she was ok. The medic looked at her eyes and back. She was banged up, but no major damage. The medic then looked at her knee. It was swollen and looked to be dislocated. The medic administered ice and wrapped her knee tightly. Jeff helped her back to the dressing room where she could lay down.

That night after they arrived back at their hotel, Krista soaked in the hot tub with the guys. The hot water felt good on her aching body. Krista had to go to the doctor the next day for x-rays on her knee. She was hoping that it wasn't dislocated, but was going to prepare for the worst.

Jeff drove her to the medical clinic and after examining her knee and reviewing the x-rays, the doctor told Krista that her knee wasn't dislocated, but there was a small tear in one of the ligaments that would require laparoscopic surgery to repair it and she would be out for 3 weeks for recovery and physical therapy. The doctor scheduled the out-patient surgery for the next morning.

When they got back hotel, Krista called Stephanie to tell her that she would be out of action for 3 weeks for recovery. Stephanie made a note of it and told her that she hopes she gets better soon. That night while relaxing at home, Krista was worried about the surgery.

"Jeff, what if something happens tomorrow during the surgery?" Krista asked worried.

"Honey, nothing will happen. It's a routine surgery that they perform all the time. You have one of the best doctors there too. He performed Matt's knee surgery a few years back." Jeff reassured her.

Jeff drove her to the hospital the next morning and she got checked in and went where she was told to go. Her surgery was scheduled for 9am. Jeff stayed at the hospital during her surgery. After the surgery was complete and she was in the recovery area, the doctor went out into the waiting room to get Jeff.

"Mr. Hardy?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, doctor?" Jeff responded.

"You're wife is out of surgery and in the recovery room. Everything went very well and as long as she follow's the physical therapy instructions, then at the end of her recovery she will be allowed to wrestle full time." the doctor told him. "Her knee is going to be swollen for a few days, but should go down after 3 days. If the swelling doesn't go down, then bring her back in. For the first few days she should stay off of her knee as much as possible and then gradually ease into the physical therapy routine."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Thank you, doctor." Jeff stated as they walked to Krista's recovery room.

Krista was released from the hospital that afternoon. She was glad the surgery went well. Over the next 3 weeks Krista did exactly what she was told to do. Jeff had taken the time off to help her around the house. On the third week after her surgery, Krista had a follow up appointment to see if she was fully healed. The doctor gave her the ok to go back to training and wrestling. She was advised to wear a knee brace under her knee pads to help keep her knee stabilized. Krista faxed the medical report to Stephanie's office when they got home.

Stephanie called them to tell them where they needed to fly to make it to the next show. Stephanie was glad to hear that the surgery went well. Jeff and Krista made the arrangements to fly to Montgomery, Alabama to meet up with the crew. Jeff had to do a wellness test when they got there, but since Krista was still on some meds, they waived the wellness test for her until next month when they would be in San Antonio, Texas.

Over the next month Krista had 3 matches, 2 of which she won and one which she lost. They were in San Antonio, Texas when they had to go through the wellness testing again. Jeff passed as both knew he would. Krista was completely off the pain meds, so there shouldn't be any problems. Stephanie walked in with the testers and had Jeff and Krista follow her to her office.

"One of the testers stated that there was something abnormal in your testing, Krista. I do not know what it is, but here is the paper with all your test results." Stephanie stated as she handed Krista a folded piece of paper.


	32. Chapter 32

"The drug testing came back negative, so that's good." Krista stated as she looked over the paper very carefully as for the female wrestlers, they not only tested for drugs, but also pregnancies.

"Jeff, this says that.." Krista started to say but became light headed and pale.

"Jeff go get her some water, now." Stephanie demanded. "Krista what is it?"

"I'm.. I'm.." Krista said quietly.

"Baby, here's your water. Drink it slowly." Jeff told her as he sat back down and she started to drink her water. Stephanie had walked out of her office for a moment. "Is everything ok?"

"We'll talk about it tonight. I feel better now, but I think I'm going to head to the hotel and lay down." Krista stated as she got up to leave Stephanie's office.

"Ok?" Jeff responded confused.

"I just don't want everyone hearing what I have to say. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Krista told him as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

Krista headed back to the hotel and took a shower. She decided that since it was still early, she would head out to the shopping center and get some stuff to break the news to Jeff. She spent about two hours shopping and then headed back to the hotel to get ready. Krista text Jeff to come back alone so they could talk. Jeff got to the hotel around 6. Krista had made a special dinner for him, had the table set up and candles lit when he walked in the door.

"What is all this?" Jeff asked when he saw the set up.

"Something special for you" Krista stated as she kissed him.

"For me? I wanna hear about you." Jeff responded.

"You will. Just sit down, relax and I will tell you what was on the paper." Krista told him as he joined her at the table. When he lifted the cover off of his plate, there were baby back ribs, baby corn, baby BBQ shrimp and baby potatoes.

"Interesting meal choices tonight." Jeff stated as he looked at his plate. "Baby back ribs, baby corn, baby potatoes and baby shrimp. Are trying to send a message to me?"

"That all depends on what you think the message is." Krista responded.

"Well I think that you are trying to tell me that either you want to try to have a baby now or that you're…" Jeff started to state. "That's it. That is what is on the paper. You're, we're pregnant!"

"Yes we are pregnant!" Krista told him. Jeff got up and walked around the table to Krista. He pulled her up from her seat, hugged and kissed her.

"We're really going to have a baby!?" Jeff exclaimed.

"I take it you're happy about it?" Krista asked.

"Very much so!" Jeff responded with another kiss.

Jeff and Krista kept quiet about the pregnancy, except for having to tell Stephanie. Stephanie promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone until they were ready to make the announcement to everyone. Krista had scheduled a doctor's appointment while they were in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Jeff and Krista went to their first appointment. The doctor decided to do an ultrasound to see how far along Krista was. As the doctor did the ultrasound, he had a puzzled look on his face, but didn't say anything until he was done. He printed out a few ultrasound pictures for Jeff and Krista.

"Well, everything looks great. You are right about 7 weeks along." the doctor told them.

"That's great!" Krista stated.

"That would put your due date around February 26th." the doctor told her. "Now when I was doing the ultrasound, I did notice something." The doctor pulled out the ultrasound pictures.

"What is it?" Krista asked a little scared.

"You're having twins!" the doctor stated as he showed her the pictures.

"Twins?" Krista muttered out.

"Yes, twins. And from what I can tell they are identical twins." the doctor confirmed.

"Wow! Two babies!" Jeff stated still in shock that their family of four would soon be a family of six.

Krista and Jeff took the ultrasound pictures with them. On the drive back to the hotel Matt text Krista. "Where are you guys? Wanted to get together tonight. -MMH" Krista replied back with, "On our way back to the hotel. Meet us at 6 in the hotel restaurant. -KNH." Jeff and Krista thought that since they now knew that everything was going to be ok, they could reveal their secret to the family first. When they got back to the hotel, Krista took a shower while Jeff called his dad.

"Hey dad! How's it going?" Jeff asked.

"Good, good. You?" Gilbert answered.

"Wonderful! Krista and I have some good news for you, but we need you to keep it quiet as we haven't told anyone else yet." Jeff stated.

"You have my word, son. What is this good news?" Gilbert stated.

"Krista is about 7 weeks pregnant with twins. You're going to be a grandpa for real." Jeff told him the news.

"Hot damn! It's about time one of you boys did! Congratulations son! Give Krista a kiss for me." Gilbert stated.

"I will. We'll I think she is out of the shower and I need to get one before meeting with Matt and Michelle for dinner. Bye dad!" Jeff stated as he hung up the phone and then got in the shower.

Krista decided to call her parents.

"Hi Mom! Is dad home with you?" Krista asked.

"Yes he is, why? Are you ok honey?" Karen asked her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. Can you have him get on the phone too? I have some good news for both of you. But please don't tell Jason. I want to tell him myself. You can tell Kristen and Kelly though." Krista stated.

"Hi sweetie. How are you, Jeff and the kids?" William asked as he picked up the second phone.

"We are all doing great, dad! Like I was telling mom, I have some good news for you." Krista stated. "Jeff and I found out last week that we are going to have a baby."

"Oh sweetie! I am so happy for you! William another grandbaby! Can you believe it!?" Karen exclaimed.

"And then today, we had our first appointment and we are having twins!" Krista told her parents.

Her parents were thrilled by the good news. They promised not to tell anyone until Jason knew about it. Krista had scanned the pictures and printed 2 additional ones out. One read: "Hi Uncle Jason!" and the other read: "Hi Uncle Matt & Aunt Michelle!" She placed them into two different envelopes and put the correct names on the envelopes. Jeff and Krista then finished getting ready to go. Matt and Michelle were already waiting in front of the restaurant for them. Krista had stuck the pictures in her purse just before they headed down.

"Krista? Are you using a new make-up? You are just glowing." Michelle commented.

"No, still using the same stuff I always have." Krista answered.

"So how was your guys day?" Matt asked.

"Wonderfully pleasant." Jeff responded.

"Really?" Matt asked. "What did you do? Or do I even want to know?"

"Krista why do you tell them and show them." Jeff suggested and Matt and Michelle exchanged looks. Krista pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Matt.

"What is this?" Matt asked as he started to open the envelope.

"Just open it, Matt!" Krista said excitedly.

Matt opened the envelope and just stared at the picture for a few moments.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Matt asked as if he didn't know.

"We're pregnant and its twins." Krista responded.

"Congratulations you two!!" Matt stated as he got up and hugged Krista and then Jeff. Michelle did the same.

Later than night, Krista called Jason to come over to their room as she has something that she and Jeff wanted to tell him. Jason got there around 8pm. Krista handed him the envelope and told him not to tell anyone else as they were going to be making a formal announcement tomorrow at the staff meeting. Jason just sat there and looked at the ultrasound picture and really didn't say anything until he got up to leave.

The next day just before the big staff meeting, Krista told Stephanie that she and Jeff wanted to make a formal announcement, but not on live TV. Stephanie told her that at the end of the meeting, she would call them up to make their announcement. Stephanie started the meeting and went over all the traveling details and promo spots.

"Ok. Now that we have all the business matters out of the way. I would like to invite Jeff and Krista up here." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Krista stated.

"We have a very special announcement for everyone. You were first witnesses to our engagement, then our wedding. Since we both feel that everyone here is like family, we wanted to include everyone in our very joyous news." Jeff stated. "We are…"

"You are what?" Edge piped up from the back of the room.

"Security please remove him from this area, now." Stephanie demanded. Security forced Edge out of the room.

"Krista and I are excited to share with you that our family will be getting a little bit bigger. As of yesterday, Krista is about 7 ½ weeks pregnant with twins." Jeff finished their announcement.

Everyone clapped and congratulated them. They showed the ultrasound pictures to those who wanted to see. Shawn and Paul came by the dressing room to personally congratulate then soon to be new parents.

"Hey guys!" Paul stated as he walked over to Jeff and Krista.

"Hi." Krista said with a smile.

"Twins, huh?" Shawn stated with a grin. "When you do something, you do it twice as good, don't you?"

"I guess so. We are still in shock from it all too." Jeff stated.

"I can imagine. I was in shock for 3 weeks after Stephanie told me she was pregnant with Aurora." Paul stated. "And about a week with Murphy."

"Whoa, whoa? You are just now admitting that?" Shawn asked Paul.

"Shawn I told you that! But you never listen to me." Paul replied.

"Well you know I am old and can be forgetful sometimes." Shawn stated

"Well they say the first to go is your hearing, then the hair…" Paul states

"I thought I told you not to say anything about that!" Shawn states. Then he turns back to Jeff and Krista. "Are you going to find out what they are?"

"I would like to know." Jeff stated.

"I'm sure we will since I still have baby clothes from Caitlyn and Jordan. And it would be nice to know since there are 2 of them." Krista stated.

Krista, Jeff, Paul and Shawn all continued to talk about the twins and babies in general. As they were talking and munching on snacks, Michael walked into the room with Matt.

"Michael!" Krista called out as she got up.

"Krista! How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"I feel good. I'm sure that soon enough I wont be feeling to good. But I will deal with that when the time comes." Krista answered.

"So you're having twins? What do you think they are?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. And as long as they are healthy babies, it really doesn't matter what they are." Krista told him.

Over the next few weeks, Krista was starting to show and it was becoming difficult to fit into her regular clothes. Krista primarily worked in Stephanie's office during the shows and did a few promo events with the guys. While they were in Sacramento, California for the Vengeance PPV Event, Jeff noticed that Krista was struggling with her clothes fitting her.

"Baby, let's go get you some mommy clothes so you can stop struggling with your clothes." Jeff stated.

"I hate maternity clothes." Krista responded.

"That may be, but I think that if we go shopping together, we will find something that looks good." Jeff told her.

"Alright. I give up. Let's go." Krista said. As she grabbed her bag, she felt something. "Jeff come here quick!"

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Give me your hand!" Krista stated as she placed Jeff's hand on her growing belly.

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

"That was the babies moving." Krista told him looking into his sparkling green eyes.

"That was amazing." Jeff said as he kissed Krista.

Krista and Jeff spent the next several hours shopping for maternity clothes. After leaving the shopping center, they called Matt, Michael and Jason to meet them for dinner. Jason declined the invite as he had already made plans with Trista. Matt, Michelle, Michael and Mickie all arrived around the same time. Krista was wearing one of her many new outfits that Jeff picked out for her. After enjoying a relaxed dinner, they all headed back to the hotel to get some much needed sleep for the PPV event the next day.

"The night has come for pay back, the night has come for rivalries old and new to be settled in the ring. IT'S THE NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS. Matt Hardy vs. R-Truth for the ECW Championship and Jeff hardy vs. Mike Knox for the WWE Championship, Rey Mysterio & The Boogeyman vs. The Miz and Morrison for the World Tag Team titles. Plus The Blue Demon from Nevada takes on Y2J and Jason Rogers vs. The Big Red Machine, Kane. Will it be truly be a night of champions or a night of Vengeance?" The announcer stated.

"Good Evening everyone! This is Good Ol' Jim Ross with the King Jerry Lawler along with the red Hook districts own Tazz and with him is Michael Cole." JR stated as the show began.

"All live from Sacramento, California!" Jerry stated.

"It's been a long road to get here and this is it. It's Night of Champions or Vengeance. Tazz?" Michael Cole asked.

"Well, if memory serves me correctly they're the same thing. But if you go by traditions it's the 9th Vengeance so far!" Tazz responded

"We've had some big things happen. The Dead Man streak continues 17 and 0, titles have changed hands many times but the current list is R-Truth has the US title belt, Miz and Morrison have been lucky to keep there belts so far as well as there good looks. A few months ago they took a good beating from Midnight and Rogers but tonight they face the Boogeyman and Rey Mysterio." JR stated.

"Speaking of the Blue Demon he's got some bones to pick with Y2J and hopefully Chris will have some sense beat into him." Tazz stated

"I hope so, but Matt Hardy has his hands full tonight and so does his brother Jeff." Jerry responded.

"Talk about bullies, the Big red Machine has set his sights on Jason Rogers. It promises to be an exciting night to come and we all thank you for having us in your home and being here with us live." Michael Cole responded.

"Introducing first from Death Valley at 7 foot tall 323 pounds he is Kane." Chimel announced.

"I know I say it a lot but Kane is so twisted and so evil I don't know if calling him a monster is right anymore." JR stated.

"Well you know what I used to say.. Everyone loves a monster weather they admit it or not." Jerry responded.

"Yep Dracula, The wolf man and Frankenstein never go out of style." Tazz stated.

"But there's a difference between them and Kane there not real, he is." Cole responded.

"No kidding all 7 feet of him is real." Striker added.

"Yeah just look at him. He's a freaky guy but I love watching him go to work." Grisham stated.

"That's my line.. just stick to the play by play." Tazz stated.

The sounds of Cannons go off and Jason's name appear on the marquee as his music plays and pirate flags wave and the crow cheers.


	33. Chapter 33

"His Opponent from the evergreen state of Seattle Washington weighing in at 235 lbs, and standing 6 foot 2 inches tall.. JASON ROGERS !!

"Rogers wasting no time as he takes out the legs of Kane and the Vicious double knee drop to the chest an now pulling the red machine to the corner." Striker commented.

Climbing up the turn buckle Jason jumps landing on Kane's legs quickly twisting him up into a figure four leg lock. Kane fights the pain to take a few pop shots to the head of Jason who falls back but doesn't let go.

"I've never seen any one take down Kane so fast have you Matt?" Grisham asked.

"No and it looks like he's not done yet." Striker stated.

Kane pulls himself over to the bottom rope and the ref calls for the break but Jason won't let up.

"1..2..3.." the ref counts.

Jason lets go and stands up fast he knows Kane is a hard to stop once he's on his feet but for now he's wobbly but shakes it off . Kane lunges at Jason trying for a choke slam.

"Things look bad for Kane now he's been placed in a modified arm bar." Jerry stated.

"Bad indeed and it's on Kane strong arm to that'll hurt later" JR stated.

"Kane's not 3-d like his brother or how Big show and Khali can be is he?" Tazz asked.

"Not as far as I know and those fast feet of Jason Rogers keep hitting Kane hard." Cole stated.

His eyes are flickering in pain

"It's like some one forgot to pay the electric bill ..he's down but not out." Jerry stated.

Again Jason gets to his feet so does a pain ridden Kane who rubs his head as Jason delivers hard south paw shots to Kane's stomach and a hard boot to the stomach. The red machine is dizzily half bent over. Jason again to the top rope prepares to jump.

"It looks like some one is going for the high rent district!" Jerry stated.

"These top rope moves are always difference makers for better or worse right Jr?" Striker asked.

"Yes sir they are!" JR stated

Jason takes to the air like a missile up from hell to the moon and his legs crash down on the back of Kane head.

"If that Fam-asser didn't do it then that submission or choke hold will." Jerry stated.

Jason wraps the left arm of Kane across his throat then the right arm up and back across Kane's left and pulls back. The defense-less Kane tries to fight out but Jason wraps the left arm of Kane across his throat then the right arm up and back across Kane's left and pulls back. The defense-less Kane tries to fight out but Jason places his feet over Kane's left arm and continues to pull." Jerry stated.

"What the heck is that it looks like a well I really don't know but the kicking of the Big red monsters feet tells the tale of Pain and Panic." JR stated.

The ref calls for the bell as he sees Kane's feet quickly stop moving. Jason gives up the hold and makes a bee line for back stage.

"He's gone and that's smart cause when Kane wakes up and figures all that out he's gonna get mad and ugly and I mean bowling shoe ugly right Jr." Tazz stated.

"What is this classic quote night? But yes I couldn't have said it any better myself Tazz." JR responded.

Back stage Jason grabs his stuff from his room and go's to leave but almost runs into former WWE diva's Sunny, Sable and Chyna.

"Whoa big guy Diva's and legends here." Sunny stated.

"Yeah.. I know you you're Jason Rogers right?" Sable asked.

"Yeah!" Jason answered.

"What did you do to Kane?" Chyna asked.

Panting like there's not to tomorrow.

"That...that .. was. Was.. the Skull and Cross bones it's a mix of submission and huh...choke hold now if you'll excuse me I'm getting the heck outta dodge err Cali." Jason responded.

Jason bolts for the doors but runs into Ron Simmons who looks at him but says nothing just grabs Jason's stuff and hands it to him. Jason apologizes and leaves the arena. The 3 former diva's surround Ron and smile who just see's Jason leave. Ron turns around and see's Sunny, Sable and Chyna. He smile's and softly says.

"Danm..I mean DANM!" Ron Simmons replied.

Krista walks around backstage looking for Jason, but cannot find him anywhere. Krista runs into a few other stars, but none of them have seen him. Matt finds Krista and tries to help her find Jason. They see Sable, Chyna and Sunny talking to Ron Simmons.

"Hi. Have any of you seen Jason Rogers?" Matt asked.

"He was just here. But he took off rather quickly stating something about not wanting to be around here any longer than he needed to be." Ron answered.

"Ok. Thanks." Krista stated.

Krista and Matt walked back to Jeff's dressing room as he was getting ready for his match against R-Truth. Jeff was completely focused and determined to come out of the match still the WWE Champion.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and the WWE Championship Title. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 228 lbs, from Charlotte, North Carolina, R-Truth" Tony Chimel announced as R-Truth entered from the audience performing his entrance song.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your current WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Tony announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

The bell rang and both men circled around the ring before locking arms. Jeff broke free and swung R-Truth towards a turnbuckle. Jeff ran towards R-Truth and using the top rope for assistance, performs "Corner Drop Kick". R-Truth got up and walked away and turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him, but R-Truth performs the "Flying Jalapeño". Jeff falls to the mat as R-Truth starts pounding him. R-Truth then performs a "diving leg drop." R-Truth attempts to pin Jeff. The ref counts 1..2..and Jeff kicks out. After a few seconds, Jeff manages to regain his strength and gets up. Jeff runs and bounces off the ropes and comes towards R-Truth, and performs the "Twist of Fate." R-Truth hit's the mat, but doesn't stay down for long. R-Truth then attempts to perform "corkscrew scissor kick", but Jeff moved out of the way and R-Truth hit's the mat pretty hard. Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy." Jeff performed "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins R-Truth and the ref counts 1..2..3, Jeff wins the match and retains his WWE Championship Title.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and still WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Tony announced.

As Jeff makes his way backstage he is greeted by his wife, brother and sister-in-law. Jeff is slightly bruised up and limping. They make their way to Jeff's dressing room. While Jeff showers and changes into regular clothes, Krista waits for him in his dressing room with Michelle. Krista places her hands on her ever growing tummy as the babies are moving quite a bit.

"Are you ok?" Michelle asked Krista.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The babies are just moving around." Krista answered.

"Ok." Michelle responded.

"Come here and you can feel them moving." Krista stated.

Michelle walked over to where Krista was and placed her hand on Krista tummy and felt the twins kicking. As Krista and Michelle continued to wait and feel the babies moving, Matt walked into the room.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Come here." Krista responded as Matt walked over to her. She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. Wow! Was that the babies?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Pretty amazing huh?" Krista responded.

"Yeah, it is." Matt stated.

After Jeff joined them in the dressing room, they headed over to the catering room for something to drink and snacks. Midnight's match was up next and they stayed in the room to watch the match, which was close to the entrance to the arena in case something happened.

"Well as you heard at the beginning of our show Midnight Vs. Y2J that will take place next and this promises to be good we've seen a lot of action from these two lately and well it's time to put up or shut up." Tazz states.

"Right you are Tazz now let me explain why this match came to be. Given the history between Cena and Jericho things never go well and that's just the truth flat out well.. Cena and Jericho had another match a few weeks ago and need less to say Y2J lost but was a sore looser at that." Michael Cole stated.

"Yeah not to mention how many times has Jericho disrespected the legends he even went so far as to try and insult the King. Can you believe that? Then luckily Triple H came out and pedigreed him. Then Cena came out and an F-U'd Y2J!" Jerry stated

"And to add onto the insult later that night Jericho jumped Cena who was getting the heck pounded out of him. Cena shoved Jericho in a limo. Oddly and violently that limo began to shake and I never saw a limo do that that it reminded me of the great quake making the bridge sway. Then after all the shaking stopped a bloody nosed but smiling Midnight came out of the Limo and Cena smiled." JR added

"Yup and for weeks the 4 went at it but finally Midnight asked Triple H and Cena to stop saying he wanted Y2J tonight here at Vengeance in a Hardcore match. And if Midnight is anything like he has been lately, foul mood and hard hitting Y2J is in for it!" Matt Striker stated.

"Yup and E.M.T's are standing by just in case because Midnight is as crazy as a pet Coon." Jerry added.

"You know I asked him one time why he's like that and he told me to ask Jeff Hardy. So I did ask Jeff and he said "I don't know. Go back and ask Midnight why he is the way he is." Finally I got an answer from the blue demon. He said quoting JBL "When you're in a match like this you have to push yourself, you have to drive your body like you stole it."" Michael Cole stated.

"Coming to the ring from Manhasset, Ney York standing in at 6 feet 226 pounds, he is Y2J Chris Jericho!" Lillian stated.

After Jericho makes his entrance the arena go's dark and titiantron lights up with credits playing by then music began to play as the wavy sounds of an electric guitar fill the air. The video shows former Guns N' Roses basset Slash playing. Blue lights fill the arena as Alice Cooper walks out and begins singing "Vengeance is Mine" and as he slowly makes his way down to the ring. behind him are black robbed monks carrying a coffin, they set it up in the ring and Alice steps into the ring.

"I thought this was supposed to be Midnight's match?" Tazz asked.

"It is. This must be something he's up to. Lets watch." Jerry responded.

The music slows down and the Alice begins say:

"Vengeance, Vengeance, Vengeance ,What I want, Vengeance, what I need, Vengeance, what I want, what I need, what I want, what I need. Vengeance, Vengeance, Vengeance!"

The top of the Coffin flies open as fire works shoot out of the ring posts and Alice Cooper walks over to the coffin and inside is a black sheet Jericho looks on frozen with disbelief.

"Yes yes.. I know what you're going to say. You trap, you kill, you eat. That's what a good spider does. You trap.. you kill.. you EAT !!" Alice says.

As he points at Jericho the black sheet flies off and Midnight sits up in the coffin.

"Introducing the Challenger from the waste lands of Reno, Nevada. Standing at 5'10 he is the blue demon, Midnight!" Justin Roberts announced.

After climbing into the ring and Alice Cooper takes his seat ring side. The bell rings and Jericho starts off and clothes line but misses. Midnight ducks it then on the return Jericho tries for a big boot but is thrown down with a combination leg and hip toss. Jericho reels in pain rubbing his hip. Midnight strikes first with a baseball slide. He tries for an leg drop but is rolled into a school boy pin. Midnight escapes and stands up Jericho connects with a stiff shoulder ram sending Midnight to the mat. Krista and the rest of the Hardy group watch on as Jericho and Midnight trade blows.

"You know everyone is watching in the back even the Undertaker. I have to believe he's on stand by incase Miz and Morrison try something." JR stated.

"I just got word there not here yet and they have a match with Boogeyman and Rey Mysterio." Tazz stated.

Midnight is knocked down again and slowly stands up. Jericho jumps onto the 2nd rope and tries for his signature kick, Midnight rolls out of the way just in time but appears to have gotten clipped by the edge of Jericho's boots. He rolls back as Jericho walks over and starts his reach down for his opponent but stops short remembering that Midnight does move like Undertaker.

"He backed off at the last second. I think he knows not to do that one. The blue demon and the Dead Man have a lot of things in common and putting an arm down is a bad idea." Jerry stated.

Jericho backs off a bit then kicks midnight in the side. The crowd groans in pain and Midnight curls up. Again Jericho backs up increasing the distance between them. He takes a few steps forward Midnight does a back words summer salt onto his feet and spears Jericho.

"What the heck was that spear about? Is he now copying Bobby Lashley or even Edge?" Tazz asked.

"Who knows Midnight may have gotten his second wind and he now sits in that mount position and pounds on Y2J." Michael Cole responded.

Jericho throws a fist up but misses and Midnight turns it into a cross arm bar. Luckily for Jericho he was near the rope but it doesn't matter, the ref only stops the hold so his arms isn't broken. Midnight pulls Jericho to his feet and starts in with his famous friends Kofi Kingston's controlled chaos of jumps and kicks. Jericho grabs Midnight's foot and sends him flying with a hip toss.

"How do you like it huh? Not so great huh? Legend wanna be!" Jericho taunted.


	34. Chapter 34

Jericho stands behind Midnight and slaps the back of his head taunting him.

"Where's your dead man now huh? I see no Papa Shango you little punk!" Jericho questions.

Jericho then slams his fist into Midnights back hard and that lays him out. Jericho climbs to the top rope and connects with a leg drop and again the crowd groans in pain as they see Midnight roll over holding his back. A cocky Jericho go's top rope again.

Meanwhile backstage, Krista is concerned for Midnight. Matt and Jeff are pacing the floor in the room waiting for Jericho to do something stupid.

"I think he plans to make the blue demon go away again." Striker stated.

Jericho sets up for the frog splash waiting for his moment. Midnight sees where Jericho is and quickly gets to his feet. Jericho jumps and Midnight does to he grabs Jericho who panics as he realizes what's happing. His own move turned against him and it was lights out.

"Yes! That was great!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yes, yes! That was truly great!" Tazz agreed.

"What happened? It looked like the Code breaker." Cole stated.

"It was, I think but that's Jericho's move." Striker responded.

"Yes, but he got caught with it and picked up the win!" JR added.

Midnight rolls the Ko'd Jericho over to the coffin and slams it shut.

"It might not have been a Casket match but this Hardcore match ended that way." Cole stated.

"I guess Midnight has a little bit of every one in mind and now look at this here comes his Lady friend to congratulate him on is first Vengeance Victory." JR stated as Mickie James made her way to the ring.

"I don't blame her. It is happy days here. I... what the.. here comes Miz and Morrison to the ring but out from under the ring comes Boogeyman and Rey what are they doing under there?" Tazz responded.

"That's not all who's here look!" Jerry exclaimed.

The Undertaker and the Hardy group come flying out there.

"And they don't want any of what this eclectic group has to offer and that's a clinic and I don't mean a health one at that." JR stated.

After making their way backstage, Krista walks with Midnight and Mickie to his dressing room and congratulates him on his first PPV win. After the door was closed and secured Krista was able to call him by his real name.

"Michael, are you physically ok?" Krista asked.

"I wont lie to you. I'm hurting, but it's nowhere near as bad as that damn cage match." Michael responded as he took off his shirt.

"You really should soak in a hot tub or something. It will help with the pain." Krista advised.

"I will when we get back to the hotel. Right now I really could go for some good food and a hard drink." Michael stated.

"We will go after Matt's match. I need to head back over to Jeff's dressing room." Krista stated as she left Michael's dressing room.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and the ECW Championship Title. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 293 lbs, from Phoenix, Arizona, Mike Knox!" Lillian announced as Knox walked out hastily.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Mike broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Knox ran towards Matt and performs "Shoulder Block". Matt falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Matt gets up. Knox turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to Knox. Knox recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Knox performs the "Belly to back suplex " to Matt. Matt gets up after a few seconds and runs towards Knox, but Knox performs "scoop slam". Matt stays down. Knox then performs "Jumping Knee drop" but Matt rolled out of the way. Knox attempts to run at Matt, but Matt manages to perform a second "Twist of Fate". Know stays down. Matt performs a "forearm smash" and pins Knox and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match and retains his ECW Championship Title.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and still ECW Champion, Matt Hardy!" Lillian announced.

Michelle, Jeff and Krista were all there to greet Matt as he made his way backstage. They congratulated him and walked with him back to his dressing room. Matt and Jeff decided to take the next 2 weeks off to spend it at home relaxing with family and doing some home photo shoots. Krista had arranged for the same photographer that they will be using this time to take her pregnancy pictures in the third trimester.

After Matt had showered and changed, they all headed out to a local club. Krista tried to call Jason, but no answer. She tried to call Trista. She answered and simply told Krista that Jason was safe and ok and he just doesn't want to risk running into Kane after tonight's match.

Krista and the others continued their celebration at the club. But due to the pregnancy, Krista didn't last too long. Jeff took Krista back to the hotel and ordered some room service and found a movie on the TV. Krista changed into more comfy clothes and sat up in bed. She rubbed her hands over her growing stomach.

"Is there something wrong?" Jeff asked as he watched her.

"Nothing's wrong, honey. I am just wondering what these two babies will look like.

"Well I'm sure that she will look just as beautiful as her mommy." Jeff stated.

"And he will look just as handsome as his daddy." Krista added.

"Yeah." Jeff stated as he leaned over to kiss Krista.

Jeff continued to kiss his wife as he climbed onto the bed. As they continued to kiss Jeff couldn't help but rub Krista's stomach. As they got more involved in the kiss and other things, the babies decided to take over and started kicking.

"Something tells me that those two don't want us to do anything." Krista stated as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, well they aren't going to stop me from loving my wife." Jeff stated as he carefully climbed on top of Krista.

The babies continued to kick as Jeff and Krista made love. While they were laying in bed after making love, Jeff wrapped his arms around Krista and placed his hands over the babies. They were still moving around and starting to make Krista uncomfortable. While they were all home on leave, Krista's belly kept growing and so did her food cravings.

"Jeff!" Krista yelled from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jeff answered as he ran into the kitchen.

"Do we have any dill pickle chips?" Krista asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't think so. Why?" Jeff asked.

"I am craving fried pickles." Krista responded.

"Fried pickles? What are fried pickles?" Jeff asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"They are dill pickle rounds that are deep fried. Hooters serves them. Is there a Hooters out here?" Krista answered.

"Hooters? You want to go to Hooters for fried pickles?" Jeff responded.

"Yeah!" Krista answered.

"Alright." Jeff asked slightly confused as he text Matt to meet them at Hooters.

"Sure. I'll go get ready." Krista said as she made her way upstairs. Matt called Jeff after receiving his text.

"Hooters? Are you serious?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. These cravings are getting crazier by the day." Jeff answered.

"Yeah really! We will be there." Matt stated as they hung up.

Jeff and Krista drove to the nearest Hooters. Krista ordered the fried pickles and a large water. Everyone else ordered what they wanted and just sat and watched Krista eat the fried pickles. Jeff learned the hard way that when a pregnant woman craves something, she gets it. Krista's cravings seemed to only increase at time went by. Fried pickles, candied apples, watermelon at 3am, and more.

At the end of their 2 week hiatus, Jeff, Krista, Matt and Michelle headed to Anchorage, Alaska for the next taping.

As soon as Krista hit 26 weeks in her pregnancy, they had an ultrasound appointment. Both Jeff and Krista decided to find out what they were having as to plan accordingly. After the doctor did the exam, she brought Jeff into the room to show them the babies.

"Both babies are growing perfectly. They are right where they should be. And it does look like they will be identical twins as we can only see one amniotic sac. Now did you want to try to find out the sex of the babies?" the doctor told them.

"Yes we would." Krista stated as Jeff held her hand.

"Alright lets see what we can find." the doctor stated. "There is the first head, the arms, stomach, legs, feet. There is the second head, arms, stomach, legs and feet. Now lets see if they will cooperate and let us see what they are. Ok looks like baby #1 is a girl and baby #2 is a boy. Lucky you, once of each. Congratulations."

The doctor handed them a copy of all the ultrasound pictures. Her doctor also gave her the go ahead to travel as long as it was by vehicle. So over the next 14 weeks, they traveled via tour bus to all the shows.

While they are in Anchorage, Alaska a family emergency strikes the McMahon family and Vince, Stephanie and Shane appoint Krista as the interim general manager of RAW. Just before the show was due to start Randy Orton and Midnight are standing toe to toe backstage. In the distance Mickie James is laying face down on the ground. Midnight backs off from Orton.

"Run Chicken, or I'll…" Randy started to say before Shane McMahon cracks him across the back with a kendo stick and Orton falls to his knees.

"I told you, Orton, this will never be over. As long as you are here, you must never overlook me." Shane stated.

Midnight points behind Shane who nails Cody with the kendo stick without even noticing. Midnight does a quick larret to DiBiase and they both land on a table.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Just call the E.M.T's cause I'm not sure if she is alright. I just saw Orton standing over her with a half crazed look in his eyes." Midnight responds.

Chris Jericho steps out of his dressing room and looks around.

"What happened here?" Jericho asked just before the opening music to the show started to play.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW! We are live here in Anchorage, Alaska." JR states as the show starts.

"I have just been informed that due to a family emergency, The McMahon Family will not be here tonight and have named an interim general manager." Jerry announces.

"Who have they named as the new GM?" JR asked.

"Krista Hardy will be the General Manager until further notice." Jerry answered.

"I hope this manager doesn't use her powers for her own personal needs and is a better manager than our previous managers other than the McMahon's." JR stated.

"I don't see Krista as someone who would use her new powers for personal use. She may be married to Jeff Hardy and a WWE Diva as well, but her family can take care of themselves." Jerry commented. "Unlike Vickie Guerrero."

"Well we will just have to wait and see what happens." JR stated.

"Well I have just one question. What is our GM going to do about what happened backstage?" Jerry asked as the titantron plays the video clip from before the show.

"We'll just have to wait and see." JR responded.

They went to a commercial break. During the break, Krista made her way into the ring. Jeff, Matt, Jason, Kane, Rey, Shawn, Batista, John Cena, and Kizarny walked out with Krista. They were all dressed in street clothes and were going to be hiding on the side of the ring by the announcers table. Where no one but the announcers can see them. Krista told the announcers to ignore the guys who were hiding.

"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW. It looks like during the break our new GM made her way into the ring." Jerry stated.

"It looks as if our GM has something important to say." JR stated as Krista was handed a microphone and the crowd quieted down.

"As you all might have heard, The McMahon Family is not here tonight due to a family emergency. Stephanie, Shane and Vince made the executive decision to appoint me as RAW's General Manager until further notice." Krista started her speech. "Now I know what some of you are thinking. I will not be like Vickie Guerrero or Mike Adamlie. I will run this show just like Stephanie and Vince would run it."

"So far she is running the show like Stephanie. Let's hope it keeps going like that." Jerry stated.

"I would like to address what happened earlier backstage. Orton has crossed the line before. And now he's done it again with my friends. Orton, do you know what happens when you piss off a pregnant woman?" Krista continued. "Orton I demand you show your face out here right now!"

"A pissed off pregnant GM! That's really asking for it!" JR commented.

Randy's theme music starts as he walks out into the arena. The crowd boo's him as he stops at the beginning of the ramp with a microphone in hand.

"What do you want?" Randy demanded.

"I've got plans for you Orton!" Krista responds looking directly at him. "And unlike Stephanie, I'm not going to show you any mercy."

"What are you going to do? Have a back spasm on me?" Orton responded.

"Well I can't do anything to you, but your opponent tonight will." Krista stated.

"What, is your pathetic husband going to fight me? Or maybe your loser of a brother in law? Or the sad excuse of a person that is your brother?" Randy bellowed as he started to walk towards the ring and stood on the metal stairs by the ring.

"My family will have nothing to do with your match tonight." Krista responded.

Orton climbed into the ring and Krista stood her ground. Batista could see everything that was happening and was just waiting for the right moment and the signal from JR.

"Yeah I highly doubt that they will stay out of it." Randy stated as he walked closer to Krista. "Your family never could mind their own business."

Orton moved closer to Krista. She stood at 5 foot 8 inches in her shoes. But compared to Orton's height she was still much shorter than him. They were now standing toe to toe in the ring.

"Randy Orton had better not do anything to cause harm to Krista." JR stated as he gave the nod to Batista.

"If I were you Orton. I would consider backing up and away from me right now." Krista stated.

"Why should I?" Orton stated. "Are you afraid that I will do something to hurt you or those babies?"

"I'm not scared of you, but you should be scared of me." Krista stated as one by one the hidden stars jumped into the ring.

"What the hell is this?" Orton yelled. He then backed up and jumped out of the ring.


	35. Chapter 35

"I told you not mess with me." Krista stated. "But since we all knew you would, I made sure that if you tried to do anything to me, they would do something to you."

"You can't do that!" Orton boomed.

"Oh yes I can. And I can also do this. Your match tonight will be against a mystery person. You will not know who you are going up against until they walk out here." Krista responded.

Randy was too pissed off to even respond. He stormed backstage as everyone in the ring congratulated Krista on her first executive decision. During the next commercial break, Krista, Jeff and Matt made their way backstage and to Krista's temporary office. After the break was over a camera man was filming from the door way of the office where Jeff, Matt, and Krista were sitting. Krista's office phone rang.

"This is Krista." Krista answered the phone by pushing the speaker phone.

"Krista! It's Stephanie. I just saw the opening of the show and I have to say I loved it. I think that you handled Orton's actions like a true McMahon would. I will give my report to my father once the show is over. Great job, Krista!" Stephanie stated.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Krista responded as they hung up.

"Well, it looks like we may have a new permanent GM around here." Shawn stated as he walked in. "And I couldn't be happier that it's you."

"Thank you, Shawn. I'm not sure I could have done it without everyone being out there behind me." Krista responded.

"Has anyone heard from Midnight on Mickie's condition?" Matt asked.

"I am going to call him and see what is happening." Krista stated as she dialed Midnight's phone. Matt and Jeff made the camera man leave and closed and locked the door.

"Michael! It's Krista. How is Mickie doing?" Krista asked.

"She is bruised up and in quite a bit of pain, but she has regained conciseness. The doctors want to keep her overnight just to make sure that she is ok." Michael stated.

"Ok. Glad to hear that she is awake. If you can, ask her what happened tonight with her and Orton." Krista stated before they hung up.

Jeff and Matt remained with Krista throughout the show. She handled some stars requests and spoke with both Stephanie and Shane a few times through the night. She was getting ready for Orton's match.

"The time has come for our main event. This could have the makings for a historic match." JR stated.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens." Jerry responded.

Orton's theme song starts playing and he walks out with the rest of Priceless.

"Coming to the ring they are the team of Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton." Lillian announced as they made their way into the ring.

Krista's theme song starts playing as she walks out into the arena with Batista on one side and Chris Jericho on the other side. The crowd goes silent as they are confused as to what is happening.

"I figured you'd pull something like this." Krista states. "So Cody and Ted, you have about a minute to leave that ring and the arena."

"Why should we do that?" DiBiase asked.

"Well if you don't leave, I will have these two force you out and I will suspend you." Krista responds.

Orton tells them to leave. Two security guards escort Cody and Ted out of the arena using two different exists.

"So I face Mr. Whiney 2 Jackass?" Orton asked. "Because I know that Batista is out."

"Jericho would love too, but it's not him." Krista responded.

"Good! No needless injuries tonight." Orton stated.

"The only one who is needless is you Orton. We need less of you." Jericho stated.

"It appears that the Old Jericho is back!" JR stated.

"It's good to see him." Jerry responded.

"I spoke with Midnight and he has always wanted to have Chuck on the show." Krista stated.

"Chuck?" Orton responds confused.

The sounds of a Harley fill the arena. And from the side of the ramp a bright light shine across the arena. The rider removes his helmet to reveal former superstar, Chuck Palumbo.

"Making his way to the ring, from Providence, Rhode Island, at 6 feet 7 inches, 280 lbs, Chuck Palumbo." Lillian announced.

Chuck runs up to the ring and slides under the ropes. Orton starts the attack by stomping on Palumbo's back and chest.

"That will need to be looked at later." Jerry commented.

Orton feels cocky and starts in with his snake like ground pounding.

"He smells blood, Jerry." JR stated.

Orton sets up for the punt. But Palumbo rolls out of the way and sends Orton flying with a "Toe hold trip" into the ropes. Palumbo gets to his feet. Orton bounces off the ropes.

"There it is, that big boot connects." Jerry states. "Now he is setting Orton up for the "Full Throttle."

Palumbo picks him up and winds up for the spinning sitout face buster. It connects and he covers Orton for the pin. The ref counts 1..2..3. The bell rings.

"Was that it? That was too short." Jerry stated.

"It looks like Palumbo hasn't lost his step." JR responded. "Thanks for having us here in Anchorage and in your homes, Good-Night."

The show ends and the crowd leaves. Krista's phone rings. It's Jason.

"Hi sis! I saw the show from Mickie's room. Great job! We were all surprised." Jason says.

"She's ok. The doctors say she will be out for at least two weeks. I want Orton next week!" Michael stated.

"You should stay with Mickie. She needs you right now." Krista responds.

"You're right. He may show up here. But who knows. Just be careful as I can't be in two places at once." Michael stated.

"I'll be ok. I'll see you soon." Krista responded.

Krista was finishing up the nights paperwork and getting ready for the end of the night. Krista had to sign off on the payroll as well as sign the contracts for next weeks show. She knew that Michael would be out next week as she wanted him to stay with Mickie until she was able to travel. Krista was signing the papers as Jeff and Matt walked in with their bags.

"Well how does it feel to run the show?" Matt asked.

"It's not as easy as it looks, but its something I can definitely handle." Krista responded.

"I hope that McMahon sees that you can handle it and gives it to you permanently." Matt stated.

"That would be nice. I need to talk to Trista about the payroll. I will meet you back here in 10 minutes." Krista stated.

"Sure, but don't you think that after tonight one of us should go with you?" Jeff asked concerned for his wife's and his unborn children's well being.

"Do you really think that he is still here?" Krista asked.

"Just let me walk with you." Jeff stated. "It will make me feel better."

"Ok. Lets go." Krista said as she locked her office door.

After talking to Trista about trying to combine her paychecks into one single check, Jeff and Krista walked back to the office to grab Krista's stuff before leaving the arena. Krista was glad to get back to the hotel and take her shoes off. With all the walking and standing today, plus the added weight of the growing babies, her legs and feet hurt more than before.

The next day Jeff and Krista headed back to the arena to pick up any important items that needed to be personally attended to. While sitting in her office with Jeff, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Krista called out.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Krista. But I think you should come out into the common area." Jericho stated.

"What's going on?" Krista asked as she stood up.

"I'm not sure but it seems like every one is out there and I'm afraid it might turn ugly." Jericho responded.

Krista, Jeff and Jericho walked out of the office locking the door behind them. As they approached the common area, everyone but Mickie and Michael were standing there. Orton was standing in the center of everyone. It looked as if he tried to do anything he would get beat up for sure.

"What is going on here?" Krista yelled.

"We want to show this jerk what its like to get beat up and wind up in the hospital. Just like he did to Mickie." Kane stated.

"No one will do anything to Orton. The first person to do anything to him without my consent will be suspended. Do I make myself clear?" Krista demanded.

Everyone agreed even though they wanted to go against her orders. The stars slowly but surely disappeared from the arena, leaving Jeff, Jericho, Krista and Orton standing in the common area.

"Why did you do that after what you did to me last night?" Orton asked.

"Because I can. They will get their turn when the time is right. Now I would suggest you leave now before I let them have you right here right now." Krista stated as she and Jeff headed back to her office.

Jeff ordered lunch from the restaurant across the street. While Krista was working on next weeks show in Seattle lunch was delivered. While they were eating lunch Krista's phone rang.

"Hello, this is Krista." she answered the phone.

"Krista! It's Stephanie. I loved how you handled the show and so did my father. Given the nature of the family emergency, I would like to offer you the position of General Manager of RAW on a permanent basis." Stephanie told her.

"I accept. Thank you Stephanie!" Krista stated.

"Great I will have the papers faxed to your hotel in Seattle so that when you check in they will be waiting for you. Just sign and fax them back to me." Stephanie told her just before they hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked while munching on his fries.

"They offered me the permanent position of General Manager of RAW." Krista answered before taking a sip of her drink.

"That's great!" Jeff exclaimed.

They finished up at the office and gathered everything Krista would need. Everything else would be packed and shipped to Seattle. Jeff and Krista met up with Matt and Michelle at the hotel and told them the great news, but not to say anything to anyone. That night after checking out of the hotel they headed to the airport for their short flight to Seattle.

When they got to the Pan Pacific Hotel in Seattle to check in, there was a fax waiting for Krista. Krista and Jeff headed to their room so she could look over the papers. After reading everything out loud to Jeff and making sure that she understood the agreement, she signed the papers. They were due to meet with Matt and Michelle for a late dinner and stopped by the front desk to have the papers faxed back to Stephanie.

Krista called her parents and told them that they were in Seattle for the next show and would love for them to come up and have front row seats. Karen told her daughter that they would drive up first thing in the morning. The show was in 2 days, but this gave Krista and Karen a chance to go shopping for the kids and the babies. Jeff and Krista were at the arena when Karen and William arrived into Seattle. Krista told them to park in the parking lot and come to the gate.

The security guard called Krista to come down to the gate to escort her parents into the arena. Krista and Jeff left to go to the gate. Jericho and Matt soon followed them to the gate. Krista got passes from the guards for her parents and they headed back into the arena and to Krista's office.

"We are so glad that you could come up a day early." Krista stated as they sat down in her office.

"So are we. Do you have to work all day?" Karen responded.

"Nope, I was just finishing up some stuff for Stephanie for tomorrow's taping of the show." Krista stated as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. They are just moving around a lot today." Krista stated. "What shall we do today?"

"I was hoping to get some shopping done in downtown Seattle and catch some dinner on the waterfront." Karen suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We can go to that restaurant that Jeff and I went to on our first date." Krista responded.

The four of them headed out of the arena and to their respective cars. They decided to have William and Karen leave their car at the hotel and ride with them in their car. The girls got their shopping done and before long it was time for dinner. Jeff had called Matt and Michelle and told them to meet them at the restaurant.

After dinner and a walk along the waterfront to the cars. They all headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. Krista booked a room for her parents at the same hotel. Krista had to be at the arena by 9am so they decided to meet for an early breakfast.

During breakfast Krista handed her parents the tickets to get in and told them where to go. She got them special behind the scenes passes for before the show started. They would get a special tour of the arena and meet with some of the stars including Jeff, Matt, Batista, Jericho, Candice and Maria. Krista was busy getting everything ready for the start of the show and rehearsing what she needed to say at the beginning of the show.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW. We are live from Seattle, Washington tonight." Jerry stated.

"That we are, Jerry!" Tazz responds.

"Welcome back Tazz. We sure have missed you." Jerry stated.

"Thanks! It's great to be back. I watched last weeks show and all I have to say is what the hell has Orton gotten himself into?" Tazz responded.

"You're not the only one wondering that. As everyone knows Krista Hardy was named the interim General Manager of RAW. And she showed that she can not only handle running the show, but also handle Orton." Jerry stated.

"That she can. Makes you wonder if the McMahon's really had a family emergency." Tazz commented.

"Family emergency or not, if they trust the show to be in Krista's hands, then maybe there might be some major changes in the near future." Jerry stated.

"Do you know something that the rest of us don't?" Tazz asked.

"Nope. I can only assume. But from witnessing the changing of hands around here in the past. It all seems to familiar to me." Jerry stated.

Krista's theme song started to play as she along with Batista and Jeff walked out to the ring. Jeff and Batista assisted Krista with getting into the ring. Krista was handed a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down. She saw her parents sitting right behind Jerry and Tazz and smiled at them.

"It looks as if we have some special guests in the audience tonight, Jerry." Tazz stated as they turned around to see Krista's parents.

"And it looks as if Krista has something to say." Jerry commented.


	36. Chapter 36

"Good evening everyone!" Krista began. "Last week we had an incident with Randy Orton and Mickie James. And I have an update on her condition. While she will be out for a little while she is doing a lot better than that night. It was also announced last week that I am the interim General Manager of RAW until further notice. Well that has changed based on last weeks show."

"Uh oh. I hope they didn't fire her like they did to Adamlie." Tazz stated.

"I don't think they would fire her and have her come out here and start off the show." Jerry stated. "I have a feeling bigger and better changes are coming."

"As of two days ago, I am the new permanent General Manager of RAW!" Krista announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"That has to be the best news since Jillian stopped singing in the ring." Tazz stated excitedly.

"You know, I think you're right!" Jerry laughed.

"I know what some of you might be thinking. How can I run the show and soon be going on maternity leave? Well there is always a solution to every problem. While I am out, Stephanie McMahon will be here to fill in for me." Krista continued but was soon rudely interrupted.

Randy Orton's theme song started playing as he along with Priceless walked out into the arena with a microphone in hand. They stopped once they reached the center of the stage.

"Please don't tell me I have to work for you!" Randy pleaded. "I thought it was bad enough working for Stephanie and her ignorant attitude. And now I have to work for a Hardy?"

"Orton, shut up." Batista yelled into the microphone.

"Randy, Randy, Randy! Yes you do work for me now and whether you like it or not. I now make the rules around here, not you." Krista stated.

"Yeah well I think that your decisions last week were in the wrong and that Stephanie and Vince should fire you as GM, fire you as a WWE manager and fire you as a WWE Diva." Randy demanded.

The titantron flickered to reveal Stephanie and Shane McMahon via satellite from Connecticut.

"Randy Orton. If you don't stop harassing Krista about being the GM and stating that she should be fired, then you will be fired." Stephanie stated.

"Stephanie, she forced Cody and Ted out of the arena with no just cause." Randy bellowed.

"Randy we watched the show. She did was she thought was best as you arranged to gang up on her." Shane stated.

"I want a rematch right here tonight!" Randy demanded.

"Krista will announce who you will face tonight." Stephanie stated before the titantron flickered off.

"Orton you will be facing Chris Jericho later tonight." Krista announced. "Now if you don't mind, I suggest you leave the arena before someone else gets hurt."

Randy storms out of the arena followed by Rhodes and DiBiase. Krista waits for the crowd to die down again.

"Our main event for tonight will be a modified No Disqualification Match between Chris Jericho and Randy Orton. With the exception that if anyone interferes in the match the person they are assisting will be disqualified." Krista announced before leaving the ring.

"Krista is really showing that she knows how to run the show and not to cross her for any reason. But I have to wonder what ever happened to Edge?" Jerry stated.

"I have no idea, Jerry. It has been rather quiet around here, hasn't it?" Tazz responded.

Krista, Jeff and Batista made their way backstage and to Krista's office. While in her office, Batista stood guard outside her door. Jeff also had a match that night but it wasn't until just before the last match. Matt wasn't scheduled for that night as he was making an appearance on ECW tomorrow night. Krista was making the matches for next week while the rest of the show was going on.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 228 lbs, from Raleigh, North Carolina, Hurricane Helms" Lillian announced as Shane made his way to the ring.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

The bell rang and both men circled around the ring before locking arms. Jeff broke free and swung Helms towards a turnbuckle. Helms slammed into the turn buckle and slumped down. Helms got up and walked away but turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him, but Helms performs the "Eye of the Hurricane". Jeff falls to the mat as Helms starts pounding him. Helms then performs a "missile drop kick." Helms attempts to pin Jeff. The ref counts 1..2..and Jeff kicks out. After a few seconds, Jeff manages to regain his strength and gets up. Jeff runs and bounces off the ropes and comes towards Helms, and performs the "Twist of Fate." Helms hit's the mat, but doesn't stay down for long. Helms then attempts to perform "Hurrichokeslam", but Jeff moved out of the way and Helms hit's the mat pretty hard. Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy." Jeff performed "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Helms and the ref counts 1..2..3, Jeff wins the match.

After the match, Jeff made his way back to his dressing room to shower and change. Krista was in her office preparing for Jericho's match against Orton. She would be walking out with Jericho. Krista had changed into a different outfit to make her a little more comfortable. The new outfit showed off her pregnancy a little bit more than the other one, but at this point all she cared about was being comfortable. Jericho walked into her office moments before they needed to go to the entrance to the arena.

"Last week we saw Chuck Palumbo tear apart Randy Orton in place of Midnight." Jerry stated.

"You're right, Jerry. And now this week is round 2 of the growing Krista Hardy story, with Orton taking on Chris Jericho." Tazz added.

"Introducing first, weighing in at 245 and 6 foot 4, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton." Tony Chimel announced.

Orton makes his way into the ring alone as the crowd boo's him. And the despite the vast majority, there are a few fans who cheer for him once he is in the ring. The lights dim down and the titantron lights up with the count down clock. Jericho takes his place in the tunnel as does Krista. They both strike a pose as the tunnel lights up.

"Two shadows? What?" Tazz asks.

"I have to say that other shadow looks rather feminine." Jerry stated. "Let's find out who it is."

"Introducing the challenger, from Manhasset, New York being accompanied by Krista Hardy, he is Chris Jericho." Chimel announced.

"Thank you, Tony Chimel for filling in for Lillian tonight." Krista stated. "Now on to business. Cody, Ted, I know you are here. So it's like this. You are suspended from the ring. You can't come near it together or separately, unless you are in a match."

Jericho enters the ring. The bell sounds and both men lock arms. Orton begins pushing down on Jericho forcing him to one knee. Jericho slips under Orton and tries for a school boy pin. The ref counts 1...2... Orton powers out and rolls out of the ring. The ref starts to count again.

"It's not always easy keeping your shoulders off the mat." Tazz commented.

"1...2...3" the ref counts.

"Three seconds is all it takes, or a ten count." Jerry stated. "But a ten count is longer and Orton knows it."

Back in the squared circle, Orton moves around Jericho, but Jericho makes Orton change his path. Seeing Orton stumble, Jericho attacks with an elbow drop.

"It's not pretty but it works." Jerry stated.

"Yeah and three or four to the back hurts." Tazz responded.

"Not to mention the stomps to the leg." Jerry quickly added.

Trying to end it early, Jericho goes for the "Walls of Jericho". But Orton struggles out of it. Jericho picks him up and "strong Irish Whips" him into a corner. Jericho climbs the ropes and performs a "top rope side missile drop kick" nailing Orton, who falls to the mat. Jericho tries for a pin and the ref counts 1..2..

"Was that it?" Tazz asked.

"That's my line! Back off!" Jerry stated.

"Sorry King! Very sorry!" Tazz apologizes.

And now Jericho into a "lion tamer". The ref checks Orton for a tap out, but Orton refuses. Jericho lets go of the hold and picks up Orton, spins him around and applies the "Code Breaker" and goes for another pin. But the ref calls for the bell before Jericho covers.

"The winner of this match by knock-out, Chris Jericho." Chimel announced.

"I think the match was over after the "lion tamer", despite Orton's protest." Tazz stated.

Krista walks out into the arena and climbs into the ring with Jericho's assistance. Chimel hands her the microphone as Orton starts to get up.

"Had enough yet?" Krista asked as Orton stands up and is handed a microphone.

"Had enough? I've had enough of you! If you don't stop this charade, I will…" Orton started to say.

"You will what?" Jeff asked from the stage as he walked out with Matt, Batista, John and Kofi. "You lay your hands on my wife and its you and me right here right now."

"I wont touch your precious, pregnant wife, Hardy. So go back where you were. This is none of your concern." Orton stated.

"I will stay right here. I'm not going anywhere and neither are they." Jeff responded.

"So, Randy. You will what? Call Stephanie and Shane? Call Vince? Call your lawyers and doctors?" Krista asked. "You don't scare me, Orton."

"Why are you so damn annoying?" Orton asked angrily.

"Why are you so obnoxious?" Krista responded.

Orton couldn't even respond to her response. He dropped the microphone and stormed out of the ring and went the long way to get out of the arena. Krista turned to look at her parents who were pleasantly shocked by their daughters performance.

"Well that's it for us tonight! Thank you for having us in your homes tonight. Good Night Everyone." Jerry stated as the show ended.

Jeff walked to the ring and with Jericho's help assisted his wife in getting out the ring and everyone made sure she got back to her office safely. Matt went to get her parents and brought them back to her office where she was relaxing on the couch with her lower legs propped up on Jeff's lap.

"Krista that was an amazing show! I never knew you had that much attitude in you." Karen stated.

"Thanks mom! I would get up but my legs are killing me tonight." Krista responded.

"Don't worry, you rest there. When do you get to leave arena?" William stated.

"Thanks dad. After everyone else is gone. We usually meet up at some local place for a late meal and drinks and sometimes dancing, but I don't think I am up for it tonight." Krista stated as one of the backstage hands came in with the roster.

Krista looked over the roster and everyone had signed out except for Jericho, Batista, Matt, Jeff, John and Kofi.

"Matt, can you go locate Chris, Kofi, John and Dave for me please. They all need to sign out." Krista asked.

"Sure thing. Do you want them to come back here?" Matt responded.

"Yes please." Krista answered.

Matt located everyone and sent them to Krista's office.

"Matt said you needed to see us?" John stated as everyone walked into her office.

"You all need to sign out on the roster for tonight." Krista stated. "By the way, Mom, Dad, this is John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho, and Dave Batista. Everyone these are my parents, Karen and William."

After everyone signed out and talked for a bit, Krista decided that she and the babies were hungry. She told everyone that they were more than welcome to join them at a local restaurant for more chatter and fun. After they left the restaurant, Krista and Jeff headed back to the hotel. Her parents were going to make the drive back to Portland that night.

The next day Krista and Jeff arrived at the arena around 10am so that she could finish up the paper work that needed to be verified and signed off on. There were vacation requests, match requests, payroll, and new recruits to view. Krista knew this was going to be another long day. She called over to the audio room and had a TV cart brought into her office so that she could view the tapes to make her decision on bringing in any new potential stars.


	37. Chapter 37

While Krista was watching the tapes, Jeff went to the work out room across the hall. Krista's door was open so that if anything happened Jeff would have easy access to the room. Krista was just about done watching all the tapes, when Matt, Michelle, Jason and Trista all showed up. Jeff went to the showers and soon joined everyone in Krista's office.

"How about some lunch?" Jeff asked as he walked back into Krista's office. "You and the twins need to eat."

"Lunch sounds great, but I have so much work to get done." Krista stated."You need to eat and the work can wait. Plus we don't have to leave for Portland until late tomorrow. Let's go get some lunch." Matt stated.

"Alright let me lock up and we can go." Krista stated.

The six of them headed off to lunch. After lunch Krista and Jeff headed back to the hotel and Krista took a short nap. After she woke up, they headed back to the arena so that she could finish the paper work. She signed off on everyone's payroll, she approved some of the vacation requests, and sent memos to those she didn't approve due to scheduling conflicts, and she decided that for the new talent, it would have to wait until after the twins were born.

The last set of papers were the match requests for the coming weeks. As she was approving the match requests she saw one that really stood out. The Undertaker was requesting a match against Randy Orton, but it wouldn't be just any match. He was requesting a Casket Match. Krista went ahead and approved the match for week that they would be in Anaheim, California.

"Hey baby. What do you think about having Jodi and the kids fly out to Los Angeles while we are in Anaheim for RAW?" Krista asked. "We can spend a day or two with them at Disneyland."

"That's a great idea." Jeff responded.

"Great! I will make the reservations tonight." Krista stated as she looked up the flights and hotel for Jodi and the kids.

After Krista was done booking the flights and hotel and finished with all the paper work, she and Jeff headed back to the hotel to shower and change. They were due to meet up with Matt and Michelle for dinner. While Jeff was in the shower and Krista had just finished getting dressed, her phone beeped. Michelle had sent her a text.

"Krista, need you to come to our room ASAP. Don't bring Jeff. Urgent." read the text.

"Ok. I will be right there. Where is Matt?" Krista text back.

"He had to run back to the arena, something about meeting with Tommy Dreamer and Marty. Come quick." Michelle responded.

"Baby, I need to go over to Michelle's room real quick. I will be right back." Krista stated as she popped her head into the bathroom.

"Ok. Be careful." Jeff responded.

Krista took off towards Michelle's room. When she got there Michelle looked like she was in a panic.

"Michelle! What's wrong?" Krista asked worried.

"Well, this morning before we left for the arena, I took a home test and I think it's positive." Michelle stated feeling a little scared.

"Ok. Where is the test? Are you scared?" Krista responded calmly.

"In the bathroom. Scared, no. Terrified, yes. I don't know how Matt is going to take this if I am." Michelle stated with tears in her eyes.

"It will be ok. I know for a fact that Matt will be thrilled to become a father for the first time. Let's go look at the test." Krista reassured her as they walked into the bathroom.

"It has two pink lines. Michelle, you're pregnant according to this test." Krista told her. "I can take you to my former doctor in town tomorrow if you would like. She can do a hospital grade test and have the results back by the afternoon."

"Ok. I think that would be a good idea. I want to be 100% sure before I say anything to Matt." Michelle stated. "Please don't say anything to him. You can tell Jeff as I know you tell each other everything."

"I won't say anything to anyone until you know for sure." Krista responded. "Come on. Let's head back to my room so that I can finish getting ready. I will text Matt to meet us at the restaurant when he is done."

Krista and Michelle headed back to Krista's room. Jeff was just about ready to go and Krista quickly finished her make up and text Matt. The three of them left for the restaurant. When they got there, Matt was waiting for them and had already placed their names on the waiting list. After they were done with their dinners, they headed to the space needle to view the cityscape from way up high.

The next day Krista and Michelle took off to see Krista's former doctor. The doctor ran the necessary tests and told them that she would call them when the results were in. Krista and Michelle then headed to the arena so that Krista could grab the stuff that she needed before meeting the guys back at the hotel for their drive to Portland.

While they were on the road to Portland, Michelle's phone went off. It was the doctor with the test results. Jeff was up front with Matt while the girls were in the back of the bus. Michelle was nervous, but she answered the phone anyways. The doctor told her that everything was fine and that she was indeed pregnant. The doctor also told her that she was about 6 weeks along.

"Is everything ok, Michelle?" Krista asked quietly.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant." Michelle whispered. "How am I going to tell Matt?"

"I will help you plan it out so that you can tell him in a relaxed and private manor." Krista told her. "It will be ok."

After arriving in Portland, Krista, Jeff, Matt and Michelle headed directly to the arena to put up the sign in sheets for everyone to sign. After they were done at the arena they all headed over to Krista's parents house for a home cooked meal. When they arrived at the house, Jason's car was there and so was he and Trista. After everyone was in the house and done getting settled, Karen walked with her daughter around the house.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"I feel good mom. I'm starting to get tired more often, but I still feel good. Plus with everyone around me, if something happens I will be taken care of right away." Krista stated

"That's good. I know you still have about 12 weeks before those babies are due, but remember, this is your third pregnancy and you are also carrying twins this time and twins usually have a habit of being born earlier than expected." Karen told her daughter.

"I know mom and we now have an OB/GYN doctor on hand at all times while we are on the road. So she makes sure that I get checked for everything all the time. And so far everything is on schedule as it should be." Krista told her.

"Good. Well I have a surprise for you and it's out on the back porch." Karen responded.

They walked out to the back porch and there stood Michael and Mickie. Mickie had been released from the hospital and given the ok to travel lightly, but to still remain out of action for a while. Krista hugged both of them. They soon all sat down to dinner. Karen had cooked for what seemed like an army, but with as many people there and Krista eating for three, she knew that most of the food would be gone.

After dinner they sat around and talked. Krista and Jeff showed off the 3-d ultrasound pictures from her last appointment. Her parents scanned the pictures onto their computer. Soon it was time for everyone to head to the hotel as tomorrow would be another busy day. Her parents would be attending this show as well.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW, live from Portland, Oregon." Jerry stated as the show started.

"That we are, Jerry. And this is also the third week of the Krista Hardy Story. With the announcement of Krista as the new General Manager of RAW and the attack on Mickie James by Randy Orton just a few weeks ago, I had to look at the shows ratings. And Jerry, this show has been rated the number one show for two weeks straight." JR stated.

"WOW! I sure hope that corporate sees those ratings." Jerry responded. "But before we can get to Orton's match against Jericho, we have Matt Hardy vs. The Brian Kendrick and Jeff Hardy vs. Edge."

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way into the ring, weighing in at 293 lbs, from Venice, California, The Brian Kendrick!" Lillian announced as Kendrick danced his way to the ring.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Kendrick broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Kendrick ran towards Matt and performs "Flying Forearm Smash". Matt falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Matt gets up. Kendrick turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to Kendrick. Kendrick recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Kendrick performs the "Tornado DDT " to Matt. Matt gets up after a few seconds and runs towards Kendrick and performs another "Twist of Fate". Kendrick stays down for a few seconds. Kendrick attempts to run at Matt, but Matt manages to perform a third "Twist of Fate". Kendrick stays down. Matt performs a "forearm smash" and pins Kendrick and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match. Matt then grabs his belt and heads backstage.

After Matt made his way back stage, it was time for Jeff's match against Edge. Edge's music started playing as Matt wished his brother good luck.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 250 lbs, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Edge" Lillian announced as Edge made his way to the ring.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

Jeff did his in ring dance and got the crowd going. Jeff proudly showed off his title belt.

The crowd starts chanting "Har-dy, Har-dy!"

The bell rang and both men circled around the ring before locking arms. Jeff broke free and swung Edge towards a turnbuckle. Edge slammed into the turn buckle and slumped down. Edge got up and walked away but turned around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him, but Edge performs the "Eye of the Hurricane". Jeff falls to the mat as Edge starts pounding him. Edge then performs a "missile drop kick." Edge attempts to pin Jeff. The ref counts 1..2..and Jeff kicks out. After a few seconds, Jeff manages to regain his strength and gets up. Jeff runs and bounces off the ropes and comes towards Edge, and performs the "Twist of Fate." Edge hit's the mat, but doesn't stay down for long. Edge then attempts to perform "Hurrichokeslam", but Jeff moved out of the way and Edge hit's the mat pretty hard. Jeff climbs the ropes as the crowd chants "Har-dy, Har-dy." Jeff performed "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Edge and the ref counts 1..2..3, Jeff wins the match.

"Let's take a look at what happened last week on RAW." JR stated as they showed a recap of last weeks show.

"I'm only guessing here, but it looks as if Randy Orton crossed the wrong person and is having to learn the hard way." Jerry commented.

"It sure does seem that way. I've just been informed that Randy Orton has arrived in the arena and will be facing Midnight tonight." Jerry stated.

"Well I wonder if Orton has learned his lesson yet about not screwing around with Krista Hardy?" Jerry asked.

"Who knows but one thing is for sure he's gotta be in some pain after weeks of hell from Chuck Palumbo and Chris Jericho." JR stated.

Batista's music plays and walks down to the announcers table as the arena cheers. He joins Jerry and JR at the table. Batista picks up a head set and sits down with a smile on his face.

"Joining us here at ring side is the Animal.. Batista. Thanks for coming down." Jerry announced.

" Not a problem guys. I love being out here." Batista stated.

"So I gotta ask, when do we see the return of the Animal to the ring?" Jerry asked.

"I'm not really sure as you can see I'm not even dressed for the part tonight." Batista answered.

"I see you're wearing a Midnight shirt. Care to explain?" Jerry asked.

"I kinda like it. Classic 80's rock look." JR commented.

"Yeah well look at the back." Batista stated.

Batista stand up and shows off the back of the shirt it has 6 faces of Midnight as well as other face paints he wore over the past few months.

"The faces glow blue in the dark. Anyway I've watched this kid over the past few months and I impressed. He's got that old school style with in a new school system." Batista stated.

"Coming to the ring from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton." Chimel announced

"I really hope he learns his lesson tonight." Batista stated.

"Well, there are some people you just can't reach and he may be one of them." Jerry responded.

"Too true." Batista stated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the General Manager of RAW, Krista Hardy!" Chimel announced.

Krista waits for the crowd to die down before she makes her announcement but she smiles and waves as she waits.

"Ok Randy. This is the last time before it turns "Grave." Are you ready to admit you where wrong?" Krista asked.

"I told you last week No. And I meant it. How many times do I have to say it. Are you daft in the head?" Randy responded.

"Ok I tried." Krista stated.

The titantron flickers on with Midnights face which was split between a tribal version of Boogeyman and a plain very lightly detailed make up like a zombie.

"Do you know anything Chinese culture Randy? It is said the Samurai's who have failed there clans chopped off the tuft of hair they have in back if they're not killed or commit what is called hara-kiri self suicide." Midnight stated

The arena darkens and only the titantron stays lit up but it shows Midnight covering Orton for a pin. The lights come back on Orton spins around to see a black boot coming at his face and hears the bell ring.

"It would appear that our 12am warrior isn't playing nice tonight as those repeated open hand shots and elbow strikes connect with Orton's face and body." JR stated.

"I don't know what he's doing but he's good at it." Jerry responded.

Midnight pounds on Orton then picking him up and strong Irish whipping Orton into the corner. Orton has no time to turn around as Midnight comes crashing down on him with a body splash and then into a shoulder ram to the back.

"I would hope that Randy Orton learns his lesson after this as Batista said before." JR stated.

"Those open handed strike and elbow shots are from the Tai-chi style of Martial arts." Batista commented.

"Wow he really is taking after Undertaker. A student of all striking forms. Any idea how that feels Batista?" Jerry asked.

"Well I have to tell you that body splash did some damage and i tell ya just about everything he's doing to Orton hurts. I did try one of those open handed strikes and well it does hurt as much as a closed fist." Batista responded.

Midnight sets Orton on the top rope. He shoves his head under Orton's arm and falls back into a Super Plex and tries for a bridge pin.

"A count of 2 and the ref's hand was coming down for the 3." JR stated.

Midnight gets up and quickly trying to hide the pain he feels now screaming up his back and grabs Orton setting him up for the Midnight Ride. It connects but instead of going for the pin he sets Orton up for a 2nd ride.

"I hope the E.M.T's are on stand by. This looks bad for both men." Batista stated.

"I think he's doing a second one for good measure." Jerry commented.

"I hate to say it but good. He needs to do it for the win and considering how mad he looks who'd blame him." Batista stated.


	38. Chapter 38

The second ride connects but Midnight tries for a pin but Orton barely powers out of it. Midnight screams in rage and he has a wild eyed look in his eyes. He forces Orton up and kicks him in the stomach drags him over to the corner and climbs the turn buckle.

"Oh no! Now what is he gonna do?" JR questions.

"What ever he has to do. He's very upset and who wouldn't be after what Orton did?" Jerry responded.

"There it is the Midnight express A.K.A a top rope Famasser!" Batista stated.

Midnight rolls Orton over for the pin and the ref counts 1..2..3. The bell sounds and Batista gets up to check on Midnight who rolls out of the ring slowly still with a wide eyed look in his eyes. He shoved Batista out of the way and grabs Cody who was planning to jump Batista from behind.

As Midnight is holding Cody back from attacking Batista, Krista walks out into the arena.

"What do you think you are doing Rhodes?" Krista demanded.

"It's obvious that Krista is not thrilled about what Rhodes at attempted to do to Batista." Jerry stated.

"I wouldn't be either." JR agreed.

"Rhodes, I am giving you…" Krista started to say but Midnight had his own plans.

Midnight drug Rhodes into the center of the ring and gave him the midnight ride. Rhodes lay on the mat and Midnight takes a microphone.

"Never try to sneak attack my friends again." Midnight stated angrily and then threw the microphone and got out of the ring. Midnight walked up the ramp to where Krista was waiting and they walked backstage together.

After the show was over and everyone had signed out and were on their way to Sacramento, Krista finished up that night's paperwork and payroll. Everyone needed to be in Sacramento by tomorrow night for roll call. Jeff, Krista, Matt and Michelle rode on the tour bus so that Krista could lay down and get some sleep while they made their way to Sacramento. After driving all night, Matt was exhausted, but they made it into town and to Arco Arena by noon. Krista and Jeff headed into the arena, Jeff found the dressing rooms while Krista found her office and made sure that sign in sheet was posted. Krista was working in on some new paper work that Stephanie had faxed over.

"You ready to go get something to eat?" Jeff asked as he entered her office.

"Not yet. I hope you're ready for tomorrow night." Krista answered.

"Tomorrow night? Ready for what?" Jeff asked confused.

"You will be facing Orton tomorrow night." Krista told him.

"Me? Why me?" Jeff responded.

"Stephanie thinks that it would be a good idea to have all friends and family alike to go against Orton. Stephanie made the match, not me. And there is no way to change it. The match will be a last minute add, so nothing can be said about it." Krista told him.

They soon took off for lunch and a little shopping as Krista needed some more maternity pants. After they were done shopping, they headed back to the arena so that Krista could change before the roll call. Everyone was present for roll call and Krista was glad to get out of the arena at a decent time. All Krista wanted to do was lay down and relax, but of course since she wanted to relax, the babies wanted to be active. And they were making her hungry as well.

The next day was show day. Jeff was in his dressing room getting ready for his match against Orton. Matt was in his dressing room getting ready to face Christian. Jericho and Batista were standing guard outside Krista's office just in case Orton tried anything. Krista just wanted to get the night over with.

Jerry and Tazz started off the show by recapping last weeks show. As they were talking, Randy Orton's music started playing as he along with DiBiase and Rhodes made their way into the ring. Orton started off by bad mouthing Krista and her decisions and then Midnight and how he treated him and Rhodes. Krista decided that she needed to put a stop to Orton. She got Batista and Jeff to walk out with her.

"Randy stop right there! I have had enough of your running your mouth every week. It's highly obvious that you still haven't learned not to piss me off." Krista stated from the stage.

"I want a rematch against Midnight tonight." Randy demanded.

"I don't think so, Randy. You will however have a match later tonight, just not against Midnight." Krista stated.

"I want Midnight!" Randy demanded.

"No. Tonight you will be facing Jeff Hardy." Krista stated. "And Rhodes, DiBiase you will not interfere in the match. If you do you will be suspended without pay. Do I make myself clear?"

Krista waited a few seconds for a response. When no one said anything, Krista, Jeff and Batista turned around and made their way back stage. Krista is about 29 weeks along in the pregnancy and after making it back to her office she started to have some pain.

"Jeff, don't freak out, but can you quietly go get the OB doctor please?" Krista asked.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"I have some pain and I want her to take a look. I am just trying to be cautious." Krista responded as Jeff stood up.

Jeff quickly and quietly got the doctor for Krista. After examining Krista, she told her to try to stay calm even during certain circumstances. The pain was the babies trying to tell her not to get upset. But everything else was fine. While Krista was resting in her office, Matt's match against Christian was about to start. Krista had the TV monitor on so she could watch the match. She invited Batista into the office so he wouldn't have to stand up all night.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way into the ring, weighing in at 235 lbs, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Christian!" Lillian announced as Christian made his way out into the arena.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Christian broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Christian ran towards Matt and performs "Running Side Kick". Matt falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Matt gets up. Christian turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to Christian. Christian recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Christian performs the "Inverted Tornado DDT " to Matt. Matt gets up after a few seconds and runs towards Christian and performs another "Twist of Fate". Christian stays down for a few seconds. Christian attempts to run at Matt, but Matt manages to perform a third "Twist of Fate". Christian stays down. Matt performs a "forearm smash" and pins Christian and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match. Matt made his way backstage and to Krista's office.

"Hey Sis. Jeff said that you were in some pain. Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I will be just fine as long as I try my best to stay calm the rest of the night." Krista answered. "Go take your shower. I will be right here if you want to join us in watching the rest of the show."

"Ok. I will be back soon." Matt stated as he headed out the door towards his dressing room.

Meanwhile across the arena, Jason was with Midnight, Mickie and Trista.

"We need to get Mickie and you out of the arena without Orton, Rhodes or DiBiase seeing you." Jason stated.

"But how are we going to do that?" Mickie asked.

"Orton will be in the ring with Jeff, but Rhodes and DiBiase wont, right? Well I figured I can probably get some of the other Divas to distract them long enough to get you both out safely." Jason responded.

"Sounds good. If we can pull it off." Michael stated.

Jason headed out the door and found the Bella twins. He told them of the plan and they were more than happy to help. While Brea and Nikki Bella were successfully distracting Rhodes and DiBiase, Jason, Trista, Michael and Mickie managed to sneak out of the arena to their car. Once they were in the car they locked all the doors and took off rather quickly.

While Krista was watching the show and waiting for Matt to come back, she finished all the paper work for that night except for the sign out sheet which would have to wait until the end of the night. Matt soon joined Krista and Batista bringing plates of food and drinks on a cart.

"How did you know I was hungry?" Krista asked as she tried to get up to fix a plate.

"I don't know I just figured you might be. Stay there. I will fix your plate." Matt responded as he fixed a plate for Krista and brought it to her.

As they were eating, Jeff popped in before his match. Krista kissed her husband and he rubbed her tummy for luck and headed out to the tunnel to wait for his theme song.

Randy's theme "Voices" started playing as he walked out toward the ring. The crowd booed him and he just glared at the audience. Randy got into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way into the ring, weighing in at 228 lbs, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton" Lillian announced as Orton made his way to the ring.

Jeff theme song started to play as he performed his entrance dance and made his way into the ring.

"And now making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs from Cameron, North Carolina, your WWE Champion, Jeeefff Haaarrrdy!" Lillian announced.

The bell rings. Randy glares at Jeff as he moves around the ring before they lock arms. Randy runs at Jeff, but Jeff jumps out of the way forcing Randy to fly into the ropes. Randy comes out of it and they circle around a little bit before locking arms again. Jeff gets Randy into a headlock and performs the "Twist of Fate". Randy lands flat on his stomach. Jeff jumps over him and tries to get on the top rope. But Randy managed to get up and grab one of Jeff's legs and pulled him down. Randy pushes him into the ropes and make Jeff flip over the top rope. Randy jumps out of the ring and grabs Jeff by his hair and throws him back into the ring. After Jeff gets back on his feet Randy then throws Jeff against the ropes. Jeff bounces off the ropes and flies towards Randy knocking him down. Randy jumps up and runs towards Jeff and they lock arms again. Randy gets Jeff into a headlock and flips him onto the mat. Randy performs the "RKO" and Randy tries to pin him. The ref counts 1..and Jeff kicks out.

Jeff and Randy continue to fight as both men attempt to twist each others arms. Randy attempts to run towards Jeff. Jeff close lines him. Randy tries to get up, but Jeff gets a grip on his neck and performs the "Twist of Fate" again. Randy crashes to the mat. Jeff climbs the ropes and does the "Swanton Bomb." Jeff pins Randy and the ref counts 1..2..3!

As Jeff celebrated in the ring, Krista and Matt made their way into the arena. Orton had rolled out of the ring just in time to see Krista standing on the stage.

"Have you had enough yet, Randy?" Krista asked.

Orton didn't even respond to her. He made his way up the ramp and looked down at Krista as he walked right past her. Jeff made his way out of the ring and to his wife and brother. He hugged Matt and kissed Krista.

After Krista had finished all the paper work they headed to dinner and then to the tour bus for the two and half hour drive to Oakland, California. They were going to be in Oakland for about a week. The first few days they spent sight seeing through the Bay Area. Krista decided to get a hotel room for her and Jeff as she needed a more comfortable place to sleep while they were in Oakland.

The day of the show rapidly approached. Jeff did not have a match that night, but Matt did. Krista was in her office when Jeff walked in with a large fruit salad for Krista. Jeff sat in the office with Krista. At this stage in her pregnancy, while everything was moving along just fine, Krista had weekly check ups due to the amount of traveling. As Krista and Jeff worked on some of the details for the following week in Anaheim, Rebecca and Shawn walked into the office.

"Hi Krista. Hi Jeff. I was wondering if anyone was throwing you a baby shower?" Rebecca asked.

"Not as far as I know." Krista responded looking at Jeff.

"I haven't heard of anything." Jeff stated.

"Well, then I would like to throw you a baby shower and I'm thinking that it should be sometime really soon." Rebecca stated.

"That sounds fine with me." Krista responded.

"Great. I will get the details worked out and call you later." Rebecca stated.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw. I am Matt Striker filling in for Jerry "The King" Lawler." Striker stated.

"And I am Michael Cole filling in for Tazz. We are live in Oakland California." Cole added.

"A lot of things have been happening around RAW with Randy Orton. I have to wonder when will he ever learn not to mess with the General Manager?" Striker asked.

"I have no idea, but from what I have heard…" Cole started to say.

The Undertakers theme started and he made his way down the smoke covered ramp and into the ring.

"I've been asked to step in and deal with this problem. And I have to say, I would love to take out Orton for myself, but it's not for me. It's for the two innocent souls that our General Manger has within her. And Orton is the poison that corrupts so many." Undertaker states.

Orton comes out into the arena and climbs into the ring and picks up a microphone.

"Poison? You call me something so evil?" Orton states from a distance.

"I've heard their souls call out to me. Asking me for protection for their mother, because they can't do it. But they have asked me to do something." Undertaker responds.

"Really? What is that?" Orton asked.

Undertaker clotheslines Randy Orton and the bell rings. Orton stands up only to get with left and rights by the dead man.

"The dead man appears to be riled up more than ever." Michael Cole stated.

"The Undertaker helping the General Manager is rare at best, but being able to hear two unborn children sends chills down my spine." Matt Striker added.

Undertaker picks up Randy Orton and starts trying to wear him down. Orton tries to punch out Undertaker.

"Hasn't Orton learned by now that you're not going to out power the Undertaker?" Cole asked.

"Nope and those snake eyes are going to ensure that he doesn't." Striker responded.


	39. Chapter 39

Orton stumbles out of the corner. Undertaker "Irish Whips" him across the ring and connects with the big boot."That big boot seemed to have a little extra hurt in it tonight." Cole stated.

"Yeah. Orton's head bounced off the mat." Striker responded.

Undertaker waits for Orton to get up. Orton stumbles around and into the Undertaker's right hand. Undertaker delivers the choke slam and for good measure adds a leg drop.

"He's calling for the last ride!" Cole exclaimed.

Picking Orton up, Undertaker sets him up for the last ride. The thunderous slam of Orton's body fills the arena. Undertaker covers for the pin, but Orton powers out at the last second.

"So close!" Striker screams out.

Orton has no time to react as Undertaker sets him up for the "Pile Driver." Orton goes through the ring and the ref calls for the bell.

"He sent him to hell!" Cole stated.

Undertaker rolls out of the ring he reaches underneath the ring and pulls out a closed casket.

"What!? Was this supposed to be a casket match?" Striker asked shocked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking that Undertaker has had enough of Orton." Cole responded.

After the show had ended and all the paper was taken care of, Krista and Jeff grabbed some dinner and headed to the hotel to relax. Krista had helped Michelle via text messaging on how to set up everything to tell Matt the news. Michelle was wearing a killer outfit and had Matt's favorite dinner prepared and waiting for him when he walked through the door.

"What is all this?" Matt asked with a grin.

"It's something special that I had prepared for you." Michelle answered as she kissed her husband.

"Oh, really?" Matt asked surprised as they walked to the table and sat down to dinner. "This looks great! How did you manage to get them to make my favorite dinner?"

"I just told them that I wanted to surprise you and they were more than happy to help out." Michelle stated. "But the dinner is not the only surprise I have for you tonight."

"Oh? What else do you have planned?" Matt asked with a devilish smile.

"I have something that I really need to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to take it." Michelle answered.

Meanwhile down the hall, Krista and Jeff were watching TV and relaxing. Krista had her's and Jeff's phones next to her on the bed. Krista was waiting for either her's or Jeff's phone to go off after Michelle broke the big news.

"Honey, whatever it is you can tell me." Matt stated worried.

"I'm pregnant!" Michelle told him. "We are going to have a baby."

"We are? Are you sure? Oh baby that the best news I have heard in a long time!!" Matt exclaimed.

"You're happy about this?" Michelle asked.

"Of course! Aren't you?" Matt responded.

"I am very happy!" Michelle stated with tears.

Matt walked over to Michelle and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Matt asked.

"About 6 ½ weeks." Michelle answered.

"I can't believe this is really happening! We are going to have a baby!" Matt stated happily as he held Michelle.

They text both Krista and Jeff's phones to have them come down to their room. Jeff and Krista walked over to Matt and Michelle's room. Krista knew to act surprised even though she already knew the news.

"What's up? Is everything ok?" Krista asked as they walked into the room.

"Everything is better than ok." Matt stated.

"Why is everything better than ok?" Jeff asked.

"Michelle and I are going to have a baby!" Matt told them.

"That's great news!" Krista exclaimed as she hugged Michelle and Matt.

"Congrats Matt! You finally did it." Jeff teased as he congratulated his brother. "When are you going to tell Dad and her parents?"

"We will call everyone tomorrow. I kinda want to keep this quiet as far as the WWE universe is concerned." Matt stated. "Krista as soon as we know the due date I need to have the time off."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Krista stated as she sat down.

"Thanks!" Matt stated.

Over the next several weeks, the guys performed 2 shows a week. One on RAW and one on Smackdown. Stephanie returned as a temporary General Manager the week they were in Raleigh, North Carolina. Krista was under the watchful eyes of Stephanie and Shane, as well as Jeff, Matt, Jason, Michael, Mickie, Trista, and a few others.

At the beginning of her 8th month, Jeff made sure that the tour bus was ready for the arrival of the twins. Thankfully they were traveling on the east coast and were in their hometown for a few days before heading down to Atlanta. Krista went in for a routine appointment and was told that there is a possibility that she could deliver before her due date. Krista promised to take it easy.

Everyone traveled to Atlanta the following week. Stephanie made sure that someone was always around Krista just in case, while Jeff was working. Two days before the taping, Krista was full of energy and working with Stephanie and the stars for the next weeks show. That day at lunch Krista didn't eat very much.

"Krista, are you ok?" Matt asked.

"I'm just not hungry." Krista responded. "And I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down."

"Ok." Matt said as he looked at Jeff.

"I'm gonna go up with her." Jeff stated. "Stay near by just in case."

Krista didn't make it very far, before Jeff caught up to her. He helped her get upstairs to their room. She laid down on the bed. Jeff relaxed in the room by watching a movie, but soon dozed off. About an hour later, Krista woke up in pain.

"JEFF!" she cried out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeff jumped up.

"I.. I think it's time!" Krista stated as she held her very pregnant stomach.

"Ok.. I'll get Matt and Michelle." Jeff responded as he called Matt's phone. They needed to keep it quiet as so the press didn't hear about it.

The four of them made it out of the back of the hotel to a waiting car and left for the hospital. They were taken up to the labor and delivery floor right away with security escorting them. Matt and Michelle had to wait in the waiting room while Krista was admitted, examined and hooked up to monitors.

While they were sitting in the waiting room. Matt received a text message from Stephanie. "Where are you guys? I can't reach you at the hotel.-Stephanie" Matt didn't know what to tell her as it wasn't his place to tell anyone anything at that moment. When Jeff finally came out to get Matt and Michelle, Matt told him about the text message. Jeff told them where Krista was and he was going to call Stephanie.

"Hi Stephanie. It's Jeff. Matt said that you were trying to reach us?" Jeff said.

"I just wanted to make sure Krista was ok. She seemed to be in some pain earlier." Stephanie responded.

"She will be ok. Keep this quiet though. We are at the hospital right now as she is having contractions. So I will not be at the taping of Smackdown on Thursday, as she will more than like deliver before tonight." Jeff told her. "I have to go."

Jeff shut off his phone as he walked quickly to Krista's room. Michelle and Matt were helping her breathe and feeding her ice chips.

"They came in and broke her water and she is already at 8 centimeters." Michelle told him. "The doctor also said that she is too far dilated to have an epidural."

"Jeff…They're coming!" Krista muttered as another contraction hit.

The nurse told Matt and Michelle that they would need to go wait in the nurses lounge until after the babies were born. They wheeled Krista with Jeff walking beside her into the delivery room. The doctor checked her and she was fully dilated and ready to deliver.

"Krista, on the next contraction I want you to push for the count of 10." the doctor told her. Krista nodded and looked at Jeff. "Jeff I want you to support her back and her leg as you help her count."

On her next contraction with Jeff's help she pushed as hard as she could. And for the next several contractions she did the same. While she was pushing, Michael, Mickie, Trista and Jason all arrived at the hospital. They were taken to the nurses lounge where Matt and Michelle were waiting.

The doctor told her that on the next push the first baby would be here. As soon as Krista felt the next contraction, she pushed until the doctor told her to stop. The doctor helped ease the first baby out and Jeff cut the umbilical cord. The second baby was born a minute later and Jeff cut the umbilical cord again.

The doctor cleaned Krista up after delivering the placenta. The nurse brought both babies over to Krista. Jeff went into the nurses lounge to get Matt and Michelle. He was surprised to see that Michael, Mickie, Jason and Trista were all there.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Jeff asked confused.

"Well, when no one would return phone calls and messages, we decided to try here. Especially since Krista is so far along." Jason stated.

"I'm sure she will be happy to see all of you. Follow me." Jeff stated.

He took them the long way to Krista's room as not to be seen by anyone. When they arrived at Krista's room, they had to wait a few minutes as they were checking Krista and the babies. Jeff brought them into the room to meet the newest members of the Hardy Family. Matt had remembered to grab the cameras and took a lot of pictures and some video footage to send everyone. Jeff stepped out of the "no cell phone" area to call Stephanie.

"Stephanie, It's Jeff." He said.

"Hi Jeff. How is Krista?" Stephanie asked

"Doing great. Tired but great. We have two beautiful babies who are very healthy." Jeff told Stephanie. "Everyone will be released in the morning. And I would like to do a live video feed announcement of their birth that will air during the show."

"Ok, I will set everything up for you. Congratulations, Daddy!" Stephanie stated.

The next day Krista and the twins were released from the hospital. Jeff drove them straight to the hotel. Matt and Michelle had decorated the hotel room and bought 2 bassinets as well as everything that Jeff told them to get on his credit card. Michael, Mickie, Jason and Trista were also there waiting for them.

"So inquiring minds want to know. What are their names?" Matt asked after Jeff and Krista got settled in.

"Her name is Jocelyn Nicole." Jeff stated as he held his newborn daughter.

"And his name is Jeffrey Nero, Jr." Krista said as she held her newborn son.

"Aww! They have the same initials as their daddy!" Mickie cooed.

"We did that on purpose." Krista stated. "We wanted the twins to have the same initials as their daddy and older brother Jordan."

"That's cool. Have you told Dad their names yet?" Matt asked.

"Not yet. We wanted to get settled in here before making any phone calls. Do all the grandparents know that the twins were even born?" Jeff responded.

"I didn't call anyone." Jason stated.

"Neither did I." Matt responded.

"Well lets get them on the phone." Krista stated as she put her son in a bassinette. Krista pulled out her phone and placed it on speaker phone as she dialed her parents phone number.

"Hello." Krista's dad answered the phone.

"Hi dad!" Krista responded.

"Hi, Krista! How are you? How is Jeff and the babies?" William asked.

"We are doing great. Is mom home?" Krista responded.

"Yeah. You want me to get her on the line too?" William asked.

"Please." Krista responded as her dad got her mom on the line as well.

"Hi honey! How is everyone?" Karen asked.

"We are doing good. I wanted both of you to listen to something." Krista stated as she walked over to the bassinette where both babies were laying and starting to wake up.

"Ok." Karen stated.

Krista placed the phone in between the babies as they woke up and started making noise.

"Krista, are those the babies?" Karen asked.

"Yes, mom! You are hearing your grandson and granddaughter." Krista responded as she picked up her phone.

"When? Why didn't someone call us that you had the babies?" William asked.

"They were born yesterday afternoon at 3:02pm and 3:05pm." Krista answered. "We didn't call anyone as we wanted to make it out of the hospital and back to the hotel without the press getting wind of this."

"Ok. So do my grandkids have names?" Karen asked.

"Of course they do, mom. Jocelyn Nicole Hardy 6 lbs 8 oz, 20 inches long born at 3:02pm and Jeffrey Nero Hardy Jr. 6 lbs 10 oz, 21 inches long born at 3:05pm." Krista told her.

After talking to her parents, Jeff called his dad and did the same thing. And they also called their house where Jodi and the older kids were. Everyone was happy to hear that the babies had been born and that they were both healthy. They took pictures of the babies and sent them via their cell phones. Krista jumped in the shower before the camera crew got there. Krista went into the bedroom and nursed the babies so that they wouldn't fuss too much during the taping.

"Mr. Hardy, we are ready when you are." the camera man stated.

"Krista, are you and the babies ready?" Jeff asked.

"Yup. Let's do this." Krista stated as she wrapped Jocelyn in her blanket and handed her to Jeff.

Krista wrapped Jeffrey in his blanket and walked into the living room. Krista sat on the loveseat and Jeff handed Jocelyn back to her for a moment. The camera man zoomed in on Jeff's face as to not get the babies in the frame. They were just waiting for the audio feed from the show.

"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! We are live in Atlanta, Georgia." Matt Striker stated.

"What an exciting night we have here for you tonight. Triple H will be facing off against Vladimir Kozlov, MVP will be facing off against Shelton Benjamin, Edge will be facing Big Show with guest referee Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy will be facing off against Chavo." Grisham stated.

"I've just been informed that Stephanie McMahon is on her way out here." Striker stated as Stephanie's theme song started to play.


	40. Chapter 40

Stephanie made her way out into the arena and into the ring. Justin Roberts handed her a microphone. She waited until the crowd died down a little bit.

"Welcome everyone to Friday Night Smackdown!" Stephanie started. "I have some changes to tonight's show that are last minute. Matt Hardy will not be the guest referee tonight, Shawn Michaels will be taking his place. Jeff Hardy will not be facing Chavo tonight as he is not here tonight. But before the show can begin, we have Jeff Hardy live via satellite. Jeff can you hear me?"

"Yes, Stephanie I can hear you. Thank you." Jeff stated.

"I know that you had a family related emergency that needed to be attended to. I hope that everyone is ok." Stephanie stated.

"Everyone is doing just fine. I would like to address the entire WWE Universe tonight. Including all stars, employees and fans alike." Jeff stated.

"That is good to hear. Please go ahead." Stephanie told him.

"Hello everyone! I am sorry I can't be there tonight. But my wife, Krista and I have some exciting news for all of you. We would like to introduce the youngest and the newest members of the WWE family. We introduce to you, Jocelyn Nicole and Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Jeff announces as the camera man zooms out to get the whole family in the frame. "They were born yesterday afternoon around 3pm."

"Now that is what I call a happy family emergency." Striker commented.

"Krista, myself, Matt, and Midnight will be taking off the next several weeks so that we can spend as much time together as a family as possible. But have no fear, we will return to action as soon as we can, and stronger than ever before." Jeff stated.

"Thank you and Congratulations Jeff and Krista!" Stephanie stated as the titantron went dark.

Over the next two months, they spent time at home with the twins, Jordan and Caitlyn. Both Jordan and Caitlyn were starting to act up as the end of the two months were coming to an end. Krista and Jeff decided to take a night away from the kids and go out to dinner to have an adult related conversation.

"Jeff, I think that all four kids should come on the road with us. Caitlyn and Jordan are feeling neglected and I cant stand being away from them again." Krista stated.

"I think you're right and they should be on the road with us and the twins. Why don't we get them enrolled in home schooling tomorrow and that way by the time we have to leave, we will have all their school stuff ready to go." Jeff responded.

"Sounds good." Krista said with a smile.

After getting the kids on home schooling and the tour bus updated to accommodate everyone and their stuff. They were ready to hit the road. Their first stop was Boston, Mass. Krista was going to be taking over her position as General Manager during the taping of RAW in Boston. But only her, Stephanie, and Jeff knew about it. Krista was emotionally and physically ready to be back at work.

When they arrived at the arena in Boston, Krista, Jeff and the kids made their way to find her office. On the door across from her office was a large pink and blue bow. No one was to be found in the arena so they decided to try the decorated door. When they opened the door, nearly everyone on the RAW roster was in the room.

They all congratulated Jeff and Krista. Stephanie had planned her welcome back surprise as well as in every arena they go to, there will be a fully staffed daycare and nursery for the kids of the WWE stars and staff. After everyone left the new daycare area, Krista, Jeff, Stephanie and the twins made their way into Krista's office and closed the door.

"Are you ready for your first night back?" Stephanie asked.

"I am more than ready. Is there anything I need to know before I go out there?" Krista answered.

"Orton is back, and might seem somewhat different to you." Stephanie stated.

"Different how?" Jeff asked.

"Different for the better." Stephanie stated as she left the office.

Krista quickly changed into her work clothes and went to the hair stylist to do something with her hair. Jeff took the kids into the day care. There was a small area for the parents to sit and TV that was programmed to show what was happening out in the arena. After Krista got her hair and make-up done she found Jeff and the kids in the day care.

"Wish me luck! I have no idea what is going to happen tonight." Krista stated.

"You'll do just fine, baby. I will be right here with the kids watching you." Jeff stated as he kissed her.

Krista kissed her kids and got ready to make her way into the ring. Jerry and JR were just about ready to start off the show. Krista was in her office preparing her announcements for the night.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW! We are live from Boston, Mass. tonight. " Jerry stated.

"Yes we are. I heard some rumors going around backstage that Randy Orton is back as well as Midnight, and Mickie James." JR stated.

"Well we will just have to wait and see if they are really back. Now I for one would like to see Krista and Jeff Hardy back on RAW." Jerry commented.

Krista's theme song started playing throughout the arena as she made her way to the ring.

"Krista Hardy is back!" JR exclaimed as Krista stepped into the ring and waited for the crowd to die down.

"Thank you everyone for the warm welcome. I am glad to be back here on RAW." Krista started off her announcements.

"It is good to see her back." Jerry stated.

"I have some announcements that need to be made before the show can go on. First the WWE Superstars Build-A-Bear promotion will officially begin tomorrow. Second, I would like to announce that Mickie James is back and will be in her first match tonight against Eve. Third, Midnight is back as well and we have a new tag team. Midnight will be teaming up with Chris Jericho and they will have their first match against Rey Mysterio and Boogyman tonight in a non-title match." Krista continued with her announcements.

"A lot of things are happening and quickly." JR stated.

"Matt Hardy will also have a match tonight for the ECW Championship against Shelton Benjamin. And my last announcement is Randy Orton will be returning to RAW in the coming weeks." Krista stated. "Enjoy the rest of the show."

Krista made her way backstage and into her office. There was a knock on her door. She no longer had security around her office. But there was a camera man who caught everything on tape.

"Come in." Krista stated.

Randy Orton walked into her office. Krista was not scared, but cautious when it came to Orton.

"Don't call security! I'm not going to do anything to you." Orton says calmly.

"Alright. How can I help you Randy?" Krista asked.

"I know I have screwed up in the past, but I can ensure you that I have changed. And I would like to give a formal apology to everyone tonight before the show ends." Randy responded.

"Randy, I am glad that you want to apologize to everyone on your own. But I have to ask, why the sudden change of heart?" Krista asked.

"Over the last several weeks it seems like there is someone my heart wants and the only way to get her to notice me is to change for the better." Randy stated.

"Oh! Well I will see what I can do. But you will need to wait for my cue before you come out into the ring." Krista stated.

"I will. Thank you, Krista." Randy stated before leaving her office with the camera man.

"You gotta wonder what that was all about." Jerry stated

"When it comes to Randy Orton, I've learned to stop wondering. But has he really changed?" JR commented.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and the ECW Championship. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way into the ring, weighing in at 248 lbs, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, Shelton Benjamin!" Lillian announced as Benjamin danced his way to the ring.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Benjamin broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Benjamin ran towards Matt and performs "Dragon Whip." Matt flies towards the ropes but bounces off of them and come towards Benjamin and clothes lines him.. After a few moments, Benjamin gets up. Benjamin turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to Benjamin. Benjamin recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Benjamin performs the "T-Bone Suplex " to Matt. Matt gets up after a few seconds and runs towards Benjamin and performs another "Twist of Fate". Benjamin stays down for a few seconds. Benjamin attempts to run at Matt, but Matt manages to perform a third "Twist of Fate". Benjamin stays down. Matt performs a "Missile Drop Kick" and pins Benjamin and the ref counts 1..2..but Benjamin powers out. Matt gets up and moves around the ring waiting for Benjamin to get up. Benjamin slowly gets up and then charges at Matt. Matt jumps out of the way and Benjamin slams into the corner of the ring. Matt pulls him away from the corner and performs a "Russian Legsweep." Benjamin hit's the mat but quickly gets up again.

"Matt is really trying to keep his title, but Shelton wants it as well. Who do you think is going to get the title?" Jerry asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Jerry." JR stated.

Both men circle around the ring before locking arms again. Matt performs the "Northern Lights Suplex". Benjamin hit's the mat hard but attempts to get up. Matt climbs the ropes and performs a "Moonsault" knocking Benjamin down. Matt covers him for the pin. The ref counts 1..2..3..

"The winner and still ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrdddy." Lillian announced as the ref handed Matt his belt and raised his arm. The crowd cheered as Matt made his way backstage.

"It's been a great night so far and as if things couldn't get any better it does." Jerry stated.

"It's time to hear from our very own 12 am warrior and I have to tell you he's been very busy with no signs of stopping lets hear what he has to say next." JR stated.

Midnights music Vengeance by Alice Cooper plays as he walks out dressed in baby blue sling baggy black pants. Each leg had some writing on it. The left said DVA and the right said 12 am. His face was painted to look like a jester with a white base and blue lines that ran down his eyes. He climbed into the ring with microphone in hand.

"I'm proud to announce the bears Matt and I created as Krista said are coming out tomorrow. Now they'll be available at Build-A-Bear shops across the country and on their online site." Midnight stated.

"I'll be getting one. How about you, King?" JR asked.

"Are you kidding me? I can't go back home without them. My nieces and nephews all want one of each." Jerry responded.

The crowd cheers and Midnight smiles.

"As you already know I'll be making a run for the tag team titles. Now I did ask Jason Rogers but he's kinda busy being a new uncle so. I teamed up with Chris Jericho and we've been busy. We have a new album coming out with Fozzy Osbourne and my Band Dragon Masters." Midnight stated.

"Surprise after surprise with that young man there." JR stated.

"Well that's what this show is about right?" Jerry commented.

"Introducing first already in the ring at 5'10 from the waste lands of Reno, Nevada.. Midnight!" Lillian announced.

Climbing to the second rope, Midnight throws up the old rock sign.

"And his tag team partner from Manhasset, New York at 6ft 226 pounds, Chris Jericho." Lillian announced.

Jericho does his classic entrance and makes his way down to the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Their opponents, the world tag team champions Rey Mysterio and The Boogeyman, in a non title match." Lillian announced.

"Well it's student vs. teachers tonight." JR stated.

The champs make their way into the ring and the bell sounds. Boogeyman and Midnight start things off with a quick tap of the fists a quick circle around the ring and Boogeyman catches his student with a head lock. The ever ready Midnight escapes with some elbow strikes to Boogeyman's stomach who then go's flying into the ropes.

"Nice way to fight off that head lock." Jerry stated.

"Yes but one has to wonder, can he beat his teacher?" JR asked.

"We'll see in time." Jerry answered.

Midnight falls to his back and launch's Boogeyman over with a rolling single leg toss. Boogeyman lands hard on his back. Midnight tags in Jericho who leans down as Midnight runs up and dives off him, Hitting his teacher with a torpedo shove. Midnight rolls out of the ring and Jericho takes over.

"A unique attack by Midnight!" JR stated.

"I'll say! I thought he was Rey for a second there." Jerry responded.

Jericho goes to work on boogey's legs with a Lion Tamer, but soon hears the ref shouting break the hold. Crawling over to his corner a tag is made and Rey tries to jump Jericho from the top rope, turning the attack against him Jericho implants Reys face into the mat with a one-handed face buster.

"Pain is what he delivers best." Jerry stated.

A quick tag and it's Midnight running into a summer salt grabbing Rey's head and forcing it backwards. Quickly standing up, Midnight grabs his second teacher and sets him up on his knees, wrapping a leg around Reys chest and dropping backwards. Midnight goes for a pin.

"A count of two he looked out but no!" JR stated.

Midnight turns around to a screaming Jericho.

"Watch out he got the tag!" Jericho screams.

"What? I can't hear yo…" Midnight responds.

The crowds screams grows louder as Midnight is spun around and lifted up by Boogeyman.

"No, No! it can't end like this!" Jerry stated.

"There it is the pump handle slam and a pin!" JR responds.

The ref counts out 1...2...3.

"Well I guess there's no arguing with the ref's call." JR stated

"Nope it is what it is still good team work by Y2J and the blue demon but can they pull it together in 5 more weeks?" Jerry responded.

"Lets hope so, King." JR commented.


	41. Chapter 41

All 4 men throw up their arms as the crowd cheers. It might have been hard for them in their own ways but no love loss for them as they all leave the ring together. Backstage the guys make plans to hang out later but right now showers and cold drinks sounded better.

"Here ya go sweetie a cold green tea. I thought you could use it." Mickie stated as she handed him the drink.

"Thanks sexy." Midnight stated as they head into Midnights room and close the door.

Mickie's match was up next. She was ready to get out there and face Eve. After both women made their entrance, the match quickly began. Eve being a new comer still jumped into her matches quickly and without thinking. Mickie slammed Eve down on the mat several times. Eve kicked out each time. Mickie was able to knock Eve down on her stomach and grabbed her legs and bent them while placing extreme pressure on Eves lower back. Eve couldn't handle it and tapped out.

"And the winner by tap-out, Mickie James!" Lillian announced.

Mickie made her way backstage towards her dressing room. Midnight was waiting for her outside of her room to congratulate her. Once the hall was cleared, Mickie and Midnight disappeared into her dressing room. Once inside a locked room, Midnight took Mickie into his arms and kissed her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your General Manager, Krista Hardy

Krista's theme song started playing as Krista walked out into the arena and was handed a microphone. Krista waited until the crowd quieted down.

"We sure have had an exciting night!" Krista stated as the crowd cheered. "But the night is not quite over yet. I was approached by one of my stars earlier this evening."

"Does she really believe that Orton has changed?" Jerry asked.

"You never know. Just maybe he has changed. Let's watch and see." JR commented.

"I would like to invite Randy Orton to come out here at this time." Krista stated.

Randy's theme song started to play through out the arena. Orton walked out dressed in normal clothes and alone. On top of the music, the arena was filled with a mixture of cheers and boo's. Randy made his way into the ring and was handed a microphone.

"Thank you, Krista." Randy started off. "First off I would like to formally apologize to everyone I have hurt in one way or another. I was not thinking straight and after spending some much needed time in therapy, I realize that what I have done was wrong and that is not something I want to continue doing. Second, I would like to apologize to all the fans and staff of WWE for everything I have put them through."

Randy put pressure on his eyes as everyone watched him.

"Wow! I am in pure shock at the heart felt apology that Randy Orton has just given to everyone he has ever hurt." Jerry stated.

"I have to say that I think everyone is in shock. The crowd is completely silent and it looks as if Orton is about to cry." JR responded.

"Krista, I am sorry for the things I have said to you, about the way you run RAW, your family and who your friends are. I hope that you can accept my apology." Randy stated as he fought back tears and his voice cracked.

"Randy…" Krista started to say but was interrupted by Priceless's theme song.

"Randy? What are you doing? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Rhodes asked.

"Cody, Ted. Please leave the arena and let Randy finish what he wants to say." Krista demanded.

"Why should we?" DiBiase asked.

"Well, how does being suspended sound to you?" Krista responded.

Cody and Ted stared at Krista and then left the stage.

"Like I was going to say. Randy, I accept your apology. Just promise me that you will never do what you did again." Krista stated.

"I promise." Randy stated as the crowd cheered.

"Well what a night! Great matches and a formal apology from Randy Orton." JR stated.

"Thank you everyone for having us in your homes tonight! See you next week." Jerry stated as the show ended.

After the show was over, Krista found Jeff and the kids in the day care. The twins were sleeping and Jeff was reading to Caitlyn and Jordan.

"Are you guys ready to get out of here?" Krista asked.

"Yes. Let's get these kids to the hotel and to bed." Jeff stated as he looked at his watch.

"There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you." Matt stated as he walked into day care. "I should have known you were in here."

"What's up, Matt?" Krista asked.

"Michelle and I were wondering if you guys wanted to join us for dinner?" Matt asked.

"We would love to, but we really need to get the kids to the hotel and get them to bed. Why don't we just go back to our suite and order room service?" Jeff responded.

"Sounds good to me." Michelle stated from the doorway.

Everyone headed back to the hotel and while Jeff was getting Jordan ready for bed, Caitlyn climbed into her bed and Krista fed the twins and put them to bed. By the time all the kids were in bed and Krista changed clothes and pulled her hair up, their food had arrived. After they ate, Michelle and Matt headed to their room and Jeff and Krista headed to bed.

The next day Krista had a doctors appointment with the WWE physician to find out if she was ready to compete again. She was down to her pre-twins weight and size. The doctor gave her a clean bill of health. When she got to her office there was a fax from headquarters about a new title for the Diva's. Krista sent out a immediate memo stating that all Diva's needed to be at the arena at 4pm that afternoon for a meeting.

"Thank you all for coming in on your day off." Krista stated as everyone took their seats. "I promise to make this quick. I have been notified that there will be a new Diva's title coming soon."

"Another title? What is it this time?" Candice asked.

"It will be a Diva's Tag Team Championship title." Krista announced. "If you plan on attempting to go for the titles I will need your Tag Team information no later than next Monday."

"Do we have to go for the title?" Eve asked.

"No one is being forced to go for the title. If you don't want to, you don't have to. However, if you are involved in a tag team match that is pre arranged for you and it is a title match, then you will have no choice but to participate." Krista answered.

"What are the stipulations for the Tag Team Championship?" Beth asked.

"Well, the main stipulation is that if you are tag team champions, you must attend all scheduled appearances in good faith. You will participate in every event that you are scheduled for and if your team for any reason splits up while you are holding the titles, you will forfeit your titles and there will be a match to determine the new champions." Krista stated. "These are not my rules, but I will enforce them. Now if there are no more questions, you may all go."

After the meeting Krista walked back to her office and there was vase full of flowers sitting on her desk, but no card. She thought that maybe Jeff sent her the flowers. She grabbed her bag and the flowers and headed back towards the hotel.

"Hi there. Where did you get the flowers?" Jeff greeted Krista.

"Hi. Didn't you send them to my office?" Krista asked.

"No. I've been with the kids all day. Was there are a card with the flowers?" Jeff responded.

"No there wasn't." Krista stated.

"Hmmm.. I wonder who they are from then?" Jeff said.

"Well whoever they are from, they are beautiful." Krista said as she placed the flowers on the table.

Krista and Jeff decided to take the kids, Matt and Michelle out for dinner before having to travel to the next venue. After a fun family night out, everyone headed back to the hotel for a good nights sleep. Krista had a hard time sleeping as she kept thinking about who could have sent her the flowers and every time she would fall asleep one of the twins would wake up.

The next day they headed to the next city on the tour. They would be arriving into Albany, New York late that afternoon. Jeff made sure that there was enough food and drinks on the bus so that they would only need to stop for gas. Once they arrived in Albany, they went straight to the hotel so that they could get a good nights sleep before the show the next day.

Krista arrived at the arena with the twins before everyone else. Jeff was back at the hotel making sure that Caitlyn and Jordan were done with that day's school work so that they could fax it to the Home School coordinator. Krista took the twins to the day care and headed to her office. When she arrived in her office there was another bouquet of flowers on her desk. She called over to security and asked who delivered the flowers.

Krista called the florist and demanded to know who sent the flowers. All the florist could tell her was that the person came into the shop and paid cash for them. No name was logged on their books and she didn't get a good look at the person. After Krista hung up the phone, She looked in the bouquet to see if there was a card. And this time there was.

"Krista,

I hope you liked the last bouquet of flowers. I didn't mean to scare you.

I hope you like these flowers as well. My heart belongs to you.

~Anonymous"

Krista was not sure what to do about the flowers or the card. She put the card in her purse so that she could show it to Jeff later. Krista headed back over to the day care to check on the twins who were both sleeping. Krista told the daycare worker that she was going to go back to her office to get their milk. Krista went back to her office and locked the door so that she could pump breast milk for the twins. After pumping she felt much better. Krista took the milk to the daycare, labeled it and put it in the freezer.

Krista then headed to wardrobe and makeup so that she was ready to start the show. Once her hair and makeup were done, she headed back to her office. Jeff, Jordan and Caitlyn were waiting for her.

"Mommy looks pretty!" Jordan said.

"Thank you, sweetie. Did you finish your school work, Caitlyn?" Krista responded.

"Yes, mom." Caitlyn answered.

"Her work is on your desk. And she is mad at me." Jeff told her.

"Ok. Why is she mad at you?" Krista asked.

"Ask her why." Jeff answered.

"Caitlyn, why are you mad at your dad?" Krista asked.

"Because he made me turn off the TV and do the worksheets during my favorite show." Caitlyn answered crossly.

"Well Caitlyn! You know we have rules about watching TV. Your school work comes first before any activities and you know that. Your dad had every right to make you turn off the TV and do your work. Now I want to change your attitude and apologize to your dad right now." Krista told her daughter.

"Caitlyn, I only do that because I know what is best for you. I don't do it to be mean or anything like that. Ok?" Jeff stated.

"Alright. I'm sorry." Caitlyn told Jeff.

Jeff then took Caitlyn and Jordan to the daycare. When he returned to Krista's office, she showed him the card from the new flowers that were on her desk. After reading the card, Jeff handed back to her and she stuck it in her bag. Krista needed to finish getting ready for the show and Jeff needed to get ready for his match against Tommy Dreamer.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW! We are live from Albany, New York. And what a show we have in store for you." JR started off the show.

"That's right, JR. Hey everyone, I'm Michael Cole filling in for Jerry "The King" Lawler tonight." Cole stated. "You know earlier I saw Tazz walking around backstage. I wonder why he is here tonight."

"Good question. I haven't heard anything about him being scheduled for tonight, so we will just have to see what happens." JR stated. "But what I do know is that the team of Midnight and Chris Jericho will be facing Priceless tonight."

"I sincerely hope that Priceless knows what they are getting themselves into." Cole commented.

"We will see. Also tonight we will see Jeff Hardy going against Tommy Dreamer in a non-title match as well as Matt Hardy going against The Miz also in a non-title match." JR added.

Matt's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Roberts announced.

"And now making his way into the ring, weighing in at 231 lbs, from Cleveland, Ohio, The Miz!" Roberts announced as The Miz made his way out into the arena.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. The Miz broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. The Miz ran towards Matt and performs "The Mizard of Oz." Matt falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Matt gets up. The Miz turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to The Miz. The Miz recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. The Miz performs the "Reality Check" to Matt. The Miz covers Matt for the pin and the ref counts 1..2..and Matt powers out. Matt gets up after a few seconds and runs towards The Miz and performs another "Twist of Fate". The Miz stays down for a few seconds. The Miz attempts to run at Matt, but Matt manages to perform a third "Twist of Fate". The Miz stays down. Matt performs a "Missile dropkick" and pins The Miz and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Matt wins the match.

Matt quickly makes his way backstage and to his dressing room. His ribs and back were hurting him, but he wanted a shower first before seeing the medics. Meanwhile, Jeff was getting ready for his match against Tommy Dreamer.

Jeff's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena, doing his entrance dance. He was accompanied by his wife as well.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your WWE Champion, Jeeeffff Haaarrrrdy!" Roberts announced.

"And now making his way into the ring, weighing in at 255 lbs, from Yonkers, New York, Tommy Dreamer!" Roberts announced as Tommy Dreamer made his way out into the arena.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Dreamer broke free and shoved Jeff towards a turnbuckle. Dreamer ran towards Jeff and performs "Pumphandle suplex ." Jeff falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Jeff gets up. Dreamer turns around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to Dreamer. Dreamer recovers and gets up and runs towards Jeff. They lock arms again. Dreamer performs the "Spinning sitout spine buster " to Jeff. Dreamer covers Jeff for the pin and the ref counts 1..2..and Jeff powers out. Jeff gets up after a few seconds and runs towards Dreamer and performs another "Twist of Fate". Dreamer stays down. Jeff performs his "Swanton Bomb" and pins Dreamer and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.

After the match was over, Jeff and Krista made their way backstage. Jeff was limping and Krista helped him get over to the medics station so they could look at his left leg. Krista left Jeff with the medics and went to go check on the kids.


	42. Chapter 42

After checking on the kids and help changing the twins, Krista went back to check on Jeff. When she arrived back at the medics station, Matt was there as well.

"Matt, are you ok?" Krista asked.

"Ribs and back hurt after what The Miz put me through." Matt answered.

"Mrs. Hardy can you come over here please?" a medic asked her.

"Sure. What's the damage?" Krista responded as the medic put up an x-ray of Jeff's ankle and knee.

"Jeff is going to be out for at least 2 weeks. He has a minor sprain to the left ankle. Plenty of ice and elevation is what he will need to do in order to heal properly." the medic told her.

"Ok. Thank you." Krista stated as she signed the form to release Jeff from action for 2 weeks.

The other medic told her that Matt needed to be out for one week to heal the severe bruising around the rib cage. Krista signed the papers for Matt as well. She headed to her office to fax the papers to the main office. While she was waiting for Jeff and Matt to come to her office, the rest of the show went on. She watched her TV monitor just in case she needed to make an appearance out in the arena. The last match of the night was just about to begin.

"Well it's week two in our Tag Team gauntlet for Chris Jericho and Midnight. Last week we saw what they could do and I'm impressed, but a slight error was the only down fall other wise I think they had it." Cole stated

"Lets hope this week shows some improvement." JR added.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 454 pounds they are Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase." Justin Roberts announced.

"Priceless is disappointing. They act more like spoiled brats than wrestlers." JR stated.

"Don't forget who their leader is. Monkey see monkey do." Cole commented.

A mixture of cheers and boo's fill the arena as Priceless walks down the ramp and climbs into the ring, doing there signature poses on the ropes.

"Next coming to the ring at a weight of 436 pounds they are Chris Jericho and Midnight and accompanying them to the ring is Tazz." Roberts announced.

"I wondered why Tazz was here today and now I know." Cole stated.

The crowd cheers and waves the bears of Midnight and Matt Hardy as the entrance tunnel lights up with two black figures in the middle. The music plays Iron Maiden Run to the Hills. The guys make there way down to the ring and a zombie faced painted Midnight poses for the crowd.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from the former ayatollah of Rock N' Roll and the Blue Demon music wise." JR stated.

"You know I did some reading on Midnight Express. Well our Blue demon is quite the lyricist and artist you should check out his website we have a link to it from ." Cole commented as Tazz grabs a head set and sits down by Cole.

The bell rings and Midnight starts off sliding both legs under Rhodes and pulls him down into a reversed figure four leg lock and starts pulling but DiBiase stops the hold by kicking Midnight. Jericho jumps in the ring and mimics Midnight's hold performing it on DiBiase. the ref starts his count while Midnight puts Cody into a rear choke hold.

"I have been helping these two and I have to say after watching them train together and against each other neither one of them knows what quit means." Tazz commented.

"Nice to know as the ref forces DiBiase and Jericho out after Midnight side walk slams Rhodes into the mat." Cole stated.

"A tag is made and in comes Jericho as he picks up where his partner left off." JR added.

Jericho tries to repeat the side walk slam but Rhodes reverses it into a short arm clothes line and quickly tags in DiBiase who capitalizes on the dazed Jericho and pulls him into a corner. Midnight jumps into the ring and does a running clothes line to DiBiase who is sent up and over the ring rope. Rhodes tries to jump in and the ref stops him tell him to back off. As Midnight tries to revive his dazed partner but DiBiase slides back into the ring with a chair and nails both Midnight and Jericho.

"What the hell was that?" Tazz yells.

"The winner of this match by Disqualification, Chris Jericho and Midnight." Roberts announces.

"So the record improves 1 win and 1 loss but the question still stands can our winners tonight win 3 more times?" JR asked.

"I have faith in them. Don't worry they'll pull it off I'll see to it." Tazz answered.

Before anyone could leave the ring, Krista's theme song filled the arena as she made her way to the ring. She was not happy with what DiBiase had done. As she got into the ring, she had every intention of suspending him until further notice, but just as she was about to start talking, Randy Orton's theme music started playing.

"Randy, what are you doing out here?" Krista asked.

"Hoping to stop him from doing anything else." Randy answered.

"Ted, I have it in my right mind to suspend you for what you have done tonight." Krista stated as Ted shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care.

"Krista please don't suspend him." Randy stated. "Let me take him on next week on RAW."

"Alright, Randy you will face Ted DiBiase next week on RAW. And Cody, don't even think about interfering in the match as you will be facing Jason Rogers next week." Krista stated as the show ended.

Krista didn't give Cody a chance to respond. She headed out of the ring and towards her office to make next weeks matches official. After she was done with all the paperwork, Krista left her office to meet up with Jeff in the daycare. The soon left the arena and headed to the hotel before having to travel to the next venue. They needed to be in Columbus, Ohio by Saturday morning. It was a three day drive from Albany.

Over the next three days, Krista worked with Caitlyn on her school work while Jeff helped Jordan and they both took care of the twins. They only stopped long enough to eat and get fuel. The driver would eat while driving and sleep while they would stop for food and for about 3 hours a night.

They made it to Columbus late Friday afternoon. After everyone was settled into their hotel rooms, Matt, Michelle, Jeff, Krista and the kids met up for dinner. After dinner, baths and showers, everyone was ready for a good nights sleep. Krista had to be at the arena at 10am and the taping was to begin at 2pm.

After a nice family breakfast the next morning, Krista headed to the arena leaving Jeff with all four kids until he brought them to the arena before the show. When Krista got to her office there was a small stack of papers that needed signatures and to be faxed back to Vince. While she was sitting at her desk signing the papers, security called her and told her that there was a delivery that she needed to sign for.

Krista walked out to the security booth and there was a florist standing there with yet another delivery of flowers for her. She asked him who sent the flowers, but there was no name on the order other than hers. She took the flowers back to her office and called Jeff.

"Jeff, I think you and the kids should come to the arena as soon as possible. I got another floral delivery." Krista told Jeff.

"Alright, I will get Matt and Michelle and we will head over there." Jeff responded as he sent Matt a text message.

Jeff, Matt, Michelle and the kids arrived at the arena and headed straight for Krista's office. Krista showed the flowers and the card to them. No one knew who it could be. Krista made the decision to beef up security around her office just in case.

Back stage just after the shows starts a camera man catches a rare shot of Michael with out his make up. Dressed in a black leather jacket and medium sized green sunglasses and pulling a suit case behind him. The man walks into Midnights dressing room.

"Oh good you're here Jericho and I have been trying to talk to him all day." Mickie stated.

The camera man tries to fallow the man into the room but runs into the back of him and falls down capturing the image of a tiger before the door closes.

"Who was that and why was he going into Midnights room?" Cole asked.

"I think it was Midnight ,But Mickie said him who's him?" Tazz added.

Later that night…

"Introducing first at a combined weight of 436 pounds they are The Odd-One's Chris Jericho and Midnight." Lillian announced.

Run to the Hills plays as Jericho and Midnight come out. Jericho dressed in black pants with sliver lines that look like a cracked mirror and Midnight is dressed similar but blue pants and black lines with blue and black face paint that looks like a panther. The guys make there way into the ring and show off a little for the crowd.

"Introducing the challengers they are Team Extreme at a combined weight of, 461 Matt and Jeff Hardy!" Lillian announced.

The crowd cheers and their music plays but no Matt and Jeff. Jericho and Midnight look at each other, as Lillian repeats the intro but again no show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this contest as a result of forfeit Chris Jericho and Midnight."

The crowd remains silent as Mickie comes running out to ring side and tells Midnight what happened. The guys take off backstage. A camera man keeps up as best he can. The titantron light up showing Matt and Jeff laid out as Jericho and Midnight look around. DiBiase and Rhodes try to jump them but their plan back fires. Mickie takes off to get Krista.

"Wow things are heating up in our tag team division." Tazz stated. "So I guess the record goes on to 3 and 1." Cole added.

"What is Rhodes and DiBiase's problem?" Tazz asked.

"I guess they're jealous of Jericho and Midnight for being in this Tag Team Gauntlet instead of them." Cole stated.

The camera man stays backstage and captures Midnight going back to beat on DiBiase after Matt and Jeff are carried off for medical attention. Midnight grabs a chair and places DiBiase's arm in it and stomps on with both feet he tries again but Triple H stops him and Shawn and Jericho chase off Rhodes with a limping and sore DiBiase not far behind.

"Shawn, Hunter? What's going on here?" Krista asked as she reached the medic station.

"We were getting ready to make our way to the tunnel and the next thing we knew we were on our way over here." Jeff stated as he held his head.

"If I get my hands on those two…they're done for." Krista stated. "Hunter and Shawn, can you stay with Jeff and Matt and keep me updated on their condition. I need to go get ready for my match."

"Sure thing Krista!" Hunter responded.

Krista then took off to get ready for her match with Mickie against Candice Michelle and Michelle McCool. After changing into her outfit and meeting back up with Mickie, Krista went over to check on Jeff and Matt. Both were still laying down as they might have minor concussions.

"Making their way into the ring at a combined weight of 249 lbs, Mickie James and Krista Hardy!" Lillian announced as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Wow! I didn't know that Krista would be back in the ring so soon after having her twins." Cole stated.

"Neither did I, but hey for a mom of four kids, she looks great." Tazz added.

"And now making their way into the ring, at a combined weight of 257 lbs, their opponents, Candice Michelle and Michelle McCool." Lillian announced as they climbed into the ring.

Mickie and Candice were going to start things off. The two women circled around the ring before they locked arms. Candice broke free and performed "Rolling neck snap" to Mickie.

"That has got to hurt!" Cole exclaimed.

Mickie slowly got up by using the ropes for assistance. Candice grabbed Mickie by the hair and pulled her into the center of the ring. Candice then performed "Forward Russian Legsweep". Mickie hit the mat. Candice attempted to do "Go Daddy" but Mickie rolled out of the way and tagged in Krista.

"Way to go, Mickie!" Tazz stated.

Krista climbed into the ring and forced Candice to her feet. The crowd cheered as they knew what was about to happen. But just as Krista was going to perform her move, Candice got away from Krista and tagged Michelle in. Michelle came running at Krista and attempted to perform a "Running Corkscrew Neck breaker" but Krista cartwheels out of the way.

"Now that was impressive." Cole stated.

Michelle landed on the mat. Krista forced her to her feet and "Irish Whipped" her towards the ropes. Michelle bounced off the ropes and came flying towards Krista who performed a "Twist of Fate" on Michelle. Michelle hit the mat. Krista climbed the ropes as the crowd cheered. Krista flew off the top of the turn buckle and performed a "Swanton Bomb". Krista nails Michelle and covers her for the pin. The ref counts 1..2..3..

"The winners are Mickie James and Krista Hardy!" Lillian announced.

Mickie and Krista celebrated as they made their way up the ramp and backstage. They then headed towards the medic's area to check on Matt and Jeff.

"Hey baby! How are you feeling?" Krista asked.

"A little better, but still in some pain. How was your match?" Jeff responded.

"Well, we won!" Krista answered.

"That's great!" Jeff stated.

Mickie headed off to her dressing room and Krista headed to hers. After showering and changing, Krista headed to her office to finish her paperwork. When she walked into her office there was a stuffed teddy bear and a card sitting on her chair. Krista was starting to get a little worried about these mysterious gifts. Krista picked up the card and read it.

"Dearest Krista,

Congratulations on your win tonight. You looked great tonight. I hope you liked all the flowers and the teddy bear.

All my love,

Your Secret Admirer."


	43. Chapter 43

Krista tossed the card in her bag and moved the bear to the couch. Krista signed off on some paper work as the rest of the show went on. The medics finally released Jeff and Matt. Shawn and Triple H helped them to their dressing rooms and then to Krista's office. Krista checked on the kids and fed the babies.

The show ended around 7pm and Krista was able to finish all the paper work by 7:30. Jeff was happy to finally leave the arena. As they were all walking to their tour bus to head back to the hotel, Jeff's phone went off. It was JR Merrill. He was in town and want to see if they could get together that night. Krista was ok with it as long as JR came to their hotel as she didn't want Jeff to be out and something happen with his injury. Jeff told JR to meet them at the hotel at 9pm.

Krista and Jeff arranged a babysitter from the hotel staff for that night. JR got there just before the babysitter. Krista and Jeff introduced him to the kids. After the sitter got there, the three of them headed down to the restaurant to grab some drinks and food. JR and Jeff started talking about music and coming up with some lyrics. Jeff told JR that Krista has a good singing voice and that when they are able to go on vacation they should see about recorded a song with her singing.

Meanwhile, Michael and Jericho were back at the hotel working on music for their album. Michael was working on the lyrics along with a friend of his and Jericho's band was going to record the music as soon as they could have some time off. While they were working on the music, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jericho asked.

"It's Mickie." Mickie responded.

"Hey Mickie!" Jericho said as he opened the door to let her in the room.

"Hey baby!" Michael said as he walked over to her and kissed her.

"Hey. How is the writing coming along?" Mickie asked.

"Pretty good, but I think we all could use a break. Why don't we go get some thing to eat down at the restaurant?" Michael said as he wrapped his arms around Mickie.

"Sounds good to me. I think I saw Krista, Jeff and some other guy down there as well." Mickie stated.

The three of them headed down to the restaurant and found Jeff, Krista and JR hanging out and talking about music. Jeff thought that he might have the perfect lyrics to a song that Krista could sing. It would be a duet with Jeff, but still it would be a great song. Mickie, Jericho and Michael joined everyone else at their table and soon were talking about music and the restaurant manger came over to them and told them that the next night was open-mic/Karaoke night and he would love for them to come and perform.

The next night, Matt, Michelle, Jeff, Krista, Mickie, Michael, Jericho and JR all met up for the Karaoke night. After a few drinks, Jeff finally got Krista to agree to get up and sing a song. She chose a song that according to the manager, no female had ever successfully sung before. Krista got up on stage and the music started. Krista gave the song her all. After the song ended she walked back over to their table. Jeff decided that his decision to record a song with Krista was the right one. She had an amazing voice.

Over the next few days they all traveled to the next location. Jeff started writing the lyrics for his song with Krista. When the lyrics were done he gave Krista a copy and they sang it together without the music. Krista loved the song. They finally arrived in Nashville, Tennessee the night before the show. After getting their hotel rooms, they ordered dinner. While they were sitting and eating dinner, Jeff noticed that Caitlyn wasn't as chipper as usual.

"Caitlyn, are you feeling ok?" Jeff asked her.

"I'm cold." Caitlyn said weakly.

"Let me feel your forehead." Krista told her as she leaned over. "Jeff call the on-call doctor. She's burning up."

Jeff called the doctor while Krista took Caitlyn into the bedroom and had her strip down and put on a night gown. When the doctor arrived he did a complete exam on her. Michael and Mickie showed up as the doctor was in the room with Krista, Caitlyn and Jeff. Michelle started to feel a little dizzy and laid down on the couch. Mickie and Michael helped Matt with Jordan and the twins.

"Caitlyn needs to stay in bed for the next 24-36 hours with plenty of fluids and plenty of rest. She has a fever of 102, but is not contagious." the doctor told them just before he left.

Krista made sure that Caitlyn had plenty of water by her bedside. She tucked her in and turned off the light so that she could get some sleep.

"Is she ok?" Matt asked.

"She will be. It's just a fever. She needs plenty of rest and fluids." Krista answered as she sat back down at the table to finish her dinner.

"That's good. I'm sure she will be just fine by tomorrow." Michael stated as he rocked Jocelyn back and forth.

"Yeah. You look like a natural there rocking her." Krista responded.

"Thanks." Michael said as he lay a sleeping Jocelyn in her crib.

After everyone left that night, Krista and Jeff put Jordan and the twins to bed and checked on Caitlyn. She was still running a fever, but was at least drinking the water her mom left for her. Krista filled the water back up and headed to bed. As she lay in Jeff's arms, he caressed her soft skin and kissed her. She rolled over to face Jeff and they continued to kiss. Despite being tired, Krista was definitely in the mood for some fun.

"You are in a good mood tonight." Jeff said as Krista climbed on top of him.

"Yes I am. And baby, I've been waiting a long time for this." Krista responded as she took off her shirt and kissed him.

By the time they were done it was nearly 2 am. They fell asleep in each others arms. Krista's alarm went off at 8am. She quickly got up and got in the shower. After she got dressed, she went to check on Caitlyn. Caitlyn was up and playing with her dolls.

"How are you feeling?" Krista asked as she took her temp.

"A little better." Caitlyn answered. "What's for breakfast?"

"That's good. Your fever is down. I'm not sure what is to eat this morning. I have to be at work in 2 hours." Krista told her.

After breakfast, Krista called for a sitter for Caitlyn. Jeff, Krista, Jordan and the twins headed to the arena to get ready for the show. After dropping the kids off in the day care, Krista headed to hair and make-up and Jeff headed to his dressing room. After hair and make-up Krista headed to her office to change into business attire.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW!" JR stated.

"Tonight here in Nashville, Tennessee, we will have the 4th round of tag team trials and things have been heating up in that run with Rhodes and DiBiase attacking Matt and Jeff." Jerry stated.

"Then they tried to go after Jericho and Midnight which backfired. I have to wonder how much of that was their own idea and how much influence did Orton have in that?" JR asked.

"Well an upset Midnight tried to break DiBiase's arm with that chair. You know they'll want revenge." Jerry added.

"We'll find out as the night goes on but in our main event has DX taking on the Odd-One's a week before their Pay-per view match with Rey Mysterio and Boogeyman, who I understand are back stage with Todd Grisham. Todd?" JR stated.

"It's just a week before your big match guys. Rey I have to wonder what's it like to have to face a student of yours?" Todd asked.

"I respect him as professional and as a friend but that aside I will show him what west coast pop is about and I don't mean music.. Boo-yah!" Rey stated.

"Bogeyman, any words?" Todd asked.

Boogeyman spit out a mouth full of worms and grabs the mic and stairs into the camera.

"Midnight you remember all those fears you had as a kid about me being under your bed well there all about to come true next week because, I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to get you!" He stated.

"Back to you, Jerry and JR." Todd stated.

"Thank you, Todd. When it comes to the Boogeyman, you never know what is going to come out of his mouth." Jerry stated.

Lillian Garcia made her way into the center of the ring after being handed a piece of paper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your General Manager, Krista Hardy!" Lillian announced.

Krista made her way down the ramp and into the ring. Lillian handed her the microphone. Krista didn't even have her theme song play as she was too steamed to even bother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Last week you saw footage of Jeff and Matt Hardy laying unconscious in a hallway, courtesy of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. I can assure you that both Jeff and Matt are doing well. Now most of you have probably assumed that Randy Orton had something to do with it. I do not know if he did or not. All I know is that Rhodes and DiBiase are jealous." Krista stated.

Priceless's theme song started as Rhodes and DiBiase walked out into the arena and made their way into the ring.

"Jealous? What would make us jealous?" Rhodes asked.

"Oh just the fact that you are not in the running for the tag team title." Krista answered.

"We don't need a title to know that we are the best tag team." Rhodes stated as the crowd booed them.

Jeff and Matt soon made their way out into the ring and stood behind Krista.

"Other than your jealously, who put you up to the attacks on Jeff and Matt?" Krista asked.

"We don't have to answer you." DiBiase stated as he and Rhodes started to leave.

"Answer her now!" Randy Orton stated from the stage. "Tell her who put you up to it."

"Randy Orton had nothing to do with it." DiBiase stated as he and Rhodes got out of the ring and headed backstage.

As the show went to a commercial, Krista, Jeff and Matt got out of the ring and headed backstage. Krista had to get ready for her match with Mickie against Kelly-Kelly and Eve Torres. Mickie and Krista win the match by tap-out from Eve.

Later that night a camera picks up all 3 members of Priceless watching a TV, the image changes to the front of the entrance tunnel the lights dim down and the titantron lights up with a green sound wave appears and the speakers blare out the trade mark D-X song "ARE YOU READY?" the crowd goes wild cheering and waving there signs and glow sticks in X shapes. Triple H and Shawn make there way down to the ring.

"Introducing first, at a combined weight of 480 pounds they are Degeneration X, Shawn Michaels and Triple H!" Lillian announced.

After tossing out a few D-X shirts and baseball caps they climb into the ring and show off a little but there show is cut short as "Run to the Hills" begins to play over the speakers and the camera shows Jericho and Midnight coming down to the ring. Jericho dressed in his usual gear and Midnight in green face paint that looked like a giant iron cross and wearing chaps like Shawn's.

"Introducing the team of Odd-One's, at a weight of 436 pounds they are Chris Jericho and Midnight." Lillian announced.

"What's this here? The chaps are my thing. I should have you for copyright infringement. You know but your lucky I like you so.. your lucky." Shawn stated.

Jericho and Midnight climb into the ring with microphones in hand.

"Yeah uhh, anyway I wanted to share a new word I learned today

Re-donk-uliss." Midnight stated.

T"Re-what?" Triple H asked.

"Re-donk-uliss as in Cody and Ted's behavior is Re-donk-uliss." Midnight answered.

"I got one I got it Uhh.. How are Ted and Cody like Bratz Dolls?" Shawn asked.

"Bratz?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah you know the doll with the big head and the curvy.." Shawn stated.

"Yeah I know. They're glorified barbies but uhh the connection how?" Triple H responded.

"Oh uhh yeah. Both of them live off the work someone else did." Shawn stated.

Jericho and Midnight cover there mouth trying not to bust out laughing.

"OK I got one. There are only two other people like Cody and Ted.." Jericho stated.

"Oh?" Triple H said.

"The Shaman of Dis-sexy and the Horse Magnet." Jericho stated.

"Dis-Sexy?" Midnight asked.

"Lack of getting any ladies for uhh you know.." Jericho answered.

"I think that was the bell. Was that the bell?" Triple H stated quickly.

The crowd laughs but quickly stops as all four men drop the comedy act and start beating each other up. Jericho and Triple H and Shawn with Midnight. The exchange of blows comes to an end when Jericho and Midnight Irish whip Triple H and Shawn into each other.

"Good Lord! It looked like a car crash in there." JR stated.

"I haven't seen that much I'll tell ya that." Jerry responded.

The guys pick up Shawn and Triple H and go for a second Irish whip into the ropes, but D-X being who they are answer back with a two armed clothes line that misses the first time as Jericho and Midnight duck it but the second time connects sending them over the top rope. D-X poses believing they have the match in hand. They walk over to the edge of the ring to go get Jericho and Midnight but they're not there.

"Where are they?" Jerry asked.

"I think they're under the ring." JR responded.

Shawn looks at Triple H pointing to ring apron. Neither one wants to go under there because who knows what's under there. The ref starts his 10 count, 1..2..3..

"I'm not going under there! Last time man, Boogeyman. No. No way." Triple H stated.

"I don't blame you. He's scary." Shawn responded.

They decide to wait out the 10 count as the ref continues on. They pose for the crowd taking there eyes off the outsides of the ring. Jericho and Midnight jump in and spin them around to hit with double drop kicks and then quickly set up for the Code Breaker and Midnight Ride. The finishers connect and cover for the pin. The ref counts 1..2..3..

"That was sneaky. But no more than D-X would have done given the same opportunity." Jerry stated.

"Yup and everyone here knows it. As the record goes on to 3 and 1 not to bad. Lets see how they fair at the big one this Sunday." JR added.


	44. Chapter 44

Backstage the guys continue to trade jokes as a camera man fallows behind the group.

"I have to say looking at you takes me back to 1985 when the guys wore as much make up as the girls." Triple H stated.

"So umm, when they did the casting for the last WWE game, did they have to do your nose separate Triple H?" Midnight asked.

"At least 3 of us in this group are in the game are you?" Triple H asked.

" No. But I'm in the new one and the cover will be holographic." Midnight stated.

"Holo what-a-phic?" Shawn asked.

"Shinny, Shawn. Super shinny." Jericho stated as the guys went their separate ways they promised to meet up later.

Meanwhile Krista was over at the daycare checking on the twins and Jordan. Jeff had already headed back to the hotel to relieve the babysitter and to see how Caitlyn's fever was doing. When Krista got back to her office there was a large wrapped box on her desk. Krista walked back out to see if anyone had seen who went into her office, but no one saw anyone or anything.

Krista called Matt to come help her move the box. After placing the box in the tour bus, Krista called Jeff to come down to the bus and to bring Caitlyn with him. Jeff and Caitlyn soon arrived at the tour bus. Krista was sitting there with Michelle, as Matt went to get Jordan and the twins. Krista opened the card on the box. It read:

"Dearest Krista,

I hope your kids like these gifts. I just wanted to get them

Something special.

All my Love,

Your Secret Admirer"

Jeff carefully opened the box to reveal a pair of pink and black Heely's and a Play and Sing with Hannah Montana game for Caitlyn. A microscope and personalized basketball hoop for Jordan. A personalized blanket and name poem for each of the twins. The older kids loved their new gifts, but it still left Krista and Jeff wondering who was sending all this stuff.

"Well I'm not going to worry too much about all this until we know who it is." Krista stated as she helped Jordan with his basketball hoop.

"Well, lets hope he gets over it and moves on." Jeff stated.

"Only time will tell. But I think that we should finish packing up and load up the bus. I still would like to get some dinner before we hit the road." Krista stated looking at her phone.

While Jeff, Krista, Matt, and Michelle were packing and stuff, Michael, Jericho, Shawn and Paul met up at a local hangout. They spent the evening joking around and talking about the Pay-Per-View event that Sunday. Midnight and Jericho were the number one contenders for the Tag Team Championship match.

The drive to Detroit, Michigan was long and tedious. Caitlyn was feeling a lot better and Krista was working with her on her school work so that she could be caught up before arriving into Detroit. Krista had arranged for Jodi to meet them in Detroit as with the PPV event she would not be able to care for the kids, be the GM and wrestle at the same time.

Once they arrived into Detroit and made it to their hotel, Krista made sure the twins were fed and she ordered room service for Jodi, Jordan and Caitlyn. Krista, Jeff, Matt, Michelle, Michael, Mickie, Jericho and his wife Jessica all headed to a local nightclub for a late meal and drinks to relax before the hectic schedule begins.

"So Michael, are you looking forwards to Sunday?" Jessica asked.

"Actually I am. It can be a little nerve racking, but otherwise I can't wait." Michael responded.

"Same here." Mickie stated as Michael put his arm around her.

"I agree. I am ready for Sunday on many levels, but then again, I'm also nervous at the same time. I mean this is the first title match I will be in." Krista added.

After chatting about Sunday and other title matches from the past. Everyone headed back to hotel for a good nights sleep. But Michael had other plans in mind for Mickie. When they got back to their room, no sooner than the door was closed he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. After managing to lock the door, he lead her into the bedroom, where he stopped at the edge of the bed and again kissed her. Mickie had already kicked off her shoes.

Michael helped her get out of her clothes and she did the same for him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Michael laid her down on the bed and leaned over her for a quick kiss. He placed her legs on his shoulders as he sat back on his knees. He began pumping into her slowly and gently, but he could tell from her moans of pleasure and the rocking of her hips that she wanted more.

He began to move a little faster and harder. As he moved faster and harder, she moaned louder and louder. After changing positions several times and plenty of moaning and nearly screaming with extreme pleasure, they collapsed from exhaustion. Even though they were sweaty, they were both too tired to move and fell asleep in each others arms.

"Matt, do you think I look fat?" Michelle asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Baby, you're not fat. You are a very beautiful mommy-to-be. And you are all mine." Matt responded as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her growing belly.

Michelle was about 36 weeks pregnant and the day after Wrestle Mania they had a doctors appointment to see how the baby was growing and to try to find out what they were having as at their 20 week appointment, the baby wouldn't cooperate. After convincing Michelle that she wasn't fat, Matt convinced her to come to bed.

The next day was the big show day. Once everyone was up they all met for a quick breakfast before heading to the arena. Once Krista got to her office there was a gift bag on her desk. She knew it was from her secret admirer and so she decided to open the gift. It was a pair of silver and emerald earrings. She put the earrings back in the bag and placed the bag in her desk drawer and locked it.

Krista headed to hair and makeup. Her hair stylist added 2 inch wide purple and teal highlights throughout Krista's hair. As she was waiting for the highlights to get done, her phone rang.

"Hello. This is Krista." she answered the phone.

"Hello Krista. It's your mom." Karen stated.

"Hi mom. How is everyone?" Krista responded.

"Good. I wanted to let you know that we will be watching you tonight. And I can't wait to see my baby back in action and going for a title! I am so excited for you." Karen answered.

"That's great mom. I hate to cut this short but the hair stylist needs to rinse out my hair. I will call you later or tomorrow." Krista stated.

"Ok sweetie! Bye." Karen responded.

"Bye, Mom." Krista said as she hung up.

After her hair was completely done, she headed over to makeup and then to her dressing room to get ready for Wrestle Mania 26. After she was done getting dressed, she heard the announcers starting the show.

"Welcome everyone to the grandest stage of them all. It all happens once a year WrestleManina. Our count now is 26 and we're in Detroit Rock city Michigan and let me tell you it will do just that.. I'm Jerry Lawler and I'm joined by WWE Legend Rick Flair." Jerry stated.

"Thank you, Jerry. I'm happy to be here and to help call this match. I've had my problems with Jericho but it's settled all of us Legends called over." Ric stated.

"Tonight is it the big one. The 26th WrestleManina. And every time the crowd gets bigger in attendance. There are 81 thousand 1 hundred and 6 people. We beat our last record by 1,003." Justin stated.

The crowd cheers as the camera pans around the room showing the different signs and Super Star support merchandise.

"Lets get things started. Our first match introducing first at a combined weight of 430 pounds, they are the current world tag team champs Rey Mysterio and The Boogeyman." Roberts announced.

Rey and Boogey make there way down to the ring showing of there belts in there own unique ways as the crowd cheers.

"Interesting team here. One plays on your fears and the other is loud and generates lots of adrenaline." Ric stated.

"True but both get in your face!" Jerry added.

"Introducing next, the challangers at a combined weight of 436 pounds they are Chris Jericho and Midnight." Roberts announced.

Jericho and Midnight walk out slowly and calmly to enjoy the crowds cheers. They are in no hurry to start and end this one. They want to enjoy the feeling that only comes this time of year. As they enter the ring and the bell sounds.

"Starting off the match with our power houses of the Game looks like this is gonna be a slow and steady battle." Ric stated.

Boogeyman starts circling around but ends the dance with a short powerful clothes line sending Jericho to the mat. Boogey stands over him and pulls him half way up by his hair and delivers left right punches to the side of Jericho's head.

"Simple moves that lead to much bigger things." Jerry stated.

"But not tonight as Jericho reverses into a back body drop." Ric added.

Jericho grabs Boogey's legs and jumps on his chest knees first forcing the wind out of his opponent. A tag is made by Jericho and Midnight comes on hard and fast doing a modified front flip with a leg stretched out.

"A new move every time I swear an innovator of punishment." Jerry stated.

"Whatever that was, it looked like it hurt." Ric added.

Building on his speed, Midnight jumps up to the second rope near Rey and looks down at him but twisted half way around into a corkscrew cross body splash as he tried for a pin.

"1..2.." the ref counted.

"So close!" Ric stated.

A toe hold trip sends Midnight to the mat while Boogey makes a tag and Rey's in. He sees his student using the second rope to get up. Rey rebounds off the opposite ropes and flies across the ring.

"I think that little trip had some big effects." Jerry stated.

"I see the 619 coming." Ric added.

"Oh man he's done for! No he's.. No. No.. he ducked it! How did he? There's a second go around, no good !!" Jerry commented

A dizzy Rey stumbles around and Midnight spears Rey. A quick tag is made as Jericho jumps in over the top rope with a double knee drop to Rey's stomach trying for the walls, only to be stopped by Boogeyman's quick kick.

"Again so close!" Ric states.

Midnight jumps up and over Jericho from the top rope landing on Boogey's shoulders. A hard right forearm smash hits his teacher hard and three more hits connect. Thinking quickly Midnight falls back into a FrankenStiner sending Boogey to the mat.

"Oh man those last two shots busted him open!" Ric exclaimed

Boogyman and Midnight roll out of the ring as they continue to fight outside. Jericho clotheslines Rey and trys again for the walls.

"Rey's trying to fight out of it but Jericho drags him back to the center of the ring." Jerry stated.

"Oh man he's really cranking on the pressure and it's only a matter of time now." Ric commented.

Screaming in pain, the Ref checks to see if Rey wants to give up but he fights it off for a few seconds more but soon begins slapping the mat as the ref calls for the bell.

"Our winners and New World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho and Midnight!" Roberts announces.

The crowd cheers but Midnight tells the ref to call for a medic, they stumble over to the announcers table.

"I'm. I'm the Boogeyman and I'm retiring tonight. This was my last match, last Wrestle Mania, last everything." Boogeyman stated.

"WHAT?" Midnight exclaimed.

Looking through the blood and tears Boogey looks at Midnight and smiles.

"I've taught you all I can and like they say in eastern cultures the the only way to re-pay ones master is by surpassing him. You did just that you deserve that belt." Boogeyman tell him.

As each team makes there way back to the locker rooms, Todd Grisham tries to get an interview.

"Guys. Guys anyone ..Midnight how do you feel about winning the tag titles?" Todd asked.

"It's bitter sweet. I won the gold but it feels like silver and shines the way silver does. For tonight the gold in this arena and in my heart is now lost as I loose not only a teacher but a great friend my heart feels cold." Midnight responds.

Todd doesn't know what else to say and Midnight continues on his way to his dressing room, hoping that Mickie would be there, but she was off getting ready for her match later that night. Midnight hit the showers and tried to put on a straight face, but it was hard. The show had gone to a commercial break after his interview with Todd and was just about to start again.

"Welcome back to Wrestle Mania 26. Joining me here, is Tommy Dreamer. Welcome Tommy." JR stated.

"Thank you, JR. It's great to be here." Tommy responded.

"What a great match we have coming up. Matt Hardy will attempt to defend his ECW Title against Christian Cage. Tommy your thoughts on this match?" JR announced.

"Well, I know that both men are going to give it their all in this match. Matt has held the title for over a year and knows how to defend his title. But on the other hand, Christian knows how to fight and he knows what works and what doesn't work against Matt Hardy. This is going to be an exciting match and I can't wait to see who will prevail." Tommy answered.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and for the ECW Championship. Making his way to the ring weighing in at 236 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your current ECW Champion, Maaaaattt Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way into the ring, weighing in at 235 lbs, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Christian!" Lillian announced as Christian made his way out into the arena.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Christian broke free and shoved Matt towards a turnbuckle. Christian ran towards Matt and performs "Running Side Kick". Matt falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Matt gets up. Christian turns around just in time to see Matt come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to Christian. Christian recovers and gets up and runs towards Matt. They lock arms again. Christian performs the "Inverted Tornado DDT " to Matt. Matt gets up after a few seconds and runs towards Christian and performs another "Twist of Fate". Christian stays down for a few seconds. Christian runs at Matt and performs a "Fireman's carry Gutbuster". Matt falls to the mat. Christian climbs the ropes and performs "Frog Splash". Christian covers Matt for the pin. The ref counts 1..2..3..


	45. Chapter 45

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your new ECW Champion, Christian!" Lillian announced as Christian was handed the belt.

Matt was still on his back in the ring and not moving. The ref was kneeling next to Matt talking to him. Matt kept shaking his head no and just about had tears in his eyes.

"Matt Hardy is still laying on his back in the ring." JR stated.

"It looks as if he is able to move his arms and head as he is communicating with the referee." Tommy added as he stood up and took his head set off.

Tommy climbed into the ring. Since Michelle was pregnant she couldn't run out to the ring. Krista and Jeff made their way out into the arena and into the ring.

"Matt, can you get up?" Krista asked.

"I don't know. I feel numb." Matt stated.

"I think we should get the medics." Jeff said.

"I agree." Krista stated as she motioned for the medics to come into the ring and get Matt.

The medics took Matt backstage and to the medics station. They examined him as best they could and decided that it would be best if Matt was taken to the nearest medical facility for x-rays. Michelle rode with Matt in the back of an ambulance. As Matt was being taken to the hospital, Krista went to get ready for her match with Mickie against Maryse and Melina. Just before the match was to begin they went to a quick break.

"Welcome back to Wrestle Mania 26! Joining me here at the table is Former WWE Diva, Victoria. Welcome Victoria!" Striker stated.

"Thank you, Matt! It's great to be here tonight to witness a historic match. I've been watching these ladies since retiring and all I can say is that if I didn't already know, Krista was trained by her husband and brother-in-law, I would have guessed she was their sister. And I have gone up against Mickie many times and with these two teaming up together, they are sure to win to the title." Victoria responded.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and for the Women's Tag Team Championship. Making their way into the ring at a combined weight of 249 lbs, Mickie James and Krista Hardy!" Roberts announced as the crowd cheered wildly.

"And now making their way into the ring, at a combined weight of 248 lbs, their opponents, Maryse and Melina." Roberts announced as they climbed into the ring.

Mickie and Melina were going to start things off. The two women circled around the ring before they locked arms. Melina broke free and performed "bow and arrow stretch" to Mickie.

"That has got to hurt!" Striker exclaimed.

Mickie slowly got up by using the ropes for assistance. Melina grabbed Mickie by the hair and pulled her into the center of the ring. Melina then performed "Hair pull curb stomp". Mickie hit the mat. Melina attempted to do "Modified rope hung dragon sleeper " but Mickie rolled out of the way and tagged in Krista.

"Way to go, Mickie!" Victoria stated.

Krista climbed into the ring and forced Melina to her feet. The crowd cheered as they knew what was about to happen. But just as Krista was going to perform her move, Melina got away from Krista and tagged Maryse in. Maryse came running at Krista and attempted to perform a "three-quarter facelock" but Krista jumped and used Maryse's back to flip over her. Maryse landed on the mat. Krista forced her to her feet and "Irish Whipped" her towards the ropes. Maryse bounced off the ropes and came flying towards Krista who performed a "Twist of Fate" on Maryse. Maryse hit the mat. Krista climbed the ropes as the crowd cheered. Krista flew off the top of the turn buckle and performed a "Swanton Bomb". Krista nails Maryse and covers her for the pin. The ref counts 1..2..3..

"The winners and the first ever Woman's Tag Team Champions, Mickie James and Krista Hardy!" Roberts announced.

Jeff and Midnight ran out into the arena to congratulate the girls on their very first Tag Team Championship win. Confetti was flying everywhere as Krista and Mickie were handed their title belts. Both men had an arm around their respective woman as they made their way backstage.

"Krista, Mickie, can we get a few words from you about your first tag team championship win?" Todd asked.

"This is an awesome honor. I was extremely nervous going into the match as this is my first title match ever. But once I was out there in the ring with Mickie, my nerves left and I just did my best to help us win." Krista stated.

"It was an exciting and rewarding match! I'm glad that Krista is my Tag Team partner. I don't think that I could have won this title with anyone else." Mickie stated.

"Thank you for your comments, ladies." Todd said as they headed backstage.

"Baby that was an awesome match!" Michael stated as he hugged Mickie.

"I agree. The "Twist of Fate" and "Swanton Bomb" hit without a problem. I think its time to teach you the "Moonsault." I think you are ready for it." Jeff stated.

"Great! But first I would like to quickly shower and change so that I am ready for your match." Krista responded.

"Same here. Come on, baby." Mickie stated as she and Michael headed to her dressing room.

While Krista showered and changed, Jeff made sure his gear was ready and he slid on his signature arm bands. Krista came out of her dressing room and they headed towards her office. There was a vase of roses and a card on her desk that read:

"Krista,

Congratulations on your Tag Team Championship win.

Love Always,

Your Secret Admirer."

The show went to a quick commercial break and Jeff made his way into the tunnel to await his cue. Jeff did his best to ignore the fact that someone was sending his wife things and that they were probably somewhere in the arena.

"Welcome back to Wrestle Mania 26! I am Tazz and seated next to me is Michael Cole." Tazz stated as the show returned from a commercial break.

"We are here in Detroit, Michigan. And what an exciting night we have seen so far. We saw Christian win the ECW Championship from Matt Hardy and we just saw Krista Hardy and her Tag Team partner win the first ever Women's Tag Team Championship." Cole added.

"That we did. And the final match for tonight will take place in just a few moments. Jeff Hardy will be defending his WWE Championship against Batista. Will both Hardy Boyz lose their titles, or will at least one prevail?" Tazz asked.

"We will just have to wait and see. And it looks like the match is about to begin." Cole stated.

Jeff's theme music started to play and he headed out into the arena, doing his entrance dance. He was accompanied by his wife as well.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and for the WWE Championship. Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs, from Cameron, North Carolina, Your WWE Champion, Jeeeffff Haaarrrrdy!" Lillian announced.

"And now making his way into the ring, weighing in at 290 lbs, from Washington DC, Batista!" Lillian announced as Batista made his way out into the arena and did his entrance.

The bell rang and both men locked arms. Batista broke free and shoved Jeff towards a turnbuckle. Jeff starts to run towards Batista and Batista ran towards Jeff and performs a "Running Clothesline ." Jeff falls hard to the mat. After a few moments, Jeff gets up. Batista turns around just in time to see Jeff come running towards him and performs a "Twist of Fate" to Batista. Batista recovers and gets up and runs towards Jeff. Batista picks up Jeff and performs the "Batista Bomb " to Jeff. Batista covers Jeff for the pin and the ref counts 1..2..and Jeff powers out. Jeff gets up after a few seconds and runs towards Batista and performs another "Twist of Fate". Batista stays down. Jeff performs his "Swanton Bomb" and pins Batista and the ref counts again 1..2..3. Jeff wins the match.

Krista made her way back out into the arena to congratulate her husband on a successful title defend. Krista walked out with her brand new title belt on her shoulder and climbed into the ring. Jeff and Krista celebrated in the ring for the crowd a little bit before heading backstage.

"Congratulations, Jeff! Can you tell us how it feels to retain your title, watch your brother loose his, and see your wife win a title all on the same night?" Todd asked.

"Thank you Todd. It feels great to keep the WWE Championship title. I am extremely proud of Krista and Mickie for winning the first ever Woman's Tag Team Championship. As for Matt's loss, he fought a good battle tonight and he will have another chance to win the title back." Jeff responded.

"Thank you, Jeff." Todd stated.

Jeff and Krista continued on their way to Jeff dressing room. After showering and changing clothes, Krista and Jeff headed to her office to lock up for the night. She would come back tomorrow after the big photo shoot to finish the paperwork. Krista and Jeff grabbed Matt's stuff and his car keys and took his car to the hospital to check on him. Matt was sitting up on the hospital bed when they walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Krista asked.

"Better. How did your matches go?" Matt answered.

"Mickie and I won and so did Jeff. I'm sorry you lost your title Matt." Krista responded.

"That's great! Congratulations! I'm fine about loosing the title. I need to focus more on Michelle and the baby than the title right now. After the baby is born, I will invoke my rematch clause." Matt stated.

"Mr. Hardy. Who are all these people?" the doctor asked.

"My brother Jeff, his wife Krista and my wife Michelle." Matt answered.

"Ok. Your x-rays came back fine. It looks like you only suffered a lower back sprain. You will need to rest and not strain your back for at least 3 weeks." the doctor stated as he signed the paper work to have Matt released from the hospital.

"Tell that to my boss." Matt joked pointing at Krista.

"What?" the doctor stated looking confused.

"Krista is our General Manager on RAW now. She needs to have the paperwork to give me the time off." Matt answered.

"Ok. Here you go Mrs. Hardy." the doctor told her as he handed her his orders for Matt.

"Thank you." Krista responded.

After Matt was released from the hospital, they all headed to the hotel for dinner with the kids and Jodi before heading to the after party. Caitlyn was happy to hear that her parents won their matches but was sad that Matt lost his. Matt told her that it was ok to lose something, cause you will have another chance to win it back. Plus he would have to forfeit his title when he took the time off when Michelle has the baby.

After the kids went to bed, the six of them headed to the after party. Krista stuck to drinking non-alcoholic drinks as she was still nursing the twins. Michelle stuck by Krista most of the night as Matt was off doing his thing with Jeff. Krista and Michelle hung out with the other Diva's and some of the wives of the other wrestlers. Jessica Jericho, Rebecca Hickenbottom and Krista had planned a surprise baby shower for Michelle for that night as well.

"Michelle, we know that this is your first baby and well with Krista's help we have a surprise for you." Rebecca stated as she took Michelle's arm and lead her to a large room in the back of the club.

"Surprise!" everyone in the room yelled.

The room was decorated with baby decorations and there were 2 large cakes and tons of presents. Michelle was genuinely surprised by the baby shower. She opened her gifts as Krista took pictures. After the gifts were opened, Krista text Jeff to bring the guys back there for cake. After the party was over with, Jeff and Matt loaded all the presents into the back of the car and took them to the hotel and loaded them into the tour bus.

While Matt and Jeff were at the hotel Krista, Rebecca, Jessica, Mickie and Michael helped clean up the decorations and Michelle rested on the couch that was in the room. She was looking forwards to having the baby as soon as possible not only because she was starting to get very uncomfortable, but she wanted to see what her baby looked like and what the baby is.

Krista and Mickie were sweeping up all the trash on the floor when Michelle felt a sharp pain. She ignored the pain and figured it was just the baby moving around. The pain came and went every 7-8 minutes, but still it wasn't causing Michelle any alarm. Jeff and Matt came back for the last load of presents and made their last trip to the tour bus.

"Krista, can you come here please?" Michelle called out.

"Sure. What's up, Michelle?" Krista responded as she walked into the room.

"I think my water just broke." Michelle said quietly.

Krista looked down and sure enough there was a small puddle at Michelle's feet.

"Ok. Michelle you need to lay back down on the couch. I'm going to call Jeff and have them get back here as soon as possible. I am also going to get the others." Krista told Michelle as she pulled her phone out. "Are you having any contractions?"

"Ok. Yeah they are about 5 minutes apart." Michelle stated.

"Rebecca, Jessica and Mickie, we need you in here. Michael can you go see if the club owner has any blankets and pillows?" Krista shouted across the club.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked concerned as she, Mickie and Jessica jogged over to her.

"Michelle's water just broke. Can you stay with her while I call Jeff?" Krista told her.

"Sure." Jessica responded.

Krista headed outside to call Jeff.

"Jeff, you and Matt need to get back here now." Krista stated.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Michelle's water broke and her contractions are 5 minutes apart." Krista told him.

"We're on our way." Jeff stated as he hung up the phone.

Krista headed back inside the club to check on Michelle. Michael was able to get some blankets and pillows from the club owner who was also downstairs at that point.

"Matt and Jeff are on their way back here." Krista stated as she walked back into the room where Michelle was.

"The contractions are about 3-4 minutes apart now. I don't think we have much time before the baby comes." Jessica stated.

"Alright. Someone find me a first aid kit now." Krista stated.


	46. Chapter 46

The club owner grabbed the clubs first aid kit. Krista found gloves and lubricating jelly. She put the gloves on and had everyone leave the room except for the women. Rebecca opened the jelly and squirted some on Krista's fingers. Krista told Michelle to take a deep breath as she checked to see how far dilated Michelle was.

"It looks like she is about 6 centimeters dilated." Krista stated as she took off the gloves and threw them in the trash. "I thank God I went to nursing school long enough to learn how to do that."

"So we don't have a lot of time do we?" Mickie asked.

"No we don't, but there is no telling how fast the rest of her labor will progress." Krista stated. "The hotel is about 25 miles from here, so I think we should call for an ambulance just to be on the safe side."

"I agree." Rebecca stated as she called Shawn.

Krista called for an ambulance and told them that she is about 6 centimeters dilated and contractions are 3-4 minutes apart. Jeff and Matt and the ambulance arrived at the same time. Matt rode with Michelle to the hospital and Jeff and Krista followed the ambulance. Everyone else followed suit to the hospital.

Once at the hospital and after Michelle was in her room and hooked up to monitors, she asked for Krista. Matt came out and got Krista for Michelle. Michelle wanted both Matt and Krista in the room when she had the baby. Michelle's labor progressed rather quickly and before they realized it, it was time to deliver the baby.

"Ok, Michelle this is it. You can do it. In just a little while you will get to see your baby." Krista told her as she held Michelle's right hand.

Matt was on her left hand side and he helped with the counting and supporting her back. Krista kept Michelle focused on the baby.

"Ok, Michelle, one more big push and the head will be out." the doctor told her.

"I'm tired. I can't do this." Michelle cried.

"Michelle you can do this. Do it for your baby. It's almost here." Krista stated.

"Honey, I know you have it in you. You can do it." Matt told her.

Michelle pushed with everything she had. The doctor told her to stop pushing so that he could clear the baby's nose and mouth. After one more push the shoulders came out and the rest of the baby slid out easily.

"It's a boy!" the doctor told them.

Matt cut the umbilical cord while trying to fight back tears of joy. Krista hugged Michelle and then hugged Matt. Krista took some quick pictures and then headed out to the waiting room where by that time, Michael and Mickie, Jericho and Jessica were all there.

"It's a boy!" Krista told them as she showed pictures of her's and Jeff's new nephew. "We should be able to see her as soon as she is moved into her room. She will have a private room in a corridor with no other patients, so we have unlimited visitation hours."

Krista went back to check on Matt and Michelle. Matt asked her to call Gilbert and tell him that he has a new grandson.

"Matt, what is his name, weight and length? Dad is going to want to know what it is." Krista asked.

"Right. Sorry. His name is Matthew Moore Hardy Jr. 7lbs 3 oz 21 ½ inches." Matt told her.

"Sounds like a very healthy boy. Congratulations Daddy." Krista responded.

"Congratulations Auntie." Matt told her.

Krista headed back out into the waiting room to tell everyone else the information.

"Ok I have some more info for you all. He weighs 7lbs 3ozs, is 21 ½ inches long and his name is Matthew Moore Hardy Jr." Krista told them as she pulled out her phone to call Gilbert.

"Hello." Gilbert answered his phone sleepily.

"Dad, it's Krista." Krista stated.

"Hi Darlin'. Is everything ok?" Gilbert asked.

"Everything is wonderful. Matt asked me to call and tell you that you have another grandson." Krista started to tell him.

"Already? When?" Gilbert asked excitedly.

"About a half hour ago. 7lbs 3ozs, 21 ½ inches long. And his name is Matthew Moore Hardy Jr." Krista told him. "Congratulations, Grandpa."

"Thank you for calling me. I will try to call Matt later today. G'Night." Gilbert stated as they hung up the phone.

Later that day after getting some sleep, Krista headed over to the arena to sign off on Matt's personal leave. While she was sitting in her office, she thought that she would try to call Jason to see how he was doing. She missed seeing him on daily basis.

"Hello." Jason answered his phone.

"Jason, its your sister, Krista." Krista responded.

"Hey, sis! Long time no hear. How are you, Jeff and the kids?" Jason asked.

"We are all doing good. Matt and Michelle welcomed a baby boy early this morning." Krista answered. "How have you been?"

"That's great. Tell him I said congratulations. I've been doing good. Been busy training and improving my skills so that I can come back to work soon." Jason stated.

"I sure will. That's great Jas. How is Trista? We miss having you both around here." Krista asked.

"She is doing good. She is sleeping right now." Jason answered.

"Is everything ok? You sounded a little hesitant." Krista responded.

"Everything is fine. We just bought a house and with all the moving and unpacking she is exhausted." Jason told her.

"Ok. So when do you think you will be back to work?" Krista asked.

"I am aiming for 4 weeks from now. But I will let you know as soon as possible. Tell everyone I said hi." Jason responded.

"Ok, the sooner I know the sooner I can start running the promo's for your return. I will. Take care and tell Trista I said hi." Krista stated.

"Sure no problem. I've gotta get back to unpacking. Bye, sis." Jason stated.

"Ok. Bye Jas." Krista stated as she hung up the phone.

Krista continued working on the rest of the paperwork. While she was signing off on matches, Shane McMahon knocked on her open office door.

"Hi Shane!" Krista said. "Come in."

"Hi Krista. I am here reporting for duty." Shane joked.

"Great! I cant wait to have a semi-decent vacation. We will only be gone for 2 weeks and will meet back up with you in Arlington, West Virginia." Krista told him.

"Sounds good. Are the matches in order?" Shane asked.

"I was just signing off on them now. Matt is out for the next 2 months for personal time, Jeff and I are on vacation, Jason is gone for another month for training, otherwise as far as I know everyone else is here and ready for action. And it looks as if it is time for the staff meeting." Krista responded.

Krista and Shane headed out to the ring for the staff meeting. Krista announced who would not be around and for how long. She also announced that while she was gone, Shane would be in charge. After the staff meeting was over, Krista handed everything over to Shane and headed back to the hotel to pack up everything so that they could head home for the next 2 weeks. Their tour bus would be traveling with the show so they all flew back to North Carolina. Matt, Michelle and their baby also flew home with them.

While they were on vacation, Krista and Jeff had some difficult decisions to make regarding traveling and childcare. Traveling with the kids all over the country was starting to stress everyone out. The twins being almost 6 months old were getting to be too much to travel with all the time. Krista couldn't give up her position and Jeff being the WWE Champion couldn't take anymore time off.

"Well I think that we should give up the tour bus and fly everywhere we go. It will make it easier on us and the kids. And if need be we can also have Jodi come back here and stay with the kids during the days that we are gone." Jeff suggested.

"I agree. We are gone 2-3 days a week and flying takes a lot less time and since it is considered traveling for work, the company pays for our flights. And I think that the kids would benefit from staying here and having real friends again." Krista responded. "Why don't we call Jodi and have her come back here and I will get the kids enrolled in school again."

"Sounds good to me. Are you almost ready to head over to dad's?" Jeff asked.

"Almost. Can you go mix the salad without eating any of it, please?" Krista said from their bathroom.

"Hmm.. Only if I get to nibble on something else later." Jeff responded from the doorway.

Krista turned around and just grinned at him. Jeff headed down to the kitchen as she finished getting ready. Caitlyn and Jordan were in the backyard playing. Krista changed the twins and brought them downstairs and put them in their swings. Krista opened the garage door and backed her car into the garage. Jeff and Krista loaded the car with the food and the twins. Jeff ran out back to get Jordan and Caitlyn.

The older kids were excited to see their grandpa. And he was excited to see all 5 of his grandkids. Matt, Michelle and Matt Jr were already there when Jeff, Krista and the kids showed up. This would be the first time that friends and some family got to meet the twins. Matt helped unload the food while Jeff and Krista got the twins out of their car seats.

Gilbert took both Krista and Michelle into the house and into the boys old room and showed them baby pictures of the boys. Baby Matthew and Baby Jeffrey both looked exactly like their fathers. Jocelyn looked like Jeff but looked more like Krista as a baby. Jeff and Matt found their wives and their father looking at baby pictures.

"Aww, Dad! Did you have to pull out the baby pictures?" Matt asked.

"Yes son I did. Both of your boys look exactly like you did as babies." Gilbert responded.

Everyone headed back outside where the rest of the party was. Shannon was there with his girlfriend, Shane and his girlfriend were there as well. What they hadn't counted on was someone from Jeff's past being there. One of his ex-girlfriends was there as she was now dating one of Gilbert's neighbors son.

Krista and Michelle had laid the babies down in the boys old room so that no one would disturb them. They then found Jeff and Matt hanging out in the kitchen taking shots. Krista decided to join in the fun. Since it had been a long time since she had alcohol, it hit her quicker than ever. After heading back outside to where all the food was, Krista saw a girl who she thought looked very familiar, but she wasn't sure. Jeff was standing near the BBQ grill with Matt and Shannon.

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Krista asked as she walked far enough away from the guys so that Jeff couldn't hear them.

"What's up?" Matt asked a little worried.

"There is a girl here that looks very familiar to me, but yet I don't know who she is off the top of my head." Krista told him.

"What does she look like?" Matt asked.

"She is about my height, with long reddish-brown hair and is very thin." Krista answered.

"There is only one person I know of who looks like that, but I doubt she would be here, unless one she is dating someone my family knows or she thinks that Jeff and I aren't here." Matt responded.

"Who is she?" Krista asked.

"Just try to stay as close as possible to Jeff at all times." Matt answered as they walked back towards Jeff, Shannon and Michelle.

"Krista, Michelle. One or more of the babies are awake." Someone called from the kitchen.

"Jeff, can you help me with the twins, please?" Krista asked.

"Sure, babe." Jeff answered.

Krista and Jeff headed into the house to get the twins and after changing them they headed outside with them. As they were sitting in the shaded area at the back of the house, the girl Krista saw earlier walked into the area. She walked right over to Krista who at the moment had both twins in her arms. Jeff had gone into the house to make bottles.

"Hi there. I'm Beth." She introduced herself to Krista.

"Hi. I'm Krista." Krista responded.

"You have such cute babies. How old are they?" Beth asked unaware that Krista was married to Jeff and these were his babies.

"Thank you. They are 5 months old." Krista answered.

"I will be right back." Beth said as she walked away.

"Alrighty. Let's get these two fed." Jeff said as he sat back down next to Krista and took Jeffrey from her.

"Jeff!?" Beth said in shock. "I didn't know you were here."

"Beth? What are you doing at my dad's house?" Jeff asked.

"My boyfriend was invited and brought me along." Beth answered.

"Ok. Beth this is my wife Krista. Krista this is Beth, my ex-girlfriend. And these are our twins, Jeffrey Jr and Jocelyn." Jeff stated.

"We've met." Krista said.

"You did? When?" Jeff asked.

"While you were fixing the bottles. But I don't think that she knew that I am your wife and these are your kids." Krista answered.

"Mommy, Jordan hit me!" Caitlyn came whining to her mom with Jordan following behind her.

"Jordan, don't hit your sister." Krista stated.

"And these are my step-kids Caitlyn and Jordan." Jeff stated.

"So you're married and have a house full of kids?" Beth asked.

"Yup. And I love every minute of it." Jeff responded.

"How long have you been married?" Beth asked.

"Will be 3 years next February." Krista answered.

"How old are your older kids?" Beth asked.

"Caitlyn is almost 11 and Jordan just turned 6 in December." Krista responded.

"Wow. I can't believe it. How did y'all meet?" Beth questioned her.

"Through work and my brother. I was my brother's manager and my first official day on the job he introduced me to Jeff and it just went from there. We got engaged about 6 months after we started dating and we got married 6 months after that." Krista answered.

"That's good. So are you a stay at home mom now or what do you do?" Beth responded.

"I still work full time. I am RAW's new General Manager as well as Jeff's manager and a Diva. As a matter of fact last Sunday I teamed up with another Diva, Mickie James and we won the first ever Women's Tag Team Title." Krista responded.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I stopped watching wrestling after Jeff and I broke up." Beth stated with some shock in her voice.

Krista was starting to get slightly annoyed with Beth and all the questions, but she was trying to remain as nice as she could to her. Even though Jeff and Krista have been together for nearly four years, Krista still didn't know why Jeff and Beth had broken up. Krista just never thought to ever ask Jeff about it.

Jeff could sense Krista's annoyance and suggested that they take the twins and put them back to bed. Krista agreed and walked into the house with Jeff after excusing herself to Beth. Once the twins were in their playpen and sleeping peacefully, Jeff turned to Krista.

"I know what you are thinking. And I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you what happened." Jeff stated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Krista asked confused even though she knew very well what he was talking about.

"Let's go for a walk." Jeff stated as he slid his hand into hers.

"Ok." Krista said squeezing his hand.


	47. Chapter 47

Jeff and Krista stopped to ask Matt and Michelle to keep an eye on the kids as they needed to take a walk and talk. They agreed, especially since Matt was already playing with Jordan and Caitlyn and Michelle needed to go in the room to feed baby Matt and she needed to lay down as well for a little bit. Jeff and Krista headed back outside and walked right past Beth and headed towards the back of the property.

"Jeff what is going on?" Krista asked. "We have been married for nearly three years and this is the first time this subject has come up."

"I know. But I feel that you should know the reason that Beth and I broke up." Jeff told her as they walked.

"But Jeff, I didn't ask anything about it." Krista started to say.

"I know you didn't, baby. But I want to tell you. I know its never come up before and well with her being at the party and everything, I just thought that now would be the time to tell you, before she does." Jeff interrupted her.

"Alright. So what happened that caused you and Beth to break up?" Krista responded.

"It all started about 2 years before I met you. Beth and I had been together for 8 years and I was 29 years old. I had asked her to marry me on several different occasions over those 8 years and each time she said it wasn't the right time. She and I had made a deal one night when I had decided to cut off about 10 inches of my hair and it was documented on The Hardy Show. We agreed and shook on it that when my hair grew back to the length it was we would have a baby. She was happy that we were waiting as she didn't want to have a baby." Jeff started telling her.

"I remember seeing that episode. But if I remember correctly, she was wearing an engagement and wedding ring?" Krista stated.

"It was only for the show and they were those $10 rings you can buy at Wal-Mart." Jeff responded.

"Oh ok." Krista said.

"Well as you know, my hair grows really fast. So I let my hair grow and in less than a year it was back to the same length. So I thought that since it was, we would start trying for a baby. Well she changed her mind and without telling me she had gone back on the shot. She led me to believe that we were trying, but in reality she was preventing any chances of a pregnancy. We had gone into the doctors office after about 4 months of trying to see if there was something wrong with either of us. Well the doctor had both of our medical records on his desk. And asked Beth if she was aware that taking the shot would prevent pregnancy, since Beth had just gotten the shot the week before." Jeff continued.

"So she was lying to you the whole time?" Krista asked.

"Pretty much. After the doctor said that, I looked at her in disbelief and I asked her why she was on the shots. She couldn't even look at me. We left the doctors office and headed home. We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. I spent the day in my home studio working on music and I'm sure that she went crying to one of her friends. That night I stood in the kitchen cooking when she walked in and said that we needed to talk about what happened. I told her that I agree we needed to talk." Jeff continued. "And I started the conversation. I told her that I was hurt, embarrassed and angry about that morning. I told her that she had been leading me on for months about trying to have a baby."

"I can't believe she did that to you?" Krista stated as they walked along Jeff's old motor cross path.

"Well I told her that I needed to know why she kept turning down my proposals and she told me that she didn't want to get married and then she let it slip out that she never wanted to have kids. So after that I walked out of the house and took a long walk. I ended up at Matt's house and knocked on his door. Matt asked were my car is and I told him what happened. Matt was just about as upset as I was. He fixed me a good hard drink and some dinner. During the time I was at Matt's, Beth had tried calling my phone and Matt's phone several times. Neither one of us answered the phone. She left messages on my phone crying and saying that she was sorry. But I just couldn't forgive her." Jeff told Krista.

"I don't blame you. I knew that something was up right around that time, cause you weren't performing like your usual self." Krista responded to what she was hearing.

"Exactly. It had such a negative impact on me, that I almost got fired from the WWE. But thanks to Matt and befriending your brother, they helped straighten me out and I got back on track. Then a few months later and thanks to your brother, I met and fell in love with a wonderful woman and mother." Jeff stated as they stopped walking and he kissed her.

"I love you too. And I thank Jason as well. If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened." Krista stated. "So back to that night, what did you do?"

"After talking to Matt he drove me back home and waited in the car while I went it to deal with Beth. I found her curled up on the couch watching episodes of the Hardy Show and crying. I told her that we needed to talk and I walked into the kitchen. She followed me with a box of tissues. I told her exactly how I felt and that I wanted her to pack up her stuff and move out by tomorrow morning. So while she was packing, Matt took me into town and I got my hair cut off again. And she was gone by the end of the night." Jeff finished telling Krista.

"Baby, I'm so sorry she hurt you." Krista stated.

"I'm not anymore. Once I met you and I fell in love again, what she did to me didn't matter anymore." Jeff responded as they headed back into the house to get the twins.

Jeff and Krista didn't see anymore of Beth the rest of the night. After the party was over with, Jeff and Krista rounded up the kids and headed home. Krista ran the shower for Caitlyn and a bath for Jordan, while Jeff bathed the twins. After all the kids were in bed, Jeff poured them some drinks and Krista popped in a movie. They curled up on the couch and watched the movie.

Before they knew it, their two week vacation was over and they were packing for their trip to Arlington, West Virginia. Krista enjoyed their time off and was happy that Jodi had come back to Cameron to care for the kids 2-3 days a week.

Krista had a hard time leaving the twins for the first time since they were born. But she knew it would be good for them to be away from her a little bit each week. Before they knew it, it was the day before the show and they were on their way to Arlington. Once they landed, Jeff went to get their luggage and Krista went to get their rental car. They then headed straight for the hotel. On the drive Krista called Jodi and talked to the kids.

The next morning after checking in at the arena, Krista, Jeff, Jericho, Jessica, Shawn, Rebecca, Paul, Stephanie, Randy, Mickie and a few others boarded a bus that would take them to the Arlington National Cemetery and Memorial Park. A camera crew was also on the bus as to document the trip. Once they arrived, the camera crew set up for Krista to begin what she had to say. Everyone who was there stood behind her. Krista had her belt on her as did Jeff.

"Hello everyone. We are here at Arlington National Cemetery and Memorial Park. Before we begin our walk, I would like to give you a little history behind this landmark." Krista started as the camera man zoomed in on Krista. "Arlington National Cemetery, in Arlington, Virginia is a military cemetery in the United States, established during the American Civil War on the grounds of Arlington House, formerly the estate of the family of Robert E. Lee's wife Mary Anna (Custis) Lee, a descendant of Martha Washington. The cemetery is situated directly across the Potomac River from Washington, D.C. and near The Pentagon. More than 290,000 people are buried in an area of 624 acres. Veterans and military casualties from every one of the nation's wars are interred in the cemetery, from the American Revolution through the military actions in Afghanistan and Iraq. Pre-Civil War dead were reinterred after 1900. The first soldier to be buried in Arlington was Private William Henry Christman on May 13, 1864. Arlington National Cemetery is administered by the Department of the Army. On behalf of myself, my fellow WWE stars and the entire WWE Universe, we thank you."

The camera man then follows everyone as they walk through the cemetery. There are still pictures of them reading the memorial wall. The camera man captures everyone at the many rows of crosses. Each person is holding as many flags as possible and each person takes a row. They place a flag on each grave and utter the words, "Thank you!" After the video is completed, the director adds the song "Arlington" by country music star, Trace Adkins. The song plays from the time Krista is done talking to the end of the video.

Later that day, Michael goes off to visit Arlington to not only pay his respects, but to think. It's been 2 weeks since Michael won the World tag team belts with Chris Jericho and the birth of Matt Hardy Jr, and he's dating Mickie James, a lot to be proud of for a young man his age most would trade there souls for it but, not everything was well for Michael Knight as he stated on National Television that night was "Bitter sweet" he had "lost a teacher and a great friend" but now walking among the rows of crosses he was joined by another friend and teacher Mark Callaway.

"Thought I'd find you here.. I know you're upset but I wanted you to know Marty will always be around in some way. I know it's hard loosing friend or some who has inspired you. How do you think I felt when Ric retired. Half the world knows later that night Undertaker bowed down to him." Mark stated.

"Thanks Mark! I'm sure he will be around. I've got his home number too so no real loss, but it'll be different with out him." Michael responded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a already a legend and hearing the story all the time is kinda old but it's touching. Besides I'm still here for you." Mark told him.

"Thanks man, I needed that. I kinda need some help if you don't mind?" Michael asked.

"Ok, I'll help but first you gotta help me, you need anything for the video?" Mark responded.

Michael sighs as he didn't want to play dress up. Wasn't in the mood for it but for Mark and all the fallen hero's here. Why not.

"My coat, sun glasses, a copy of the tag belt and after this I want you to come to the Album release." Michael stated.

"I got all that stuff ahead of time. I thought you might want to do something big here, When is the release?" Mark responded.

"Two hours before the taping tonight." Michael stated.

As the guys went to change for the video shoot they talked about some ideas they had for it and what kinda thing Midnight was going to do to Cody and Ted. Mark told him not to worry he'd help. Just before coming Michael came out. He got off the phone with Stephanie McMahon. He had run an idea past her and she approved.

The video shoot was to begin soon. Being the last two guys on the list of stars the director said they had time to spare, Mark left Michael in charge of the video as he had seen Michael's art work and knew Michael had co-shot his original entrance video with the same director. Michael stated he only wanted to be co-director and welcomed all advise.

The video began with Undertaker and Midnight walking among the crosses a quick flash of the wall showed the intended path. The screen was shot at an angle to capture the sun set. Midnight turned toward the sun as Undertaker kept walking the belt caught the sunlight and flashed into the camera and the shot froze there. The next seen was the guys standing before the wall Undertaker would kneel before it as Midnight fell to his knees and laid the belt at the foot of the wall. A camera behind the guys would zoom in on the belt and then pan up to the names on the wall, to suggest they have the belt. For the final scene the camera would slowly scroll by some names and then slowly rotate to an angle showing the guys walking into the sunset with out the belt.

"Ok. Lets see how it looks." Michael suggested.

"Yeah, lets see what you did." Mark responded.

The guys looked over the video and played around with it deciding that a few moving scenes should be still and some should move. Overall, they were pleased with the video. The director told them that Chris Jericho had kinda done the same thing but he had done it at the gates of the monument.

"Wow! I guess he really knows his stuff or me at least and has the same ideas I do." Michael stated.

"Ok. I'll be there at the release but first lets go out for dinner.. Steaks, what do you say? Just us my treat." Mark asked.

Michael nodded and they left together as the sun finally sank and the last rays bounced off belt.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Krista and the rest of the group were sitting around the restaurant eating and talking about tonight's show. Jason was making his comeback and would be going up against Midnight. Jeff and Krista would be teaming up for the first time in a tag team match against Paul and Katie Lea Burchill. After they were done eating, Krista excused herself as she needed to head over to the arena before everyone else got there.

The show was just about to start and Krista was going to open the show with the video footage from earlier that day at Arlington. RAW's theme song started playing and Lillian was standing in the center of the ring getting ready to announce Krista into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your General Manager, Krista Hardy." Lillian announced as Krista made her way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Thank you, Lillian." Krista stated as the crowd cheered.

Krista waited until the crowd died down to begin her speech.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW in Arlington, Virginia. I would like to start off tonight's show by showing video footage from earlier today. Some of the stars as well as myself took the time to visit Arlington National Cemetery and to pay our respects. Please take a look." Krista stated as the video started playing on the titantron.

After the video was done playing, the crowd applauded Krista and there was barely a dry eye in the arena.

"I would like to thank the stars and camera crew who went out there with me." Krista stated. "Tonight we have the return of Jason Rogers in a match against Midnight, and we will have a special tag team match as well later tonight. Enjoy the show." Krista stated before leaving the ring.

Later that night during the taping of Raw, Michael was laying down in his room when a knock at the door interrupted his post work out nap trying to stayed relaxed and loose for his match tonight.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"It's Vince McMahon, don't worry no cameras just me." Vince stated.

"Come on in sir." Michael responded.

Vince walks through the door to see Michael standing up saluting him. Vince just smiles.

"Please sit down. I wanted to talk with you about a new direction for Midnight not along one, but I've seen some things that look trouble some but promising." Vince stated.

"I don't know. I made my life on this guy an well, I don't want to be a sell out." Michael responded.

"No no. Nothing like that trust me. You can let out what you're feeling and feel better you're in control again." Vince stated.

"Really? Total Freedom?" Michael asked.

"To a degree. As long as you don't mind turning heel." Vince answered.

"How long?" Michael asked concerned.

"Two months." Vince answered.

Knowing is popularity status was high, he could gamble a bit with Vince but not much. Michael wanted to keep his fame rolling and even if he did quit now there was all the merchandise and the new Album out so he wouldn't be totally forgotten.

"One month or I walk to ECW or TNA. I want to create my own character and I want new everything." Michael stated.

Vince sighed and pulled up Michael's contract and signed as his phone went off.

"This is Vince.. Hi sweetie. You have the results? Yeah.. Ok.. Thanks bye.. Mr. Knight you have a deal and one week starting tonight after the show." Vince responded.

"Thank you, Sir." Michael stated.

As Vince walks out, Jason Rogers walks in with two cold green teas in hand.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"Call your sister and the rest of the group. I tell you all then!" Michael responded.

Michael pops the tab on his Arizona green tea can as Jason called his sister and told her to meet up in Michaels room. Krista called Jeff and had him meet her in Michael's room as well. Once everyone was there, Michael told them about the new storyline that Vince was putting into effect.


	48. Chapter 48

No one was sure how to feel about Midnight's new story line. Krista and Jeff headed to their dressing rooms to get ready for their match.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw." Tazz stated. "Our next match is going to be a unique one at that. We will have a brother and sister tag team versus a husband and wife team."

The Burchill's theme song started to play as they walked out.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall Making their way into the ring at a combined weight of 382 lbs, Paul and Katie Lea Burchill!" Lillian announced as the crowd cheered wildly.

Team Extreme 2's theme song started to play throughout the arena. Krista and Jeff made their way out into the arena high-fiving their fans and just before getting into the ring, Jeff kissed his wife.

"And now making their way into the ring, at a combined weight of 350 lbs, their opponents, two-thirds of Team Extreme 2, your WWE Champion and one-half of the Women's Tag Team champions, Jeff and Krista Hardy." Lillian announced as they climbed into the ring.

Krista and Katie were going to start things off. The two women circled around the ring before they locked arms. Katie broke free and performed "bow and arrow stretch" to Krista.

"That has got to hurt!" Tazz exclaimed.

Krista slowly got up by using the ropes for assistance. Katie grabbed Krista by the hair and pulled her into the center of the ring. Katie then performed "Hair pull backbreaker". Krista hit the mat. Katie attempted to do "Missile drop kick " but Krista rolled out of the way and tagged in Jeff.

Jeff climbed into the ring and Katie got to her feet and tagged Paul. The crowd cheered as they knew what was about to happen. Jeff came running at Paul and performed a "Twist Of Fate". Paul hit the mat and was down for a few moments. Jeff forced him to his feet and "Irish Whipped" him towards the ropes. Paul bounced off the ropes and came flying towards Jeff who performed a "shoulder breaker" on Jeff. Jeff hit the mat. Paul climbed the ropes and attempted to perform a Moonsault, but missed Jeff and landed on the mat. Jeff forced Paul to his feet and the crowd cheered. Jeff performed another "Twist of Fate" on Paul. Paul was laid out in the ring. Jeff climbed the ropes as he got the crowd chanting, Har-dy, Har-dy! Jeff flew off the top of the turn buckle and performed a "Swanton Bomb". Jeff nails Paul and covers her for the pin. The ref counts 1..2..3..

"The winners, Jeff and Krista Hardy!" Lillian announced as Krista climbed back into the ring as the ref raised both of there arms. Jeff and Krista were handed their belts and the proceeded to leave the ring.

After Krista had showered and changed, she headed back to her office. While she was signing off on some forms, the next match was about to

begin.

After returning from a commercial for the new Fozzy Osbourne Album: Md Kts. Midnight is already in the ring dressed in the Old Night Stalker pants and Fox like face paint.

"I'm sure you all know by about my side projects so here's my latest one, With some help from Fozzy. There's some remakes of some songs I really like and some great new stuff. Video's on the second disk but the main thing I wanted to say other than it's "Super Shinny." It's dedicated to all my close friends." Midnight stated.

"Well isn't that just so sweet!" Tazz stated sarcastically.

"I think it is." JR responded.

"Now we know who has the pointy toed shoes." Tazz stated.

"You're just upset because you can't sing or play." JR responded.

Lillian enter the ring with some help from Midnight he hands her the Mic and gives her a quick hug.

"Introducing first from Reno, Nevada at 5'10 215 pounds he is one half of the world Tag team champions Midnight!" Lillian announced.

Midnight tossed off his black and white Camo jacket and posed a little showing off his buffed up muscles.

"He looks like a toned up girl!" Tazz stated.

"That's mean, Tazz but if I had to liken him to someone I'd say it would be Eric Carr former drummer of Kiss." JR stated.

"You listen to that stuff?" Tazz asked.

"A few songs, yeah." JR responded.

"And the challenger in this title match from Seattle, Washington at 6ft 222 pounds Jason Rogers!" Lillian announced.

The crowd cheers as a cannon blast echoes throughout the arena and the titantron lights up with a white pirate flag with a black skull and cross bones shifting into a picture of Jason standing by Bainbridge Island in the back ground. Jason walks down the entrance ramp and into the ring showing off for his fans.

"Buffed up Pirates, Cats and dead people. It's weird here on RAW!" Tazz stated.

"To say the least!" JR responded.

The bell rings and both men lock arms. Jason tries to use his size difference, but it back fires as Midnight slides under him and then into a back words summer salt kicking Jason in the back. Jason falls forward on the ropes and bounces off as Midnight tries for a "modified super kick" only to be caught by Jason.

"Dang he's quick!" Tazz commented.

"Quicker than a hick-up I always say." JR responded.

"He missed once." Tazz stated.

"I didn't say he was 100% accurate but that last shot did hit pretty hard." JR commented.

Jason stumbles around rubbing his head. The effects of the Insagugi have him rattled as Midnight sets up for the "Top Rope Fame-asser" and jumps.

"He got his bell rung on that one." Tazz comments

"Ask not for whom the bell towels, it towels for Jason Rogers." JR stated.

Jason sees what Midnight has planned and jumps to one side of the ring as Midnight lands hard on his butt and balls up in pain.

"He busted his hump on that one." Tazz stated.

"I think I see the signal for the Skull and Cross Bones." JR added.

Resistant only for a second, Jason pulls his friends arms around his neck and applies the signature move forcing his friend to submit.

"Your winner and New WWE Tag Team Champion Jason Rogers!" Lillian announced.

After leaving the ring, Jason waits for Midnight back stage with towel for him.

"Wow! That was short man. Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"I've had a lot on my mind and I didn't want it to interfere with my title status. Trust me Jericho is a lot better now and we'll go over all the moves we used to do but some will have to be forgotten." Midnight stated.

Michael goes to his dressing and he closes the door and locks it just seconds before Mickie tries to come in. She turns the knob but she can't get in. She taps on the door.

"You ok Tiger?" Mickie asks.

"Yeah I just need some time to think." Michael answered.

"Ok I'll be waiting with Krista." Mickie responded.

Michael grabs a wet wash rag and trys to wash off his face paint, but it smears and runs down his face and as Michael looks into the mirror and a evil smiles crosses his face.

That night after the show, Jeff and Krista headed to the airport to fly home. Matt picked them up from the airport wearing pajama's. He looked like hell worn over.

"Matt, are you feeling ok?" Krista asked.

"I'm fine. Just lacking sleep. My little man doesn't know the meaning of sleep. Michelle is worse off than me. She is the only one who can feed him right now." Matt answered as they walked to his car.

Matt drove the thirty miles to Jeff's house and then back to his own house to try to get some sleep. It was about 2 am by the time Jeff and Krista got home. Neither one of them were tired so Jeff fixed them something quick to eat and quietly headed upstairs to their room. Krista was in the bathroom washing the make up off her face as Jeff got ready for bed. Jeff fumbled around in his top nightstand drawer, but couldn't find what he was looking for. He searched all the drawers, and still couldn't find it. So he gave up.

When Krista finally came to bed, Jeff was waiting for her. She had pulled on one of Jeff's t-shirts and climbed into bed next to him. Jeff started kissing her neck and running his hand up and down her thigh. Her skin felt so soft and silky to him. Krista slowly rolled over and kissed his lips. As they kissed, Jeff slid his hand under her shirt and started massaging her breasts. Krista moved her hand down Jeff's chest and stomach until she reached the top of his boxers. Jeff gently moved his hand down her stomach and pulled her shorts aside and he rubbed her thigh with soft gentle strokes.

Krista slid her hand into Jeff's boxers and massaged him until he started moaning with pleasure. Jeff did the same to Krista until neither of them could take it anymore. Jeff removed her shorts and shirt and Krista removed Jeff's boxers and climbed on top of him. As she rocked back and forth, they both moaned and Krista leaned down to kiss him. Jeff couldn't take it anymore and they rolled over so that Krista was now on her back. Jeff lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He re-entered her and started to go faster and harder. Krista's hands were gripping the sheets as her husband fucked her. Jeff was so into it that he forgot what he had planned to do and Krista was in pure ecstasy to even talk at the moment. Both Jeff and Krista came at the same time. When Jeff was done coming, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed.

Both Jeff and Krista fell asleep curled up in each others arms. It seemed like they had just fallen asleep when their house phone rang. Jeff rolled over to answer the phone before it woke up the kids and Krista.

"Hello?" Jeff answered the phone.

"Hi Jeff, it's Karen. I know its late there, but I need to talk to Krista, please. It's an emergency." Karen stated.

"Ok, let me wake her up." Jeff stated as he woke his wife up and told her that her mom was on the phone.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Krista asked sleepily.

"It's your brother-in-law, Greg." Karen started to say.

"What's wrong with Greg?" Krista asked as she woke up a little more.

"He was involved in a bad car accident tonight and he is in critical condition. The doctors don't think that he is going to make it. Kristen and the kids are staying here with us." Karen told Krista.

"Oh my God! How is Kristen taking this?" Krista asked.

"She is ok. Worried about Greg of course, but she seems to be ok for now. Krista, I really think that you, Jeff and kids should fly out here as soon as possible. Your sister needs you now more than ever." Karen answered.

"We will see what we can do. I can't call anyone until later this morning. I will call you after I talk to Vince and Stephanie." Krista told her mom.

"Alright, honey. Get some sleep, if you can. I'm sorry I had to wake you." Karen stated. "Bye."

"It's ok, Mom. Bye." Krista responded.

Krista pulled her shirt and shorts back on and went downstairs without saying a word to Jeff. He followed her downstairs and into the kitchen where she was looking up flight information.

"Baby, what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Greg was in a bad car accident tonight and is in critical condition and the doctors don't think he is going to make it." Krista answered as her eyes swelled up with tears.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know you and Greg were close. How is Kristen doing? And the kids?" Jeff responded.

"He was like an older brother to me. They are staying at my parents house. Mom wants us and the kids to get on the first flight out there. And I really think that we should go." Krista told him.

"It's 5:30 right now. When can we call Vince or Stephanie?" Jeff stated.

"I will call around 7am and talk to Stephanie. She knows how to handle something like this." Krista responded.

"Ok. I guess we should start packing now so that after you talk to Stephanie we can head to the airport and get on a flight out to Portland." Jeff suggested as he headed into the garage to get their suitcases.

Jeff started packing his and Krista's clothes while Krista quietly packed the kids clothes, toys and diapers. Everything was packed and ready to go. Krista called Stephanie at a little after 7am.

"Hello?" Paul answered the phone.

"Hi Paul. It's Krista Hardy. I'm sorry to call this early, but I really need to talk to Stephanie." Krista stated.

"It's no problem. We are always up early with the girls. I'll get Steph for you." Paul responded.

"Hi Krista. Is everything ok?" Stephanie asked.

"Not really. Jeff and I got a phone call from my mom in the middle of the night. My brother-in-law Greg was in a bad car accident last night and is in critical condition. His doctors don't think he is going to make it. My mom needs us to fly out to Portland as soon as possible. So I don't think we will be at the next show." Krista told her.

"Krista, don't worry about it. Either Shane or myself will fill in for you. I hope that your sister's husband recovers." Stephanie responded.

"Thank you, Stephanie. I will keep you informed." Krista thanked her.

"Let me know if there is anything we can do to help out. And I mean it, anything at all." Stephanie told her as they hung up.

Krista called the airline and got them on the next flight to Portland. Jeff called Matt and told him what happened and that he would keep them informed as to what happens. Krista and Jeff got the kids up and dressed. Jeff and Krista told Caitlyn and Jordan that they were going to go see Grandma and Grandpa in Portland. They grabbed a quick bite to eat on the way to the airport.

Jeff and Krista checked their suitcases and the car seats at the ticket counter. The twins were sitting in the double stroller while Caitlyn and Jordan walked with Jeff. Getting through security was horrible with 4 kids and no sleep. But once they were on the plane and settled into their seats, Jordan and Caitlyn fell asleep. Jeff held Jocelyn and Krista held Jeffrey. No sooner did they hit cruising both twins were sound asleep and Krista started to doze off. Jeff stayed awake to make sure that the kids were all ok.

When they arrived into Portland it was late morning. They got their rental car and luggage. They stopped to get something to eat and to change the babies. After they were done eating, Krista called her mom and told her that they were in Portland and about 10 minutes away from the house. Karen was happy to hear that Krista and her family had made it to Portland to help Kristen.


	49. Chapter 49

Over the next three days Krista and Jeff tried to help Kristen as much as possible. They took her to and from the hospital, sat with her and Greg, listened to her and helped her with the kids. On the third day of sitting at the hospital with Greg, who was still in critical condition, the doctors came in to talk to Kristen, Krista and Jeff.

"Mrs. James, I am not going to beat around the bush with this. It doesn't look good for your husband. After going into cardiac arrest and then into a coma, I'm afraid that it's not only his heart that is failing, but his brain as well. The amount of activity going on in his brain is that of someone who is nearly brain dead." the doctor told them.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Kristen asked through tears.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. James. We have everything possible to save him. The best advice is to prepare for a funeral." the doctor told her.

"Jeff, Krista, I..I can't do this on my own. What am I supposed to tell the kids? How am I supposed to tell them that their daddy is dead?" Kristen sobbed.

"Kris, we are here for you. We are going to have to tell our kids as well." Krista stated as tears ran down her face.

"Krista's right. Why don't we tell them all together? It might make it a little easier on us and them." Jeff suggested.

"Mrs. James, I need your final decision by tomorrow afternoon." the doctor told her.

"Thank you, doctor." Jeff stated as they both hugged Kristen.

Jeff drove them back to their parents house as it was nearing dinner time. Kristen went straight to he room without saying anything to anyone.

"Krista, is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"No. I will tell you in a little bit." Krista answered as she went to Kristen's room.

Kristen didn't want to eat or see anyone, even her kids. When Krista got back downstairs, Jason had arrived and was playing with the kids. Krista asked Jason to keep playing with the kids as she needed to talk to their mom and dad.

"Krista, what is going on?" Karen asked as Krista shut the kitchen door.

"We all need to pull together for Kristen. The doctor told her to prepare for a funeral. He had gone into cardiac arrest and has very little brain activity. She has to give then her decision tomorrow afternoon." Krista told them.

Once everyone had eaten all the adults except for Krista got the kids ready for bed. Krista took a bowl of soup up to Kristen. She was curled up on her bed and she had stopped crying.

"Sweetie, you need to eat something. You have to keep your strength up." Krista told her.

"I'm not hungry. I need to call the florist, the funeral home, friends, family, co-workers." Kristen stated.

"Mom and I can make some of those phone calls. But please eat something." Krista pleaded with her sister.

"Alright." Kristen responded as she took the bowl of soup from Krista.

Krista headed downstairs and into her father's office. William was sitting in one of his oversized chairs reading the newspaper when she walked in.

"Sorry daddy. I didn't know you were in here. I can come back later." Krista stated.

"No. It's ok. What's up? How is Kristen?" William asked.

"She is finally eating some soup. She is still in shock and maybe even in denial. I think she has made the decision to take Greg off life support tomorrow." Krista told her dad. "I told her that I would make some phone calls for her. Do you have Greg's parents phone number?"

"That's good. I think your mother does. I think we all should go, except for the kids of course, tomorrow with her to the hospital. She is going to need all of our support." William responded.

"I agree dad. I will call Jennifer and see if either her or her sister can baby-sit tomorrow." Krista stated as she walked out of the office.

Krista went into the kitchen where she found her mom, Jeff and Jason sitting around the table talking. She grabbed a notepad and pen out of a kitchen drawer and joined them at the table.

"How is your sister?" Jeff asked.

"In shock still, but I got her to eat some soup. She said something about calling the florist and funeral home. So I think she has made her decision. Mom, do you still have Jennifer's phone number?" Krista answered.

"I'll get the address book and phone book. It's going to be a long night. Have you told your father yet?" Karen responded.

"Yes. That's why I need Jennifer's number. I want to see if she or her sister can baby-sit the kids tomorrow. Daddy wants us all to go with Kristen to the hospital for support. I also need Greg's parents phone number." Krista stated as she got up and put on a pot of coffee.

Krista called Jennifer and told her what was going on. Jennifer said that both her and her sister would be happy to baby-sit tomorrow. Krista told her to be there at 11. Karen wrote out a list of things that needed to be done before the funeral could take place. Krista made the list of friends and family that needed to be called after he was gone. But Krista wanted to call Greg's parents that night.

"Hello?" Mr. James answered the phone.

"Mr. James? This is Krista Hardy. Kristen's sister." Krista stated.

"Hello, Krista. How are you? Are you and your family in town?" he asked.

"Yes we got in a few days ago. But that's not the reason I called you." Krista started to say.

"Is it Greg?" he asked.

"Yes. We talked with the doctors today and they need to have Kristen's decision by tomorrow afternoon. He had gone into cardiac arrest and then into a coma. The doctors also told us that he has practically no brain activity." Krista continued. "My parents, brother, husband and myself are going to be going with Kristen tomorrow to the hospital and I think that it would be a good idea for you and your wife to be there as well. I've arranged for a baby-sitter for all the kids for tomorrow."

"So he is not going to pull out of it? I agree. We are all family and my wife and I will be there. What time?" Mr. James responded to the news.

"We are leaving here at 11am. We will see you tomorrow." Krista stated as she hung up the phone.

Krista sat back down at the table with the coffee pot and Jeff brought over the coffee cups and went back for the cream and sugar.

"Are his parents going to be there tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. They will meet us at the hospital. It's going to be a very hard day on everyone. Especially Kristen. He was her high school sweetheart and soul mate. I'm just glad that we are all here for her." Krista stated fighting back tears.

"I know its going to be hard, but we will all get through it." Jeff reassured her as he put an arm around her.

"Jeff I've been thinking." Krista started to say.

"Oh boy.. How much is it going to cost us?" Jeff asked.

"Jeffrey!" Krista exclaimed.

"Sorry honey. But everything you get an idea, it usually winds up costing us quite a bit." Jeff stated.

"Well, this is something that I believe we really need to do. We have so much land on our property and we hardly use all of it. I think that we should build another smaller house on our property and have Kristen and the kids move to North Carolina with us." Krista suggested.

"I can call the contractors who built our house and see what we can do. How big of a house do we want?" Jeff responded.

"Well, she has two boys and a girl, so probably a 4 bedroom house. And better make it a single level house." Krista stated.

"Ok. I will call in the morning." Jeff said as they all went back to working on the funeral details.

Krista went upstairs to check on the kids and on Kristen. The light in her room was on. Krista knocked but no answer. Krista opened the door to find Kristen throwing clothes everywhere.

"Kristen, what are you doing?" Krista asked.

"Trying to find something to wear for tomorrow." Kristen answered.

"You have time, Kristen. Why don't you try to get some sleep. I talked to daddy and we are all going with you tomorrow to the hospital. Jennifer and her sister are going to watch the kids. I also called Greg's parents and they are going to meet us at the hospital." Krista stated.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do with out my big sister." Kristen started to cry.

Krista walked over to her sister and hugged her. Krista cleared off the bed and helped Kristen change for bed and get in bed. Kristen soon fell asleep. Krista turned off the light and joined Jeff in their room. Jeff was laying in bed watching TV. Krista changed and climbed into bed with him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Soon they were both asleep.

The next morning, Karen and Jeff made breakfast for everyone. Krista and Jason helped get all the kids dressed. While they were changing kids and sending the older ones down stairs, Krista took the opportunity to talk to Jason since he tried to talk to Krista the other night before the show started.

"Jason, I wanted to say I'm sorry about the other night. I know you had something that you wanted to tell me. I've just been so busy with everything." Krista stated. "So what is that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's ok. I know your job keeps you busy. What I wanted to tell you is that Trista is, well, I'm going to be a.." Jason tried to tell his oldest sister.

"You're going to be a what? Trista is what? By the way breakfast is ready." Jeff stated as he picked up the twins and headed down stairs.

"Don't say anything to mom and dad, but Trista and I got married and she is pregnant. I'm going to be a dad." Jason finished telling her.

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Krista asked.

"Because it just happened. We got married about a month ago and just before I cam back to work we found out that she is pregnant." Jason responded.

"Wow. Well, congratulations!" Krista said as they headed downstairs. "You better tell mom and dad. And soon."

After breakfast was done, Jennifer and her sister showed up. Krista told them the twin's routine and left everyone's cell phone numbers. Jennifer and her sister took the kids outside to play so that the kids didn't see the adults leave the house.

"I called the contactors this morning and they will be starting on the additions tomorrow and it should be done in 3 months." Jeff told Krista as they walked out to the cars.

Kristen rode with Krista and Jason rode with their parents. When they arrived at the hospital, Greg's parents were waiting for them. They all went up to the ICU and took turns saying their good-byes to Greg. They all gathered around Greg's bed and said one last prayer. The doctor walked in and handed Kristen the papers to sign.

William had his arm around his wife as she was starting to sob. Krista started crying silently and Jeff wrapped his arms around her. Jason stood next to Kristen. Kristen looked at her husband and tears started to stream down her face. She signed the papers and handed them back to the doctor. The doctor turned off the life support and everyone stood there until the machine made one long beep. Kristen burst into tears as Jason took her into his arms. Greg's mother started crying as she hugged her husband. Krista cried just as hard as Kristen did.

As soon as the doctor handed her the papers, they all headed home. Krista invited Greg's parents over to the house. After arriving back at the house, Krista paid Jennifer and her sister for watching the kids. Kristen walked into her dad's office and curled up in one of the big chairs.

Jeff ordered food to be delivered as no one wanted to cook. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table when Caitlyn walked in the room.

"Why does everyone look so sad?" Caitlyn asked looking at Jeff and her mom.

"Because we are, sweetie." Karen responded to her granddaughter. "Why don't you go get your brother and cousins and bring them in here."

"Ok, grandma." Caitlyn said as she headed out the backdoor.

"Mom, are you going to tell them?" Krista asked wiping her eyes.

"Someone has to. Your sister can't do it. Look at her." Karen responded.

"Well before you say anything, I'm going to go get her." Krista stated as she headed to their father's office.

"Kristen, you need to come into the dinning room. Mom is going to tell the kids about Greg." Krista stated.

"I can't do it." Kristen responded.

"You need to be strong for your kids. When they hear that their father is dead, they are going to need you to comfort them. Please come with me." Krista told her sister.

They walked into the dinning room where the kids were now gathering. Caitlyn was sitting with Jeff and Jordan was sitting with Jason. Brandon was sitting with Greg's father, Christopher was sitting with Greg's mother and Alexis was sitting with Karen.

Karen broke the news to the kids. Caitlyn buried her head in Jeff's shoulder. Brandon and Christopher started crying. Alexis was still too little to understand what was going on. Jordan was confused, but then realized what was said and that his uncle was gone for good.

Brandon and Christopher went over to their mom and hugged her as tight as they could. Alexis made her way over to her mom and did the same. Their hugs actually made Kristen feel better. After everyone ate, Krista started making phone calls. By the end of the day, the flowers were ordered and funeral was set. Krista called Stephanie and told her the plans.

The day of the funeral came rather quickly. It was a lovely ceremony. Stephanie and Paul showed up to show their support. Stephanie also wanted to offer Kristen a job working with Krista. Vince had decided that since Krista was just like another daughter to him, he made out three checks for Kristen's kids to put towards their college funds. Everyone came over to Karen and William's house after the funeral.

"Kristen, I would like to introduce some one to you." Krista told her sister.

"Ok." Kristen stated.

"Kristen, this is Stephanie and Paul "Triple H" Levesque. Steph, Paul this is my sister Kristen." Krista introduced them.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you and thank you for coming." Kristen stated.

"It's nice to meet you too. My father, Vince McMahon wanted Paul and I to personally deliver these to you and your children." Stephanie stated as she handed Kristen a large envelope. "Krista told me that you used to be a guidance counselor. Is that right?"

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. Yes that's right, why?" Kristen responded.

"Our guidance counselor just gave me her two week notice and I would like to offer the job to you if you want it." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say. What does the job require?" Kristen responded.

"You would talk to the stars about their careers and what they want to accomplish in the WWE." Stephanie answered.

"Sounds really good, but I have 3 kids to take care of." Kristen responded.

"And that's where Jeff and I come in. Jeff and I are having a guest house built on our property in Cameron and we would like it if you and the kids come and live there. Jodi is a great nanny and during the week she will only have the twins and Alexis while Christopher, Brandon, Caitlyn and Jordan are at school. And she has use of my SUV and our van. So there is plenty of room for everyone. And I've already talked to Jodi and she is happy to do it." Krista told her sister.

"You guys are awesome! But what about school?" Kristen asked.

"The house will be finished in July and school doesn't start until the end of August. And I can take you to get them enrolled at school." Krista stated.

"So it's set then. I will call my father tomorrow and tell him we have a new career guidance counselor." Stephanie stated.

After everyone had left. Jason pulled Krista aside to find out when would be a good time to tell everyone about him and Trista. Krista told him that he needed to do it sooner than later. Jason decided that he would tell them tomorrow before Jeff, Krista and the kids had to head back to North Carolina. After breaking the news to his parents about his marriage and pending fatherhood, Krista, Jeff and the kids had to leave for the airport.


	50. Chapter 50

Once they were back in Cameron, it was getting late so Krista made sure that the twins were fed and put them to bed. Jeff helped Caitlyn and Jordan get to bed. Once the kids were sleeping. Krista made her way down stairs and found Jeff in their home office.

"Baby, are you ok?" Krista asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Jeff responded.

"About what?" Krista asked as she took a seat on the small couch in the room.

"My mom. It's hard to believe that she has been gone for almost 27 years. I still miss her." Jeff responded. "Being there at Greg's funeral, brought back some memories. But how are you doing?"

"I'm doing better than I was a few days ago. Want something to drink or eat?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, what do we have anyways?" Jeff answered.

"Who knows. I'm sure that Jodi has something prepared in the fridge. If not we can always make something quick." Krista responded as they walked into the kitchen.

Jeff looked in the fridge, nothing but beer and other alcohol, water and soda. Jeff also looked in the garage, same thing. While Jeff was trying to find something to eat, Krista called her parents to let them know they were home safely. Jeff found some pasta and pasta sauce and quickly cooked them something to eat. While Jeff cooked, Krista jumped in the shower.

Jeff set up the dinning room table with candles and opened a bottle of wine. It looked very romantic. Krista came down the stairs and she could smell the wonderful scent of Jeff's cooking. She walked towards the kitchen and noticed that the lights were off but there was a subtle glow from the doorway. Krista walked in and saw that Jeff had surprised her with a candlelit dinner for two.

"Sweetie, you always know how to brighten my day." Krista stated as she sat down at the table.

"I know its been a rough week and well I like surprising you." Jeff responded as he leaned in and kissed her.

After they ate, they headed up to bed. Both Jeff and Krista fell asleep almost immediately. Jeff was asleep before Krista, but it didn't take her long to fall asleep. She loved being curled up in his arms. It was about 5am and Krista's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Krista answered half asleep.

"Krista it's Kristen. Did I wake you?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah." Krista responded.

"I'm sorry, but you are the only one I can talk to." Kristen said through tears.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Krista asked sitting up in bed.

"How soon can we come out there? I can't stay here much longer. It's too painful for me." Kristen cried.

"Kris, don't cry. I will talk to Jeff in the morning and I will call you later. Try to get some sleep." Krista told her. "I need to go, Jeffrey is crying. Bye."

"Ok, thanks. Bye." Kristen responded as they hung up.

Krista went into the nursery to change and feed Jeffrey. As she was sitting in the rocking chair feeding her son, Jeff walked in to check on her and the babies.

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked from the doorway.

"Kristen wants to come out here a lot sooner than July. She says it's too painful for her to be there without Greg. I told her I would talk to you." Krista responded.

"Is everything ok in here?" Jodi asked from behind Jeff.

"Yes, Jodi would you mind finishing feeding him?" Jeff asked.

"No problem." Jodi stated as she took Jeffrey from Krista and Krista and Jeff left the room.

"Go put on some pants and we will go take a walk." Jeff told her.

"Ok, but baby its five in the morning." Krista responded.

"It's the perfect time." Jeff stated.

Jeff and Krista headed out for their walk. It was a warm spring morning in Cameron and the sun wasn't even up yet. She knew that Jeff had something on his mind. They reached the top of the hill near their house and sat down to await the sunrise.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Krista asked.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now and with everything going on there just hasn't been anytime. I want to know who this person is that keeps sending you all those gifts and flowers to your office." Jeff responded.

"Baby I have no idea. As far as I know there isn't a story line for this. I've talked to Stephanie about it and she and Vince are supposed to come to a taping of RAW in the next few weeks to address it. I just don't want to cause a scene by getting in the ring and calling out whoever it is." Krista stated. "I want it to stop too."

"Well I guess until then we will just have to deal with it as it happens." Jeff stated standing up.

"Jeff, are you mad at me?" Krista asked.

"Baby, how can I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong." Jeff answered as he helped her up and pulled her into a hug. "We'd better get back to the house and start getting ready to head to Little Rock, Arkansas."

"I just want to make sure that you're not mad at me for something. What time is our flight?" Krista responded.

"I know. In 5 hours." Jeff stated looking at his phone.

After arriving back at the house, the kids started waking up one by one. Krista made breakfast and Jeff started packing for Little Rock. Thankfully they only needed one suitcase when they traveled as they were only gone 2-3 days a week. After breakfast was over with, Krista and Jeff drove Caitlyn and Jordan to school and told them that they would be home in a few days.

Meanwhile in Portland, Kristen was saying good-bye to her kids and parents as she was heading to Little Rock as well so that she could start training with Krista. She cried as she had to go through security. It was the first time since the kids were born that she was leaving them behind. And it was ten times harder on her as they had just lost their father. Kristen promised to call them as soon as she arrived in Little Rock.

Both Jeff and Krista and Kristen's flights were landing within and hour of each other. Krista had arranged a rental car and booked 2 hotel rooms that would hopefully be next to each other. Krista was at the rental car counter while Jeff waited in baggage claim for their luggage and for Kristen to arrive. Once everyone was there and they were heading out to the rental car place, John approached them.

"Hey Krista, Jeff! Wait up." John called out to them.

"Hi John. What's up?" Jeff asked.

"They lost my car reservation, are you heading to the Crown Plaza?" John asked.

"Yes we are. Would you like a ride?" Krista responded.

"That would be great. Thank you." John stated.

"No problem. By the way, John this is my sister-in-law Kristen. Kristen, this is John Cena." Jeff responded.

"It's nice to meet you, Kristen." John stated taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm sure we will be seeing quite a bit of each other." Kristen responded.

"Oh? How so?" John asked.

"Kristen is the new career guidance counselor. Tomorrow will be her first official day on the job." Jeff responded with a grin.

"That's great! I look forwards to meeting with you about my career." John stated as they reached the car.

"Me too." Kristen stated.

After all their luggage was put in the car and everyone was in the car. Jeff drove to the hotel. After everyone was checked in, they made their way to their rooms. Kristen's room was right in between Krista and Jeff's room and John's room.

"After we get settled in the rooms, why don't all 4 of us go grab something to eat?" Krista suggested.

"Sounds good. I just need to make a quick phone call." Kristen answered.

"Tell mom and dad we said hi." Krista stated as Jeff pulled her into their room.

"Come here you." Jeff stated as he pulled Krista closer to him.

After Jeff pulled Krista into their room. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her. After kissing for what seemed like forever, there was a knock at the door. Krista sat down on the bed as Jeff answered the door.

"Hey Jeff. Can I talk to you and Krista?" John asked.

"Sure. Come in." Jeff responded a little shocked.

"Thanks, man." John said as he walked into their room.

"Hi John. What's up?" Krista asked.

"I wanted to ask you about your sister. Is she ok? She seemed a little sad earlier." John asked.

"Well, John. She is sad. Last week she had to take her husband off of life support and arrange a funeral for him. That's why we were gone last week." Krista answered.

"I didn't know that. Did they have kids?" John responded.

"Yes. Two boys and a girl." Krista told him. "John it's ok to talk to her and just take it easy. When she's ready you'll know."

"I know. I just didn't want to upset her any further than she already is, because I didn't know." John stated.

"Well, I will leave you two to talk. I am going to go check on Kristen and see if she is ready to go." Krista stated standing up.

Krista gave Jeff a quick kiss before heading to Kristen's room.

"How do you two do it?" John asked.

"Do what?" Jeff responded.

"Still make time for each other. You both work in the WWE, she runs RAW, she's a Diva, you're a superstar, WWE Champ, and you have 4 kids total." John stated.

"It's not easy, John. But its something that we do. Sure we work a lot of the time, but as you notice we don't bring the kids with us anymore, so that gives us time alone together. And when we are at home, we spend every evening with each other and even when we go out with friends or over to Matt's it's still spending time together." Jeff told him. "You just have to make the most of it."

"Gotcha." John stated as Krista and Kristen walked back into the room.

"Are we all ready to go?" Krista asked as she grabbed her purse.

"I think so." Jeff responded looking at John.

"I'm ready. Hi Kristen." John stated.

"Hello, John." Kristen gave him a small grin.

"Well, then lets go." Jeff stated as he took Krista's hand in his.

The four of them had a nice dinner out that wasn't too fancy. Kristen laughed for the first time when John told them about the pranks his brothers and him used to pull on each other. Kristen and Krista told the guys about sneaking out of the house at night and putting pillows and a doll in their beds to fool their parents.

"And I thought you were a perfect angel?" Jeff joked.

"Hardly. I was a rebellious teenager especially at 17." Krista responded.

"And that would explain Caitlyn." Jeff stated.

"Not quite, I was 18 when she was created." Krista stated with some hesitation as she never liked talking about Caitlyn's birth father.

"So you two have known each other for 12 years?" John asked.

"No. I was with Caitlyn and Jordan's birth father until about a year before I met Jeff. Jeff adopted them right after we were married to make them legally his. Their father doesn't care to have them in his life." Krista responded.

"Oh ok." John stated.

After dinner the four headed back to the hotel for a night cap before heading to bed. After arriving into the hotel lobby, Krista went to check for any faxes. There was one for her and one for Kristen. It was her schedule for tomorrow and who she would be meeting. Her first appointment was at 1pm, so she had all morning to work with Krista.

The next morning, Krista and Kristen headed over to the arena around 8am so that they could get all of Kristen's paperwork faxed to Vince and to get her employee badge. Krista and Kristen met up with Jeff for a quick lunch before having to be back at the arena. The show was scheduled to start at 7pm. Kristen had a full afternoon of meeting with stars and discussing their career options. Krista would be helping Kristen until she got the hang of it.

Her first appointment at 1pm was Randy Orton. Krista handed Kristen his employment file. Kristen quickly took a look through his file and made some notes on her note pad. Just as she was done writing, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Krista called out.

"Ms. Hardy there is an issue over by the dressing rooms that needs your attention." the man stated as he stepped into Krista's office.

"I'm coming. Kristen come along and watch me do my job." Krista stated. They had about 20 minutes before Randy's appointment.

Krista and Kristen walked over to where the dressing rooms were. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were yelling and throwing stuff around their dressing room.

"What is going on over here?" Krista demanded.

"My gear is missing woman." Ted yelled at her.

"Address me with respect or you can forget about working here again, DiBiase." Krista yelled back.

"My gear is missing too." Cody whined.

"Rhodes, don't whine. It's not very appealing to you." Krista stated annoyed. "Did you forget your gear in your hotel rooms?"

"I had all my gear here this morning before lunch and then we came back and its missing." Ted stated.

"Well, I suggest you find it and quickly. And while you're at it, clean up this mess you've made, or else." Krista told them.

Krista and Kristen headed back to her office. When they walked in there was a bouquet of flowers in a vase and a small card. Krista was hoping it was from anyone other than her secret admirer. But she read the card and sure enough, it was from him. Krista called Jeff right away and told him about the flowers. As she was talking to Jeff, there was a knock on the door. Krista opened the door to see Randy Orton standing there.

"Baby, I have to go. Kristen's first appointment is here and I need to help her." Krista stated.

"Ok. I will be there soon. I love you." Jeff responded.

"I love you, too." Krista stated as she hung up the phone.

Hearing Krista say that to her husband made Randy cringe inside.

"Hello Randy." Krista stated.

"Hello Krista. Nice flowers. From Jeff?" Randy responded.

"Thank you. No not from Jeff. Randy this is Kristen, our new career guidance counselor. Kristen, this is Randy Orton." Krista stated.

"Hello, Randy. Please have a seat. I've reviewed your file and I have to be honest. How have you managed to keep your job this long?" Kristen asked.

"Hello, Kristen. I know I have messed up several times and that I should have been fired, but some things are part of storylines." Randy responded.

"Ok then. Let's get down to business. Where do you see yourself in five years from now?" Kristen asked.

"Hopefully either the WWE Champ or the World Heavy Weight Champ." Randy stated.

"Ok, those are good goals. Now you have a history of "cheating" in the ring with Priceless. Do you plan on obtaining either one of these titles by cheating, Randy?" Kristen asked.

"I don't need to cheat to win." Randy stated sternly.

"Randy watch your tone with her." Krista stated from behind her desk.

"Well, Randy what I can suggest that would be better for your long time career goals, is to drop whoever Priceless is. They are what's holding you back." Kristen stated as she wrote her notes in his file.


	51. Chapter 51

"I will see what I can do. Thank you, Kristen." Randy stated as he got up and left.

"Is he always that arrogant?" Kristen asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Krista responded.

"Great. Who else should I be forewarned about?" Kristen asked.

"Um, Rhodes, DiBiase, Edge, Morrison, and The Miz. That's all I can think of off the top of my head." Krista answered.

"Rhodes and DiBiase were the ones complaining about their gear, right?" Kristen asked.

"Yup. That would be them. They are spoiled second generation stars around here and they think they rule the WWE. Rhodes and DiBiase are known as Priceless." Krista told her.

"Oh great! It looks like I am supposed to meet with Rhodes later this afternoon." Kristen stated

Jeff arrived at Krista's office shortly thereafter. Krista gave Kristen her cell number in case she needed any help. Jeff and Krista walked to his dressing room so that they could talk about this secret admirer stuff.

"Baby, I am really, really getting sick and tired of this crap. I want to know who is sending you all these gifts and flowers. It has got to stop." Jeff demanded.

"Jeff, if I knew who it was don't you think I would have done something by now. I've called Stephanie and Vince and neither one of them know anything about it. There is no storyline involving a secret admirer and me. Please believe me." Krista responded.

"I do believe you, but isn't there anything you can do about it?" Jeff stated angrily.

"I've tried everything. Security camera's, security guards, entry and exit logs, delivery logs, nothing ever looks out of the unordinary. All I know is that whomever it is, they have full access to the arena at all times. My only guess because it happens every week, that it's one of the male superstars." Krista responded nearly in tears from her husband getting mad.

Jeff looks over at her and notices that she is about to cry.

"Baby, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just frustrated with this. I know in some way it should make me happy that someone around here other than me, thinks that you are a wonderful, sexy woman." Jeff stated as he took her in his arms.

"I know, baby. I just want this all to stop so that we can move on with our lives and stop fighting about this. Just know that I would never do anything to hurt you in any way. I love you too much to loose you." Krista told him.

"I love you too." Jeff responded just before he kissed her.

Krista headed back to her office where Kristen was just finishing up with Batista.

"Hi Dave. How are you?" Krista asked as she walked in.

"Good. How are you, Jeff and the kids?" Dave responded.

"Doing good. The twins are almost 6 months old. How are your girls and grandkids?" Krista answered.

"Everyone is doing good." Dave responded.

"I see you've met my sister." Krista stated.

"Yes and for her first day on the job, I think she is doing great." Dave stated. "Kristen, thank you for all the advice."

"You're welcome." Kristen responded.

"That's great. We'll see you around." Krista stated.

"You know him by first name?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. I call most of the people around here by their real first names rather than by their ring names. It's easier sometimes. There are some stars that use their real names as their stage names though." Krista answered.

"Oh ok." Kristen responded.

"So who do you see next?" Krista asked.

"Shawn Michaels." Kristen responded.

"Ok. Here is his file. His real name is Michael Hickenbottom, but in his case we all call him Shawn." Krista told her.

"Ok. No problem." Kristen stated.

Krista started working on that night's matches. As well as trying to figure out where Rhodes and DiBiase's gear went. She decided to go check to see if they had found any of it. As she was leaving her office, Shawn walked up.

"Hey Shawn. How are you?" Krista asked.

"Good. Yourself?" Shawn replied.

"Could be better, but can't really complain too much. Give Rebecca and the kids my love. Kristen is waiting for you in my office." Krista responded.

"That's good. I sure will. Tell your little ones their Uncle Shawn misses them." Shawn stated.

"I will." Krista responded as she headed off toward the dressing rooms.

Krista found Rhodes and DiBiase's dressing room and knock on the door.

"What?" DiBiase answered the door.

"Don't what me." Krista stated. "Have you found your gear yet?"

"No and we've looked everywhere." Rhodes responded.

"Well I suggest you continue looking otherwise your match tonight is going to look pretty funny." Krista told them.

They just glared at her. As she turned to leave Randy Orton was standing in the doorway.

"Randy, do you know anything about their gear missing?" Krista asked sternly.

"Nope. I haven't talked to these two in almost 2 weeks." Randy responded.

"Alright, I need to go take care of some stuff, if you find your gear, please let me know." Krista stated as she walked out of the room and headed towards Jeff's dressing room.

Krista could sense that someone was watching her every move, so she quickly went into Jeff's dressing room. Jeff was laying on the couch listening to his iPod with his eyes closed and didn't hear his wife come into the room and lock the door. Krista walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek thinking that he was sleeping, but he opened his eyes and pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.

"I thought you were sleeping." Krista stated after they broke their kiss.

"Nope, just trying to relax." Jeff responded. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know it's not your fault someone has a crush on you. I just can't help but get jealous. I love you too much."

"I know. I love you too. I came down here as I needed to get away from the hectic lives of the stars. Rhodes and DiBiase can't find their gear. They claim they had it this morning and then after lunch it was mysteriously gone. Orton claims he has nothing to do with it. Kristen is doing a great job with everyone she has seen thus far. And I was doing some thinking in my office of a quickie storyline." Krista told him.

"Really? They are such babies. What's the storyline?" Jeff responded.

"Let me go get a few people to join us in here and I will tell you the storyline." Krista answered.

"Ok." Jeff stated.

Krista took off down the hall to find the people she needed. The first person on her mind was Kizarny. She knocked on his door. He opened the door with a smile.

"Kiz, I need you to meet me in Jeff's dressing room in 10 minutes, alone." Krista told him in a whisper.

Kizarny nodded as he closed the door. Krista headed over to Paul's dressing room and told him the same. Krista continued until she had told John, Shawn and Shad and JT of Cryme Tyme. Krista hurried back to Jeff's dressing room. Everyone was already there and waiting for Krista.

"Krista, what's going on?" Paul asked.

"Over the last several weeks, I have been receiving flowers, cards, stuffed animals and other various gifts from an secret admirer. This secret admirer has backstage access and I believe might be one of the stars. I've already cleared this with Steph and Vince. So my thoughts for this storyline will be as follows. Jeff and I will have a small argument in my office that will result in Jeff and I going out into the ring and Jeff will be angry. He will call out whoever it is that is sending me these flowers and gifts. Then one by one I want the five of you to come out and state that it's not you. It will give the audience something to think about, but it will force the real secret admirer to reveal themselves. Is everybody in?" Krista told them.

"Count me in." Paul agreed.

"Same here." Shawn stated.

"Counzt meez inz." Kizarny stated.

"We're in as well." Shad stated.

"Great. You cannot tell anyone about this." Krista stated.

Krista finished going over all the details with the guys. And she told them that this will take place in 2 weeks from tonight. Everyone promised not to say anything and went on their way.

Un-Be known to Jeff and Krista, Michael could hear their argument from his room through the heating and cooling vent. The building supervisor was nice enough to hold the room next to Krista's office in exchange for show tickets and some autograph's as the supervisor and his oldest daughter where big fans of Midnight. Knowing the building better than the rest of stars helped him start a minor tiff between Rhodes and DiBiase by taking their gear. Now walking around the rafters of the building hooked to a safety line in case something would happen. Michael set up his idea for tonight's show::

"I warned that Hardy if he did anything to her he'd pay. Soon I'll have my match and cause some havoc too. Stupid Hardy thinks he can ride the gravy train on biscuit wheels using my friends?" Michael commented to himself.

Michael tested the rope and watched the gear fall toward on the ring and made adjustments on the rope so the height between the Mat and the rope required a ladder. After this he'd go to his room work out and try to relax. Michaels phone vibrated his pocket kinda scaring him brave as he knew falling from up here would not be a good career move.

"Hello? Hi Teddy! Yeah sure give me 10 mins. I'll send a reply. Yeah I got some ideas.. ok later." Michael stated.

Hanging up his phone Michael began making his way down from the rafters and back to his dressing room. If all goes well tonight, things should heat up fast.

Meanwhile back in Krista's office, Kristen was getting ready to meet with Cody Rhodes. Krista was sitting at her desk when Cody walked in. Krista looked up as he walked in. She hoped that he and DiBiase had found their gear.

"Hi Cody. Any luck in finding your's and Ted's gear yet?" Krista asked.

"Um. No. We are still looking though. Hey do you what's up with Randy?" Cody responded.

"Randy? No he seemed his usual self earlier when he was in here talking with Kristen. Did he do or not do something?" Krista asked.

"He just seemed different for some reason." Cody responded.

"I have no idea. But you'd better get to your appointment with Kristen." Krista responded.

Krista soon found herself walking through the halls to Jeff's dressing room. Again she felt as if someone was following and watching her. Krista quickly dodged into Jeff's dressing room and ran smack into Triple H.

"Sorry, Paul." Krista said.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Not really. I need to talk to Jeff alone, please." Krista responded.

"Sure thing. Let me know if you need me." Paul stated.

"I will. Thank you." Krista replied as Paul left.

"Krista, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I keep getting this eerie feeling like someone is following me and watching me as I walk down here." Krista told him.

"Are you sure its not just your mind playing with you. Especially with this secret admirer crap going on?" Jeff asked.

"It might be. I just want this night to be over with so we can go home." Krista responded.

"I know so do I." Jeff stated. "I need to get ready for my match later tonight."

There was a hard knock on the door.

"Come in." Jeff called out.

"Krista, I think you need to come see this." Kristen stated.

Krista and Jeff followed Kristen towards the arena. The show had been on for about 15 minutes now. Rhodes and DiBiase were out in the ring talking about their missing gear. Krista just shook her head.

"Are these two serious?" Jerry asked.

"Apparently. I think these 2nd generation superstars need a serious lesson in responsibility." JR stated.

"I agree. Wait a minute! Look and see what is hanging from a cable!" Jerry exclaimed.

The camera man zoomed in at the cable hanging above the ring. It had Rhodes and DiBiase's gear hanging from it.

"Now who would have played a dirty, yet funny trick like that?" Jerry asked.

"I have no idea, Jerry. But whoever it was had better be prepared for the wrath of Priceless." JR commented.

All of a sudden the arena went completely dark and Midnight climbed into the ring bringing with him a ladder. When the lights came back on, Midnight threw the ladder at Priceless and without even a word. Got out of the ring and again the lights went out as Midnight disappeared to somewhere in the arena.

Krista was starting to get furious and quickly sent a message to Jerry stating that Jeff will not be appearing in his match tonight and Finlay will be going in his place. Krista found Paul, Shawn, Shane, Mickie and John. She had everyone looking for Midnight, but no one could find him. By the end of the night, everyone met back in Krista's office. There was a note on Krista's desk from her secret admirer.

"My Love,

I will reveal myself to you in just 2 short weeks. I hope that you will be in my arms by the end of that night.

All my Love,

Your Secret Admirer"


	52. Chapter 52

Krista took the note and handed it to Jeff. Jeff took a deep breath and just shook his head. After everyone had cleared the arena, Krista thought that it was just her, Jeff and Kristen that were left. Krista and Jeff were sitting in Jeff's dressing room while Kristen got her paper work faxed to Vince from Krista's office.

"Hi, Kristen." A voice came from the doorway.

"He-hello." Kristen stuttered as she quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's ok, John. I just thought that nearly everyone was already gone. What are you still doing here?" Kristen asked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute. If that's ok?" John asked.

"Sure, how can I help you?" Kristen asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat when you're done here?" John asked.

Krista and Jeff walked into her office thinking that they were alone.

"Oh hi John. I didn't know that you were still here." Krista stated. "Kristen we are getting ready to head to dinner, are you just about done?"

"Yeah. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up to you in a bit." Kristen stated.

"Ok. We'll meet you at the car." Jeff stated pulling his wife's arm.

"John, that sounds great. Let me just finish up here and we can go. If you don't mind, can we go with Krista and Jeff? Just for tonight." Kristen asked.

"No problem. I'll wait right here for you." John stated.

After Kristen was done with her paper work, she grabbed her bag and she and John headed out towards Jeff's and Krista's car. Jeff and Krista exchanged looks as Kristen and John headed towards them. Krista shrugged it off for now and the headed to dinner.

After dinner, John slipped Kristen a piece of paper with his cell and house number on it. He told her to call him anytime. Kristen wrote her cell phone number down for John and told him the same. The next morning, Krista, Jeff and Kristen were flying to North Carolina. Karen and William would be flying in later the same day with Kristen's kids. Jodi had the house ready for everyone to arrive. The kids were excited to see their mom and dad as well as their Aunt, grandparents and cousins.

"I wonder what is going on between Kristen and John?" Krista asked Jeff as they laid in their own bed.

"I don't know." Jeff responded as he curled up with his wife. "All I know is what is going on with us."

Jeff rolled on top of Krista and started kissing her. He then moved so that he was kissing her neck. It wasn't long before they stripped their clothes and started making love. They rolled all over the bed. Krista heard the doorbell, but figured that either Kristen or Jodi would answer the door. It wasn't long before someone knocked on their bedroom door.

"Go away!" Jeff yelled.

"Stop screwing your wife and get out here, man. Your nephew wants to see you." Matt responded.

"Go away, Matthew!" Krista yelled.

Jeff and Krista quickly finished their morning fun and got dressed. They headed downstairs to see everyone sitting around the dinning room table. Krista's dad didn't look to thrilled when her and Jeff entered the room.

"Krista, may I have a few words with you alone?" William asked.

"Sure, dad." Krista responded as she followed her dad into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"I know you are a married woman, but when you have guests in your house, I think it would be better if you didn't do what you were doing this morning." William stated.

"Dad, you're right I am a married woman. A very happily married woman and this is our house. Therefore we have every right to do what we want behind the closed and locked doors of our bedroom." Krista told her father.

"Well, then I just hope that you are using precaution not to get pregnant again. I think that 4 kids are enough." William stated.

"Well dad, since you've decided to start this conversation, then I am going to end it. It is not up to you as to how many kids Jeff and I have or want to have. It is up to us and us alone. And I am not going to discuss this any further with you." Krista stated angrily.

Krista went back into the dinning room, grabbed her cell phone and walked out the back door. Everyone turned and looked at William who had re-entered the room. Jeff took off jogging after Krista. He finally found her standing at the edge of the lake not to far from their house.

Meanwhile back at the house, Kristen cleared the table and did the dishes while Matt and Michelle played with the kids. Karen grabbed her husband's arm and lead him into the garage.

"What did you say to her that made her so angry?" Karen asked.

"I told her that it was disrespectful of them to do what they did when they have a houseful of guests." William answered.

"William! That is not your place to say anything to them. It's their house and its not like anyone could hear them or anything. Plus they are a happily married couple. So just leave them alone and you will apologize to her when she comes back." Karen stated sternly.

Jeff walked up to where Krista was standing. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeff asked as he put his arms around her.

"My father has the nerve to tell me what we should or shouldn't do in our house, in our own bedroom with or without guests in the house!" Krista cried.

"What did he say to you?" Jeff asked confused.

"He basically told me that we shouldn't have sex in our house when there are guests in the house. And, oh you'll love this one, he had the nerve to tell me that he hoped we were using precaution so that we don't get pregnant again as he thinks that 4 kids are enough." Krista answered. "And I told him that it was not his decision to make on how many kids we have or don't have."

"What the hell! It's our house. We are a happily married couple and have every right to have sex in our bed." Jeff responded.

"And I told him that. I hope my mother said something to him." Krista stated as they started to head back to the house.

Back at the house Kristen had finally finished with the dishes when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kristen answered.

"Hi Kristen, It's John. I just thought I would call and see how you were doing." John responded.

"I'm doing good. Just finished washing dishes at my sister's house. I was actually thinking about borrowing her car and taking the kids out for a while. How are you doing?" Kristen answered.

"Sounds like fun. I didn't know that you were at your sister's house. You sound a little stressed. Are you sure you're ok?" John responded.

"I am a little stressed, but that's only because my father had to stick his two cents in where it didn't belong and he pissed off Krista." Kristen responded as she slipped out the front door and sat on the porch swing.

"Yikes. I'm sorry. So then you're in Cameron, right?" John asked.

"Yup. Out in the middle of the country." Kristen answered.

"Well I am only about 45 minutes away from Cameron. I decided to visit my brother Dan who lives in Raleigh. And since you are closer than I though, would you mind if I tagged along with you and your kids?" John responded.

"That's cool! I would like it if you would join us." Kristen responded. "There is a lake not too far from the house. Why don't you meet me there in about 2 hours. I will text you the address and directions from the house to the lake."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to see you and meet your kids." John responded as they hung up.

Kristen text John the address and directions to the lake. Kristen went upstairs and took a hot shower and got dressed. It was a mild June day so she dressed accordingly. Kristen got her kids ready and told Krista that she was going to take the kids out for the day. Krista offered her the car, but Kristen insisted that they were fine walking.

Kristen and the kids arrived at the lake shortly before John did. Kristen introduced the kids to John and they headed into town. The five of them spent the day getting to know each other and having fun with the kids. It was getting late and Kristen knew that they needed to be getting back to the house, but she didn't want the day to end. It was the first time in a long time that she was having fun and so were the kids. Kristen called Krista to see if she could come pick her and the kids up from the mini shopping center in town.

Kristen told John hat Krista was on her way to pick them up, but tomorrow she would be free as Krista, Jeff, their parents and the kids were going to go to the zoo and she really didn't want to go. Kristen and John agreed to hang out again tomorrow, just the two of them. Kristen told him that she would text him in the morning after everyone left the house.

"How was your day with the kids?" Krista asked on their way back to the house.

"It was good. We had fun. Did dad apologize to you yet for what he said?" Kristen answered.

"Yes and he and mom are heading back to Oregon tomorrow night after the trip to the zoo." Krista responded. "Also Jeff and I are going to go out tonight for dinner just the two of us, so don't let them get to you."

"Oh ok. No worries." Kristen responded.

Over the next few days Kristen and John got to know each other better and soon it was time to head to Columbia, North Carolina for the next show. Thankfully it was just a short drive away from Cameron. Kristen, Krista and Jeff piled up into Krista's car and soon they were on their way to Columbia.

"So who have you been texting so much?" Krista asked.

"John." Kristen answered.

"John?" Krista responded looking back at her sister.

"Yes, John." Kristen smiled at her sister.

"Are you referring to who I think you are?" Krista asked.

"If you mean John Cena, then yes. I am texting with John Cena." Kristen responded just before Jeff got back in the car.

After arriving at the arena in Columbia, Krista and Kristen headed to her office as Kristen had some appointments that day. Krista wanted to check for any faxes from Vince. There weren't any so Krista left Kristen alone in the office. As she left, she bumped into John.

"Hey John! Have you seen Michael by chance?" Krista asked.

"Hey Krista. Michael? You mean Midnight? No I haven't. I'm actually looking for Kristen." John responded.

"She's in my office. John, be careful." Krista stated.

As she continued walking around she ran into Shawn and Paul who were talking about their upcoming DX DVD.

"Hey guys. Can't wait to see the DVD." Krista stated somberly as she walked past them.

"Is she ok?" Shawn asked.

"I don't think so. Krista, wait up." Paul stated. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry guys. I guess when one of your friends and your best friends boyfriend disappears and pulls pranks like last week. One cant help but wonder what is going on. I also feel like some of the stars are writing their own storylines and I'm losing control." Krista responded.

"You're not losing control. And if you are referring to Orton and his goons, they always do that. But as far as Midnight, I have no idea what has gotten into him. Any idea as to who this secret admirer person is yet?" Shawn stated.

"No, but the night is still young. I'm sure after I make my appearance tonight, there will be something on my desk. As a matter of fact I'm certain of it." Krista responded. "But I need to go change and get to hair and make up. I'll see you two later."

Krista headed over to Jeff's dressing room to change her clothes. Jeff was sitting in his dressing room lacing up his boots for his match against CM Punk later that night.

"Hey gorgeous! I put your outfit on a hanger over there for you." Jeff stated as Krista pulled out her heeled boots.

"Thank you, sexy." Krista said as she went in to change.

Krista was going to wear her heeled black boots, a tight blue shirt and dark blue jeans to show her relaxed side. After Krista was dressed she headed over to hair and make-up. Her make-up artist looked at her outfit and picked the right make-up for her. Krista's hair stylist took her usually pin straight, brown with green and blue highlighted hair and gave it some natural looking curls.

Now with Rhodes, DiBiase and Krista looking for him, Michael has to be a little more careful as he watches Jeff Hardy stand near an exit in the parking garage. As Michael looked around and an idea came to him, take the car Priceless had rented and move it to a new location, Jeff went back inside. From behind a wall Michael saw Rhodes and DiBiase park their rented car and grab their stuff.

"That damn Midnight taking our gear!" Cody stated.

"Are you really sure it was him?" Ted asked.

"Who else could it have been?" Cody responded.

"Hornswaggle, Kizarny, Kane.." Ted answered.

Having lifted a few phone numbers from the phone roster. Michael pulled out a new cell phone with a number not traceable by the list. Michael sent a text to Ted "It's me Orton I need to see you alone. Don't say anything to Cody. meet me near the moving trucks." fallowing the instructions Ted said it was Krista wanting to know if they had arrived yet. Michael dressed like a staff member walked right into Priceless and nabbed the keys to their car.

"Hey watch it!" Ted stated

"He's got a head set on he can't hear you." Cody responded.

As Cody and Ted went there separate ways into the arena, Michael got into the car and moved it to a new location on the next floor. He also sent a text to the main security officer. "There's a tape in my dressing room and there's a 20 under the tape it's yours.. You don't know me." The guard went to Michaels room and found the tape and headed off to find Krista. Time was short as Michael knew the show was about to begin. Calling Teddy Long on his real cell.

"Hey Teddy, what do you think of 2 on 2 tag with Christian and Tommy Dreamer Vs. Finlay and Ricky Ortiz. Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Michael stated.

Checking to see if the halls where clear Michael walks back into the arena with the show starting and everyone's focus on the first match. Michael quickly changed into Midnight and grabbed a electric razor from his room and headed toward Cody's room. Things couldn't be easier for Midnight as Cody was alone. Midnight cut the power and in the darkness Cody was knocked out. Midnight quickly shaved a bald spot down Cody's head and dropped a note next to him. Midnight could only hope that Ted would be alone. To ensure this he sent a text to Ted again from the untraceable cell having Ted stay where he was by the truck. As the tape should be in Krista's hand by now and she should be watching it. The video would show a Midnight walking back into the chamber of souls and him chanting in Latin. A card provided the translation.

"It says here that In meus own lacuna EGO quirito vobis Oh senior, means In My own words I cry out to you oh lord." Krista reads.

Fearing the worst but knowing this would provide and explanation to Midnights disappearance Krista decided to air the tape.

If all went well when Krista air the tape, Ted would find the nearest TV and being alone, Midnight would strike and do to Ted what had already happened to Cody. The only thing left was to give Orton the new phone when the whole mess came to a head. Michael would be in his dressing room working with Teddy Long online and waiting for a match if he had one.

Just as the show was coming back from a commercial break, Krista radioed to Jerry to let Lillian know that she was coming out there. Krista also let the audio people know so that they could cue her entrance. Krista took her place behind the curtain. Just before her entrance started she received a text from Matt asking what was going on. Her music started and she didn't have time to respond to Matt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! You're General Manager, Krista Hardy!" Lillian announced as Krista made her way to the ring.

Lillian handed Krista a microphone and the crowd soon died down.

"As all of you know, last week we had a incident involving Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase's gear going missing. As it turned out their gear was hung over the ring by a cable. I put out a search for the person who did it, but no one was able to locate him. Then just a few minutes ago, I was given a tape and a card. Let's watch the tape." Krista stated as the titantron played the video.


	53. Chapter 53

After the video finished playing, Krista again took the microphone and read the card.

"Midnight! Please stop this. Come talk to me." Krista pleaded.

There was no response from Midnight at all. Krista waited only a few moments before handing the microphone back to Lillian and left the ring. As Krista made her way backstage she pulled out her phone and called Matt. She explained to him what was going on and how next week will be even better.

As Krista made her way into her office, Krista noticed yet another card with a small box on her desk. Kristen was sitting across the room writing in her note pad.

"Kristen, did you see who left this on my desk?" Krista asked hoping that she had.

"No I didn't. I stepped out for a few minutes to get something to drink and when I cam back it was sitting there." Kristen answered.

"Ok. Thanks." Krista said with some disappointment.

Krista was just about to text Jeff when Cody and Ted burst through her doorway. They were obviously angry, but yet so was Krista.

"What do you two want?" Krista asked.

"Somebody.." Ted started to stay.

"Someone did this to us!" Cody yelled as they took off the hats they were wearing.

"Oh My God! Can all the insanity please stop!" Krista yelled.

Jeff heard his wife's voice and came running into her office.

"What's wro.." Jeff started to ask but then noticed Priceless's new hairstyle.

"Someone and I think I know who, wants me to go insane around here. Look what he did to Rhodes and DiBiase now!" Krista exclaimed. "I want all this to end."

"Wow. That is a little too extreme. Even for me." Jeff stated as he looked at their heads.

"Jeff, you need to go. Your match is starting. We will still be here after your match." Krista said as she put her head in her hands.

After the show was over, Jeff made his way over to Krista's office. Krista was finally able to show him the gift that was left on her desk. Jeff was so ready to get this all over with and to confront this secret admirer next week. But at that moment, Jeff just wanted to get Krista and Kristen home to their kids.

Their week at home was spent with the kids and with the family. Matt Jr was getting bigger every time they saw him. Matt and Michelle decided that they were going to head down to Georgia with Jeff, Krista and Kristen. It would be Matt Jr's first flight, but Matt had a feeling that with everything going on he should be there.

Everyone headed to the airport the day before the show. It was only going to be a 2 hour flight to Atlanta. Krista made sure to rent a van for the time they will be in Georgia. Matt Jr slept the entire flight. After getting a good night's sleep, everyone headed to the arena for a catered breakfast.

That afternoon while Kristen was working with some of the stars, Krista was in the dressing room getting ready for the show. She had picked out something that would get her secret admirers attention and she and Jeff rehearsed what needed to be said.

Everyone was in their places and waiting for their cues to come out. Jeff and Krista took their places in her office and Kristen moved into another room down the hall as not to be disturbed. Jeff and Krista were ready for their staged argument.

After the show began a video of Midnight appeared on the titantron showing a brief appearance on E.C.W last Tuesday announcing that he was going to be taking over as Interim General Manager and making a few matches with Teddy's approval and announcing that he was the one who attacked Rhodes and DiBiase under Orton's orders. Midnight apologized to Rhodes and DiBiase even going so far as to say he would help them get pay back on if they wanted it.

"Well that explains things sort of. but why is Midnight willing to help Cody and Ted?" Jerry asked

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend as the old saying goes." JR responded.

The arena went dark and the titantron lit up again the video shows a dark hill seen and a full moon in the distance then a Werewolf and a Vampire begin to fight a voice echo's out into the area "Would you love a Monster Man? Could you under stand the beauty of the beast? Fire as will." the voice cuts out and an explosion of green fire works lights up the arena. Walking in between the explosions and a hooded figure makes his way into the ring.

"Who's this now? Another creature of the night?" JR asked.

"Who knows! There's so many of them now days kinda boring." Jerry stated

The hooded figure picks up a microphone and paces around the ring. Some people know who he is but most of them don't.

"For weeks now there has been some rumors about me being gone for good on and I intentional left my own personal web site blank but rest assured as long as there is a noon sky there will be a Midnight Hour and the rides continue to stack the fallen. To be bagged and tagged letting the good Lord sort them out." Midnight stated.

The crowd cheers and waves anything related to Midnight around. Shirts, glow sticks, bears, and Cd's. Midnight throws back his hood to re-veal a wolf like face paint compete with fangs and false pointed ear.

"Now I told the world what had happened with Rhodes and DiBiase and I'm sure there all fighting each other back stage but my main issue is with Jeff Hardy. Or as some people call him JEFFY GET DOWN HERE!" Midnight stated

Jeff's music plays and he comes running out to the ring ready to kick some ass.

"Now that you're here we can get down to business. You crossed the line a few weeks ago, Hardy. I told you not to the day I met you and.." Midnight started to say

Cody and Ted try to jump in but Jeff and Midnight stop them and deliver there finishing moves to them. The two men lock eyes again.

"Size difference doesn't matter much here." Jerry stated

"No it doesn't. Midnight is about the size of the late Chris Beniot and look what they could do to some one like Undertaker." JR stated.

"You made a promise to me the day I met you and well you broke it so it's time to pay. You call yourself extreme. You say you're hardcore so lets see you put your money where your mouth is tonight. I want you to throw caution to the wind and all regards for personal safety out the window and join me in the most demonic structure this business as ever forged." Midnight stated.

Midnight points above his head. Jeff wants to look but knows better he waits till Midnight backs off then looks up and see's the cage but just as Jeff looks back down he see's a chair coming right at him then blackness and the feeling of pain. As chair shot after chair shot rains down on his body.

"Oh man what a series of hits and I don't mean musical numbers! As Midnight cracks Jeff Hardy again and again with the chair." Jerry exclaims.

"You better have eyes in the back of your freaking head Hardy." Midnight stated.

Midnight pours water on Jeff to try an wake him up. The arena goes dark and Midnight disappears. Even if Jeff did cross the line, Jeff is still needed to compete tonight.

After Jeff is assisted backstage and given the ok from the medics to continue the show, Krista comes to his side and whispers in his ear so that no one else will hear her.

"There is a change in the plans. We will head out as soon as the next commercial is over." Krista told him.

"Done." Jeff whispered back.

As soon as Jeff was changed into dry ring attire and the commercial was just about over. Krista let the audio people know she needed her cue to walk out. Jeff and Krista took their places behind the curtain and waited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your general manager, Krrrissstaaa Haaarrrrddddy!" Lillian announced as Krista's theme song started to play.

Jeff and Krista made their way into the ring and stood in the center. They were both handed a microphone.

"It's good to see that the attack on Jeff Hardy earlier tonight didn't keep him down." Jerry stated.

"That it is, Jerry. But I have a feeling this has nothing to do with Midnight's attack." JR stated.

"Over the past several weeks, someone has been leaving flowers, cards, gifts, and even jewelry on my wife's desk. Now usually I wouldn't care about flowers and cards and such if they were from fans, but these have not been from fans. Each and every card that has been placed on my wife's desk has been signed and I quote "Love your secret admirer." I want to know who you are. So whomever you are, make yourself known!" Jeff stated.

Cryme Tyme's theme song started to play and Jeff and Krista looked at each other and then towards the stage as Shad and JTG walked out with microphone in hand.

"Hey man! We just wanted to let you know that it ain't us." JTG stated.

Triple H's theme song started playing as he walked out with microphone in hand as well.

"Hunter? What are you doing out here?" Krista asked.

"Just wanted to make it known that, well, it's not me either." Triple H answered and stood with Cryme Tyme.

Kizarny's theme song started playing as he made his way out into the arena.

"Itz notz mez." Kizarny stated.

Shawn Michaels music started playing as he made his way out into the arena with another microphone.

"Krista you know I love ya. But I love ya like a daughter. So it's not me either." Shawn stated.

"Thank you Shawn." Krista stated.

Jeff and Krista still had confused looks on their faces as their friends made their way out there to make it known that it wasn't them.

"Who else is going to walk out here?" Jerry asked.

"I honestly have no idea." JR stated.

John Cena's music started playing as he made his way out into the arena. The crowd cheered loudly as Cena took a microphone.

"Krista, Jeff. I could never betray your friendship and you both are like family to me. So it's not me." John stated.

John, Triple H, Shawn, Kizarny and Cryme Tyme made their way to the ring and stood near the announcers table.

"Is there anyone else who would like to make themselves known? Preferably the one who is my wife's secret admirer." Jeff stated.

Just as everyone was exchanging looks, Randy Orton's music started as he made his way towards the ring with a microphone in hand. As he climbed in the ring, Krista climbed out of the ring.

"You.. You don't appreciate what your wife does for you and for this company. But I do." Randy stated. "At first I couldn't stand working for a Hardy, but then the more I saw her doing her job and caring for your children. The more I wanted her."

"Stay away from my wife!" Jeff yelled as he dropped the microphone and lunged at Orton.

Jeff knocked Orton down by spearing him. Orton got back up and went after Jeff. After trading blows to each other, Jeff performed a Twist of Fate on Orton. But that didn't keep Orton down. Krista was screaming from ringside for them to stop, but no one paid attention to her. Orton performed a RKO to Jeff temporarily knocking him out. When he came to, Orton had handcuffed Jeff to the second rope on the far side of the ring. At this point Krista was standing on the outer portion of the ring pleading with Orton to stop. Orton walked over to her and before she could get all the way down he grabbed her and pulled her into the ring. Jeff was screaming at him to stop. Orton RKO'd Krista.

"Can you believe what he just did? Randy Orton just RKO'd the general manager!" Jerry exclaimed.

Jeff looked in horror as his wife lay motionless in the center of the ring. Jeff reached as far as he could and was able to grab her ankle and tried pulling her towards him, but Orton stopped him by pulling Krista just out of reach. Orton rolled Krista over on to her back and leaned over her as Jeff was forced to watch. Orton smiled wickedly and looked down at Krista as he was only about 2 inches from her face. Jeff screamed at Orton while he tried to get out of the handcuffs.

Matt and Michelle watched in horror from behind the announcers table. Matt quietly and without being seen climbed over the barricade and grabbed a steel chair without being seen by Orton. Matt crawled to the other side of the ring so that he was behind Orton and quietly climbed into the ring. Orton was still leaning over Krista and just as Matt climbed into the ring, Orton pressed his lips on Krista's. Matt stood up and waited with the chair and as Orton was turning around, "SMACK!" Matt hit Orton in the head with the chair and Orton fell to the mat.

As Orton tries to make a run for it back stage he gets hit with a Bamboo staff across the stomach knocking the wind out of him. It's Midnight who strikes Orton again with the staff. After the second strike lands, Jeff Hardy comes running backstage and see's both Orton and Midnight. A camera man caught the whole thing.

"Listen Hardy, I know we've got out problems but this guy is a bigger one. I don't expect you to trust me but for now I'll help you. Make no mistake I still want you in a cage. Speaking of which don't you think you should put that to good use." Midnight stated.

The camera man backs off a bit expecting trouble between these 3 men.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"They're expecting to see a cage match. You better deliver it.." Midnight answered.

"Why are you helping me?" Jeff responds.

"I'm not. Now get him and your ass in that ring and show me what you can do." Midnight stated.


	54. Chapter 54

Midnight storms out to Lillian's seat. At first she backs off but soon realizes what her friend is trying to do as he whispers in her ear to call the next match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the main even tonight will still be a Cage match but it will not be between Jeff Hardy and Midnight instead, it will a singles extreme rules Cage match with a special referee." Lillian announces.

Jeff drags Orton down to the ring and tosses him in as Midnight pulls off his shirt to reveal a black and white ref top. The cage lowers and the bell rings.

Meanwhile backstage Matt is sitting next to Krista who had just woken up. Michelle and Matt Jr make their way backstage after getting past security.

"What the hell happened?" Krista demanded to know.

"Orton RKO'd you in the ring." Matt answered.

"He is so going to get it…ouch!" Krista responded.

"Lay still. You hit your head pretty hard." Michelle stated.

"Where is Jeff?" Krista asked.

"He's not here." Matt stated.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Krista asked grabbing her brother-in-law's shirt.

"Easy there. He's here but not back here." Matt responded pulling his shirt from Krista's fist.

"Ok, again where is Jeff?" Krista asked a little calmer.

"He's out in the ring for a cage match with Orton." Michelle responded.

Krista managed to sit up with little pain. The medics brought her some pain killers which she reluctantly took. After getting the ok from the medics she made her way to her office to watch the match. What she wasn't counting on was finding her sister and John Cena alone in her office.

"Krista! Are you ok?" Kristen stated after seeing her sister walk into the room.

"I'm fine. What is going on in here?" Krista answered.

"We were watching the show and talking more about is long term career goals." Kristen responded.

"I know, but Kristen please don't start anything serious. I have enough drama around here to deal with." Krista stated holding her back. "And just what are you smiling about Cena?"

"Hey I'm just being friendly that's all." John responded still sitting on the couch.

"Whatever. Matt can you get me some ice for my back, please?" Krista responded.

"Sure thing." Matt stated as he left the room.

"Michelle you can sit down wherever you want." Krista stated.

Meanwhile out in the arena, the cage match just ended. Orton laid in the center of the ring after Jeff "Swanton Bombed" him. Krista looked to the TV monitor to see that Jeff was favoring his right leg. Once Jeff made it backstage he went to see the medics who confirmed that Jeff had sprained his right knee.

After spending at week at home with the kids and with Jeff resting his knee and Krista going to the chiropractor to help her back they were ready to fly to Nashville for the next show. After arriving in Nashville both Krista and Jeff got checked into the hotel and head over to see the show's medic team about their minor injuries. Jeff was still limping and advised not to wrestle that night and Krista was cleared. As they headed back to their hotel room, the saw John leaving Kristen's room. Krista tried not to jump to conclusions.

"Jeff, I'm worried about her." Krista stated once they were in their room.

"Babe, she a grown woman and can take care of herself. If she is ready to move on, then let her." Jeff responded while putting ice on his knee.

"I know, but Jeff, her husband just died a month ago. I want to know what's going on." Krista stated laying on the bed.

"I know that she was sad about his death, but do you think that they might have been having problems?" Jeff asked.

"She nor mom ever said anything about that." Krista stated.

"Well, I would just let her live her life they way she wants to. If she wants to date John then let her. John is a good guy in the ring and out." Jeff stated as he climbed on the bed next to Krista.

"Alright. We should try to get some sleep before tomorrow's show." Krista said as she yawned.

"Good idea! I love you." Jeff stated.

"I love you too." Krista responded.

The next night Krista and Jeff arrived at the arena shortly before the show began. Krista quickly changed and got her hair and make-up done so that she could be ready for the show. Kristen decided to hold her meetings in another room as not to disturb her sister or to cause anymore friction. As she was making notes about some of the stars files, John snuck into her room.

"Hey. I just wanted to come by real quick to tell you that I had fun yesterday. And I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner after the show?" John asked.

"So did I. That would be great. Meet me back at the hotel and text me when and where to meet. I hate sneaking around, but with Krista in a bad mood lately, I apparently need to." Kristen responded.

"She will get over the bad mood soon. There is just too much drama going on around here with Orton, Priceless and Midnight. Hopefully in a few weeks it will all be back to semi-normal around here." John stated. "See you tonight."

Just as the show was beginning Jeff made his way behind the curtain and waited for his cue to go out into the arena. Soon his music started and he limped his way out into the ring and picked up a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down.

"Now normally I don't do this and I stand by my choices but, there's a little too much going on so I want to apologize to two people." Jeff started saying.

A voice booms out over the arena and it seems to haunt everyone.

"Do you have any idea how small we truly are Jeff?" the voice stated.

"I know that voice." Tazz stated.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Cole asked.

"By way of comparison in the Multi-Verse an atom is invisible to us but, we who are the atoms of the Galactic Stage, to think 27 thousand light years from this world is Alpha-Sintarus long walk I say." the voice states.

The titantron shows pictures of the earth the milky way and the Alpha-Sintarus celestial body

"Your point is?" Jeff asked.

"Only reason this thing is big is because we make it that way." the voice answers.

"So reading between the lines, you want to end this Midnight?" Jeff asks.

Lights flicker on and off as Midnight appears in the ring.

"So you do have some brains in that head but still you made Krista cry and I told you to never hurt her. Give me a reason I shouldn't give you a one way ride to hell after an ass beating of a lifetime!" Midnight responded.

"You're quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you? Yes, you heard Krista cry, but not because of me. It was because of Orton and his mind games. He was sending her gifts and such as her secret admirer and it finally got to her. I was frustrated and wanted it to stop." Jeff stated.

"But it was your voice that I heard last before I heard her crying." Midnight stated.

"That maybe, but don't all couples argue?" Jeff asked.

Midnight didn't say anything in response to Jeff's question. Krista's theme song started playing as she and Mickie James made their way out to the ring. Jeff assisted both ladies in to the ring and Jeff hands his microphone to Krista.

"Midnight, What the hell are you thinking? Pulling stunts like those. I've had enough! You are not only hurting yourself, but you are hurting those closest to you." Krista stated.

"Midnight, I hate seeing you like this and seeing you creating havoc all over the place. I want the old Midnight back, the Midnight that I fell in love with. Do you remember this?" Mickie states as she holds up the key on a chain.

"Krista, I don't know what to say except I'm sorry. Jeff, I should have known better than to jump to conclusions that you would do anything to hurt her. I know how much you love her. Mickie, I let myself go and made some irresponsible choices, but that is done and over with. I'm sorry that I pushed you away." Midnight stated as tears rolled down his face. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I promise you that I am who I am supposed to be and I know where my priorities need to be."

"That is a side of Midnight that you don't usually see." Tazz stated.

"That is true. Is this the end of the monstrous phase of Midnight?" Cole asked.

"From the looks of it, I would say yes, but with a character like Midnight, you never know." Tazz stated as the show went to a commercial break.

Meanwhile Midnight and Mickie exit the ring hand in hand and head back to his dressing room. Krista and Jeff make their way backstage and to her office. Jeff props his knee up and Krista gets some ice for him.

"I think I'm going to go find Kristen and try to talk to her." Krista stated.

"Alright. When you come back can you bring me some coffee please? And baby, I love you." Jeff responded.

"Sure thing. And I love you too." Krista answered as she left the office to go find her sister.

"Kristen, do you have a few minutes?" Krista asked as she walked into Kristen's room.

"Sure. I have a meeting with MVP in about 10 minutes." Kristen answered.

"Ok. It won't take long. I just wanted to apologize about the other day when I tried to tell you what to do. It's your life and you have every right to live it the way you want to live it. John is a great guy and I just don't want you two to rush into anything too soon. It's only been a month since Greg died and I just don't want to see you get hurt." Krista responded.

"Thank you, Krista. I think you should know that before Greg's accident. We had been separated for almost six months. Krista we were going to get a divorce. So yes I was upset that he died, but I'm more than ready to move on with my life." Kristen stated.

"Jeff had a feeling that something was going on. But he wasn't sure what. All I can say is be very careful around work when it comes to a new relationship." Krista responded.

"Why? What happened with you and Jeff when you first started dating?" Kristen asked.

"We kept our relationship very low key and four months into the relationship we both took 3 months off and really got to know each other. And on our six month anniversary, he proposed to me." Krista answered.

"So no one around here really knew about the relationship then?" Kristen responded.

"Some close friends of ours did, but it wasn't until we announced the engagement, that most of the people knew about our relationship." Krista stated.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here, ladies." a voice came from behind Krista.

"Nope. I'm done here. Please come in Alvin." Krista stated as she left the room.

Krista headed back to her office with a cup of coffee in hand for Jeff. Jeff was still icing his knee but had managed to change into his ring attire while she was gone.

"And just where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Krista asked handing him the coffee.

"You know Orton wants a rematch and I have a feeling he is going to want it tonight, so why not be ready just in case?" Jeff answered.

"But your knee is not fully healed yet." Krista responded.

"Well then call the medic over here so they can look at it and give me a knee brace so I can go out there if I need to." Jeff responded.

Krista left to get one of the available medics for Jeff. And after checking over his knee and giving Jeff the knee brace. The medic advised that only if he absolutely has to, he can wrestle, but to be very careful with the knee and wear the brace. So Jeff slid on the knee brace and waited to see what would happen.

Right towards the end of the show, Randy Orton made his way out to the ring and started calling Jeff all sorts of names and such. So naturally, Jeff had his entrance cued and he made his way into the ring. They traded insults back and forth for a few minutes, then when he had enough, Jeff kicked Orton in the stomach and performed a Twist of Fate on him.

"Consider that your re-match, Orton!" Jeff stated as he left the ring.

After receiving a phone call from Vince McMahon, Mickie and Michael agree to meet him there. Now flying to Springfield ILL on Vince's private jet.

"So Michael how do you feel now after getting all that out of your system?" Shane asked

"I feel great and I'm glad it's over." Michael stated

"Me to." Mickie responded.

Vince walks in from the back of the plane and has a big smile on his face.

"Nice job Michael! You managed to pull in more people every week on both Raw and E.C.W.. Speaking of which I want you to take over as permanent G.M. I'll let you bring in new talent after my approval and you two can set up from there." Vince stated.

"Uhh Dad, I was just talking to them about that with them and they want to take a month off after this next Pay Per View.

"If that's ok Sir. I love wrestling but I wouldn't mind helping Teddy make E.C.W bigger but Mickie and I wanted some time together and as G.M I couldn't do that." Michael stated.

"Oh well then.. How about this you give me two Pay Per Views. One with you in it and one you make. I'll let you have all the stuff I mentioned before. You've got till Friday to tell me. For now lets relax and have a Chinese dinner." Vince stated.

"Read my mind." Michael stated.

Meanwhile back in St. Louis, Kristen was getting ready to leave the arena with Jeff and Krista when John walked up to them. He wanted to talk to Jeff about something.

"Hey Jeff! Can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked.

"Sure. Babe, I'll be right back." Jeff responded.

"Alright, we will wait here for you." Krista stated.

"So what's up John?" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you before I did anything. I want to ask Kristen out on a real date." John stated.

"I don't mind. But I would talk to the one who signs your paychecks every week." Jeff responded.

"Krista?" John asked.

"Yup. She is Kristen's older sister. So you better make sure she is ok with it." Jeff responded.

"Alright. Krista, can I talk to you?" John asked.

"Sure." Krista stated. "What's up?"

"I would like to date your sister. But I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first." John stated.

"John.." Krista started to say. "I would be happy to know that you are dating my sister. Please take care of her and don't forget she does have 3 kids back in Cameron."

"Thank you Krista! And I promise I will. I can't wait to meet her kids." John responded.


	55. Chapter 55

That night, Krista and Jeff flew back to Cameron for a few days as Caitlyn had her schools graduation. Krista couldn't believe that her little girl was already graduating elementary school. After the graduation, Jeff and Krista took the whole family out for dinner. Krista wished that they could stay home the whole time, but she and Jeff were due to meet up with Michael and Mickie in Springfield.

"Mom, why can't you stay longer?" Caitlyn asked from her parents doorway.

"Sweetie, you know its going to be a busy couple of weeks with two Pay Per View events back to back. But I promise you that after the second Pay Per View, we are going to take a nice family vacation." Krista told her oldest daughter. "Now why don't you go downstairs and check on your brothers and sister."

"Ok." Caitlyn stated.

"She's growing up fast isn't she?" Jeff asked as he passed Caitlyn.

"That she is. And before long she will be in High School and I will investing in even more hair dye than we already have." Krista stated as she finished packing for Springfield.

"So what's going to happen with our titles?" Jeff asked knowing that his wife already knew the results of their pay per view matches.

"As long as you don't say anything, you will lose the WWE Championship in a triple threat match against Orton and Midnight." Krista answered. "Mickie and I will lose our titles to Candice and Kelly-Kelly."

"Is that so we can some much needed time off?" Jeff asked.

"Sort of. I didn't write the script. But I'm sure that has something to do with it." Krista stated. "But onto more exciting things, where should we go on vacation?"

"Hmm. Good question. We've done Disneyland. So why don't we go to Hawaii?" Jeff asked.

"Hawaii? You want to take 4 kids plus us to Hawaii? Are you sure about that?" Krista responded.

"If I wasn't sure about would I have already made the reservations?" Jeff answered.

"You are really something Jeff Hardy!" Krista stated looking at her husband.

"And I also bought a ticket for Jodi. Cause I would love to have some much wanted and needed personal alone time with my wife." Jeff stated wrapping his arms around her.

Meanwhile somewhere across town, John and Kristen were getting to know each other a little better. Kristen was glad that John wasn't scared off by her having three kids.

"John, I would like for you to meet my kids before we leave again." Kristen said as they finished their lunch.

"I would love to meet them." John stated.

"Great. I know that Jeff and Krista are going to be throwing a huge BBQ tomorrow night. So I think that would be the perfect time to meet them." Kristen stated.

"Sounds good. So do you live with Krista and Jeff?" John asked.

"Only temporarily. They arranged for a guest house to be built on their property for me and the kids to live in." Kristen answered.

"You don't seem to thrilled about that." John stated.

"I'm glad that they want to help me, but I don't want to live on their property forever. But for now its fine." Kristen answered.

"That's good. So what should we do tonight?" John asked.

"How about a movie?" Kristen stated handing him the theater section of the local paper.

"Sounds good. How about that one? It starts at 8:30." John asked.

"Perfect. Why don't you pick me up and Jeff and Krista's house. I need to get their car back to them so they can go get the food for tomorrow night." Kristen stated as she paid the bill for lunch.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then. And tonight is on me!" John stated as he walked Kristen to the car and just as she was about to get in, John kissed her.

Kristen drove back to Krista's house with the largest smile on her face. Jeff, Krista and the kids were in the front yard playing when she pulled up.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Krista asked referring to Kristen's smile.

"It's nothing like that! He is taking me out to a movie tonight and he will be coming to the BBQ tomorrow night where I will introduce him to the kids." Kristen stated.

"Who's coming tomorrow night?" Jeff asked as he walked up with Caitlyn on his back.

"John." Krista responded.

"Uncle John is coming here?" Caitlyn squealed.

"Uncle John?" Kristen asked shocked.

"John lets the kids call him Uncle John. Shawn and Paul do the same thing. It's just easier. Plus it makes RAW a closer knit family." Krista stated. "So yes Caitlyn, Uncle John will be here tomorrow night. And get off of your dad's back."

"Kris, its ok. I can handle her. It's not like she's a 300 pound man." Jeff joked.

"Alright." Krista stated as she shook her head. "But since Kristen is back we should go to the store to get the stuff for tomorrow night before she needs to get ready for her date."

"Ok. Caitlyn time to get down. Your mom and I need to go out for a bit. You help Aunt Kristen and Jodi with the younger ones, ok?" Jeff told her.

"Ok, daddy." Caitlyn stated as she hopped off of Jeff's back and took off to find Jordan and the twins.

Jeff and Krista soon took off for town and for their shopping trip. Jeff let Krista drive as he was still having some minor issues with his knee.

"You are an amazing mom, you know that." Jeff stated as Krista pulled into the Costco parking lot.

"Thank you. And you're a wonderful dad. Especially with Caitlyn. She needs you now more than ever. And the teenage years haven't even started yet." Krista responded.

"So since we are alone. I wanted to ask you about kids. Um, are we planning on having anymore kids?" Jeff asked calmly.

"I honestly haven't really thought about it. I mean the twins are only 6 months old and we have definitely taken precaution not to get pregnant again. I don't know. Do you want more kids?" Krista answered.

"I don't know." Jeff responded.

"Well, why don't we see where we are after the pay per view events and go from there." Krista stated. "Cause I'll tell you, I wouldn't mind having another baby, but we both have to be ok with it. After all you're going to be 36 in two months and I am going to be 32 tomorrow."

"Ok. So if in a month we are still ok with it, we can start trying?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. And when it happens, I will have to assign Mickie a new partner until I'm able to wrestle again. Which is fine." Krista stated.

"Ok then that is settled. Now lets get these carts over to the cashier and see the damage." Jeff responded looking at the three carts they managed to fill up.

"Yeah. This is going to be expensive." Krista muttered to herself.

"Ok. Your total is $478.83." the cashier told them.

"Ouch. Here you go." Jeff stated as he handed her his credit card.

"Thank you and here is your card and receipt. Have a good day." the cashier stated. "Would you like some help out?"

"Yes, that would be great." Krista responded.

After loading all the food into the car, Jeff and Krista headed back to the house to unload the food and head back into town to get the stuff they couldn't get at Costco. When they got to the mini-mall, Jeff needed to go get Krista a birthday gift from him and one from the kids. What Krista didn't know was that the BBQ is really a surprise birthday party for her.

That evening after dinner and after Jeff and Krista had finished cleaning up from dinner, Jeff put in a movie for the kids and joined them in the living room while Krista was upstairs in their room helping Kristen get ready for her date with John.

"Why am I so nervous? It's not like its our first date." Kristen stated.

"It's normal. When I first met Jeff I was just as nervous as you are right now. But once you are alone with him, you'll be just fine. Are you going to introduce him to the kids tonight?" Krista responded as she did Kristen's hair.

"I want to, but I was thinking of waiting until tomorrow at the BBQ. What do you think?" Kristen answered.

"I would do it tonight, so that way tomorrow no one will feel awkward around each other." Krista stated.

"Ok. So who all is going to come tomorrow?" Kristen asked.

"Shane and his girlfriend, Shannon and his girlfriend, Matt, Michelle and Matt Jr., Dad, You, Jeff and I, all the kids, John, Jason and Trista, and some other friends of Matt and Jeff's." Krista answered.

"So a lot of people?" Kristen joked.

"Yeah. It will be fun." Krista stated.

_Ding Dong! _

"I'll get it!" Jeff yelled up the stairs.

"Hey John! Come on in." Jeff stated.

"Hey man! How's it going?" John asked.

"Pretty good. Just watching a movie with 7 kids. Krista is helping Kristen get ready." Jeff responded. "Can I get you a drink or something?"

"Fun. No thanks, I'm ok. I know I'm a little early. But I couldn't wait." John answered.

"I know the feeling." Jeff stated.

"Uncle John!" Caitlyn squealed when she saw John standing in the kitchen.

"John's here already?" Kristen asked.

"Yes. He's a little early. And that's ok." Krista stated. "You're all done."

Krista bounced down the stairs and greeted John as she grabbed her camera. Krista and John turned around just in time to see Kristen making her way down the stairs. Krista snapped pictures. She even got a few of Kristen and John together.

"John, I know I wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I would rather you meet the kids tonight." Kristen stated. "That is unless you want to wait?"

"Tonight is fine." John stated.

"I'll go get the kids." Jeff stated.

Jeff paused the movie and rounded up all the kids. He carried the twins into the kitchen and handed Jocelyn to Krista.

"John, I would like you to meet, Brandon, Christopher and Alexis. Kids I would like you to meet John Cena." Kristen introduced them.

"Hey kids!" John stated.

"Hi." Brandon stated.

"Hello." Christopher responded.

"Hi. I'm 5." Alexis stated.

"It's nice to meet you all." John stated.

"Brandon is 14, Christopher is 10 and as you've already been told, Alexis is 5." Kristen stated.

"Well I'm sure we'll all get along fine." John stated noticing Brandon's glare.

"Well, you two should get going. Don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine." Krista stated.

"Yes, Mam!" John stated.

"John, I'm only your boss at work. Outside of work I'm your friend. So no more calling me that." Krista stated as Jocelyn started fusing and reaching for her daddy.

After watching movies, baths and showers, it was time for the kids to go to bed. Brandon, Christopher, Jeffrey and Jordan were sharing a room, while Caitlyn, Jocelyn and Alexis shared a room. Once the kids were all in bed, Jeff and Krista could relax and enjoy some time alone. After a few drinks Krista wanted nothing more than to drag her husband upstairs into their bedroom.

The next morning, Jeff and Krista were woken up by Brandon and Caitlyn arguing. Krista rolled over and laid her head on Jeff's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Jeff stated

"Thank you. Can I lay right here for the rest of the day?" Krista asked.

"There is nothing more that would make me happier, but we have 2 teenagers arguing in the hallway." Jeff stated. "But you stay right there and I will go deal with it."

"Have I ever told you that you are the best!" Krista stated as she let Jeff get up.

"I love you." Jeff responded.

"I love you too." Krista stated.

Jeff pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and headed out into the hallway.

"What is going on out here?" Jeff asked as his daughter and nephew glared at him.

"Where is my mom?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. Isn't she downstairs in the guest room?" Jeff answered.

"No she's not. I want to know where my mother is now." Brandon snapped.

"For one, stop yelling you're gonna wake up the other kids and your Aunt. Second of all, do not talk to me like that. Third, your mother is a grown woman and can take care of herself." Jeff stated. "Caitlyn, what is your problem this morning?"

"Brandon was bad mouthing Uncle John." Caitlyn answered "And I was defending him."

"Alright that's enough. You two can either go back to your rooms or go downstairs and make breakfast for Krista's birthday. And I don't want anymore arguments. Understood?" Jeff responded.

"Yes, daddy." Caitlyn stated as she headed downstairs.

"Yeah." Brandon stated as he followed his cousin.

Jeff checked on the other kids who were all still asleep. Jeff headed downstairs to help Brandon and Caitlyn with breakfast. Caitlyn was in charge of taking it up to her mom while Jeff and Brandon made breakfast for the other kids and themselves.

_Knock- knock._

"Come in." Krista stated.

"Happy Birthday, Mom." Caitlyn stated.

"Thank you, sweetie. Did you do all this?" Krista asked.

"With Dad's and Brandon's help." Caitlyn answered.

After everyone ate breakfast, Jeff and Krista helped the younger kids get dressed and they headed outside to play. Matt, Michelle and Matthew soon arrived. The babies played in a special area just for them. Jeff and Matt sent Michelle and Krista on a mission in town so that they could decorate. Once the babies were down for their naps, Matt, Jeff and the older kids started decorating.

"Is Jeff planning a surprise party for me?" Krista asked as they headed into town.

"Not that I know of." Michelle lied.

"Ok. I just wonder why they wanted us out of the house, but leave the kids with them?" Krista wondered.

"Maybe just to give us a day away from it all. After all I have Matt's credit card and I'm sure if you check your purse you'll find Jeff's credit card as I saw him put it in there earlier." Michelle responded as Krista pulled out her purse and sure enough, there was Jeff's visa card.

Krista pulled out her cell phone text Jeff.

_Baby, I found your visa card in my purse. What is it doing in there?_

_For you to use today._

_Why?_

_Because I can't go with you to where Michelle is taking you so please just use my card to pay for it. Consider it as part of your birthday gift from me._

_Alright. I love you._

_I love you too. Have fun._

"So where are we going anyways?" Krista asked Michelle.

"To Raleigh for a day at the spa." Michelle told her.

"Are we going to that one that no one can ever get into?" Krista asked.

"Yup. Matt and Jeff made the appointment right after you had the twins." Michelle responded.

After their day at the spa, both Michelle and Krista felt relaxed and ready to have fun with their friends and family. Krista hadn't had a day at a spa since before the twins were born. And Michelle being a first time mom, hadn't had one since she and Matt got married. There was just one more stop before heading to the house. Michelle pulled into the parking lot of Krista's favorite store.


	56. Chapter 56

"Jeff asked me to bring you here as a last stop so that you could treat yourself and your wardrobe to a mini-makeover." Michelle told Krista.

So after picking out and trying on clothes, Krista headed to the cashier with everything she wanted.

"This is where, Jeff's credit card comes into play." Michelle told her as Krista handed the cashier Jeff's credit card.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hardy. And Happy Birthday." the cashier stated.

"Thank you." Krista responded.

Meanwhile back in Cameron, Jeff, Matt, Gilbert, Jason, Shane and Shannon were busy finishing the last minute details. The front of the house was left alone as to not tip off Krista about the surprise party. Everyone was outback and when Shane stated that he saw Michelle pull up, Jeff turned off the lights and everyone headed out back where it was completely dark.

"Jeff, Matt, Kids! We're back." Michelle called out to warn them.

"Where is everyone?" Krista asked.

"I have no idea." Michelle stated as she quickly made her way out back while Krista looked throughout the house.

"Alright I give up. Where is everyone?" Krista called out as she walked towards the back door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" everyone shouted when Jeff turned on the lights.

Krista was in shock. Michelle managed to keep the surprise party a secret.

"I should have known you were up to something." Krista stated as she hugged Jeff.

"Can't I surprise my wife on her birthday?" Jeff asked just before kissing her.

Everyone wished Krista a happy birthday and soon the party really began. Matt broke out the alcohol and Gilbert starting grilling up the food. Everyone was having a blast.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please!" Jeff shouted as everyone gathering around him and Krista. "I just wanted to say that I hope that you've enjoyed your day at the spa, the shopping trip and the party. But there are still a few more surprises left."

"More surprises?" Krista asked.

"Yes. Kids please come out here." Jeff called as all the kids walked out and each held a gift that they had gotten for Krista.

Krista opened the gifts one by one. Each gift was a hand painted picture frame that each of the kids made. In the frames were pictures of that child.

"I love them all. Thank you." Krista stated with a smile.

"If you love those, then I'm sure you'll love this." Jeff stated as he brought out an extremely large wrapped item.

"Jeff, what on earth..?" Krista started to say.

"Do you remember that first night we spent in Hawaii when we took a walk along the beach and a photographer asked to take our picture?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. That was on our honeymoon." Krista responded.

"Well, unwrap it." Jeff stated as Krista tore into the wrapping paper to reveal a huge framed picture of that night in Hawaii. Krista started crying when she saw the picture. "Aw baby, I didn't mean for it to make you cry."

"I love it. These are tears of happiness." Krista stated.

"Well there are two more surprises left. This next gift comes straight from my heart. Together we have four wonderful children. And I thank God everyday that He brought you, Caitlyn, Jordan, JJ and Jocelyn into my life. I love you with all my heart." Jeff stated fighting back tears as Krista opened the gift to reveal a silver family pendent with all of their birthstones and names.

"I love it baby! Thank you." Krista stated as Jeff helped her put it on.

"Now for a fun surprise! Krista I know how much you miss your family, and while I couldn't get everyone here, I was able to get two people. Come on out!" Jeff stated.

Jason and a very pregnant Trista walked out from behind everyone. Krista couldn't have been happier. Everyone had a great time at the party. As most of the guests started leaving, Jason helped Trista to a chair in the dinning room. After a majority of the people had left and the guys were cleaning up, Krista had a chance to talk to Trista.

"I can't believe you guys drove down from Connecticut. How are you feeling?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. I am not allowed to fly not that Jason would let me in the first place. We are due in 2 weeks. And I can't wait. I am done being pregnant." Trista stated.

"I know the feeling. I was glad when I had the twins." Krista stated. "Trista, are you ok?"

"Yeah the baby must be stretching or something." Trista responded.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go lay down?" Krista asked as she saw the look on Trista face.

"Uh no. I think I would rather go to the hospital." Trista stated.

"What's wrong?" Krista asked.

"My water just broke. Get Jason please!" Trista stated with some pain.

"Jason! Jeff!" Krista yelled as everyone came running in from the backyard.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Trista's water just broke! Jodi!" Krista responded.

"Yes, Krista?" Jodi asked.

"I need you to watch all the kids. Trista's water broke and we are taking her to the hospital." Krista stated as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Matt and Michelle with Matthew left in their car, Kristen and John left in John's truck, Krista jumped in the back of her SUV with Jason and Trista as Jeff drove to the hospital. After a few hours Jason finally came out with an update for everyone. Everyone stood up and walked over to Jason.

"We have a 6lb 8oz, 20 inches long baby girl!" Jason announced.

"Congratulations baby brother! You're a daddy!" Krista exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Jason." Kristen stated.

"Welcome to the club!" Matt stated.

"Thanks everyone!" Jason stated.

"So does my niece have a name?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Got caught up in the moment. Her name is Alana Rose Rogers." Jason told everyone.

"Jason, that's a wonderful name!" Krista stated with tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Alana was our paternal grandmother's name and Rose was our maternal Grandmother's name. I'm not upset, I'm happy." Krista answered.

"I'm glad, sis. Do you think that you can call mom, dad and Kelly for me? My cell phone is at your house." Jason asked.

"I would be happy to." Krista stated as she hugged her baby brother.

Jason went back to see Trista and their daughter and everyone else headed back to Jeff and Krista's house. When they got to the house, you couldn't even tell there had been a party as Jodi took it upon herself to clean up everything.

Krista called her parents and youngest sister and told them the good news. By the time Krista got off the phone it was nearing 2am and they needed to be at the airport by noon. Krista crawled into bed next to Jeff and fell asleep.

Later that day after arriving into Springfield, Jeff, Krista, Kristen and John headed to the hotel where they were Jeff and Krista were supposed to meet up with Michael and Mickie. Kristen and John were going to spend the day at the hotel relaxing and catching up on some sleep.

As the night drew closer thing began to stir in Michael's mind and he told Mickie he loved her and had a surprise for her after the show but for now he needed to be alone but before he left her with Krista he did ask her which she liked more gold or white gold.

"I personally like white gold because not everybody wears it." Michael stated.

He kisses her deeply on the lips and heads back to his dressing room to change for the show. In his dressing room Michael got dressed for the show wearing a pair of black pants and green and black Camo shirt the make up artist walked into his room.

"Hey Lisa how's it going?" Michael asked.

"Not bad thanks for asking. So how's Mickie?" Lisa responded.

"Ok. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Think she'll be surprised?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Coming out of you yeah.. So what are we doing tonight?" Lisa asked.

"Well after I get this bandanna on lets do the cat look again please." Michael answered.

"Ok. I like doing that the best it reminds me of the thriller video." Lisa responded.

Lisa applied the make up and in 10 minutes she was done and had Michael standing in front of a fan. He gave her a hug and asked her to say hi to her family for him before she left for Jeff's room.

"Well it's show time here and I read some big changes are in store for Orton and even bigger things are to come from Midnight let see what happens." JR stated.

"Oh what a new make up man that's original ..don't get me wrong but kinda been there done that." Tazz stated.

"Well it does read "Full of Old School Goodness" on his web page." JR commented.

A heavy guitar rift blares from the speaker and lighting crash's down on stage the video begins as a werewolf's roar while destroying a city a buzzer goes off and the music beat picks up into a high adrenaline rush. Michael steps out dancing like Jeff and head banging. Michael makes his way into the ring.

"Now I know you're all expecting something new outta me so here it is My name is Michael Knight and as you can see from a hair cut and the new clothes I'm looking a bit different but don't let the new look full you. I'm still that ass kicking crazy guy you love." Midnight stated.

The fans cheer as Michael smiles and stands on the 2nd rope throwing up the old rock horns.

"Now you've seen me at my best and my worst but you haven't seen me like this. I have business with someone if Randy Orton wants me or the rest of Priceless can handle me, I'm right here." Michael stated.

Jeff's music comes on and he walks out to the ring with mic in hand.

"Don't you mean we have business with Orton? I'll help you deal with Cody and Ted. I'm also sure Jason would help you too but I told him to hang back till it gets really bad." Jeff stated.

"Sounds good." Michael stated.

Randy Orton's music plays but he doesn't show up on stage. Michael and Jeff begin to look around not sure where or if Orton will come out at all or alone. Orton's music played again and Orton walks on stage.

"Cody and Ted aren't here but I'm more than enough for both you so I can come down there and RKO you both or we can wait till our next pay per view and I'll do it then." Orton stated.

As Jeff and Michael watch Orton Cody and Ted crawl out form under the ring and try to attack them but at the same time Jason walk's up behind Orton and crack him in the back with a chair. Jeff and Cody brawl in one corner and Michael grabs Ted kicking him in the gut and delivers a double handed neck breaker.. Krista walks with a mic in hand standing beside her brother.

"Now if you're done putting on a pain clinic. I'm making a title match with Jeff and Midnight a.k.a Michael in a triple threat match with Randy Orton with special guest referee my brother Jason Rogers!" Krista stated.

All three men smile and nod sounds like a great time to them even if it does mean friend against friend. Jason Rogers as a ref means he won't favor anyone and he'll be a 3rd member if Cody and Ted try to jump in last second.

After the show ended, Krista filled out the paper work for the triple threat match and had each of the guys sign the contract. Krista then faxed it over to Vince for a final approval. Once the match was approved, Krista was mote than happy to get out of the arena and to the hotel to change out of her business attire. The next morning everyone headed to Knoxville, Tennessee for the pay per view event.

Tonight is a big one as Michael gets ready to take on not only Randy Orton but Jeff Hardy for the title. For Michael this is his shot the moment he's been waiting for even though he respects Jeff. It's come down to put up or shut up as Michael wait for his curtain call. Orton is already in the ring running his mouth as usual. Next up would be Jeff but for now a base heavy guitar rift blares and lighting crash's down on stage the music picks up into a high adrenaline rush. Michael runs out and slides into the ring and goes to a corner and poses looking back to Orton as his ring intro is announced.. Jeff's intro and music begin to play as the lights and pyro's go off doing his usual dance.

"This looks to be a good match as you can see all three men want that gold." JR stated.

"Yeah. Jeff wants to keep it, Randy wants to have it and Midnight dreams of it." Cole stated.

"Dreams are good but skills are better. Lets see if he can get his first ever major title." Tazz stated.

"The special referee from Seattle Washington. Jason Rogers." Tony Chimel announced.

"Hard to believe that 5 years ago both Jason Rogers and Michael made their appearance. I remember the first time each one appeared and I have to say WOW time sure flies." JR stated

"I'll say even Krista has changed. Mother ,Manager, Diva, mother again and back to Diva and Manager.. What a mouth full!" Cole stated.

The bell rings all three men stand ready. No one is making any sudden moves and Orton has to watch his back because if he goes after Jeff he'll have Midnight to deal with and vise-versa.. Midnight starts off first with a kick to Orton's side but missing as Orton grabs his leg and leaves Michael hopping for a second. Jeff kicks him in the gut to bring Orton down to Midnights size. Who delivers a "Insagugi." Orton drops to his knees and Jeff punts him hard.

"Good night Irene. Orton's out and it looks like it's Jeff and Midnight now who begin trading blows." Tazz stated.

"But how many shots of Jeff's are getting through to Midnight. I mean Michael which is it?" Jerry asked.

"Which ever you want Michael or Midnight and it looks like maybe one to maybe 3 shots are getting in." Striker stated.

"Seems to me Midnight is setting Jeff up for hits that Jeff can't block not a bad idea I'd say." JR stated.

Midnight locks Jeff's arms up and pulls it backward and around to Jeff's back and elbow strikes Jeff on the shoulder blade twice before Jason stops him.

"Come on now open handed or palm shot no elbows Michael!" Jason yelled.

Michael shoves Jeff hard into a corner then double drop kicks him in the lower knees. With Orton out and Jeff down Michael can now focus on delivering pain as hard as he can.

"I don't think Midnight is playing round here tonight as two straight forearm smacks to Jeff's head connect.. Now a stomp to the chest." Tazz stated.


	57. Chapter 57

Midnight pulls Jeff's leg over to the turn bucks from the outside and slams it against the post Jason yells at him counting.

"1..2..3" Jason calls.

Midnight stops and slides back into the ring and notices Orton trying to stand up. Midnight grabs him and kicks Orton hard in the gut and delivers the Midnight ride just in time to see Jeff stumble to his feet and grab Midnight arm and flips him into a single arm take down.

"That hurts in more ways than one. Tazz and I should know best JR" Jerry stated.

"I should say so." JR responded.

"Believe you me it hurts a lot more than it looks." Tazz stated.

Jeff continues his attack with a few stomps to the leg of Midnight. Jeff tries for a fourth stomp but fails as Midnight grabs his leg and rolls him up for a pin

"1..2.. no only 2!" Jason calls.

Looking surprised Jeff pulls Midnight to his feet and delivers with a knife edge chop. Midnight stumbles back only to answer back with a chop of his own the guys begin to trade chops and soon it develops into a slug fest with Jeff starting out with a forearm smash.

"That shot rang his bell a little but those open palm shots of Midnights hurt just as well with Jeff rubbing his jaw a bit." Cole stated

A quick tie up and each man trying to play the power game but neither one budging much. Michael knows he has an advantage being smaller he drops to his back and monkey flips Jeff.

"No one's playing nice not, even Orton who's now awake and dives onto Midnight for a pin." JR stated

"1.." Jason calls.

A hard right hand to the face and a quick leg drop form Jeff break the hold. Jeff throws Orton into the ropes.

"The rebound and into a hip toss nice counter." Tazz stated.

"Yes but now it's the 12 am warrior on the attack sending Orton into the ropes and into a face buster. Ouch!" Cole commented.

Orton's down and Jeff climbs the turn buckle, and delivers a Swanton bomb but pulls Orton to his feet as Michael climbs up and jumps off bringing Orton back down to the mat face first with the fame-asser. Michael goes for the cover but is pulled off by Jeff.

"Yeah right." Jeff states.

"Really? Ok then you can have it .." Midnight stated.

Jeff tries to go for the cover but get stopped as Michael grabs him and goes for the Midnight ride. Jeff backs out last second grabs Michaels head and sets up for the twist of fate and connects and climbs up again for the Swanton bomb.

"Oh man I smell defeat for Midnight. He's going for it Swanton bomb and he.." Tazz started to say.

"He missed. Midnight rolled out. Jeff took to long as Orton makes a last ditch effort to claim the prize." Cold stated.

Orton tries for a RKO but is stopped short by Midnight breaking the attack with a base ball slide just as Orton left his feet. Jeff sets up for the twist of fate and connects, Michael grabs Orton again and delivers another Midnight ride. Then Jeff and Michael grab Orton and toss him out of the ring. As Jeff turns around Michael kicks him hard in the stomach and delivers the midnight ride and go's for the cover.

"1..2." Jason counts.

"Wow they don't get much closer than that!" Cole stated.

"2 and 7/8th right King?" Tazz asked.

"Yep barn burner for sure but it's much more this one is a... i hate to admit it but go a head, JR." Jerry responded.

"All right I will. This one is a real slobber knocker." JR stated.

Michael stomped on Jeff's stomach and applies a face lock and pulls back on Jeff's neck.

"Oh man he's got the submission move locked in tight and the weight on Jeff's injured back doesn't help. He's got to fight it or tap out that's all.." Cole stated.

Michael breaks the hold and quickly flips around and applies the devils gate the pain sinks into Jeff's head and neck and he's forced to tap out and Jason calls for the bell.

"He's done it! he's done it! The dreamer, the 12 am warrior has won the belt! The kid dreamed hard and fought harder!" JR exclaimed.

"The winner and new WWE Champion Midnight!" Chimel announced.

Holding the belt in his hands, Michael falls to the mat and hunch's over trying to fight back the tears of joy. Jeff slowly climbs to his feet and looks down at Michael holding the belt. smiling and rubbing his throat. Jeff watches his friend hold the belt in the air, but Cody and Ted jump into the ring with a chairs. Jeff ducks Cody's chair shot and shoves him out of the ring. Jason kicks Ted's chair knocking him out.

"Thanks Jeff." Michaels stated.

"Anytime!" Jeff responded.

Backstage Michael walks over to Mickie who has a towel and a cold green tea waiting for him. He shows her the belt and smiles as more tears of joy roll down his face. Mickie can see how happy he is as she whispers into his ear.

"White gold fine with me." Mickie told him.

"Really?" Michael responded.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Matt asked.

Michael falls to his knees and looks up at Mickie. She steps back and smiles and a smile runs across Jeff and Matt's faces as well.

"Mickie James, you've been there for me good and bad and beyond. I don't have the ring with me right now but I'd be one of the happiest guys in this arena if you'd marry me?" Michael proposed.

"Michael.. Yes! Yes I will but first you need a shower you stink boy!" Mickie responded.

Laughter fills the backstage area along with Jeff and Matt, Kofi, Rey and with many others. While Michael hit the showers, Mickie ran off to find her best friend and boss. She found Jeff walking towards Krista's office.

"Mickie! Where are you running off too?" Jeff asked trying to slow her down.

"I need to go tell your wife. After all she is my best friend and my boss." Mickie stated.

"Well, I'm on my way to go see her. So come on." Jeff responded.

Jeff and Mickie made their way towards Krista's office. Everyone they passed congratulated Mickie on her engagement to Michael. As they neared Krista's office, they found Orton about to knock on the door.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble. I just want to apologize to Krista." Randy stated.

"You can wait. I really don't think that my wife wants to deal with you tonight." Jeff stated angrily.

"Fine. I'm outta here." Randy stated as he pushed past Jeff and Mickie.

Jeff knocked on the door.

"Come in." Krista stated as she continued to listen to the other person on the phone. "Ok. Thank you for calling me as soon as you knew."

"Hey Baby! Mickie has something she wanted to share with you." Jeff stated as he gave Krista a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on Mickie?" Krista asked.

"Michael proposed and we're engaged!" Mickie exclaimed.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Krista stated as she hugged Mickie.

"So who were you on the phone with when we came in?" Jeff asked.

"Remember that deal we made a few weeks ago?" Krista answered.

"About another.." Jeff started to ask.

"Yeah, well remember the rest of that night?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. Oh boy." Jeff answered. "Why do I have a feeling that I need to call the contractor?"

"Because you do." Krista responded.

"Ok am I missing something here?" Mickie asked.

"I'm pregnant again." Krista stated. "And apparently due a few days after Wrestle Mania."

"Congratulations!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's a little sooner than we wanted, but we will love this one none the less." Jeff responded.

"I just hope I don't get morning sickness and hopefully only one baby this time." Krista stated finally smiling.

"Same here." Jeff responded.

"So this will be number five for you, right?" Mickie asked.

"Yup. We have Caitlyn who is nearing on 14, Jordan who is 9 and the twins who are 6 months old." Krista stated.

After talking for a little bit about the kids and Mickie's engagement, Jeff and Krista got ready to head out. They were going to meet up with everyone at a local restaurant to celebrate the PPV. Krista was also going to make an announcement not only about her pregnancy, but also about her being a diva, a manager and a General Manager. Before they got to the restaurant, Jeff and Krista told Jason and Matt about the new baby.

Krista stood up at the front of the room to make her announcements. First she announced that she will be remaining RAW's General Manager and will be looking for an assistant to help with the work load. Second she announced that while she enjoyed being in the ring as a Diva, she will no longer be wrestling unless a special occasion comes along. And lastly she announced her pregnancy. Everyone on the RAW roster was very supportive of Krista and her decisions. After Krista was finished with her announcements, she walked over to her table where, Jeff, Kristen, John, Michael, Mickie, Matt, Michelle and Jason were sitting.

"Krista, I have something that I need to tell you. But before I do, promise me that you won't get mad or run off and tell mom and dad." Kristen stated.

"What is it, Kristen?" Krista asked concerned.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant." Kristen told her older sister with tears in her eyes.

"You're what? How did you let this happen?" Krista asked.

"I'm pregnant. It just happened." Kristen answered.

"Have you told John yet?" Krista asked.

"No. You are the first person I've told. I don't even know how far along I am yet." Kristen stated starting to cry.

"Don't cry. But you need to tell John and I would tell him tonight." Krista hugged her sister.

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"It will be. Kristen go talk to him now." Krista stated as Kristen walked away.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"She's pregnant." Krista stated looking at her ever so loving husband.

"John?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. That's the only man she's been with." Krista answered.

"Well then I'm glad the guest house is completed then." Jeff responded.

"It is?" Krista asked. "When?"

"Today. The contractor called while we were still at the arena. And they will start working on the house on Wednesday." Jeff answered. "Baby are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kristen and John." Krista responded as she watched her sister walk out of the room with John.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Jeff stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife and watched the body language between John and Kristen.

Kristen walked out into the empty hallway with John. For the first time in along time she was going to follow her sister's advice and tell John that she is pregnant with his baby.

"Kristen, what's wrong?" John asked.

"I have something that I need to tell you. I don't know how you are going to take this. I'm scared." Kristen answered.

"Baby, you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you." John told her.

"John, I'm.. I'm.." Kristen started to say through tears.

"Baby, please just tell me. I'm not going to be mad at you." John stated.

"John, I'm pregnant." Kristen stated before bursting into tears.

John looked at her in shock, but then took her into his arms and held her close to him. Krista and Jeff were still watching them, but soon returned to the party after knowing that John was going to be there for Kristen. When they returned to their table, Michael and Mickie had already left. Krista figured that the newly engaged couple wanted to celebrate not only their engagement but also Michael's win in their own way.

Over the next two weeks, Jeff, Krista, Matt, Michelle, Kristen and John headed to Cameron for some relaxation and fun before having to travel to Boston for the next show. While in Cameron, Kristen called her parents and told them about the pregnancy, Krista did the same. After telling the kids that there was going to be another baby in the house, Caitlyn started acting out more and more.

Krista didn't know what to do about Caitlyn. Being nearly 14 years old and having two parents who traveled nearly all the time couldn't have been easy for her. Krista tried to talk to her daughter.

"Caitlyn, please talk to me." Krista asked her daughter.

"Why are you having another baby? You just had the twins." Caitlyn asked her mom.

"I will be honest with you, this was unexpected, but this baby is still going to be loved and wanted by all." Krista answered.

"But isn't four kids enough for you and dad?" Caitlyn asked.

"It doesn't matter how many kids we have, we will still love you and your brothers and sister unconditionally." Krista answered.

"But mom, when this baby is born, I will be nearly 15 years old. Don't you think that both you and dad are getting too old keep having babies?" Caitlyn responded.

"We are only as old as we feel. And as long as we are both healthy and everything looks good, there is no problem with us having babies until we say we are done. Now I want you to go downstairs and apologize to everyone for your attitude." Krista stated as she left Caitlyn's room.

Caitlyn eventually came downstairs and apologized to everyone. Later that night Krista decided to ask Jeff about taking Caitlyn with them to Summerslam. Jeff thought it would be a good way for Caitlyn to see her mom at work and they could spend the extra time with her. The rest of their stay at home was spent with the kids and making sure the contractors were adding on to the house how they wanted them to.

Before they knew it, it was two days before the next pay per view and Jeff, Krista and Caitlyn were on their way to Boston. Caitlyn was not really looking forwards to going to Boston with her parents, but she didn't really have a choice. If she had a choice she would be at home where she could do whatever she wanted.


	58. Chapter 58

**(AN: Thank you for the reviews! Midnight and I are trying to wrap up this story as it has taken us nearly a year to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Krista Hardy)**

**Chapter 58**

"Baby, how about after we get checked in and get showers, we head over to the arena and see who could be lurking around." Jeff suggested.

"Sounds good. Caitlyn, what do you think?" Krista answered.

"Whatever." Caitlyn responded not really caring anymore and walked to her room.

"Jeff, why don't you take her and I stay here and get caught up on some work regarding Monday's show.

Meanwhile, backstage and in the parking lot Vince and Teddy are talking just before the taping of E.C.W.

"I can't thank you enough for sending me some who's not a screw up or power hungry, Vince. I think this young man has some ideas that'll really have people talking." Teddy stated

"Now I know I can be mean on T.V but I have to say I'm not that bad in real life besides you really think I'm gonna let someone like, JBL or I hate to say it my son in law take over?" Vince responded.

"I'd hope not anyway have a good flight." Teddy stated.

As Vince climbs into his limo and heads to the airport Michael and Mickie walk up as does a Camera man.

"Alight now that the Boss man's outta here and I assured him things will be fine. Lets see what you can do playa by the way what do I call you?" Teddy asked.

Dressed in green sun glasses and a light blue old school ruffled prom shirt Michael smiles and shakes Teddy's hand.

"Mid is fine. As for my first idea, how about we have a new title run? I'm thinking BIG. We take the big guys Mark Henry, Kane, Big Show, Tony Atlas all the big guys squall for Ultimate Muscle title." Midnight suggested.

"Sounds like Pay Per View material!" Teddy responded

"Oh yes it does but see the winner and the runner up have to duke it out in a one on one ladder match on Live TV." Midnight stated.

"I like that idea Mid. I really do lets make it happen, but one problem." Teddy stated.

"What's up?" Midnight asked.

"Belt or Trophy, wait what am I saying big guy trophy would be best I'll go talk to the design crew." Teddy answered.

Teddy walks off leaving Michael and Mickie walking to the managers room. Michael makes a quick call to TNA'S Hector Guerrero.

"Hello Mr. Guerrero. Yeah I need your help with something. Yeah it does involve both of them. Yeah well, I have a feeling there gonna try invade E.C.W and they won't listen to any of us. Would you step in? Thanks. Ok.. Thanks Hector." Michael said.

"Did you call him?" Mickie asked.

"Oh yeah. He'll be watching and waiting." Michael answered.

"Good! Maybe they'll knock this shit off!" Mickie stated.

"I hope so. Vickie has crossed the line thinking she can make me face Edge. Besides Vince and the rest of the board said maybe after this next pay per view." Michael responded.

"Good! We have time to get fitted for the big event." Mickie stated.

The camera man walks off and E.C.W begins as they both walk into the managers room and close the door. Meanwhile Krista is watching from her hotel room and picks up her phone and calls her friend to go over the details of the matches to come on RAW.

Back at the arena, Jeff and Caitlyn walked around seeing who all was there. Everyone they saw couldn't believe that Caitlyn was already a teenager. One of the stars they got to see was John Cena.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Jeff asked John.

"Hey. Doing good. How about you? And who is this young lady?" John answered.

"Doing good. Preparing for the hormones and cravings. You know this is Caitlyn, my oldest daughter." Jeff responded.

"No way! This can't be Caitlyn. The Caitlyn I know is still a little girl." John stated.

"They grow up too quickly." Jeff stated shaking his head at the expression on his daughter's face.

Jeff and Caitlyn soon headed back to the hotel and Caitlyn couldn't have been happier. No sooner did they get into the room, Caitlyn headed to her room and locked herself in it. Krista who had been laying down came out into the living room to find out what was going on.

"What happened?" Krista asked.

"She has the worst attitude problem. She had a pissed off look on her face the entire time we were there. I just don't understand what her problem is." Jeff answered.

"I know. She's a teenager. Was she at least nice to whomever you saw?" Krista responded.

"Hardly. John tried to joke around and she just rolled her eyes. I don't know how much more of this I can take without losing my cool with her." Jeff stated.

"Baby, I know she is being difficult, but whatever happens, we have to be the parents. And right now I am going to go in there and deal with her." Krista responded.

"Just please don't get too upset with her. It's not good for you or the baby." Jeff told her.

"I know but she needs to learn how to act when around the people I work with. And she had better learn to respect everyone there including you, me and John. After all John is the father of her soon to be new cousin." Krista stated as she headed towards Caitlyn's room. "Caitlyn. Open the door please."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone." Caitlyn yelled through the door.

"Caitlyn, I am serious! Open this door or I will call the front desk and have them open it. And you don't have to talk, but you will listen to me. Now one more time, please open the door." Krista responded.

"Fine!" Caitlyn grumbled.

"Good. Now sit down and listen to me. I am done with your attitude problem. Your father and I have done everything possible to give you the best life we can and this is how you thank us? Caitlyn, you need to seriously change your attitude and not just around the people I work with, but at home as well. I know that your father and I are gone a lot, but we always try to come home for a few days to be with you and your brothers and sister. Now can you please tell me what is bothering you?" Krista told her daughter.

"I know you do and I know that you love all of us, but what is bothering me can't just magically go away. I have 2 brothers and a sister already. And now you are having another baby. JJ and Jocelyn are only 6 months old. I mean seriously, what were you thinking?" Caitlyn responded.

"I'll be honest with you. We weren't. This baby is definitely not planned, but we will still love him or her like we love all of you kids. Now are you done with your attitude problem?" Krista stated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry mom." Caitlyn answered as she hugged her mom.

"Ok. Now I want you to go out into the living room and apologize to your father and later on you will apologize to John Cena for the way you acted. Do you understand me?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, I understand. Can you give me a minute?" Caitlyn responded.

"Sure. But make it quick please." Krista stated as she walked out into the living room.

"So how did it go? I didn't hear any yelling." Jeff asked.

"Better than I thought. She is going to come out here and apologize to you and then to John later tonight. Please don't lecture her. I think I did enough for the both of us." Krista answered.

"Ok. Not a problem." Jeff responded hugging Krista.

Caitlyn emerged from her room a few minutes later and apologized to her dad for the way she had been behaving. While Jeff was relaxing, Krista hopped online to check out the latest results on the Diva's poll. Just after the Great American Bash, Krista had suggested to Michael about doing a poll for Summerslam, but only for the diva's. Stephanie and Vince both agreed to the poll and that night it was put on .

As Krista waited for the site to load she placed her hands on her growing belly. At this point both her and Kristen were about 2 and a half months along. Kristen's due date was just 2 days after Krista's and Krista's due date was a week after WrestleManina. The website finally loaded and Krista was able to log into her account and view the current polls. There were only two days left for the poll.

The poll listed the 25 diva's from all WWE brands and the fans got to vote on who their favorite diva of all time is. Then the diva with the most votes by Summerslam would be announced as Miss Summerslam. Krista looked over the results. In the beginning she didn't want to be included as she was no longer an active Diva, but Vince stated otherwise.

"How are the polls looking?" Jeff asked.

"Pretty close actually. Looks like the top five divas are Victoria, Mickie, Maria, Melina and your's truly." Krista answered.

"Wow! That's great." Jeff responded.

"I guess. I really don't want to win it. I didn't even want to be included in this." Krista stated.

"I know you didn't, but up until a few weeks ago you were a diva." Jeff stated.

"I know. I think I am going to go lay down for awhile before having to be at work. Let me know if Kristen or Mickie calls." Krista stated as she headed into the master bedroom of their suite.

"I will." Jeff responded.

That night was going to be one of the busiest nights in the WWE. Caitlyn was in her room listening to music while Krista rested. Jeff watched TV and texted with Matt. Only Krista and few others knew about that night's special event. No one was allowed to know until it was time.

Later that night, Krista and Mickie were in Krista's office getting things ready for the event. It was going to kick off Summerslam and Krista couldn't wait. The stage crew were out in the arena setting up everything. Matt was in his dressing room with Michelle, while Jeff was sitting in catering with Caitlyn, John and Kristen. Caitlyn had apologized to John for the way she behaved earlier. John knew she was just going through a teenage stage, but didn't say anything further about it.

"Are you ready?" Krista asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mickie responded.

"That's good to hear. Now you know this will be official once it's done. It's not a fake." Krista stated.

"I know. And I couldn't be happier." Mickie smiled at her best friend.

Mickie was dressed in a ruffled baby blue dress that was trimmed in white. The dress was designed by Maria, the train and the veil were the longest parts of the dress as the front stopped at her calf. Her skin was tan and the mix of dyed purple carnations accented her dress. To Michael she was beyond beautiful.

Michael wore a soft blue pair of slacks with a baby blue stripe down the outer seam. His top was white trimmed with baby blue ruffled short sleeves. It was Adam's old wrestling attire when he was part of the Brood. Maria looked him over and shoved a purple carnation into his newly attached breast pocket. Maria and the rest of the Diva's all complimented him, except for Beth. She just smiled and shoved Santino and Dolph a side into the bowls of rice.

Krista made sure that everyone who was to be out there during the event had their clothes ready to go. Krista told them that they all needed to get dressed and be ready to go. She also ran over to the person who ran the titantron and made sure that he had the right information to put up on the screen at the very beginning. Krista had everyone waiting and ready to go near the stage entrance.

Summerslam's theme music started playing and all the announcers were welcoming everyone to the Pay Per View event. They also commented on what was in the ring and who they thought it was for. The titantron soon lit up and displayed what looked to be an invitation. It read:

_**You are all cordially invited to attend the marriage of:**_

_**Michael Night**_

_**&**_

_**Mickie James**_

_**On this very day at this very time.**_

Everyone in the arena cheered. Krista had all the stars and of course Linda, Shane, Marissa, Stephanie and Paul walk out two by two into the waiting arena. Krista took Jeff's arm and walked out with him. They were seated with the McMahon family at the very front.

Michael made his way out into the arena stopping only once by Krista and giving her a quick hug. Michael then took his place at the front of the alter which was decorated with an arch and flowers. Mickie stood in the gorilla position and waited for her cue. Vince stood with her as he was going to walk her down to Michael.

The music started to play and Vince and Mickie made their way down to the ring. Mickie took Michael's hand and the minister started the ceremony. Everyone was smiles and tears during the ceremony. Soon Michael and Mickie were pronounced husband and wife! Everyone in the arena cheered. The stars and staff threw rice at the newly married couple as they made their way backstage.

"What a way to kick off Summerslam!" JR stated.

"That it is, JR. But with Krista as a GM, anything and everything can happen." Jerry commented.

As the show took a break, the stage crew took down the wedding set and swept up as much of the rice as possible. Krista headed to catering while Jeff changed into his ring attire. Caitlyn was sitting in catering with Kristen. Krista grabbed a plate of fruit, cheese and crackers and joined them at their table.

"Craving weird things already, mom?" Caitlyn asked looking at her mom's plate.

"No, just eating something to keep my energy up for the rest of the show." Krista answered.

"Ok. Can I go find dad or Uncle Matt?" Caitlyn asked.

"They are changing into their ring attire. They will meet us in here when they are ready. And I don't want you running around here alone. You can get lost very easily." Krista answered.

"Ok, Mom." Caitlyn responded.

Jeff, Matt and John soon joined the girls in catering. They were all ready for their matches that night. The first match that night was Kane vs. Undertaker, then Michael vs. Kofi for the number one contender's spot, then Jason and Jericho take on D-Generation X. Towards the end of the show, Miss Summerslam would be announced and crowned by the McMahon family.

Before the first match could begin, Michael made his way out into the ring to address the fans and the WWE Universe.

"Well, I've had a fun time as interim General Manager on ECW, but before I step out of the spotlight for a few weeks, I want to introduce some new blood around here." Michael stated.

The loud roar of an engine fills the arena as the image of Piston appears on the screen. The video flashes parts of a car which takes off, peeling its tires. At this time AJ Styles and Alex Shelly walk down the ramp and a mixture of cheers and boo's echo.

"Now I've had my eye on these two and I have to say I'm impressed, but disappointed at the same time. Disappointed because these two have been held back too much. Impressed because when they are allowed to actually wrestle, they're great." Michael continued.

"I've heard rumors of new blood coming to ECW, but this is a 4 brand crossover." JR stated.

"I'll say. TNA is well… good, but our fans and stars make WWE better." Tazz commented.

"Couldn't have said it any better guys." Jerry stated.

"I know you have seen us before on that other brand and well I'm glad to be rid of it." AJ stated.

"Maybe now we can actually wrestle for a change. Instead of being part of some imaginary front line in an organization that's falling apart." Alex added.

"You said it. There is also another surprise I have in store, but that can wait." Michael stated.

"Yup. As for our first order of business, we want to issue a challenge to Jericho and Rogers." AJ stated.

"You too, DX. So listen up." Alex added.

The DX video plays and the crowd cheers as Shawn and Triple H step out into the arena with microphones in hand.

"Well, well.. I see that we have some new pups to our stage." Shawn stated.

"Yeah, new pups…wait are you saying we're old?" Triple H responded.

"No I just mean them there." Shawn answered.

"Oh them, yes them." Triple H responded.

"Yeah. AJ Shelly and Alex Styles." Shawn stated.

"You mean, AJ Styles and Alex Shelly?" Triple H corrected him.

"That's what I said, AJ Shelly and…" Shawn started to say.

"SHUT UP you clowns. The point is whether you two or Jericho and Rogers are tag champs we will get to you. By next month we'll be tag champs." AJ shouted.

"You can't miss them. One's got a big nose and the other's a cue ball." Alex commented.

"Why you.." Shawn attempted a come back.

"Shawn.. Shawn.. Save it for the match tonight." Triple H stated as he held Shawn back and pulls him back towards the locker rooms.

"Well that looks to be a promising match up one day. So lets keep the ECW train moving with our first match, standing at.." Michael stated.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

The arena goes red and out walks Kane carrying a 6ft ladder with him as two red cloaked monks carry out another ladder.

"Apparently Kane has followers of his own and if they call him monster, I mean master, I'd hate to see what they look like." Jerry stated.

"They're not scared of him at all." Tazz commented.

"But they are keeping their distance." JR added.

"Very true, JR." Michael Cole responded.

"Standing in at 328 lbs from Death Valley, the 2nd participant in our Ultimate Muscle Ladder Match, The Undertaker." Lillian announced.

"Looks like this could get a little ugly." Cole stated.

"Like those shoes at the bowling alley?" JR asked.

"Yes, but worse." Cole answered.

"Kane, it seems we must again trade blows in an immortal clash of the titans, but make no mistake little brother…" Undertaker stated.

Standing in the corner of the ring he raised his hands above his head and quickly dropped them. The lights flashed on and two ladders dropped from the sky and loudly hit the ramp, making everyone jump. Michael took a seat next to Michael Cole as he asked JR to change places.

"Thanks for moving around guys. This way JR is next to Jerry and Cole is next to Tazz." Michael stated.

"So you like being surrounded by legends?" JR asked.

"Yes I do. It's good company and helps me keep names straight." Michael answered.

The bells rings and the two giants lock arms. Each trying to out power the other using his veteran experience. Taker kicks Kane in the stomach to make his escape from the tie up. He re-bounds off the ropes and connected with a clothes line, sending the red monster reeling. Taker again re-bounds off the ropes but is stopped short by a big left hand across the chest from his little brother. Taker took it hard.

"I've seen these two go rounds before, but tonight, wow." Tazz stated.

"I'm at a loss for words. What about you Michael?" Cole responded.

"Well I would say that it's a dream come true but that happened 4 years ago when I got to be in the WWE, the second half of that dream came true when I met Mark, Marty and Rey and not to mention the Hardy's. So this is partial nightmare now to me." Michael answered.

"That short pin shattered Kane's dream of winning but a scoop slam wasn't enough to stop the dead man." Jerry stated.

"As a kid I grew up watching Taker and I tell you he's impressed me more times than I can remember, but I'd love to see the Brother's Grim stay united." Michael stated.

"You mean Brothers of Destruction?" Cole asked.

"Yes. And Taker connecting with that Big Boot stopped the evil Kane." Michael answered.

Undertaker picks up Kane and nails the snake eyes. The momentum has shifted for the Undertaker who tries for the Devil's Triangle, but its cut short by Kane who lifts his brother up and delivers a power bomb, then a last ride and climbed the ladder claiming the title.

"Holy Crap! What happened? I saw the devil's gate and looked over at the time keeper." Michael exclaimed.

"Kane won. He beat Taker for the Ultimate Muscle Title." JR answered.

"Wow, that was short but heavy." Tazz stated.

"I'll say, but that's how it is. Taker doesn't like it, he can ask for a rematch." Cole stated.

"What? What's he doing now?" Michael asked.

A Kane holds up the urn, he screams loudly and picks up his brother. The lights go out and flicker back on and both men are gone, but Kane's sadistic laughter fill the arena.

"I have no earthly clue as to what that was about, but something tells me it's not over between those two." JR stated.

Meanwhile backstage, Mickie is finally dressed in her normal ring attire and is hanging out with Krista, Jeff, Matt, Michelle and Caitlyn. Kristen and John headed to his dressing room so that they could be alone. John wanted to ask Kristen to move in with him down in Florida, but he knew that it wouldn't be possible at that moment. So John decided to move some of his stuff to the guest house in Cameron where Kristen and her kids were living.

"Kristen, I love you so much. And I love this little one too." John stated placing a hand on her belly.

"I love you too John." Kristen responded. "I don't think that I could be any happier right now."

"That's good to hear." John stated. "There is something that I've wanted to ask you for a few weeks now, but I don't know how to ask you."

"Just ask me." Kristen stated.

"Kristen, you know I love you and our baby with all my heart. And I have never done this before." John stated as he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me and become Mrs. John Cena?"

"Yes." Kristen answered with a huge smile and happy tears.

John placed the ring on her finger and then stood up. He held Kristen close to him and kissed her passionately. Kristen was on cloud nine and no one could ruin her night. There was a knock on the door that caused the couple to break their kiss.

"Come in." John stated.

"Hi. My mom needs Aunt Kristen for a few minutes." Caitlyn stated.

"Tell her I will be right there." Kristen stated.

Caitlyn left the room and went back to where her parents were sitting. She told her mom that Kristen would be there in a few minutes. Krista and the rest of the group continued to hang out in catering. Kristen eventually made her way back to the group.

"Caitlyn said you wanted to see me?" Kristen asked Krista.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You left in kind of a hurry." Krista answered. "What is that on your left hand?"

"I'm more than fine! That is exactly what you think it is." Kristen responded with a smile.

"Congratulations! Where is John?" Krista stated.

"In his dressing room." Kristen answered.

Krista walked to John's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." John called out.

"Hi John. I just wanted to come by and congratulate you. Take care of her please. She really loves you and so do her kids. Jeff and I will understand if you want Kristen and kids to move to Florida." Krista stated with tears.

"Don't cry. I'm not taking her away." John stated as he hugged his soon to be sister-in-law.

"I can't help it, I'm pregnant. I know that you're not going to take her away from all of us. But what about your house in Florida?" Krista asked.

"It will be fine as it is for now. I've arranged for some of my things to be shipped to the guest house on your property so that I can be with Kristen and kids as much as possible." John answered.

"Well it sounds like you have a plan." Krista stated. "So welcome to the family."

"Well, we've got a treat for you. A good friend of Midnight's is here tonight and he's coming out now. Say hi to Alice Cooper, baby." Tazz announced.

"Thank you one and all. Let me introduce the challenger, from the island of Jamaica, standing at 6 feet tall, 218 lbs, he is Kofi Kingston." Alice stated

Just behind the black curtain of the gorilla position, Kofi smiles at Midnight and heads out into the arena as the crowd cheers to his entrance.

"There he stands, the high flyer that threatens to take the title from his one time student, Midnight." Cole stated.

"All the WWE stars are students of each other in one way or another." Jerry stated.

"Introducing the WWE Champion from Reno, Nevada, at 5'9", 213 lbs, he is Midnight." Alice announced.

Blue lights flash in the arena. As the sound of a demonic laugh echo's. Midnight steps out dressed in his Swat Kat attire and wearing the belt around his waist.

"We all know that music. It's Alice Cooper's Vengeance. One of many themes used by our champion." JR stated.

"That's one theme I'm glad to hear." Tazz stated.

"Yeah, besides the bell." Jerry added.

"One has to wonder, can these two remain friends if the title changes hands." Striker stated.

"I see no reason as to why that would affect them." Matthews responded.

"We'll find out soon enough." Cole stated.

The bell sounds and both men lock arms. Kofi with the size advantage, pushes down on Midnight, who is forced down on his knees, but falling to his back, Midnight rolls into a toe hold trip and continues into a modified sharp shooter.

"Nice work there. Taking out the legs of Kofi. A truck can't run on broken wheels." Matthews stated.

Kofi crawls across the mat on his elbows and reaching for the ropes. His finger tips barely tapping the bottom, but with one last stretch, Kofi grabs the rope and the ref calls for the break, but Midnight wont break the hold.

"Ok, Midnight. 1..2..3..4.." the ref stated.

Midnight lets go before the 5 count but stomps on Kofi's leg 3 times and the crowd boo's slightly.

"I don't think our fans understand just what's going on in that ring." Jerry stated.

"I have to agree. That's the most sought after prize in the business and you have to make your opponent work for it." Tazz stated.

"Yes. But it turning rule breaker worth keeping the title?" Cole asked.

"Not in my book." Matthews stated.

"Nope. Not in mine." JR added.

"No, but there is a fine line." Striker stated.

"Will you stop flapping like a bunch of school girls. You're missing the match." Jerry commented.

Kofi struggles to his feet in the nearest corner and Midnight tries for a splash but Kofi moves just in time and scoops up the now dazed champion and sends him into a scoop slam.

"The tide has turned for Kofi as he pulls up Midnight and begins a series of kicks. 1..2..3 and no he misses the fourth." Cole stated.

"Midnight did pay attention to those lessons." JR added.

Blocking the fourth kick, Midnight catches the leg of Kofi and again brings him down with a toe hold trip.

"Midnight now pulls Kofi up to his level and over to the corner. Holding the arm and climbing the ropes and now he's crossing them." Matthews commented.

"There he goes, the same as the dead man…wait he did a Fame-asser into a pin." Jerry stated.

"1..2" the ref counts.

Kofi escapes the pin and tries for a school boy pin.

"1..2..3." the ref counts.

"He did it! We have a new champion!" Cole exclaimed.

"No wait! Midnight had the ropes!" Matthews stated.

The ref looks over at midnight and sees the position of his arms on the ropes and reverses the call. Kofi can't believe it and challenges the ref. Midnight gets up and spins Kofi around, kicking him in the stomach and delivers the midnight ride into a back stretcher.

"That's it. It's over. Kofi's gotta give up now." Tazz stated.

Edge comes running out and jumps into the ring attacking Midnight with a chair.

"The winner of this match by disqualification and still WWE Champion, Midnight!" Alice announces.

"The bell has rung, but Edge keeps hitting Kofi and Midnight with that chair!" JR stated.

"Somebody stop this. He'll kill them both!" Cole shouted.

AJ Styles and Alex Shelly rush out along with Triple H and Shawn. In the meantime, Edge stole the belt and ran off. After Kofi gets backstage and Midnight gets checked out, Kofi stays with him and makes sure Edge doesn't try to finish the job.

"That Edge is a real jerk, mon. Sorry you got whacked." Kofi stated.

"Not half as sorry as Edge will be." Midnight responded.

Meanwhile back in the ring, Lillian gets ready to announce the arrival of D-X, but Shawn cuts her off.

"I thank you for the intro, but cut the music, cut the intro. We got some issues." Shawn stated.

"Yeah maybe you do, but me, I'm.. oh you mean Edge." Triple H responded.

"Yeah. What did you think I meant?" Shawn asked.

"Your, uh.." Triple H started to say as he patted Shawn's head.

"Will you stop it and just shut up about that! The issue is with Edge." Shawn stated.

"Yeah Edge! You stole something that's not yours and well as much I don't want to admit it, I'll protect my friend." Triple H stated.

"So you can.." Shawn started to say.

"Shut up. Point is you stole it and Edge, it's game on with the both of us." Triple H continued.

"We'll get you. Ok, Let's start the next match. I've got an itchy leg and I wanna kick it out." Shawn stated.

"Introducing first, the challengers at a combined weight of 480 lbs, they are Degeneration-X." Lillian announced.

Shawn and Triple H strike their usual pose in the center of the ring.

"Introducing next, the WWE Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho and Jason Rogers." Lillian announced.

Rogers and Jericho walk out to a remix of their themes as a cannon shot rings out then the countdown clock follows. As the crowd cheers, backstage Michael slowly limps over to the changing bench and tries to lay down but the pain sets in and the sound of the shower starting made him cry out. Mickie walks out wrapped in a towel.

"Wanna join me?" Mickie asked.

"Damn Mickie you're so fine, you're so fine, you're always.." Michael started to say.

"Shh. I'll help you up and into the shower. I'll even rub your shoulders." Mickie stated.

Meanwhile, Kofi is walking around backstage when he runs into R-Truth.

"Hey man. What's up?" R-Truth asked.

"You saw what happened. Help me find Edge or Krista." Kofi answered.

"Yeah, I saw Matt just around the corner. I'll tell him." R-Truth stated.

As the search for Edge continues, R-Truth runs into John Cena and in a few moments, he too is looking for Edge and Krista. And for Edge's sake he'd better find Krista first.

"This match has been a pretty even match so far." Tazz stated.

"Yeah, but I think Shawn is tuning up the band." Cole stated.

"You could be right." JR responded.

"I hope he is." Jerry commented.

"Yes, yes, he nailed it. And Shawn for the pin, but Jason tries to stop the count and Triple H saves it with a pedigree." Matthews commented.

Triple H pulls Jason out of the ring as Shawn again covers Jericho as the ref counts.

"They did it! We have new champions, Shawn Michaels and Triple H won the prize!" Tazz exclaims.

"Yeah, but it stays in that Hardy Group and if I know that group, they won't stop until they all have gold." Jerry stated.


	60. Chapter 60 edited

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the reposting of this chapter a few times. "Midnight" had some changes and additions to make to this chapter. This is the final edit of the chapter!! ~Krista)**

**Chapter 60**

Meanwhile, backstage the search to find Edge or Krista continues. And of course when they find Krista she is in a meeting with none other than Hector Guerrero. Krista tells them to hang on while she finishes her conversation.

"Hector, I want to thank you for coming out here and meeting with me. I have the authority to deal with her, but I wanted to include you since you are her father in law. I just don't know what to do. She is running Smackdown into the ground. I am receiving daily requests to sign the Smackdown stars to the RAW roster. What can be done?" Krista asked.

"It is my pleasure. I've watched you work over the last several years and if I didn't know any better I would say that you were related to the McMahon's. As for Vickie. I will personally talk to her and give her an ultimatum. Either she changes how she runs Smackdown or she will be running to the unemployment line." Hector told Krista.

"Thank you again, Hector." Krista stated as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"When are you due?" Hector asked.

"Beginning of April. Two days after WrestleManina actually." Krista answered. "My sister is due the following week too. She is engaged to John Cena."

"Congratulations to you both. I should be on my way to deal with Vickie. I will be in touch." Hector stated.

"Thank you." Krista stated as they shook hands.

Everyone who was waiting on Krista walked into her office after Hector left.

"Ok, what is going on that has ants in your pants guys?" Krista asked

"Edge." Kofi stated.

"What about Edge?" Krista asked.

"He stole Midnight's belt." R-Truth answered.

"Great! Can this night get anymore complicated? Where is Midnight?" Krista responded.

"He is with Mickie in his dressing room." Matt answered.

"Alright. Everyone needs to spread out and don't act like it, but search the arena for Edge. Check all the usual locations that he would be hiding. I will alert security." Krista stated.

Everyone headed out and searched for Edge. Krista called security and told them not to allow any of the superstars to leave the arena without searching through their bags. Security advised Krista that Edge had not left the arena to their knowledge.

Matt and Jeff both had their matches and lost. Krista knew that at the moment, neither one wanted to hold a title due to wanting more time with their families. Matt and Jeff both joined everyone in the search for Edge after their showers and changing into regular clothes.

After about an hour of searching for the Rated R Superstar, John found him hiding behind some crates. John pulled him out and smacked him hard across the face. Edge of course fought back trying to spear John but missed. Matt, Jeff, Kofi and R-Truth heard the fight and came running. John had Edge down on the ground by the time everyone arrived. Jeff and R-Truth grabbed Edge and pulled him to his feet with his arms behind him. Krista was now standing next to John and Matt.

"What da hell you thinking mon?" Kofi asked.

"Back off, or I'll.." Edge started to say.

"Or you'll what?" Matt asked.

"Leave me alone!" Edge demanded.

"I don't think so, Adam." Krista stated. "You stole something that belongs to another superstar. You attempted to kidnap my son a few years ago, you have caused nothing but havoc around here. And I for one am sick and tired of it! Jeff, Ron, please take Mr. Copeland into my office and stay with him."

"Sure thing, Krista." Ron stated as he and Jeff lead Edge to her office.

"John, are you ok?" Krista asked.

"I will be." John answered holding his ribs.

"Kofi, can you please help John get to the medic station?" Krista asked.

"Anything for you Ms. Krista." Kofi answered.

"Thank you. Matt I need two security guards in my office and two more to clear out Adam's dressing room." Krista stated.

"I'm on it now." Matt stated as Kristen and Mickie walked towards Krista.

"How's Michael?" Krista asked.

"He's in a lot of pain, but will be ok." Mickie stated.

"What's going on?" Kristen asked.

"John is at the medic station as he found Edge and they fought. I need to call Stephanie and get some forms faxed to me right away." Krista answered.

Krista called Stephanie and explained what had happened. Since this would be considered Adam's third strike, Krista was in the firing mood. Stephanie faxed the forms over to Krista's office for her and Adam to fill out. Mickie left Krista as they approached Krista's office. Matt was there with the two security guards.

"Alright Adam. I've talked to Stephanie and she is agreeing with me on my decisions. As of tonight you are hereby released from your WWE contract. I have two security guards clearing out your dressing room as we speak. I am going to have your final paycheck written up tomorrow and it will be mailed to your house. You are also banned from attending any WWE events. Do I make myself clear?" Krista stated.

"You can suspend me or fire me, but I promise I will be back." Adam stated.

"If you come near any one of my superstars, I will have you arrested for stalking, and disobeying direct orders." Krista stated.

"You can't do anything to me." Adam stated.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Krista yelled.

Adam just sat there and watched Krista. She waved to the security guards to come over. Jeff walked over and stood next to Krista as he was worried not only about her stress, but the baby as well.

"Guards, please escort Mr. Copeland out of the arena and be sure to take all WWE property from him. I do not want to risk anything with him." Krista stated.

"Yes, Mrs. Hardy." the guards stated as they each took one of Adam's arms and left the office.

"I couldn't have done that better myself." Stephanie stated from the speakerphone. "I will alert all security agencies that we use at all arenas not to allow him in. You did a great job, Krista. My father would be proud. Now go get some rest, that baby needs its mommy to relax."

"Thank you, Stephanie. Tell your father we said hello and send our love." Krista stated.

"I will. Have a good night." Stephanie stated.

Krista headed over to makeup for a touchup as Miss Summerslam was going to be announced shortly. Normally one of the commentators will announce the winner, but Krista wanted to shake things up a bit. Just as she was finished in makeup, her phone rang.

"This is Krista." she answered her phone.

"Darlin' I'm so glad I caught you. I just pulled into the arena and will be making my way in shortly. I also wanted to thank you for this grand opportunity." the caller stated.

"You are more than welcome. I am just grateful that you were able to come and do this for us." Krista responded.

"Darlin' anytime you need me, you just call and I will be there." the caller stated. "I will see you in a few."

Lillian is handed a note by a stage hand and then gets in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have two special guest announcers for the crowning of Miss Summerslam. Please welcome WWE Hall of Famers, Mae Young and The Fabulous Moolah." Lillian announced and the two older women made their way into the ring.

"Thank you everyone!" Mae stated.

"Will the finalists please make their way to the ring." Moolah stated.

Victoria, Krista, Mickie, Maria, and Melina made their way into the ring and stood side by side. Jerry then entered the ring with the crown and sash.

"The results are in and they are very close." Moolah stated.

"That they are. And now to announce your first annual Miss Summerslam." Mae stated as she opened the envelope. "And the winner is Victoria!"

The crowd cheered and the other diva's congratulated her on the win. Jerry helped with the sash as Krista placed the crown on Victoria's head. After the in ring celebration, all the divas headed backstage for a quick photo shoot.

Later that night after the pay-per-view event was over with, everyone headed out to the club that Krista had reserved for a private party. Almost everyone danced and drank the night away. Once they were back at the hotel, Jeff and Krista made sure that Caitlyn was in bed asleep and arranged for a hotel staff member to sit with her while they headed to the party.

The next day, Jeff, Krista, and Caitlyn headed home for a few days. Jeff was going to have the next 2 weeks off due to a pulled muscle in his shoulder. John and Kristen arrived at the Hardy compound later that same afternoon. But John has to return to work the following week in Reno.

Meanwhile, a few days have passed and its been rather quiet. No Edge or Priceless to bug Michael and Mickie at work or otherwise. Michael decides to throw a party once they got back to Reno, Nevada. The guest list is to include all of the Hardy's, John Cena, R-Truth, Kofi and a few others along with their better half's. Once everyone is in Reno, the guys decide to let the girls go out for the first half of the day. Krista and Mickie sit outside of a dressing room waiting on Candice and Maria, who were trying on some of the local fashion.

"So how do you do it?" Mickie asked,

"Do what?" Krista asked confused.

"Be a mother of almost 5, deal with Jeff and Matt, not to mention John and Michael and still run the show?" Mickie asked.

"I often ask myself that same question. I just do it and deal with it as best I can as it happens." Krista answered.

Mickie sighs as she looks at Krista's belly in a daze. Mickie daydreams of holding her own baby with Michael close by in a nice house, maybe in her hometown or in Nevada. Mickie was daydreaming so deeply and so hard that she didn't hear Krista calling her name.

"Mickie! Mickie!! MICKIE!!!" Krista shouted.

"Huh? What?" Mickie responded.

"You were doing a thousand yard stare at my belly. You want to tell me what's up?" Krista asked.

Mickie blushes and tries to cover it up by putter her head down. But Krista wont have it. She gently pulls Mickie up by her hair and looks straight at her.

"Spill it! You can tell me." Krista stated.

"Ok. I've watched all of you guys have babies and seen them grow up. John is even having his first. I feel kinda left out. I want a baby too, but I'm not sure if Michael wants to or not, plus.." Mickie started.

"And you're not sure if asking Michael is a good idea or not. It's ok, it's Michael. You should know that he's pretty easy going. Trust me when I say I'm sure that they guys are at home yakking up and giving John a hard time about it. Then again Paul and Shawn are also giving all of them advice." Krista stated.

Meanwhile halfway across town Michael and the guys are sitting around talking about going out for lunch or staying in and watching movies.

"Well it's Sunday. We could go to the strip and hit the Luxor or the Hard Rock." Michael suggested.

"Hard Rock." Jeff stated.

"Hard." Matt stated.

"I'm down with some of that Rock N Roll music any old way." John stated.

"Oh, stop making me feel old." Shawn responded.

"You? What about me?" Paul asked.

" I know that Jason is for Hard Rock. He's there now, so Shawn? Paul?" Michael stated.

"Ok, Let's go." Shawn stated.

"Yeah, who's driving?" Paul asked.

"Me. I have a new toy I want to show off. Let's go out to the garage." Michael responded.

As the guys leave the Japanese themed living room and walked through the house, they noticed that each room had a different theme around one center piece ranging from old weapons to fantasy art. Jeff and Matt noted the different types of crosses. Jeff spoke up after seeing the 7th one.

"Yo, how many crosses do you have?" Jeff asked.

"24 different ones. 5 of which I designed myself." Michael answered.

"Holy man." Jeff responded.

"Not really. Just over prepared for the vampires, zombie, werewolf invasion. I also have 12 different weapons hidden throughout the house." Michael stated.

"No way!" Matt responded.

"Wow! Let's not cross him." Shawn stated.

"Yeah! Expensive house." Paul agreed.

After walking into the garage, Michael stops the guys and make them close their eyes and place a hand on each other's shoulders.

"Now before you rattle on about how much the house is and how much it costs, Matt and Jeff. It used to be a small hotel that was going to be shut down until my parents bought it after I signed my WWE contract." Michael stated.

"Nice. Now why do we have our eyes closed again?" John asked.

"Because as we make our last stop here in the garage, I wanted to surprise you all with this. Open your eyes." Michael answered.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw the 1958 Ford Roadster that stood before them. Everyone except for John stood there with their mouths dropped open. While John crept forward like a moth to a flame with his hand stretched out in front of him.

"Cena, your time is up, my time is now. you're wide eyed and drooling because my time is now." Michael stated

"Is it original?" John asked.

"Yes. A gift from my grandpa. He restored it one last time before I was born. Holds 7 people, all midnight blue pleather interior, 2 in front, 3 in the middle and 2 in the back. Reinforced spring shocks and it also has a removable canopy." Michael stated.

"Original engine?" Paul asked.

"Nope. New V6 engine under the hood. Still nice though. Does she purr or roar?" John asked from under the hood.

"It meows." Shawn stated.

Everyone climbs into the car and Michael starts the engine. To everyone's surprise it sounds like a Harley engine as he presses on the gas and backs out of the garage and into the street as they head towards the Hard Rock.

"Oh besides Mickie's family, mine and Mark's, no one else has sat in this car so feel special. Let's go." Michael stated.

Meanwhile across town the girls were still out shopping and Mickie and Krista continued their talk about babies and families. While Candice, Kristen and Maria were trying to pick out new make-up and hair stuff, Krista and Mickie sat on a bench outside of the store.

"I know it's only been a few months that we've been actually trying to get pregnant, but nothing happens. I know he wants a baby as much as I do. I just don't know why it's not happening." Mickie stated.

"It takes time. Try to not think about it and stop trying and just enjoy the baby making process. It will happen sooner or later. And if not, you can always adopt or try IVF." Krista responded.

"I would love to adopt a baby someday. But I kind of wanted to have my own baby with Michael as well. What is IVF?" Mickie asked.

"IVF is InVetro fertilization. It's where they take his sperm and fertilize a few of your eggs and then implant them in you and wait two weeks to see if you are pregnant." Krista answered.

"Oh ok. I will talk to Michael about it. Thanks a lot Krista. I don't know what I would did if you weren't around." Mickie responded.

"Anytime. Well it looks like these ladies are finally done wiping out the store. How about we go meet back up with the guys?" Krista stated as Maria, Candice and Kristen walked up.

The girls headed to the Hard Rock to meet the guys for lunch. While they were eating, in walked Randy, Cody and Ted. Randy noticed the group and noticed that both Krista and Kristen were pregnant. Randy walked up to the group and stood next to Kristen, who was sitting in between John and Michael.

"Orton! What do you want?" Jeff asked.

"Oh I just thought that I would come over and see how the two pregnant sluts are doing." Randy answered.

"How dare you!" Krista stated.

"Leave us alone or I will have you thrown out." Michael demanded.

"You can't do anything to me." Randy responded. "So John are you sure that the bastard child is even yours?"

Michael then stood up and punched Randy in the face. John and Jeff held back Rhodes and DiBiase. Randy tried to lunge at Michael but Michael moved out of the way and Randy fell down the set of stairs that lead to the basement, Krista called 911 and they waited until an Ambulance and police arrived.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly?" the officer asked.

"Randy came over to our table and insulted my sister and I by calling us "pregnant sluts". Michael told him to leave us alone, but he continued to insult my sister and John about their baby. Michael punched him but then Randy lunged at him and fell down the stairs." Krista answered.

Everyone gave the exact same statements. The EMT's were able to get Randy back up to the main floor. After everyone was okayed to leave, Krista asked which hospital Randy was being taken to as she was his boss. The EMT gave her the information. Later that afternoon, Jeff took Krista over to the hospital to check on Randy's condition. The doctor told her that Randy suffered a severely broken leg and would be out indefinitely.

After a half way decent lunch at the Hard Rock, no thanks to Randy, the ever growing Hardy Group all headed back to Michael and Mickie's house. Again Michael found himself giving a tour of his house but now to Krista and the rest of the girls, while the guys were either staring at something in the house or at the girls by the pool.

"Krista, Can I talk to you?" Michael asked.

"Sure. If its about what happened at the Hard Rock, don't worry about it. Orton is just jealous." Krista answered.

"Still, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I should have expected it, but I didn't." Michael responded.

"I know you'd like to get to him, but I think you did a good enough job of that at the Hard Rock." Krista stated.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about him or you too much. Priceless is down by 1 and I wonder what repercussions I'll have with Rhodes and DiBiase." Michael responded.

Krista and Michael walk out towards the pool and sit down at the poolside table. A cool breeze blow's by and for a few seconds they forget what is troubling them. Jeff walks by them wearing his swim shorts and Krista whacks him on the butt as the kids play on the diving board, each doing some wrestling top rope move. Caitlyn see's her dad and calls out to him.

"Dad, Dad! Watch Swanton!" Caitlyn yells as she flies off the diving board.

"Very close, but let a pro show you how to do it." Jeff stated.

Everyone's attention shifts to Jeff as he takes a few steps back from the edge of the pool. Jeff goes to take off but Matt grabs him and does a belly to back into the pool. Everyone laughs.

"Look if something happens, I'll be sure to tell you. But I already have an idea." Krista stated.

"Oh?" Michael asked.

"Let's have Jason be a ref and you and Alex Shelly vs. Cody and Ted in a Tag Team Match. Then if and when Orton comes back it'll be the 3 on 3." Krista stated.

"Sounds good." Michael agreed.

"By the way, how's the baby issue, uhh, thing coming?" Krista asked.

"Not so good. I'm afraid the gun is loaded but with blanks or tracer rounds. Doctor's say no baby." Michael answered.

"I'm sorry Michael." Krista responded.

"Yeah, me too. But let's try and enjoy the rest of the day. Want a tea or something? I'm gonna bring out a cooler full of drinks." Michael stated as he got up.

That night after everyone had gone their separate ways, Mickie decided that it was now or never to talk to Michael about their plans for a baby. She wanted to suggest the adoption idea with him first and then the other ideas that Krista gave her. Michael was sitting in the living room working when she walked in.

"Michael, can we talk for a few minutes?" Mickie asked.

"Uh, sure. What's on your mind? If I didn't already know." Michael answered.

"You know what I am going to talk about?" Mickie asked.

"I think so. I talked to the guys today while we were waiting for you at the Hard Rock." Michael answered.

"I talked to Krista this afternoon and she gave me some ideas that I wanted to talk to you about, but I would like to hear what you have to say first." Mickie responded.

"Jeff, Matt, Paul and Shawn had the best advice. They said that if it's not happening naturally, then we should try IVF or even adoption." Michael stated.

"Krista told me the exact same thing." Mickie responded.

"So, I guess my question for you is how do you want to do this?" Michael asked.

"Well, I was leaning more towards adopting a baby girl. But we can also keep trying, as well, it's a fun process and you never know what could happen." Mickie answered.

"Very true. How about we go over to the adoption agency tomorrow morning and get the information?" Michael responded. "And tonight we can continue our efforts in the fun game of trying to get pregnant."

"Sounds good to me." Mickie stated as she pulled Michael into a very passionate kiss.

Meanwhile across town at the hotel, John and Kristen were getting ready for bed. John could tell that something about that afternoon was still bothering Kristen. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you with all my heart. I just want you to know that I know that this baby is mine and that you are definitely not what Orton says you are." John told her.

"I love you too! How did you know I was thinking about that?" Kristen responded.

"I just had a feeling. There is something I want to ask you." John stated.

"Ok. What is it John?" Kristen asked.

"I know that you probably would like to have your entire family here, but since we are in Vegas, why don't we get married here and have those that are here be there for it?" John answered.

"That is the best idea I've heard all day! When and where?" Kristen asked.

"It's only 10pm. Let's go find a chapel and get everything ready and then we will text everyone to meet us there for a surprise at midnight." John suggested.

"I love it. I'll go get dressed." Kristen stated.

Kristen and John headed out and found the perfect place within their hotel. Kristen sent a text to everyone she wanted there and John did the same. Everyone agreed to meet them at the location given to them at exactly midnight. John and Kristen headed over to the jewelry store and bought their wedding bands. Everyone was standing at the entrance to the chapel and were waiting on John and Kristen. But John and Kristen were already in the chapel, getting ready to say their vows.

Krista, Jeff and the rest of the group were escorted into the chapel and the minister began the short ceremony. Everyone was in shock to see and hear that John and Kristen were getting married right there in Vegas. Everyone congratulated the newly married couple at the end of the ceremony.

"I still can't believe that you and John just got married!" Krista stated as she hugged her sister.

"I know. We just up and decided to do it and well here we are." Kristen responded.

"Well I am happy for you both. John is a great guy and I am just glad that you are finally able to be happy again." Krista stated. "John, you'd better take good care of my sister and my niece and nephews."

"You know I will." John stated hugging his new sister-in-law.

Krista couldn't believe how much her little family has grown. Married to Jeff, sister-in-law to Matt, Trista and now John Cena, sister to Kristen and Jason, best friend to Michael and Mickie, mother of almost 5 kids. She was glad she had her family around her all the time. Jeff congratulated the couple and welcomed John to the family.

After celebrating John and Kristen's marriage, everyone was finally able to head to bed and get some sleep before having to catch flights to the next show location. Krista and Jeff cuddled in their bed and Jeff placed his hand on her growing belly.

"I love you. I love our kids. But I think after this one I'm done." Jeff stated.

"I love you too. I would have to agree. I don't think that I could do this again." Krista agreed before they fell asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Over the last few months, nothing major went on. Randy was still out and working towards a comeback. Adam actually kept his distance from all the shows and the stars. Everyone was looking forwards to the holidays and a brand new year. With it being near the end October, both Krista and Kristen were about 5 months pregnant and both had ultrasound appointments to find out what they were having.

"Mrs. Hardy and Mrs. Cena?" the nurse called.

Krista, Jeff, John and Kristen followed the nurse into a large room. Once the doctor came in and did the diagnostic tests on both women, it was time to reveal the sex of the baby's.

"Ok. Mrs. Hardy, it looks like you will be having a boy. Congratulations." the doctor stated.

"Thank you." Krista stated as she took the ultrasound pictures from the doctor.

"And Mrs. Cena. It looks like you too are going to have a boy. Congratulations." the doctor stated.

"Thank you so much!" Kristen stated.

After the doctor's appointment, the four of them met up with Matt and Michelle before having to head to the airport. The next show was going to be in New York and Krista had a meeting that night with Vince and Michael about the following show. After arriving at the hotel in New York and grabbing a quick shower, Jeff and Krista headed to the arena for her meeting. While in Krista's office Michael and Vince sit down at the long table to discuss ideas for new products.

"Well seeing as how Halloween Havoc doesn't happen anymore how about we do a whole show themed like the old pay-per-view?" Vince asked.

"I like it. And if I know Michael, he's teaming with ideas right now." Krista stated.

Michael looks around and then points to himself as if he was in trouble and seeing as how it was only those 3 in the room, it had to be Michael.

"Yes, I do have some ideas. I was thinking we that Zombie poll we had one year, then we show some of the greatest matches from both WCW and WWE." Michael stated.

"Ok. We'll have the web team post the pictures and the start a count down clock for the poll. I will also see about posting some video clips for the matches." Vince agreed.

"I'll see if the Diva's want to take part this year." Krista stated.

"I'm sure Mark will participate but you know him, he does what he wants." Michael added.

"Yeah, I know all too well, but you've managed to open him up a little more somehow." Vince stated.

"I do what I can. And besides Kofi and Jericho, even Rey is showing some hidden sides as well." Michael responded.

While they were talking, there was a knock at the door. Krista got up and opened the door to see her brother Jason and Kane standing there. Nobody moved as no one knew what was going through Kane's mind or what he'll do. But seeing Jason there next to him kind of eased the tension.

"We have some ideas for the show." Jason stated.

"I want to be Jacob Goodnight from See No Evil." Kane stated.

Silence filled the room as no one wanted to tell Kane his idea was kind of what people expected and they wanted something scarier for Halloween. But someone had to say it and who better than Michael.

"Kane, good buddy. I don't want to say no to your idea, but how about we add some old school style to it. How about you add your old mask? It would be original and it could still give you some ideas for See No Evil 2, maybe." Michael stated.

"I'd like to see a second one made, but we'll get into that later." Jason stated.

"Do I have to wear that thing all night?" Kane asked.

"No. Just for maybe a match, then after that it's off for the night." Vince stated.

"Ok. We'll talk about the sequel later. I should go get ready." Kane stated.

"I wanted to do maybe a ghost pirate or a zombie pirate." Jason stated.

"Well a zombie would be great. We're doing that Zombie Halloween poll again." Krista told him.

"Ok. I'll see if Jericho wants in on it." Jason stated

"I'll be in it. I'll do a tribute to Papa Shango and maybe Marty will come back for the night." Michael stated.

"Sounds good. I'll go tell the Diva's and talk to JR and Michael Cole about dressing up." Krista stated as she stood up.

"Nice work with Kane. He usually doesn't budge on his ideas. See you around. I'm off to the web team." Vince stated.

Michael smiled as they left. Michael pulled out his cell phone and called Mark to see if he could talk to him. After Mark it was Kofi then Rey. Krista headed to the Diva's locker room and makes an announcement that the whole show that night will be Halloween themed and all Diva's are allowed to participate. Krista throws out the idea of zombie Disney Princesses and the rest could do as they wanted. Meanwhile Michael was with the guys. Fourteen of them were willing to play along.

"So what kind of idea did cha have mon?" Kofi asked.

"Well Kofi, I was thinking that you could be the fairy man who transports lost souls to the other side." Michael answered.

"Ay! I know just the guy you talkin' about." Kofi stated.

"Jeff would you like to be the lost soul and Matt, how about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Michael asked.

"Sounds good with us." Jeff answered.

"I was thinking about a zombie quarterback maybe?" John asked.

Michael nodded and the line of guys starts to form. Michael tosses out ideas and those who don't want to take part in the show are sent out to do promo work, magazine work or DVD interviews for the Halloween Havoc release.

"Oh yes Shawn. I have a very special assignment for you and Paul." Michael stated.

"Really? Does it involve dressing up?" Shawn asked.

"You know as co-host for the contest, I'd like you and Paul to dress up as Thor and Johnny Blaze." Michael answered.

"Nice. I'll tell Paul." Shawn stated.

"After you get dressed, go find Krista. Oh yes, Rey, my dear friend, how about the Joker. Like at Wrestlemania 24? If you see Jericho ask him what he thinks of being Michael Myers?" Michael responded.

"Sounds good. I'll let him know." Rey stated.

"As for JR and myself, what ideas do you have in mind?" Michael Cole asked.

"How about a zombie cowboy and a dead anchorman for announcers?" Michael asked.

"Sounds good for me. We'll head over to makeup and wardrobe." JR stated.

"Well, that's everyone except for me. I'm heading off to wardrobe as well. Let's all go together" Michael stated.

"Sounds good. Let's go. So what are you going to dress up as?" Cole asked.

"Dress up? I don't dress up. You should know that by now. I just change outfits that's all." Michael answered.

"Or just add to what you already have." JR added.

"Yeah. I've already talked to Mark. He says he's going to go old school Phantom Undertaker." Michael stated.

The dressing rooms were all a buzz about who's costume looks great and what the diva's would look like. Some were kidding Michael about Mickie dressing up like a cheerleader or Minnie Mouse. As much as Krista didn't want to partake in dressing up do to her being pregnant, Jeff finally convinced her to dress up as The Bride of Frankenstein.

"Welcome to a special Halloween edition of Monday Night RAW. We are live or better yet dead from St. Louis, Missouri." JR stated.

"That's right JR. We are sold out and tonight we have a special treat for you. Our first ever WWE costume contest that starts tonight and ends on Friday after Smackdown." Cole stated.

"Our stars and Diva's are all dressed up tonight and you can vote on who's costume looks the best. The votes you cast at home, online and the crowd reactions here will decide the winner." JR stated.

"Best part is you and I could win something to a best dressed announcers, plus I heard that tonight they will be showing some of the best Halloween Havoc Matches to help promote the new WWE DVD release." Cole stated.

Krista's music started playing as she walked out dressed as The Bride of Frankenstein. She stops center stage and waves to the crowd.

"Thank you all very much. As You've heard by now, we are having a costume contest that begins tonight, so lets get started. Would you all please help me welcome my co-host and judges for our contest, Triple H and Shawn Michaels." Krista announced.

The DX theme played as the crowd cheered and signs with DX logo's fly throughout the arena. Shawn and Triple H come out dressed as their Marvel favorites.

"I have to say, the Thor look seems to fit you very well. I just notice two things that are kinda off." Shawn stated.

"Oh yeah what, uhh, what's missing Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"The helmet with the wings for one, but then again seeing you with wings might be an ad for a couple of things." Shawn stated.

"Is Red Bull one of those things?" Krista asked.

"Yes and the other, well lets just say that the name Depends rings a bell." Shawn answered.

"Can we avoid that area tonight? So what else is missing or wrong?" Triple H responded.

"Well, the hammer and the cape." Shawn stated.

"I hate capes and who says I don't have a hammer?" Triple H asked.

Triple H reaches behind the black curtain and pulls out a sledge hammer and holds it up high as the crowd cheers. Krista and Shawn just smile.

"Too bad you're not a valid contestant in our little contest." Krista stated.

"So what else is off there Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"Not sure if I should tell you now with your buddy in your hands." Shawn answered.

"Oh come on Shawn." Krista stated.

"Well, I don't remember Thor ever spitting water or having a big…" Shawn started to say.

"Big what?" Krista asked.

Shawn rubs his nose at both of them and smiles a bit and backs up a little as the crowd laughs.

"Well I don't remember Ghost Rider wearing chaps but you do have one thing in common with him." Triple H shot back.

"Should I back up for this? I mean not so much for my safety, but you know the little person in here might not like it and Jeff would turn in to Frankenstein if something happens to him." Krista asked.

"Yeah, ok see ya…now what did you want to say there thunder nose?" Shawn asked as Krista backed up out of the way.

"Oh that's it! You and Ghost Rider are both bald skull heads." Triple H spit out.

"Boy's! Boy's! Come on it's Halloween." Krista stated.

"Oh yeah! Happy Halloween!" Triple H stated.

"From D-Generation X.. You're choking me." Shawn stated.

The camera man zooms in on Shawn and Triple H goofing off before going to a commercial. Krista heads backstage where she can sit down and be away from the camera's for a while. But her relaxation wouldn't last too long as Jeff and John came walking into her office.

"Babe, I hate to bother you, but we have a little situation out in the hallway." Jeff stated as he fixed his costume.

"Can it be resolved without me going out there?" Krista asked.

"Unfortunately no. Morrison and Miz are bothering some of the Diva's and I think you need to step in." John told his sister-in-law.

"Alright. Jeff help me up." Krista stated as Jeff helped his wife stand up. "I will be so happy when this pregnancy is over with."

The three of them walked out into the hallway where Miz and Morrison were still fighting with each other. Everyone backed up when they saw Krista walked towards the rather large group. She cleared her throat several times trying to get their attention. But she didn't have any luck.

"What is going on here?" Krista yelled.

"Dumb and Dumber are fighting again." Kofi stated.

"I can see that. But why are they fighting?" Krista asked. "And please don't tell me it's because of a girl."

"Well…" Morrison started to say as he rubbed his jaw.

"He came after me after he found out that Kelly agreed to go out with me after the show tonight." Miz stated.

"Miz go to your dressing room and stay there. Morrison, my office right now." Krista stated.

Jeff walked with Krista back to her office. Morrison followed behind them. Once they were in Krista's office, Jeff stepped out and stood outside the door. Krista was more than disappointed with both men, but more so with Morrison. After dealing with Morrison, Krista caught up with Jeff and the rest of the group in catering just as the show was ending. Krista couldn't wait until Friday when all the Halloween Havoc stuff would be over with.

Over the next few days, Krista and Jeff flew home to pick up the kids and head back to St. Louis for Friday Night Smackdown. Krista works with Vince and Stephanie for some Halloween promo items for the audience on Friday. Krista was scheduled to not only be the hostess of the Halloween Contest, but also the hostess of the show. Jeff and Krista also arranged for Jodi to accompany them to St. Louis. All the kids and Jodi had front row seats for the show along will all the other spouses and children of the other stars.

"So here we are once again and we've had three days of Halloween, just like in my homeland. I wonder who is gonna win our little contest." Rey stated.

"No clue, but there's gonna be some very happy people tonight, that's for sure." John stated.

"So are Shawn and Triple H here?" Rey asked.

"Yup. Saw them both earlier today. There is also some of the stars children here." John answered.

"Don't have to tell me not to scare them. I'm just worried about Michael and Undertaker. They're pretty scary." Rey stated.

The camera man backs up from the guys walking down the hallway as they stopped in front of Undertakers dressing room. The camera man zooms in on the stars labeled door, then pans right to see Michael's dressing room across the hall. The lights flicker and smoke fills the hallway. Then the sound of a ticking clock is heard as the Boogeyman jumps up.

"I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to get cha!" Boogeyman states as the camera man cuts out and the show begins.

Krista, Triple H and Shawn Michaels walk out into the arena dressed as there characters. Both Shawn and Triple H assist Krista with getting into the ring. The crowd cheers wildly as the end of Krista's theme song ends. Krista looks over at where all the kids are sitting. She smiles at all of them and waves. Caitlyn and Jordan wave back to their mom.

"Thank you everyone! What a week we have had here in the WWE. And what a night we have in store for all of you. As everyone knows, we started a Halloween poll on that includes all the stars participating with the exception of myself, Triple H and Shawn." Krista stated. "Tonight is not your average Smackdown. We have been over run with zombies of all kinds."

"So if the show has been over run with zombies, are they going to eat our brains?" Shawn asked.

"What brains? We're zombies too." Triple H responded patting Shawn on the head.

"Anyways, tonight is our costume contest. And all of your votes will count here tonight as well. Once all the stars are in the ring, I will stand next to the star and announce their names, you as our fans will cheer for your favorite star's costume. So with out further ado, lets bring out our first two stars." Krista continued.

Justin Roberts and Nikki Bella were the first to come out, followed by Todd Grisham and Tiffany, Matt Striker and Alicia Fox, Jerry Lawler and Maryse, Jim Ross (JR) and Kelly-Kelly, and Michael Cole and Eve. Once the divas and announcers were all in the ring, Krista picked up the microphone to introduce the next set of stars.

"Please welcome, Midnight, Mickie James and The Undertaker!" Krista announced as they made their way towards the ring in their costumes.

"Thank you, Krista." Midnight stated after picking up a second microphone. "Please welcome Jeff Hardy and Lillian Garcia."

Krista and Michael took turns announcing the sets of stars. Once everyone was in the ring, Michael gave up his microphone and let Krista take over the contest. As the night went on, Krista announced the winners from the online polls before doing the Overall Best Costume.

"Our first award is for Best Dressed Star." Krista stated.

"Uh Krista. When did the stars get dressed?" Triple H asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Krista asked confused.

"Well if the stars got dressed, then wouldn't their clothes be on fire?" Triple H answered.

"Not those stars, these stars." Shawn stated as he pointed to everyone in the ring.

"Oh ok. But I don't see any stars!" Triple H responded.

"If you keep this up you will be seeing stars." Shawn stated as he acted like he was going to tune up the band.

"Alright you two, act your age not your show size!" Krista chimed in.

"Hey! Why are we taking orders from someone who looks like she just crawled out of bed?" Triple H stated.

"Uh buddy, she signs our paychecks." Shawn stated.

"Right! Back to you Krista!" Triple H stated with a cheesy grin.

"Thank you, now like I was saying, the award for best dressed male star goes to John Cena." Krista announced as John came up to get his award. "The award for best dressed Diva goes to Tiffany for her appearance as a zombie Tinkerbelle."

Tiffany made her way up to the front and received her award.

"The next award is for Best Makeup. The awards go to Matt Hardy and Mickie James." Krista announced.

Both Matt and Mickie made their way to the front and accepted their awards. Matt was dressed as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Mickie was dressed as a zombie Minnie Mouse.

"The next award is for best couples costume. The awards go to Shane McMahon and Brie Bella." Krista announced.

Shane and Brie came to the front and accepted their awards. Shane and Brie were dressed as zombie Pocahontas and Captain John Smith.

"The award for Best Unique Design goes to Midnight and Melina." Krista announced as they came up and got their awards. "The award for Best Dressed Diva goes to Eve."

Eve waved to the crowd as she accepted her award.

"The award for Best Dressed Star goes to, Jeff Hardy." Krista announced as he came up and got his award. "The award for Best Announcers goes to Jim Ross and Michael Cole."

Krista waited until the crowd died down before announcing the last award. As she waited the baby started kicking and she tried to ignore it the best she could. Krista had all the stars and Divas line up. As she called their names they stepped forward for the crowd to judge. Shawn and Paul judged the loudness of the crowd for each star.

"And the last award for Overall Best Halloween Costume goes to… The Undertaker." Krista stated as Mark came up and got his award. "Congratulations to everyone. In my book you are all the best. And to the WWE Universe thank you for voting. See you on Monday Night RAW."

As the show ended everyone headed backstage to get out of their costumes and head to the Halloween party that corporate put together for the entire company and their families. Jodi brought the kids backstage to Jeff and Krista were in regular clothes and in Krista's office as Krista was signing off on everyone's paychecks. After the party, everyone headed to the next location. Jodi and the kids headed back to Cameron as Krista and Jeff had to fly to Connecticut for a last minute meeting with Vince.


	62. Chapter 62: The End

**Chapter 62**

As the weeks went by, both Krista and Kristen starting showing more and more. Kristen and John were all settled into the guest house and had a name picked out for their son. Krista and Jeff also had a name picked out for their baby. It was getting close to Christmas and the guys planned their annual Christmas and New Years Bash. Krista's parents and her other sisters and their families came out for the holiday and for the parties.

Michael and Mickie took some much needed time off from work and during their time away, they were able to welcome a new family member into their family. On November 17th Michael and Mickie welcomed their daughter, Summer Night, via adoption. Mickie couldn't have been happier that now their family was complete.

After the first of the year, it was time to go back to work and get ready for the road to Wrestlemania. Krista was looking forwards to a new year and a new baby. Jeff was looking forwards to getting through the Hall of Fame Ceremony and Wrestlemania. Kristen was all set to give career advice to all the stars and review their contracts. She was also looking forwards to giving birth to hers and John's son.

The road to Wrestlemania was a pretty smooth one at best. Jeff, Matt, John, Rey and Jason and Jericho battled for the titles as well as everyone else. Krista and Kristen's pregnancies were going as scheduled. John and Jeff had everything ready for the birth of their sons and brought it with them to Wrestlemania. Krista was thrilled that Wrestlemania was being held in Charlotte that year.

"I can't wait to have this baby." Krista stated as she watched Jeff put on his dress shoes.

"Me too. And at least this time we are a lot closer to home if anything happens." Jeff responded.

"Very true. Four more days at the least. Can you zip my dress please?" Krista asked.

"Sure. You look beautiful." Jeff answered.

"Thank you, and you look just as handsome as the day I met you." Krista responded.

As soon as all the adults were ready to go, they piled into the limo. John, Kristen, Jeff, Krista, Matt and Michelle all road together to the Hall of Fame ceremony. Several people they had all worked with were inducted into the hall of fame that night. It was an emotional night for everyone. After the ceremony, everyone headed to the after party and congratulated the inductee's.

The next day was very busy for everyone. All the stars were getting ready for their matches that night and each person was in their own zone. Krista and Kristen were in Krista's office making sure all the matches were in order and that all the performers were there and ready to go. Krista was extremely tired and just wanted that night to be over with so that she and Jeff could drive home and have their son.

The first match of the night was for the ECW Championship. Matt was going up against Christian for the title. After a long battle, Matt finally pinned Christian to win the title. The second match was for the Tag Team Championship. Jason and Jericho were up against Carlito and Primo. After what would have to be one of the shortest matches, Jason and Jericho retained their titles.

The third match was for the Intercontinental Championship. Rey Mysterio was going up against William Regal. It was a tough match, but Rey managed to keep his title by using the "619". The fourth match was for the Women's Championship title. It was anyone's game as all the diva's battled in a Diva's Battle Royal for the title. Melina came out the winner. The next match was for the Woman's Tag Team Championship. Mickie and Kelly-Kelly were up against Brie and Nikki Bella. Mickie and Kelly retained their titles by count out.

The next to last match of the night was for the World Heavyweight Championship with John Cena going up against Randy Orton. John proved himself once again by knocking out Orton for the win. The very last match was for the WWE Championship title. Jeff went up against CM Punk once again. Only this time, Jeff proved to be the overall winner. CM Punk was disqualified from the match and Jeff went on to win the title.

After the show was over, Krista and Kristen were waiting in catering for Jeff and John to join them. Everyone else was there and waiting as well. Krista was sitting in a chair and kept putting her hands on her belly. Matt walked over to his sister-in-law to make sure she was ok.

"Krista, is everything ok?" Matt asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I keep having pain, but its not consistent." Krista answered.

"Ok. Just sit back and relax. I'm sure that everything is fine." Matt stated calmly.

After talking to Krista and having Michelle distract her, Matt left the room and went to find Jeff who was still in the his dressing room. Matt told Jeff about the pains Krista was having and Jeff grabbed his stuff and went to Krista's side. Krista was now in more pain and it was also a lot stronger.

"Jeff, I think we need to go to the hospital. Something isn't right." Krista stated.

"Ok. We'll get you there." Michael stated.

Everyone headed out the door as calmly as possible as to not tip anyone off that they were heading to the hospital. Jeff, Krista, Matt and Michelle got in Krista's car, while John, Kristen, Michael and Mickie followed in John's car. Jeff called the hospital to tell them that they were on their way there and what was happening.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Krista and Jeff were taken up to Labor and Delivery and immediately hooked up to monitors. The doctor on call came in right away and examined Krista. While the doctor was in with Jeff and Krista, everyone else sat in the waiting room. As they waited, John and Kristen walked through the hallways, until Kristen suddenly stopped.

"Babe, are you ok?" John asked his wife.

"No. My water just broke." Kristen stated.

"Oh boy! I'll go get someone. Stay right here." John responded as he took off to find a nurse.

The only nurse that John could find was near the labor and delivery waiting room. Michelle overhead what John was telling the nurse. When John and the nurse left to attend to Kristen, Michelle followed them. She helped John remain calm while Kristen was taken into a room.

"John, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"While we were walking, Kristen's water broke. She's in labor too." John answered as he headed towards the rooms.

"Two babies, Wrestlemania and successful title wins for everyone all in one night!" Michael stated.

"It's been one hell of a night and one hell of a year." Mickie stated.

"That it has. I'm going to call Jodi at the Jeff's house and check on all the kids and let her know what is going on." Matt stated.

"Thanks Matt." Michael stated.

Meanwhile in one room, Krista was in full labor and just about ready to give birth to their fifth and last baby. In the next room, Kristen was now hooked up to monitors and she was also in full labor. Both women must have wanted the same thing at the same time as John and Jeff ran into each other while getting ice chips.

"John? What are you doing back here?" Jeff asked.

"Kristen's water broke while we were walking and she is in full labor." John answered.

"Oh my. What a night huh? Well I need to get back to Krista. Good luck to you both." Jeff stated.

"Yeah. You too." John stated as they headed in the same direction but to different rooms.

By the time Jeff got back to Krista's side she was more than ready to push the baby out. The doctor came in and told them that she was fully dilated and 100% effaced. Once Krista was in position to push it was only a matter of minutes before she gave birth to their son, Gilbert Matthew Hardy. Jeff decided to wait until both Krista and the baby were taken care of before telling everyone the news.

"He is perfect. Thank you." Jeff stated.

"No thank you. You should go tell everyone our son is born." Krista stated.

"I will. Before I forget, John and Kristen are in the next room having their baby too." Jeff stated.

"Oh wow! This has to be the most exciting night since our wedding." Krista stated.

"Yeah it's a pretty exciting night alright." Jeff stated as he sat on the bed next to Krista who was holding their son.

Meanwhile in the next room, Kristen was getting ready to deliver her's and John's baby. Within the hour, Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena III was born. John stayed by Kristen's side while they cleaned her and the baby up. Once everyone was comfortable, John went out into the waiting room and announced that his son was born. Jeff soon came out and gave the same news.

Everyone had a mini celebration in the waiting room that night, but the real celebration didn't come until both mom's and babies were home and they had a large party for all their friends and family. Jeff and Matt watched as all their family and friends had fun at the party and they both exchanged looks.

"I never imagined that I would be standing here, married to my best friend and the father of 5 wonderful children." Jeff stated.

"I know the feeling. Michelle and I are looking forwards to some much needed time off and hopefully our family will grow like yours." Matt stated as they headed back to the party and to their spouses.

_**The End!**_

Like all good stories, this one must come to an end. There may or may not be a sequel. Thank you for all the reviews. I have a few other stories that are up, so please feel free to read and review them. And as always, keep your eyes open for more stories from yours truly.

~Krista Hardy!!


End file.
